Who would have thought?
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: The androids have destroyed the time machine and have killed Trunks. Now there is no hope in this forsaken world. Yet there are some forgotten warriors who beg to differ. RENEWED and EXTENDED edition of the other story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong to Toei Animation and the show's creator, Akira Toriyama. I do not make any profit whatsoever in the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just re-writing an old story that I posted some time ago. I read through it and saw that it was just a big mess. This story will remain faithful to the older one (in which you can read anytime) but just better in general. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

There it was, the time machine! Trunks, along with renowed Capsule Corp. genius and his mother, Bulma Briefs, both watched the time machine in awe, almost not believing that it was there and that they now had the power to change their fate!

Trunks stepped forward and as he slid his hand across the sleek, golden metal, he thought of all those who came together to make this happen and the lives lost in attempting to preserve the machine. How there were just more than sweat and tears but hopes, dreams and lives!

Trunks shuddered as he remembered how some of the greatest scientests the world had ever known came together to build the schematics and start on the work. All that talk of theories, relativity, the speed of light and the laws of physics in which would forever be beyond his reckoning and his grandfather at the helm.

His grandfather.

The elder was often a source of comfort and laughs when Trunks was a child and Trunks adored his grandfather considering that in their desperate times, laughs were becoming more and more seldom.

Yet, Trunks never understood just how brilliant his grandfather was until construction of the time machine took place when he was about ten years old.

How his grandfather transformed from a somewhat silly character with a goofy look and disheveled hair into one of the most brilliant men to have ever lived.

There were many close calls. West City, with its huge population, was often a target for the technological scourge known as Androids 17 and 18 to go and prey after.

The whereabouts of the time machine were nearly discovered time and time again, and it was usually up to Gohan to confront them and divert their attention away from the Capsule Corp. building. This usually resulted in Gohan fighting for his life each and every time and would narrowly escape death.

Yet still so many lives were lost. His grandmother's death by falling debris caused by the collateral damage by the Androids fueled his grandfather's wish to finish the time machine.

But the older Brief would not live to see the completion of this beautiful machine as he would soon die of sudden stroke and that left Trunks' world even lonelier.

It was then up to his mother to finish the job. She, being every bit of the genius her father was, continued to work with these scientists and engineers in crafting the machine but one by one, they met their end at the hands of the Androids.

Soon, Bulma Briefs alone worked on the time machine, sometimes working up to 18 hours a day. Trunks watched his mother wither before his very eyes. Bulma, who was once taut and slim, now had wrinkles on her face, a receding hairline, bags under her eyes and a small bit of pudge around her stomach and waist that would form whenever she would sit down, something which she never had before.

Ever since the death of Gohan at the hands of the Androids, Trunks would watch his mother nearly kill herself trying to finish the machine and Trunks at times felt utterly helpless.

Yet, three years after Gohan's death, the machine was finally finished and it was now time to make things right!

"Mom, tomorrow morning I am going to make everything right." declared Trunks boldly.

"I know you are sweetie. But, knowing you, you would probably rush right into the time machine and go back in time just to remember that you forgot the antidote for Goku." said Bulma as she grinned.

"Ah, I'm not that brash." said Trunks in a sub-dued voice, a blush forming on his cheeks in his embarrassment.

"It's nothing to worry about! I have complete faith in you my son! Now, I am feeling a bit tired. Won't you go and make me something to eat, I am going to lie down on the couch a bit." said Bulma as she exited the basement.

"Sure thing mom." said Trunks.

Some time later, Trunks was in the kitchen and was pulling out all sorts of food stuffs to make for his mom. He planned in making her some omelets, which she loved, but he admitted that he was no good at making them.

He then decided that he would make her a nice club sandwich with some orange juice. As he was fixing her meal, Trunks found himself whistling and he stepped around the kitchen with an extra hop.

His stomach had butterflies. He knew that tomorrow he would end this nightmare once and for all and when he returned, everything would be all right.

Suddenly, Trunks heard a piercing scream coming from his mother's room. Fearing the worst, Trunks dashed toward her room.

What he saw in there shook him to the core.

There he saw the two most evil, horrible creatures to have ever lived, Androids 17 and 18. There, in 17's arms was the limp, dead body of his mother.

"N-no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Trunks.

"Geez what's eating him up?" asked 18 mockingly.

"He's crying over his mother 18." said 17 in a smart ass tone.

"I know that 17, I was trying to be sarcastic." replied 18.

"Well, you suck at it then." replied 17.

"Argh, shut the hell-"

Android 18 could not finish as she felt a blue ki ball smack her right in the face that sent her crashing through the wall to the outside.

Trunks looked over at 17, who was smirking.

"You let my mother go you bastard." said Trunks threateningly.

"As you wish master." said 17 sarcastically as he threw Bulma's dead body into the air and proceeded to blast it with a huge ball of ki, incinerating the body instantly.

"God I'm good! Should have worked for a morgue, I can cremated better than any rusty oven could." said 17 as he gloated over his work.

Trunks, on his part, could not believe the audacity this android had. Did this thing have any remorse? That was his mother! She was a genius, she was the one who brought him into this world, the one who cooked and cared for him. The one who loved him unconditionally no matter what he did, a love which only she had for him.

And now, she was blasted away like a rag doll thrown into a bon-fire. Her intellect, personality, dreams, hopes, love all of it just blasted away like it was worth nothing.

Trunks felt his body began to expand as a brilliant yellow aura enveloped his body. He roared loudly as storm clouds gathered and the earth shook as if in fear of this power in development.

His eyes lost their pupils for a moment and only the white schelera could be seen before Trunks gave one last mighty roar before he managed to calm down.

For Trunks now turned into a Super Sayain and was pissed beyond belief.

It was at this time that Android 18 managed to dislodge herself from the ground and flew up to join Android 17. Unfortunately, she was unharmed.

"That was a cheap shot." said 18.

"If you could not see that slow ball coming, maybe you should go home and let the real men fight."said 17.

"Whatever 17, whatever." replied 18.

"Anyway, it looks like the kid has gone blonde mode. What do you think 18, think he's trying to copy you?" asked 17.

"Of course. Who would NOT want to copy me?" asked 18.

"Me." said 17.

"Killjoy." replied 18.

"Now that's harsh 18. Though I would want to know how he changed his hair like that so quickly. If I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have to steal your-oops." said 17 as he suddenly grew meek, like a child who unwillingly blurted out naughty things to his parents.

"Aha! I KNEW it was you who was stealing my hair dye! You asshole, don't you know how hard it is to find those!" roared 18 but before she could say anything else, she saw her brother suddenly get hit by an unseen force.

She watched as she saw him fly towards a skyscraper and hit it hard. The entire building soon collapsed as dust filled the terrain.

Android 18 turned to see Trunks where Android 17 was and was pissed.

"Is that all you're good at, sucker punching those who are busy? Bet you can't even handle me alone." said 18 as she soon flew towards Trunks to engage in battle.

So Trunks responded by flying towards 18 and landed a strong uppercut on her chin. This had sent her flying into the air. As Trunks closed in, 18 recovered and started to shoot multiple ki blasts at him.

Trunks dodged and weaved as best as he could but he could not dodge all the beams and soon, he was being forced down to earth as he was pelted with beam after beam.

But Trunks would not give up so easily. He phased out of view using _Zanzuken_ (after-image) and got behind 18. Android 18 turned to punch him in the face but he caught her fist and drew her in before landing a severe gut punch to the Android's mid-section.

He heard the Android gasp and it was music to his ears. Yet, it was all a diversion as 18 was not nearly as affected as she let on and when she saw that Trunks was being slow to act, she immediately shot a knee upward, hitting the Super Sayain right on the diaphragm.

Now Trunks really felt that one and the gasp of forced air leaving his lungs was not a joke but real. Trunks was near helpless as he felt his back smacked hard and soon, he landed harshly on the earth.

Android 18 prepared to take the initiative and started to charge up a large ball of ki to finish Trunks off for good. Yet, she took a bit too long and Trunks was able to recover his bearings before confronting the Android once more.

Android 18 launched her attack on Trunks but Trunks dodged it easily and soon they were locked in combat again.

They exchanged blows, all the while 18 was mocking Trunks.

"You know it is not nice to hit a lady." mocked Android 18.

"You're not a lady, you're a monster that needs to be put down." replied Trunks hotly as he launched a straight punch at 18, who caught it promptly.

"Touchy." said 18 before she drew him in and attempted to land another blow to the gut.

Unfortunately for her, Trunks was able to use the momentum against her as he sped forward, tackling her hard with his shoulder, which sent her down past two buildings before she crashed landed on the ground and throwing up clouds of dust.

"It's over Android! Burning Att-umph...."

Trunks could not finish as he felt a blow come from behind that sent him flying down. Trunks managed to right himself though and he turned to see that it was Android 17, now recovered from his last sneak attack though his clothes were tattered.

"Darn it, didn't kill you." said 17 rather sarcastically.

"Its going to take alot more than that to kill me." said Trunks.

"Really? Then I guess I must get serious then." said 17 with a cold voice as he then suddenly vanished from sight.

Trunks searched frantically for 17 but could not locate him until it was too late.

17 managed to get Trunks' back and started to pummel him like a punching bag. Trunks could hardly put up a defense. There are computers and such that would tell you that the power between the two androids was so slight that it was marginal.

Of course, computers never fight so how would they know? All Trunks knew was that 17 was considerably better then 18 and Trunks had to really push himself to keep up with the male Android.

Even so, Trunks soon got used to 17's fighting and speed and was soon able to match him blow for blow. Still, this did not prevent Android 17 from mocking Trunks the whole time.

"Catch me if you can!" said 17 as he decided to play a freakish game of 'tag' as he flew into the Capsule Corp. building.

"No, don't go in there!" roared Trunks as he rushed as fast as he could to catch up to Android 17.

What Trunks saw he could only describe as coming out of his worst nightmares. There, in front of the time machine in the basement, was that Android, Android 17.

"I wonder what this machine is? It's name is Hope though why you would call this piece of junk such a name is beyond me. Are you humans really this pitiful? Even so, just by your expression I can tell that this machine is important to you. What happens if I do this?" asked 17 before he raised his hand and shot a large beam at the time machine.

The time machine exploded right in front of Trunks' eyes. He saw the once vast machine melt into the ground, the name Hope melting down the once sleek metal, almost as if it were bleeding.

Trunks could not help but feel the utmost despair. It was over, there was nothing that they could do now to save this world. Trunks could not help but feel as if it was all unfair but Trunks then resolved that he would take care of this himself. He will kill the Androids here and now and bring peace to the world.

"I-I-I hate you!" roared Trunks as he renewed his assault on Android 17, who was smirking the whole time.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." said 17 as he and Trunks exchanged blows. They fought for a while, each matching each other's moves and such before each parted ways and taking their respective spaces apart from each other.

It was then that they heard some small clapping near them.

Right across from them was Android 18, standing there in mid-air as she clapped her hands.

"How long you been standing there watching us sis?" asked Android 17.

"About the time that you decided to fly into that big, round building." replied Android 18.

"So why you just standing there then? Give me a hand." said 17, he was feeling a bit irritated that Trunks had not yet died.

"Didn't you want just 'the men' to fight? I'm fine right here, show me that you are a man and that you can fight on your own." said 18.

"Okay sis, but if I win then I am taking all that hair dye and you are going to have to find some new ones. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

The whole time, Trunks watched the altercation, using the precious down time to get his breath back.

He could not believe that Android 18 had been there the whole time. He wondered why she didn't join and he could see that Android 17 was just as confused as he looked like he was arguing with her.

Still, he could not make out what they were saying. Soon, he saw them nod in what looked like agreement and soon, Android 17 made his way toward him without his sister.

"You're lucky kid. Apparently my sis does not want to get her clothes dirty so it is just going to be you and me. This is your chance kid. She won't interfere." said 17.

"You swear that she is not going to interfere?" asked Trunks.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are deaf on top of ugly as well. Of course whe won't interfere. Now you better get ready or you might just die right now." said 17 before he suddenly phased out of sight.

Trunks, once again, did his best to locate the Android. He turned to where Android 18 was at. She smirked at him.

"Pssst! I'll give you a hint since you look so lost little boy. He is right above you." said 18 as she pointed her index finger upward.

Taking her word for it, Trunks immediately placed his arms up to guard his head. Trunks knew that this left his stomach exposed but he had no time to question whether 18 was trying to trick him or not. He just took her word for it and went for it!

And for once, the Android did not lie to him for a second later, Trunks felt a great force impact his arms as he managed to block a double-axe handle from Android 17.

"Not bad, but I think its time to finish this." said Android 17 as he then grabbed one of Trunks' arms and brought it over his knee like he was trying to break a stick.

The effect was immediate as Trunks heard a loud 'crack' and soon screamed in pain as his arm was broken cruelly.

"Oh, did that hurt? Here, let me make it better." said 17 as he threw Trunks' limp arm down and kneed the teenager in the gut and and then hit his folded up body in the back with a double axe handle.

Trunks could only see the dirt rush up to meet his face as he fell to the earth, sprawling in the ground.

Trunks was never given enough time to recover as he soon felt an incredible, otherworldly pain hit the lower lumbar region of his back. There was a deep pressure and when it was lifted, Trunks screamed to the heavens.

Android 17 could only smirk as he looked down at Trunks and it was at that moment that he knew that Trunks was more helpless than a baby.

"You could have been a little easier on him." said Android 18 as she descended from the sky.

"I guess so, but I was already getting bored." said Android 17.

"Whatever, let's kill this brat already." said Android 18.

As 17 and 18 gathered ki to destroy the youth in front of them, managed to move the small upper portion of his body befoe he said the following:

"You think this is over androids? I know that one day, someone will come and defeat you and bring happiness back to this planet. I know that in my heart."

"What is he babbling about 17?"

"About someone who is supposed to kill us."

"Yeah, right."

"Same here 18, let's do this and get out of here, I need some new clothes."

All Trunks saw was a light before he was engulfed in the heat of the androids' ki blasts. But he felt no pain, he actually felt relieved. In the end, he was able to escape this hell on earth and now he was going to join Son Gohan and his mother soon. Trunks smiled his last before his body was completely obliterated.

--

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to both Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, its creator. I make no profit whatsoever in the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yeah, I have been wanting to re-write this story for the longest time. I plan to finish this re-write before I start on my other projects but hopefully you all like this one since the old version was nearly impossible to read. Anyway,enjoy!

--

Thousands of miles away, under the deep blue ocean lay some life hidden from the Androids. Clinging to life whatever it may, these creatures did the best that they could, hanging on to a faint hope that the Androids would die at the hands of the Super Sayains and that they could leave their prison.

So it was that Master Roshi, Turtle, Puar and Oolong were all stuck inside a tin can of a submarine, hiding in fear lest they were to be discovered by the Androids.

It had been many years, over ten years, that they had done this. They lived inside of the submarine and would venture into the Kame House basement to get food and supplies, supplies and such that would last them for decades due to Bulma insisting that they stock up as such.

So it was another ordinary day inside the dank submarine and Master Roshi and his little gang of animals were playing an engaging game of Go-Fish.

"Any seven's old man?" asked Oolong.

"Go-Fish." answered Roshi.

"Dang it! That's the third time already. I know you got a seven in there old man! Neither Puar or Turtle has one. Cough it up!" demanded Oolong.

"You accusing this poor old man of lying sonny?" asked Roshi in a sweet, innocent tone.

"I ain't accusing, I KNOW that you have a seven in there!" said Oolong as he continued his argument. All Turtle and Puar could do was sigh in frustration as they nodded their heads.

"Well, if you want the dang seven, then take it!" replied Roshi as he threw the seven card in his hand at Oolong, who then grasped it in his piggy little fingers, grinning in delight.

"You know you are going to loose this one old man. You're not going to beat me again!" said Oolong as he held the seven like a trophy.

"Ah pooey. I quit then." said Roshi as he threw his entire hand of cards down on the table.

"That's right old man, quit! Quit like you always do and pay homage to the REAL master of this submarine!" cackled Oolong as he knew that both Turtle and Puar were no match for him in this game.

"I'm not paying homage to nothing. You think that just you beating me at this game is something then I have plenty to-"

All of all sudden, Roshi stopped berating Oolong as he fell to his knees and hands, breathing hard and sweating profusely. Immediately his animal comrades came to his side.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Turtle in fear.

"What's wrong Master Roshi?" asked Puar, also in fear.

"It looks like the old man is finally going to kick the bucket." said Oolong.

"Oolong! I can't believe you! How can you say that when Master Roshi is suffering like this?" asked Puar in a dissaproving tone.

"Well it ain't my fault that he can't keep his blood pressure under control during a simple game of cards." replied Oolong in his defense.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just give me some space." said Roshi as he got back up to his feet, a look of relief go across the faces of his animal friends.

"What happened Master?" asked Turtle.

For the longest time, Master Roshi had held on to the hope that the Androids were going to meet their end one day at the hands of either Gohan or Trunks. It was the only comforting thought that he had while he wasted away under this tin can in the ocean.

Having learned to sense ki from the others a long time ago, Master Roshi was able to make out what was happening from time to time. How disheartened he felt four years ago when he felt Gohan's ki go higher than it has ever had before.

He knew that Gohan was fighting for his life and then, it suddenly disappeared. Master Roshi knew that a sudden drop of ki output after such a spike could only mean that he had either been knocked unconcious or has died. He really had hoped for the former.

He would not know for a week, when Bulma Briefs came over to the island to drop off some more supplies for them. It was then that she told him the horrible news that confirmed his worst fears.

Gohan had died in battle and only Trunks remained as the sole warrior left to fight of the Androids.

And just now, Master Roshi felt Trunks' ki flare to unprecedented heights, yet that was not the thing that scared him.

He felt, in Trunks' aura, a sense of desperation and fear. It had chilled him to the bone, in fact, so much so that it brought him down to his knees.

Trunks was scared.

He was fighting for his life and he was scared...scared of failing everybody, scared of losing...scared of dying.

Just as Master Roshi was about to get to his feet, he felt another weight crash down on him as he fell to his knees once more, panting hard which got the attention of his animal friends once again.

Trunks' ki had just dipped down to nothing. There was no more fear, hate or anger in the aura which had shone so brightly just before.

It was then that Master Roshi knew that Trunks had died.

Master Roshi had seen Trunks when he was a child and though he had not seen him in over five years, he knew that he was a good kid, dedicated to his mother and well behaved.

It was so unfair though! Trunks should have lived a normal life, going to school, making friends, going out on dates, worrying about homework and talking about the worst teachers in school.

But instead, he was born in a time of chaos, a time where being young did not matter. If you got in the way, you were slaughtered like a steer without tear nor remorse.

Whether Trunks knew it or not, there were those who did mourn his death.

Master Roshi now had tears flow down his eyes, tears which he never had never released even in the deaths of his students.

Krillen, Goku and Yamcha were all grown men, warriors who were hardened by the Arts and even though they died, he knew that it was their time to do so and they died in honor.

But Trunks was a child and he shouldn't have had to fight like that, all alone with no one there to support him.

"M-Master? Why are you crying?" asked Puar nervously.

"Yeah old man...what gives?" asked Oolong nervously as well, taken aback at seeing tears from the old man, something which he had never seen before.

"Its Trunks...he has died in battle. There is no hope for us now." said Roshi as slammed his fist on the bottom of the submarine floor, much to the shock of his animal comrades, who then became melancholy themselves.

There was a time Master Roshi was once called "The Invincible Old Master" or "The Mighty Turtle Hermit."

He had been the authority of martial arts in his day, there was none stronger nor more skilled. He was the one who had first mastered the _Kamehameha_ after fifty years of devoted training. He was the one who had helped seal the first Demon King with his master, Master Mutatio.

He was the one whom people, young and old, traveled the world to see him and beg for training and guidance under him.

He was once a warrior who had helped defend this Earth from evil doeres and such.

Yet, all his students had surpassed him and they went out into battle and died in honor and glory while he chose to cower away inside a tin can under the ocean.

Was he wrong in not going into battle? Sure his power would be of little help but was it better just to die in battle with honor than to live a life not worth living inside a submarine?

And now he had children to fight battles for him. Children risking their young and fruitful lives for his old, well worn life.

The thought of Trunks dying all alone, wasting his life to further his own was what did it for Master Roshi.

As he looked at himself, he felt old and weak. He was a shadow of his former self and it was at that moment that Roshi realized that he was not worthy of being called "Master."

This, coupled with his shame in not being able to help at all made Roshi feel worthless.

Yet, despite all this self brooding, a ray of light shone inside of Master Roshi and awakened a desire which he thought was quenched years ago.

He wanted to fight again.

He wanted to train, to fight, to live. Anything was better than sitting around doing nothing. Master Roshi knew that without Trunks, there was nothing now that was going to stop the Androids in taking out their wicked pleasures on the remaining human life on Earth.

Master Roshi was going to stop them, no matter what it took and he knew just who to see to make that happen.

At once, Master Roshi began to summon the long hidden ki inside his body as he stood up.

A white aura then engulfed him like white flame that threw his animal friends off into shock. The whole submarine began to rock a bit from the turbulence inside.

Then, after about a minute of doing this, Master Roshi then went back to normal though not quite. His arms were a bit bigger, his chest filled out better and his legs seemed to have grown as well.

He had bulked up to the point to where he would be able to move and fight yet not get slowed down, the form similar to the one when he fought Tien in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament long ago.

"What's going on old man?" asked Oolong, a bit flabbergasted after the brief turmoil.

"Take her up Oolong. I'm going out to end this once and for all." said Roshi.

His animal friends looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"You must be getting senile old man. You're no match for them, you are just gonna get killed!" said Oolong.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do. I am tired of children risking their lives so that I can breath a little longer. I am going to kill these Androids no matter what it takes." said Roshi with such a serious tone that it unnered the animal cast. They had never seen him this serious before.

"Okay, I'll do it." said Oolong meekly.

Soon, they had reached the surface and Master Roshi opened the hatch. It was a warm, beautiful day and Roshi thought it a shame that this beauty was marred by those Androids. He was going to fix that soon enough though.

"You take care Master Roshi and good luck!" said Puar.

"Please come back alive Master." said Turtle.

"Don't you dare die on us old man! You are the only one who gives me any challenge in Go-Fish and I hate losing a good challenge." said Oolong.

"Don't worry you all. I will be fine and I come back, those Androids will be as good as dead." said Roshi before leaping off the submarine and landing on his island home.

"Nimbus!" roared Master Roshi.

At once, the cloud which used to bear him when he was younger centuries ago came over to him.

Roshi watched the cloud as it got next to him and Roshi could not help but feel as if he had just met a long lost friend.

"Good to see you again, friend. I know that you may not want to bear me. I have watched way too much of those aerobic videos for my own good but I ask that you bear me this time. The Earth is in danger and I plan to make things right. So I beg of you, bear me!" asked Roshi.

The cloud seemed to have been thinking for a moment before it whirled about Roshi and turned a slightly different color.

"You will? Thank you, I am in your debt." said Roshi as he then hopped on the cloud.

"Now then. Forward Nimbus to Korin's Tower!"

--


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I make no profit whatsoever in the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Just working on a couple of other projects but here I am with this chapter. Enjoy!

--

There are some things on this Earth that seem to withstand the test of time. Usually, these things are so grand that one cannot think that they would ever fall. Korin's Tower is one such monument.

Nobody knows who exactly built Korin's Tower but as long as humanity has lived, it had stood tall and proud. Shrouded in rumor and legend, it is said that at the top of the tower is a being who far surpasses any mortal in power, so great in fact that it is second only to Kami himself.

With the advent of modern technology, mankind had sought to find out what lay at the top of the tower but to no avail. For whatever reason, machinery would start to fail when they neared their location and if the men were foolhardy enough to continue, they would find themselves free falling thousands upon thousands of feet from the air.

With the technological scourge that has ravaged the planet, even this mighty being is not any match for them. It could be said that these mechanical monsters have already killed Kami and if they accomplished such a great feat, surely Korin himself would not be able to withstand them.

Yet it is to this being that Master Roshi is on his way to meet for it is with him that mankind's only hope lies on.

--

Master Roshi had been traveling for hours and it was very early in the morning the next day by the time he got to the top of the tower.

As soon as he got there, he jumped off Nimbus and explored the top portion of the tower, a place that he had not been to since the days of his youth nearly two hundred and fifty years ago.

"Master Korin, are you here?" asked Roshi as he moved about the top of the tower, in desperate search for his former master.

There, at the edge of the balcony, was a white, pudgy cat like figure. Master Roshi's face lit up as soon as he saw him.

"It is good that I found you Master Korin. Are you well?" asked Master Roshi politely.

For a moment, the cat-like figure did not answer as it continued to stare down at the Earth, watching the events unfold before his eyes. Yet he did not ignore Master Roshi for long and soon replied.

"Roshi? What brings you all the way over here to my abode? It has been nearly two decades the last time we saw each other." said Korin.

"Yes, I know that time seems to have gone by quickly but I am here for your guidance Master." replied Roshi in a polite manner that he has not used in centuries.

"Ho ho! All these years and you still call me 'master.' How very polite of you Roshi but really, there is no need. Come, tell me what is on your mind." said Korin.

"Very well. I am sure that you know that Trunks has died and that there is nothing to stop those androids now." said Roshi.

"Yes I am aware of that. That young super sayain, it is a shame that I never got to met him. From what I have seen, he was such a good boy, pity that he had to die so young." said Korin sadly.

"So you know that predicament that we are in now then. It is a wonder that these androids have not discovered your whereabouts by now master but I will not press our luck. Something has to be done or we are all toast." said Roshi.

"Hmmm. Indeed it has been quite the miracle that I still breath as of right now. There have been many close calls but it seems that those machines have no interest in this place. In any case, are you here because you seek refuge. I will not deny your request, especially now that the last super sayain has died, but I cannot guarantee how much longer our presence will be noticed until we are found out and killed." answered Korin solemnly.

"No, that is not the reason that I am here." answered Roshi.

"Ho? Then what do you have in mind then?" asked Korin, who was now a bit curious.

"While I can sense ki to some extent, it is no where near as good as I like it to be. It is for this reason that I have come to you. I want to find warriors who are willing to fight. It may be a lost cause and it is more than likely that we will die, but I cannot see anything else that we can do to save ourselves." said Roshi.

"You plan to go out and find warriors to confront these androids? Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Korin.

"Yes, I was wondering if Mercenary Tao is still alive." asked Roshi.

"What? That blood thirsty assassin? Well, I certainly don't blame you. It would be nice to have someone as ruthless as the androids themselves on your side. Give me a moment." said Korin as he gazed down onto the Earth.

For a while all was still as Korin attempted to search for Mercenary Tao. Soon, Korin turned around and said:

"I found him. He is near the ruins of Ginger Town. You should be able to sense him once you get there." said Korin.

"Thank you very much Master. I will be on my way." said Roshi as he called out to Nimbus once again and took off into the morning light to Ginger Town.

--

It was not for another couple of hours when Roshi finally managed to get to the ruined city. All about him were torn down buildings and much overgrowth of plants. The once lively town was now a barren.

Master Roshi managed to get off and soon started to search among the ruins. According to Korin, this was the place that Mercenary Tao was last seen at. Considering that it only took him an hour to get here, he knew that Mercenary Tao should not be far away.

As he walked about, Roshi could not help but start to feel anger over the destruction that he saw about him. These androids flaunted their powers and took joy in destruction. If only Goku had not gotten sick and died, things might have turned out differently. For whatever reason, when Goku fought, good things all seemed to come out of it.

Just as Roshi was musing, he suddenly felt an incredible intent to kill. So overwhelming that it chilled Master Roshi to the bone.

He heard a slight sound and his warrior instincts kicked in and without thinking, Master Roshi ducked.

Good thing that he did for not even a second later, a thin, yellow beam flew over where his head was just a second ago. Had he not ducked when he did, Roshi would have had a blast hole through his head and his journey would have been over before it began.

"Well, well. It seems that the turtle has decided to come out of its shell. Too bad that it managed to go back in before I ripped its head off." said a sinster voice from behind.

"What a way to say hello. After all these years and you are STILL terrible with introductions." said Roshi as he turned around so that he could see Tao face to face.

Mercenary Tao was part cyborg due to his fight with Goku; a fight in which he nearly died from. The last time Master Roshi saw him was nearly thirty years ago during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. It seemed that Tao had not changed at all since that time.

"Don't be foolish. Your back was exposed and I took advantage. You made a split second decision which saved you. You will not be so lucky next time." said Tao as he lifted his right arm up, apparently ready to blast Roshi once more.

"Wait Tao! I did not come here to fight." said Roshi.

"Then that is no good reason at all. Right now, I only see an enemy, a man whom I have hated for years on end. Even so, I will promise to make it painless." said Tao as he then lunged forward towards Roshi, intent on killing him.

Roshi saw the attack coming and soon assumed a defense posture. It was really no use and Roshi knew that he would have to beat Tao if he wanted to get him to listen.

Good luck with that.

At once, Roshi felt a metallic object smash his cheek in as he felt himself flying through the air. Roshi gained his bearings and saw that he was about to collide with a building. Knowing that he would not come out in one piece if he hit it, Roshi soon righted himself, placing his feet towards the path of the building. As soon as he landed, he used it to spring board himself back towards Tao, who was in hot pursuit of him.

Roshi aimed a punch at Tao's face, but the Crane master easily blocked it with his forearm. They landed back on the ground and Roshi attempted another punch, one that was easily caught by Tao.

Tao then lifted his knee to smash Roshi's stomach but Roshi had already jumped and flung both of his legs towards Tao's chest. Both feet collided with Tao's sternum. The impact was strong enough to have Tao lose grip on Roshi's fists and sent him flying away.

Roshi knew that he had to end this quickly while he had the advantage. He knew that he had not fought seriously in decades and that his old body would not respond to the strain very well. That and Tao was stronger than he was, especially now with that cybernetic body.

At once, Roshi began to charge ki within his body as he began to ready his attack.

"How dare you! I will kill you old man!" roared Tao as he recovered mid-air and stuck his arm out.

"Eat this! _Super Dodonpa!_"

A large, yellow beam of destruction flew towards Roshi as he heard maniacal laughter. Roshi saw the attack coming and dodged.

Before Tao could recuperate from his mighty effort, Roshi let out his trump card, knowing that this attack would stop Tao.

"_Bankoku Bikkuri Sh__ō__!_" roared Roshi as he let loose thousands of volts of electricity from his hands onto Tao.

Tao, still recovering from his last attack, could not dodge and was soon engulfed in electricity.

"Arrghh!" roared Tao.

"Give it up Tao. No one has ever freed themselves from this attack." said Roshi.

"Never! I will not admit defeat to someone like you!" roared Tao though things were looking bad for him. His life support would short out if he continued to get shocked like this.

"I did not come here to fight or kill you Mercenary Tao but if you do not give up then I will be forced to do so. Do you want that?" asked Roshi as he still held Tao with the attack.

Tao knew that he would die if he continued to be stubborn. The thought of submitting to this old man was frustrating to him but he soon realized that Roshi was not a blood thirsty murderer like himself. There was reason that this old man came to see him and he was now curious as to why the Turtle Hermit, of all people, would seek him out.

"I give up! Just stop it already!" roared Tao.

"Ok then, but make sure you do nothing funny." said Roshi as he soon lifted the technique, freeing Tao.

For a moment, Roshi left Tao to get his breath back but he still kept an eye on him. Even though Tao was much weakened from the attack, Roshi would not put it past Tao to try a sneak attack while he was not looking. Better to keep both eyes on Tao.

When Tao was finally able to catch his breath and recover, he stood up and faced Roshi.

"So why did you come here? It must be dire is you, of all people, are seeking me." said Tao.

"The situation is indeed dire. You know of these androids that have been going about, have you not?" asked Roshi.

"Those freaks? Of course I know about them. What does this have to do with me though?" asked Tao.

"I have a plan. I am trying to gather any warriors that are left here on Earth so that we can fight and defeat these androids once and for all. I cannot say that we have a good chance of living but I feel that it is just as hopeless if we did nothing." said Roshi.

"It is impossible. I have fought those two freaks once before and I barely escaped with my life. I will not do it." said Tao.

"You FOUGHT them? When?" asked Roshi.

"I suppose it would not hurt to tell you." said Tao.

--

(Flashback 10 years ago)

There were several men that were standing on top of a large sky scraper. To a casual observer, they would look like rich businessmen. Among them was another man that did not fit with them at all.

"So are you sure that you can kill these things?" asked one of the businessmen.

"They will be dead before dusk so I expect those two million zeni to be in my bank account by tonight." said Tao with a smirk.

"We will do that as soon as we know that they are dead." said another businessman.

"Then that money is as good as mine. I will be off then." said Tao.

"Do you want us to fly you over to the last city that they were seen at?" asked another businessmen.

"I have no need for your assitance. They only thing I need from you all is the money once I am done. I will be going now." said Tao as he soon made his way near a bunch of concrete pillars. Each pillar must have weighed about half a ton each but Tao lifted one of these pillars up like it was nothing and threw it straight into the air.

Tao then soon jumped straight up and landed on the flying pillar and rode it like a surfer on the waves as he was on his way to kill the androids.

The businessmen were stunned beyond belief and they were soon patting each other in the back for having hired such a professional for the job. One of the men soon got on his cell phone.

"Yes, Walter. It's me. I want those two million zeni delivered to me right now!"

--

(Still Flashback)

Tao soon got to the location. It was Spice Town and the place looked as if a nuclear bomb had been dropped on it.

At once Tao used his scanners to locate the two androids that were sure to be near by. Soon enough, he was able to pick them up and made his way towards them. What he saw surprised him.

There, in front of him, were two teenage children. One had blond hair and the other black hair. They looked to be siblings. He had heard that these androids were mechanical monsters but still, it really did not matter. If these were the androids then that just made his job much easier.

Tao waited in the shadows as he heard the two teenagers bicker amongst themselves.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." said the girl.

"Really 18, you need to chill out a bit more. Enjoy the scenery and relax." said the boy.

"Honestly 17, I cannot believe you. Everyone is DEAD. Once everyone has died, it is no longer fun." said the girl who was called 18.

"Whatever 18." said the boy named 17 as he still lay about, staring out into space.

"Pfft. Fine, I'm leaving." said 18 as she soon took off.

Tao knew that this was his chance. Her back was turned towards him and he has not been noticed yet. He could kill her with a surprise attack and then focus all his attention on the teenage boy.

Tao began to charge up his _Dodonpa_, the technique used by the Crane School for assassination. The girl then began to levitate in the air, surprising Tao.

"_Buku Jutsu?_ How can such a young girl use such an advanced technique? No matter, she is still as good as dead." thought Tao as he soon finished charging his technique and was now ready to release it.

As soon as 18 turned to fly off, Tao suddenly jumped out of nowhere and released the blast.

It hit dead on as the beam collided with the girl's body, causing a huge explosion. The boy, who called himself 17, was now standing straight up.

"Well, well. Seems we missed one." said 17.

"Don't take me so lightly. I am Mercenary Tao and as you have seen, you will be suffering the same fate as that poor girl." said Tao as he readied himself for combat.

"You mean that I will live then?" asked 17 in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Tao in confusion.

As if to answer his question, the girl named 18 soon came down to land next to her brother. Aside from the fact that her clothes were shredded, she suffered no real harm to her person.

"That actually stung a bit. You had better watch it 17, this one has a bit of bite!" said 18 sarcastically.

"I will make sure to be _extra_ careful for you, 18." said 17.

Tao, for his part, could not believe what he was seeing. This girl had just shrugged off his most powerful _Dodonpa_ as if it were nothing. Had it been anyone else, they would have had a big, gaping hole on their body.

He could not understand it but now was not the time to be thinking like that. If ki attacks did not work on them then he would just have to get his hands dirty and rip them apart with his own hands.

"Impressive. It seems ki attacks do not affect you. Still, do not believe that such a safe guard will protect you from me. I will kill you with my bare hands." boasted Tao.

"17, answer me this question. Who is this clown?" asked 18.

"I don't know 18 though from what I can tell, he is also a cyborg like us. Of course, just MUCH weaker." said 17.

"So what, we kill him then?" asked 18.

"Did you even have to ask?" said 17 before both of the androids soon disappeared from sight, stunning Tao.

"What? _Zanzuken_? How are they using such an advanced technique for their age? I might have to get serious." thought Tao as he used his scanners to locate the androids.

It was then that Tao felt something pass him and he dodged to his right. Immediately after doing this, Android 17 appeared out of nowhere with a whiffed punch that would have hit Tao had he not dodged.

"Now's my chance." thought Tao as he raised his arm and brought it down with a karate chop on 17's neck.

"His neck is broken for sure." thought Tao.

Imagine his surprise when he saw that nothing happened to android 17 while his own arm exploded from the impact.

"What?"

Before he could even answer his own question, he felt a gigantic impact strike his body and he was soon sent flying away and hitting the dust.

Tao felt as if he was hit by a Mack truck as he struggled to get back up. Already, he found it difficult to stand.

"Nice one 18." said 17.

"Thought you needed the help." said 18.

"Nah. It looks like he can fight alright but he is so weak that he can't hurt us no matter what he does." replied 17.

"Then I guess we kill him then." said 18.

"Yeah." said 17 as both of them flew towards Tao.

Tao knew that he was in trouble. It seemed that these things were monsters and that no normal human could ever hurt them but he did not feel like dying yet.

Tao noted that it was bright outside and knew that he had a chance to escape.

"You may have beaten me now monsters but I swear that I will come back and kill the both of you!" roared Tao as he leapt high in the air and soon placed two hands on his head.

"_Taiy__ō-ken_(Solar Flare)!"

At once, a brilliant light engulfed the sky, blinding both androids.

"What the hell? What did he do to us?" roared 17 as he was now blinded.

Using this, Tao landed on the ground and soon ran for his life while the two androids struggled to regain their sight.

--

(End Flashback)

"I see. So you managed to escape. More than ever do I need you now Tao. You have fought these things before and your experience will be more than appreciated." said Roshi.

"Very well then. I will join you in this suicide mission. It is not as if I have anything better to do." said Tao.

"I am glad to hear that. Do you happen to know if your brother is alive? His help would be greatly needed." asked Roshi.

"My brother died sometime before to some strange heart disease. It is a pity but I never really did like him much anyway." said Tao.

"Then that is that. Come, we will now head over to Korin's Tower." said Roshi as he called Nimbus and soon jumped on the cloud.

It was then that Roshi realized that Tao, being evil as he was, would not be able to ride the cloud. Yet before he could say anything, he saw Tao levitating in mid-air.

"I did not know you knew _Buku-Jutsu_ Tao." said Roshi.

"Idiot! I am a grandmaster of the Crane School of Martial Arts! We _invented_ flying, of course I would know this technique." sneered Tao.

"Oh touchy! Well, then, I guess you just follow me then until we get to Korin's Tower." said Roshi.

So it was that Roshi was able to find Mercenary Tao and now both of them attempt to change their destinies as they now head back to Korin's Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All rights to that name belong to its creator, Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating due to my working on other projects. I am done with a couple of them already so I am able to put in some more time into this story. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Both Master Roshi and Mercenary Tao traveled through the air at a great speed. Time was of the essence and Master Roshi needed to get back to Korin's so that he could assist him in finding another warrior.

So they traveled as fast as they could possibly go and the travel was silent. Despite being temporary allies, Master Roshi nor Mercenary Tao bore great love for each other. There was much bad blood between the two of them and their union was done out of necessity rather than comradeship.

Even so, Korin's Tower was still about a thousand kilometers away and Roshi could tell that Mercenary Tao was beginning to tire. Despite knowing how to fly, Mercenary Tao was not as profecient at it as his pupils nor any of the other later warriors.

Master Roshi then saw that night was coming upon them and that they had to find some place to stay for the night. He was instantly wary of falling asleep in the presence of Tao but he knew that the mercenary would be far too exhausted to confront him.

So, where would they sleep? That was the question. While there was no problem sleeping out in the wilderness, there was a chance that they could run into some trouble and not get any rest at all.

No, it was not the Androids that he was worried about.

Due to how bleak the world had become, there had been stories of gangs of people going about, pillaging and pilefering in the dead of night when the Androids were not active. These terrible people, mostly murders and criminals, banded together to surivive and killed any who stood against them.

While Master Roshi did not doubt his abilities and he _surely_ did not doubt Tao's, having to fight waves of cretins and punks all night long did not sound very restful to Master Roshi.

So as they flew, Roshi thought about maybe stopping by a small colony and taking refuge in one of the many shelters there. He knew that he would gain access due to his old age (being old was good for once!) and Roshi knew he could concoct some story about Tao.

Yet, there would be no need for that.

Roshi soon began to find that the terrain about him looked very familiar. The trees, the water, everything, even with the sun setting, he suddenly knew where he was at and knew that he could find lodging for the night.

They were in vicinity East District 439 and very near the house of his greatest pupil ever.

Son Goku's house.

Roshi turned to see that Tao was visibly strained already. Even though he knew that he would be inviting himself in, he was sure that his pupil's wife would not mind him and Mercenary staying for the night.

She DID tolerate Piccolo after all, certainly Tao would be no exception.

"Tao! Let us descend already. I know where we can get some sleep." said Roshi as he descended.

"I was wondering when you take it into your head as to when we would stop. You know, I am actually EXPENDING energy flying, unlike you who is riding on a silly cloud." snapped Tao.

"Bah! And you say that you are the best of the best. You pupils have easily traversed the entire world under their own power in flight without shortage of breath." said Roshi irritably.

Tao scowled when he heard the stab.

"I am beginning to wonder as to why I decided to join you in this suicide mission, old man." scowled Tao.

"Enough of that. We are near our location. Mind that you mind your manners Tao. You will be before my former pupil and his daughter. Even though we are arriving unannounced, they will be more than happy to give us shelter for tonight. I do not want you doing anything funny that will have us sleeping outside." warned Roshi.

"Silly fool. If I can recall, the only pupil of yours still alive right now is that giant oaf, the Ox King. He is nothing to me. If he cannot stomach me then I will send him to the afterlife as to relieve him of my presence...permanently." threatened Tao.

Roshi shook his head. He still did not know why he wanted to make an alliance with this blood thirsty murderer to begin with but it was too late to think about that. The small abode in which Goku once lived at came into view and the two men soon descended down.

* * *

Life for Chi-Chi had been like a blur these past few years. She would wake up, get dressed, tend the small garden, cook, clean, take a shower, eat, sleep. While her routine was certainely not any different than it was before, there were some huge differences that made her routine different.

For one thing, both her husband and her son were dead and their absence had left Chi-Chi in a state of melancholy. She did everything with neither a smile nor a laught. She existed and survived but she certainely was not living.

Even after her father, the Ox King, had decided to move in with her as to keep her some company, this was still not enough. The Ox King did his best to cheer his only daughter up but saw that it was of no use.

Chi-Chi was a shell of her former self. She had once had long, dark raven hair that contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. Her body was once lithe and athletic due to her martial arts training and she took very good care of herself.

While she was still pretty for her age, the death of her husband and son had taken a toll. Her skin was not as taut as before as small wrinkles made themselves apparent on her face. She began to grow some white hair, giving her head a sort of salt and peppered look. Her clothes were drab and dull and her muscles, once tight and strong, were now sagging and weak.

Ox King really did his best but his daughter just would not liven up. The house was surrounded with pictures of her husband and son. Family pictures, pictures of the wedding, of Gohan when he was infant, etc.

Sometimes, Ox King would feel a pang of pain when he saw that his daughter would just sit there and stare at a picture of either Goku or Gohan for hours on end. There was hardly any emotion, just mute silence. This was in total contrast to when Chi-Chi first found out that her only son had died.

Ox King cringed when he just saw her stand there with her eyes wide open in disbelief. She did not faint, like she usually did when it concerned her son's life, but she just stood there.

It was not until after about a minute that she began to get livid. She roared out in rage at Bulma, who had delivered the news, saying that her joke was sick and cruel and that she wanted Gohan back immediately.

When Bulma insisted that Gohan was dead, Chi-Chi had lunged at Bulma with every intent to kill the blue haired woman. Ox King had to intervene. Despite Chi-Chi being a normal human woman, she was still one of the most powerful warriors on Earth at the moment and she would have no trouble killing Bulma.

When rage finally did pass, Chi-Chi started to sob and did not stop for days.

She would lock herself up in her room and most times, Ox King had to intrude to make sure that she was eating.

As time went on, Chi-Chi adapted but only that.

So it was like a normal day about to end. Chi-Chi found herself out of the shower and dressed into her sleeping clothes. Her father was in his room, at the far end of the house.

Chi-Chi, at this point, would normally start sewing or patching up old clothes so as to pass the time. She spotted a torn towel and thought about starting on that as a small project before getting to bed.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Her heart nearly jumped. Someone was knocking on the door. How long has it been since someone visited last? She did not know but she did know that it was far too long.

Bulma had been scarce lately and Chi-Chi noted that she had not seen her old friend in over a year.

_Maybe it Bulma that has come. Kami only knows how much I need her right now..._

Chi-Chi was, quite frankly, lonely. She had come to terms with the death of her son and husband but the loneliness was getting to her, and that was with her father there. Had he not been there for her, why she would have...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Okay, I'm coming." said Chi-Chi irratably.

She did not know why her father did not bother to get up but that was no matter. She strode past the living room, brushing her hair and best she could so that she could look presentable. Sure, it was probably only Bulma but still, there was no use looking frumpy especially in front of visitors.

Chi-Chi soon got to the door and opened and nearly fell back in shock. She clearly did not expect THESE visitors as she had not seen either of them in nearly two decades.

Master Roshi noted the shock in Chi-Chi's face and could not blame her. Still, he decided to speak up, hoping to break the tension a bit.

"It has been a long time Chi-Chi. I am sorry to bother you at this time but I was wondering if we could stay for the night? We promise to leave as early as possible tomorrow morning." asked Roshi.

Chi-Chi really could not believe what she was seeing. Why was Master Roshi here and why was that evil man...what was his name?...Mercenary Tao!...What was he doing here?

"I-I'm so sorry. It's just we haven't seen each other in so long and you suddenly show up. While you alone would have startled me, seeing you with that man over there just really made jump there." said Chi-Chi.

"I have a name you know, woman. Don't you know? I am Mercenary Tao and if you insist on such insolence then I will kill you." threatened Tao.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in fear for a bit before narrowing hard as she stared at the mechanical man. She had feared him back when she first saw him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament but not now. She had gone through hell and back these past few years and a rusted, washed up, tin man was not going to bully her, especially in her house.

"I don't know why Master Roshi is with you but he is welcome into my house. You should count yourself fortunate that I am willing to give you shelter on his account. Were you alone I would have spurned you in an instant, _Mercenary Tao_." spat Chi-Chi angrily.

Master Roshi took a reflexive step back. He knew by experience that an angry Chi-Chi was a public hazard capable of making anyone hurt.

Mercenary Tao was quite shocked to find that this small woman would defy him so readily. It unnerved him and the look in her eyes. What seemed to have been pathetic and lifeless before suddenly shone with a fiery brilliance that spoke more than what she said.

Tao would not take his chances with her. He had already realized the mistake of underestimating someone and quite frankly, he was neither in the mood or condition to fight.

So Tao gave a great hmph! before looking away from the woman and no longer harrassed her.

"I am so sorry for the way Mercenary Tao has acted. He has not always been the friendliest of people, you see but he is with me. As I said, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." said Roshi.

"It is no problem, Master Roshi. I am glad to have some company for once. The only people who even bother to come out here are either Bulma or those punks that try to rob us. Of course, me and daddy have put them in their places but still, they never learn. Anyway, come in. I'm sure that my father will be delighted to see you. But just one thing though" said Chi-Chi.

"What is it?" asked Master Roshi.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" threatened Chi-Chi.

"Oh, um...yeah, no problem!" said Roshi with a bright red face though he crossed his fingers behind his back.

So both Master Roshi and Tao entered. Roshi looked about and found the house to be almost the same as he remembered it. Of course, there were more pictures about the place and Roshi could not help but feel the utmost pity for Chi-Chi. She was a good woman, albeit short tempered, but still a good person with a kind heart. She did nothing to deserve the suffering that she was going through.

"I still have some left overs from our dinner. I'll heat that up and then get my father. I'm sure that he would be pleased to see you." said Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi and Tao sat at the dining table, with an uneasy silence about them. Thankfully, it was short lived as the Ox King lumbered in.

"Master!" cried Ox King.

"How are you doing, Ox King?" asked Roshi happily as he got up and embraced the huge man.

In truth, Master Roshi was more than happy to know that not all his students had perished. You could say that his only legacy left was in the Ox King as the older Gohan, Goku, Yamcha and Krillen have all died.

"I'm doing well. It is so good to see you again Master! I thought you died, it has been so long." said the Ox King, tears brimming at the ends of his eyes.

"Me, die? Even in these bleak times, I still look forward to life. It is a good thing that I still have all those aerobic videos recorded. Makes passing the time alot more bearable!" joked Master Roshi.

"You haven't changed one bit, haven't you master?" asked Ox King in humor.

It was then that Ox King noticed Mercenary Tao sitting in the table. His expression went from joyful to angry in a instant.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ox King in a threatening voice.

"I did not chose to come here. That old fool thought it best that we spend the night here." said Tao.

"It is a long story Ox King." said Master Roshi.

"Then don't start the story without me. I'm also wondering why that mercenary is here." said Chi-Chi out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to answer all your questions though I'm famished! After we eat, I promise." said Roshi.

* * *

A home cooked meal was something that Roshi simply did not have nowadays and he gorged himself on the fish and chips that was made. Even Mercenary Tao ate quite a bit as he too, Roshi guessed, was as famished as he was.

Soon after, Master Roshi then told both the Ox King and Chi-Chi of what happened to Trunks, his death, and what he planned to do to make things right. He spoke of his plan and how he wanted to gather all remaining warriors to his cause.

At the end of his narrative, Roshi could see both their reactions. Chi-Chi seemed very quiet and Ox King seemed to be trembling in anger.

They soon said their good nights and went to sleep.

Master Roshi woke up at precisely 4:00 AM. While he did not train anymore, his body was so used to waking up at this time that he could not help it. Then again, this was the time he woke his pupils up to start their early morning training.

Roshi made his way, as quietly as he could, over to the couch where Tao slept. Roshi, through the darkness, could see that Tao was not there. Roshi tried to concentrate and was surprised to find that Tao's ki was outside. Apparently, Tao was already awake and ready to go.

Roshi made his way outside. He was grateful towards Chi-Chi and the Ox King for letting them stay and it was unfortunate that he had to leave so soon. He really wanted to stay a couple of days and catch up on things with the two of them but there simply no time. Every minute was now precious and Roshi knew that he had to find more people to fight.

He thought of asking Ox King to join him but thought better of it. Chi-Chi, in her state of mind, would not bear yeat _another_ loved one going out to fight and possibly die, leaving her alone once again. It was for her sake that Roshi did not ask.

"Are you ready?" asked Roshi to Tao outside.

"I have been ready for nearly 15 minutes. Let's get out of here. Sleeping in the same house as Son Goku's is making me sick." said Tao.

Then, the two warriors heard the door open and close behind them. The turned around to find Chi-Chi, fully dressed, standing before them.

"You two are already going to leave?" asked Chi-Chi.

Roshi was taken aback. There was something wrong with her. Her voice held a sense of longing, as if she wished for their company for a while longer.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I wish we could stay longer but we can't. We have to go now." said Roshi.

"You know that both of you are going to get killed. If Gohan couldn't do it, then how can you two?" asked Chi-Chi, her voice now nearly trembling.

"I don't know how, but I am going to find a way. I promise, I won't die." said Roshi.

"BUT EVERYBODY ELSE SAID THAT TOO!" cried Chi-Chi.

Roshi was stunned at her shriek as she said this. He turned to find Tao muttering obscenities under his breath as he nodded his head back and forth in frustration.

"You may be the biggest pervert that has ever lived but you are the only connection I have left to Goku! If you died, then that would kill the only one who ever had direct contact with him besides myself and father! Please, just don't try. I don't think I can take anyone else close to me dying anymore." said Chi-Chi as the tears started to stream down her face.

Roshi then went forward and did something that would certainly get him killed. He embraced Chi-Chi in an effort to comfort her.

Chi-Chi was now sobbing loudly and Roshi was surprised that Chi-Chi allowed him to embrace her as she cried on his shoulder.

"You don't understand. I have to do this. There is no one else. Think of all the people suffering just like you right now. I can't abandon them. It's my duty. I will fight these androids and kill them." said Roshi.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do you men always have to play the hero? Why can't you be content in just staying alive and being there for those who care about you? Don't you realize that the best thing you can do for those close to you is just to be near them, to help them through hard times?" cried Chi-Chi as she pounded hard on Master Roshi's chest.

Master Roshi was at a loss for words. He knew what Chi-Chi was trying to say but as much as it would hurt her, he would not be swayed. He had a duty and that was to save Earth. No longer will he be sitting on his laurels doing nothing. He was going to change this world with everything he had.

Master Roshi soon dislodged himself from Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry. I have made up my mind." said Master Roshi as he turned around to head towards Tao.

As he did, he felt a hand reach out and grab his arm roughly. Master Roshi turned to find that Chi-Chi was holding on to him, preventing him from leaving.

"So you are going to leave? Then I guess there is no helping it. Still, I have made up my mind as well. I will go and join you, just to make sure you guys don't kill yourselves." said Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi was stunned. Did she really ask to join them?

"You joking?" asked Roshi.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" asked Chi-Chi as she wiped the tears off her face.

"No, but I have to warn you that this is a serious matter and we might all-"

"Yeah, yeah, I have heard the same crap from you men all the time. Remember, I used to fight and I can still fight if need be. In either case, it is a win win situation. We kill the androids, then life goes back to normal. If we die, then I can at least see Gohan and Goku once again." said Chi-Chi.

"But what of the Ox King?" asked Roshi.

"My father will be fine. Besides, I don't want him fighting. I know I'm being selfish here but I want him safe so that just in case we win, I know I still have someone to go back to." said Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi mused a bit before coming to his conclusion.

"Fine then. You can join us." said Roshi.

"Okay, so where are we going?" asked Chi-Chi.

"We are to make our way back to Korin's Tower. I believe that if anyone can help us, it is him." said Roshi.

"That pudgy cat? Well, if you say so." said Chi-Chi though she was skeptical.

"Nimbus!" said Roshi as the cloud came over to them.

"Hmph! Well, its about time you two finished. Had you gone on any longer then I would have fallen asleep." complained Tao as he started to levitate himself.

"Sorry about that." said Roshi as he hoped on the cloud.

"How am I doing this then? I can't fly." said Chi-Chi.

"Then get on Nimbus. I heard Goku say that you can ride it." said Roshi as he lowered the cloud to ground level.

"Eww. That means that I am going to have ride behind you then! No way." said Chi-Chi in disgust.

"C'mon! It's not that bad. I'll behave, I promise!" said Roshi in a hurry.

"You promise you won't do anything funny?" asked Chi-Chi, somewhat wary of the old man.

"I promise." said Roshi in his most honest voice.

"Okay then." said Chi-Chi as she stepped onto the cloud and was glad that it was still willing to bear her. She got on and soon put her arms about Roshi's waist as to hold herself steady.

"Let's go then." said Roshi as he, Chi-Chi and Tao soon took off.

Yet, it was not very far before Roshi could not control himself and lifted a hand and squeezed one of Chi-Chi's breasts.

"Still full as ever!" said Roshi.

"You pervert!" cried Chi-Chi, yet, before she could push him down, she saw Roshi fall through the cloud as he plummeted towards earth.

"Idiots, all of them." thought Tao miserably as he saw now a frantic Chi-Chi fly off towards the ground to a unconcious Roshi. No doubt, they were not going any where anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragonball Z" in any way, shape or form. All rights to that name belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Author's Note: First off, thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed. Now, I just want to say that this story is going to be taken alot slower than the last. I am taking time now to develop my characters and attempt to keep them IC as much as possible.

To Esplandian: Thank you for taking the time to translate this story. I really admire the hard work that you are putting into it and it is an honor for you to think so highly of my story, I'll do my best not to dissappoint!

To J.W Appel: Though I appreciate your suggestions but please send me a private message concerning the direction of this story. I am open to any suggestions and I appreciate your input.

Anyway, that should do it for announcements and such. Enjoy!

* * *

They had been flying for about three hours now. The sun was coming our from the horizon, casting a brilliant light across the green landscape before them.

Master Roshi could not help but think just how beautiful the entire sight was. More than ever did he want to bring down those androids. There was no telling what they would do to this planet once they rid it of its human population.

As he thought of this, he felt the slender arms about his waist begin to slack.

Roshi suddenly jumped out of his thoughts and remembered that Chi-Chi had been holding onto him nearly the whole time. While he did get pounded earlier for not keeping his hands to himself (well worth it though! thought Roshi) afterwards he got used to arms holding on to support, so much so that he forgot that Chi-Chi was even there.

Which was unusual. Chi-Chi was often very talkative and would strike conversation up about any and everything. That and her temper was volatile. Sweet one minute and then frustrated and cross the next, there was no telling when she would bite your head off. It was for this reason that Roshi did not blame Goku for trying to stay out of the house for long stretches of time.

But she had been fearfully quiet the whole time and though Roshi was worried, he dared not bring anything up. She was probably reminiscing about her lost child, a child who was forced to grow up into a man far too quickly. Saying anything now would not only provoke and outburst but a gushing geyser of tears as well.

The grip was slackening some more though and it was soon that Chi-Chi completely let go of Roshi.

Roshi turned to see that she was falling backwards, her eyes closed. With lightning speed, Roshi turned and grabbed her arm before she had the chance to fall over backwards to nowhere while asleep.

He pulled her up roughly, too roughly, and she crashed into him where she lay on top of him while he was on his back on the flying cloud. This had caused her to awaken. She saw Roshi and, seeing the position they were in, shrieked

"Wait! It's not what you think!" said Roshi in self defense as he put his arms up.

"You pervert! I really thought you were serious, but it seems all you care about is getting your filthy hands all over me!" roared Chi-Chi as she soon lifted her arm up to slap the old man senseless.

She brought it down with such force that the wind whistled. Yet, her blow never fell as she felt a rough, metallic feeling hand grab her wrist roughly.

She turned in seething anger toward a frustrated looking Mercenary Tao.

"Silly woman. Is this how you treat those who bother to save your worthless life?" asked Tao.

"What do mean, 'save my life?' Don't you see, he's just trying to-"

"Enough!" shouted Tao, effectively quieting Chi-Chi down a bit before he continued.

"Are you so dense as to not realize that you had fallen asleep? Had the old fool not been here, you would have surely fallen to your death." said Tao seriously.

"What?" asked Chi-Chi, somewhat confused.

"You still don't get it? Let me make it clearer. You...fell...asleep. And you would have fallen to your death had the old man not saved you. You owe him your life. Now quit screeching and offer some gratitude to the old man at the very least." said Tao before letting go of Chi Chi's wrist and flew off to the side, away from them.

Chi-Chi was a bit stunned at first, not believing what the assassin was saying. Yet, she would never let Roshi put her in such a comprimising position if she were truly alert. That must have meant that...

At once, Chi-Chi stood up suddenly on the cloud, letting Roshi (who had not even attempted to grope her despite their proximity) stand back up.

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed that, well..."

"It's alright. Nothing compared to the abuse you have put this poor old man through." said Roshi with a grin as he stood back up as well.

"Watch it there! I am being sorry here, don't make me regret it!" said Chi-Chi menacingly.

"Ok, ok! Just gonna tip toe over here." said Roshi as he did his best to tread through the small space of the cloud towards the front.

"Now grab on, we're going to hit it fast." said Roshi.

"Hmph, fine." said Chi-Chi as she, once again, reluctantly placed her arms about Roshi.

"You think you can go faster?" asked Roshi to Tao.

"I can outfly that silly cloud any day old man." said Tao.

"I'm going to take you up on that then!" said Roshi as he then sped forward with a burst of speed.

"You won't lose me that easily, you old coot." said Tao as he sped forward in what would look like a bit of a race between the two rivals.

* * *

They had gone on for about half an hour, with Tao in a slight lead, before he began to get winded. Roshi spotted a nearby city and figured that they could go down and rest a bit before resuming their way over to Korin's, which was only about 100 km away.

"This place looks dead." said Chi-Chi quietly to herself, as if not willing to believe that all the devastation about them was caused by the killers of her only son.

Roshi noticed, too, that the place was dead, at least, it appeared dead.

Now, this was not unusual since most cities are dead on the top but still bustling underground, away from the prying eyes of the androids. He hoped that they could make it to one of those underground hideouts and hope to rest, maybe even nap at a shelter, before taking off to Korin's.

"I have heard of underground shelters and hideouts in old cities like this. If we are lucky, maybe we can find one and rest for a while." said Roshi.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but before she said anything, her stomach growled loudly. Chi-Chi gave a small "eep!" before turning her head, her face blushing bright red.

"Or, we might find a free soup line as well." added Roshi.

Mercenary Tao snorted as he heard this.

"Why bother waiting in line? Why not kill the whole lot of them and eat all the soup for ourselves?" asked Tao.

"Because we are not monsters like those androids." said Roshi seriously.

"You forget that I am only doing this to kill those things. I have not promised to spare the life of anything, regardless of it being man, woman or child." snarled Tao.

"Then you are not better than those androids, Mercenary." growled Chi-Chi, who was beginning to get angry at this point.

"Hmph. I care not what a woman thinks of me. I am in this for my own benefit and that's that." said Tao.

"Then behave at the very least. We don't want anybody turning against us." said Roshi.

"I'll kill them if they try." said Tao.

"Behave then they WON'T try." said Roshi.

"A pity, but I guess I'll have to play by the rules for the moment." said Tao.

It was then that Chi-Chi felt someone bump right into her. Thinking that it was Roshi trying to cop a feel, she turned quickly and had her hand up to smack the living daylights out of the old man.

Her face suddenly softened when she saw a young woman, probably just barely an adult, laying on the ground. She had short, black hair with a pair of blue eyes. She wore what looked like an overgrown white shirt and mid-thigh shorts with tennis. Very tomboyish looking but feminine in her own right.

"I'm sorry m'am for bumping into you." said the young woman as she got up and bowed in apology.

"No need to apologize like that! I may not be as fit as I used to be but I certainly have taken worse blows." said Chi-Chi with a smile on her face.

"Who is the young lady?" asked Roshi as he turned away from Tao.

"That is what I want to know. What is your name sweetie?" asked Chi-Chi in a tender voice.

"V-Videl." answered the girl somewhat meekly.

"What a pretty name. Where are you off to anyway?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Well, I was going back to the underground. I tried looking for some supplies but, as you can see, am empty handed." said Videl.

"We are currently traveling right now but could you be so kind as to show us the way over to the underground? We have traveled a long time and we could use a bit of rest." said Roshi.

"Sure. There is not much people left so any new company is always welcome. Come, I'll show you the way!" said Videl as she led the three travelers over to the underground.

They had entered through an abandoned skyscraper, through the basement and down a long tunnel that never seemed to end. Once past that, though, there, below them, was a semi-thriving bustle of people eeking out a living. There were florescent lights about the place. There were a few, small buildings and even a farm or two.

"Here is the shelter. My father runs this place and I'm sure that he'll welcome you. Please stay the night, as you are no doubt aware that bandits roam the land at night." said Videl as she soon ran off to start helping with the many projects that were being held at the underground.

"I already can't stand this place. Let us stay only for the night and not linger here any longer." said Tao, who was visibly annoyed at all the apparent goody-goodiness that was going about.

Roshi turned to see that what he saw really did look like it would annoy Tao. People were helping each other construct new buildings, while others gave water and food to the others. It was a tightly knit community that relied on themselves to survive. The whole atmosphere must have been intolerable to Tao.

They walked in the shelter to crudely made front desk. There sat a large man with what appeared to be an afro and mustache, rather built well and seemed to have been a fighter. The name plate on the desk read "Mr. Satan."

"I see that you are vistors from far away. Come in, I am sure that you all are tired." said the man as he lead them to one of the spare rooms.

"I'm going to sleep. When I wake up, we are getting out of here ASAP." said Tao as he went through the door of an adjoining room and slammed it. Everybody else sweat dropped at the display.

"Don't mind him. He' s rather grumpy from the trip you know." said Roshi.

"I hear you all are traveling. Isn't that dangerous in these times?" asked Hercule.

"Yes, but it is a place that we have to go. There is no choice." said Roshi.

"May I ask where you all are headed? I have some contacts over at the other shelters and they will be more than willing to put you all up for any night if you happen to come across them." said Hercule.

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell you where we are going. I thank you for your offer but we are pretty close to our destination anyway. Nothing these old bones can't handle!" said Roshi.

"I see. Well, your secrecy is no surprise. I will leave it at that. Now, is anyone up for some lunch?" asked Hercule.

"I would love to but I'm really not hungry. I thought of getting some shut eye myself. You know, us old folk have to have our beauty sleep." said Roshi.

"I'll join you if you don't mind." said Chi-Chi.

"It will be an honor. Good night to you sir." said Hercule to Master Roshi.

"Good night." said Roshi as he went towards another adjoining room and closed the door for a bit of sleep.

* * *

So both Hercule and Chi-Chi went over to the dining area. So far, there were only two other people eating at the time. Both Hercule and Chi-Chi got some soup and bread and soon sat down as they began to converse.

"Are you the girl's father?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Oh, so you all met Videl I suppose? I'm Mr. Satan though many people still call me Hercule from back in my wrestling days." said Hercule.

"She seems to be such a good girl. Why, I just saw her go out and start helping out a man on construction just now. She really seems to know her priorities." said Chi-Chi.

"I know. Videl is my pride and joy and I am proud of her. It is too bad that we live in such harsh times. Had things been different, she would have made a name for herself. Even so, she has taken everything in stride and has done her best to help out in whatever way she could." said Hercule.

"You and your wife must be so proud then. I can't wait to meet her!" said Chi-Chi in the most eager voice she had mustered since before Gohan's death. Apparently the chance to talk to another woman who has children must have gotten her hopes up.

Unfortunately there was only deadly silence when she brought the topic of Hercule's wife up.

"I know my wife would have been proud of her." said Hercule sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to." said Chi-Chi as she soon caught the hint.

"It's alright. It has been nearly nineteen years since she died giving birth to our Videl. Still, there has not been a night that I have not thought of her. Still, I have to be strong for Videl, especially considering how bleak times have been so far." said Hercule sadly.

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Satan. I lost a spouse too, though he died from illness. It is unfortunate but I know completely how you feel." said Chi-Chi rather sadly as well.

"It seems that we share something in common. I used to be very rich and would flaunt my wealth. Even when I was still with my wife I would still hook up with other women. I was on the road alot due to my wrestling career. I not only wrestled but I also took part in the strength contests as well. I was the best of the best and I was handsomely rewarded but it came at a price. There were times that I would not see my wife for nearly a month." said Hercule.

Chi-Chi watched as the man in front of her tried to maintain some sort of control. He grunted a bit before continuing.

"Yet, even through all that she was always by my side. It was not after her death did I realize how much I took her for granted and how little my wealth and prestige meant to me afterwards. I would have gladly given them all up to have her back again." said Hercule sadly.

He really did not know why he was opening up to this woman in the first place but he had been feeling rather melancholy as of late. The subject about his wife and such was nearly taboo and he never spoke of her, not even to his daughter.

But he had felt a great relief once he did confide in Chi-Chi. And she was there to listen. It felt good to know that he did not have to be strong all the time.

"I have often wished that I acted better towards my husband. Heaven knows that he was gone for long periods of time. Maybe I was being far too overbearing, or maybe it was because of my temper. I don't know but I too have regrets over how I treated my husband. I now shudder to think that I used to use a frying pan on him whenever I was annoyed with him. Now, I find myself wishing to turn back time and accept my husband for who he is and not try to 'bang' some sense into him." said Chi-Chi sadly in turn.

"How terrible it is that we take the lives of even our most precious family members for granted when they are always with us. We whine about them, we argue with them, we even wish they weren't there. Then, when they are gone, we suddenly miss them and want them back again. How ironic that we can never make up our minds. Even so, I think this has been a good chat Ms-"

"Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi? As in cow utter? What an unusual name." said Hercule before he felt daggers glare onto the back of his head.

"For you information Mr. Afro head, my DAD named me that, but then again, what is to expect from a man who calls himself Ox King?" said Chi-Chi.

"Wait! Your father is THE Ox King? As in that monster of a man who had struck fear in the hearts of all those who neared his castle? The one who's palace soon burned down from none other than Kami himself?" asked Hercule.

"You listen to way too many stories. Yes, my father is the Ox King but he was never a monster, just very protective of his people. The fire was an accident though." said Chi-Chi.

"I see. I guess there is still much to learn about you then. Now, if you excuse me I need to attend to some matters though thank you for the chat. It has been the best I have had in the longest time." said Hercule.

"No problem." said Chi-Chi, who herself felt instantly better having shared her grief to someone who actually KNEW what she was going through.

Hercule soon left and Chi-Chi left to her assigned quarters on the bed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

There was a loud explosion that jarred Chi-Chi out of her sleep. She opened her eyes wide and nearly had a heart attack, so loud was the explosion. At once she saw Tao and Master Roshi running in from the adjoining rooms to join her.

"Something is happening. We must get out of here." said Roshi.

"Wait a second, what is going on?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Now's not the time. Let these pathetic weaklings protect themselves from whatever is attacking them. Leaving now when all is in chaos is key." said Tao.

Feeling as if nothing was right she let herself be dragged off by Roshi who had her wrist in his hand as the three were running from the building. As they exited the building, they saw that nearly the entire underground was dim due to the lights exploding. They had to leave soon before darkness consumed them.

It was then that they heard the most maniacal laughter they had ever heard.

In the air looked to be two teenagers. Roshi and Chi-Chi wouldn't have paid them any mind were it not for the fact that they were the ones throwing all those energy blasts causing the destruction.

"That's them! Those accursed monsters!" roared Tao.

"Those are the androids?" asked both Roshi and Chi-Chi in stunned disbelief. Neither had actually seen the androids. Quite frankly, they thought the androids were some mechanical monsters with invincible iron bodies, giant robots if you will. Never did they believe that these two kids were the ones causing all this chaos and destruction.

It was then that it dawned on Chi-Chi. These two were the ones who killed her son. These two were the ones who ruined everybody's lives, her life especially! There was no way her son could come back to life now that Piccolo died.

At once she felt rage build up inside her as she tried to dash forward to meet them. Roshi saw this and grabbed her at once to prevent herself from getting killed.

"There is nothing that we can do now. We must go see Korin now and receive special training if we are to stand a chance against them." said Roshi.

"No! I can't let those monsters get away with this! Let me go!" screamed Chi-Chi, which scared both Tao and Roshi. The last thing they wanted was to attract attention.

But fortunately for them, everybody else was screaming so she wasn't heard.

The androids, seeming to be bored, soon landed on the ground and began to chase after the people. The one with blonde hair seemed interested in just scaring her quarry, seeing them flee in terror before her before shooting them from behind in a quick, instant kill.

The man with black hair seemed to be much crueler and disgusting as he grabbed a random person and choke the life out of him with his bare hands. He would then allow him breath at the crucial moment before choking again. Once bored, he would drive his fingers into the man's body, driving pock marks all over the poor victim before finally crushing his windpipe and decapitating the head from the sheer force.

"You should know that if you did that less often then you would not have to clean your clothes so much." said the girl who referred to herself as 18.

"It's my buisness how I kill my victims 18, you should know that. Besides, I love to see them still cling so desperately to life when it is impossible for them to survive." said 17 with a near hysterical quality to his voice.

"Pfft, fine but don't come begging me to help clean your clothes when we get home." said 18.

Knowing that they would get caught if they tried to leave right now, Roshi and Tao dragged an unwilling and kicking Chi-Chi behind a building to stay out of sight. Hopefully the androids would get bored and they would leave soon.

Android 17 happened to grab another victim, a small girl, and picked her up by the head as he started to squeeze.

The girl screamed in pain as it felt like an iron vice was squeezing her head.

"Yes little girl scream. Scream for me!" cackled 17 as he started apply a bit more pressure.

This time, the girl screamed so loud that it hurt the trio's ears. Tao did not care too much about what was happening (he thought 17 was far too sloppy) but Roshi was angry beyond belief and Chi-Chi was now struggling so hard against Tao and him and they needed to raise their ki to restrain her and prevent her from running to her death.

Android 17 soon grew tired of the girl and was about to put all his strength so that he could squeeze the girl's head like a rotten tomato when a harsh kick slammed his cheek and sent him flying toward a boulder.

Android 18 turned to see what happened. She saw, in 17's place, a girl with short black hair and an oversized white shirt. She seemed to be cooing the child.

"Go, run away right now!" said the young woman to the girl.

The young girl turned to run but before she had the chance, Android 18 shot a beam straight through the girl's heart, instantly killing her.

Videl looked down in horror. The young girl never had a chance as she fell down in a puddle of her own blood. She turned in rage toward the female android.

"You're pretty good to be able to knock my brother off his feet. Too bad that was the only chance you had to kill him and you blew it." said 18.

"How did you monsters find your way under here?" asked Videl with venom in her voice.

"Monsters? I beg to differ little girl. The way you're dressed and with that hideous haircut, I should be the one calling you monster." said 18 mockingly.

"Spare me you oversized doll. I asked you a question but I guess you're too dumb to understand." shot Videl back.

There was a hint of anger in 18's face as she heard this but she didn't let her cool down as she answered back.

"A 'please' would have been nice but since I see that I'm not going to get one I guess I'll answer your question before I kill you. We caught a man wandering about outside the ruined city. We followed him, wondering as to how we left any survivors. Apparently we caught up to him and...persuaded him to tell us where he was going. And lucky us, we were pretty bored, right 17," said 18.

"That's right." said 17 as he emerged from the rubble. His clothes were a bit torn but he was otherwise fine.

Videl glared at 17 before she jumped back to keep both of her opponents in front of her.

"Not a bad kick. Of course I could not feel it but it was strong enough to send me flying. I would actually give you a thumbs up if you hadn't ruined my clothes. For that, I'll kill you quick and be done with it." said 17.

"You really don't know who you're messing with, do you? I'm Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Hercule Satan. He personally trained me and I have pushed myself for the day I would kill the both of you." said Videl bravely.

"You, kill us? Hardly. How about we take care of this quickly." said 18.

"After you." said 17 as both of them flew at Videl at lightning speed.

Videl put up a guard as she saw the two androids fly toward her. She thought she was going to feel impact but was then stunned when their bodies flew right past her.

It was an afterimage. Before Videl could even wrap her mind around what happened she felt a harsh blow to the stomach and another to her back.

She thought she felt something break as white pain erupted. She landed on the dirt and as she tried to get up, she found her body unwilling to do so. She had only begun to fight and now she was defeated.

"Hmph, turns out you were no fun after all. All talk but no bite." said 17.

"Kill her already and lets get out of here. This dirt is smudging my new shirt." complained 18.

"Always the little drama queen 18. Why not though? We should let a few people live, otherwise there will no longer be any humans to kill." said 17 as he then face Videl and spoke again.

"Well Devil girl, it seems that you have met your match. Normally I like to ravage any poor female that comes my way and I AM into tomboys but unfortunately my sister wants to jet so I got no choice at the moment. Consider yourself lucky that you got to die quickly." said 17 as he charged up a beam for the kill.

"No! I won't let you kill my daughter!" roared a voice.

Both Androids 17 and 18 turned in annoyance to see a man in an afro and mustache run toward them.

"Who's this joker?" asked 18.

"The girl's father...um...Hercules I think." said 17.

"Ugh, what an eyesore. Now I know how where this bitch gets her bad hair styling." muttered 18.

"Here he comes!" said 17.

And indeed Mr. Satan stood before the two androids, in front of his daughter, trying to protect her.

"D-Dad?" asked Videl in a weak voice.

Mr. Satan kneeled down to his daughter and picked her head up. She smiled weakly.

"I tried so hard dad but I'm sorry I couldn't beat them." said Videl.

"It's okay. Daddy's here now. Just relax and stay with me." said Hercule. Videl reached an arm toward her father to cup his face.

"Dad I love-"

She was interrupted as a thin, yellow beam pierced her heart, causing her to fall back.

Hercule could only look in horror as the bright blue eyes that had shone so brightly before began to glaze over and darken. The pupils were beginning to dialate. Death was near.

Videl looked up at her father and with the last of her strength, managed to mouth the following.

"I love you."

Her body fell limp in his arms and it was then that Hercule knew that she was dead.

"So touching, I am honored to have caused her death." said 17 haughtily.

"Y-Y-You monster! I'll kill you!" roared Hercule.

"Whoa there Hercules! No need to threaten or anything. How about this. If I say 'I'm sorry' will you let us leave?" asked 17 mockingly.

"Argh!" roared Hercule as he landed a solid fist on 17's face.

Hercule looked in dismay as his punch, a punch that has been known to break over thirty cinder blocks, not even faze the android warrior but he soon got angry again and kept on wailing on 17.

"For a man named after some hero, you're not that strong, are you?" asked 17 before promptly swatting him aside like a fly.

Hercule felt like a Mack truck had hit him as he felt the air coarsing through his body as he flew away from the two androids, and went straight through a building and landed right were Master Roshi, Tao and Chi-Chi were at.

"He's dead for sure." said 17.

"Good riddance. Him and his daughter both had to have been the worse in fashion sense ever." said 18.

"Is that all you care for 18?" asked 17.

"Is there anything else to care for?" asked 18.

"What about me, little sister?" asked 17.

"Pfft, right. The day I care about you is the day I wear white after Labor Day." said 18.

"That's harsh 18." said 17 in a pseudo-sad voice.

"Quite crying and lets get out of here." said 18.

"Let's blow this place up then so that way we don't have to go up that obnoxious tunnel." said 17.

"Are you mental or something 17? My clothes will get _filthy_ if you blow this place up. I swear, you even try and I'll kill you." said 18 threateningly.

"Whoa, someone is PMS'ing. Fine, might as well leave the way we came in." said 17 as both he and his sister both took off, satisfied with their work.

* * *

Near the building they were hiding at, Chi-Chi, Roshi and even Tao were amazed at how Hercule was able to stay concious after taking such a blow from an enemy so powerful.

Even so, he was injured and they knew that his attempts to stand were useless.

"Videl...I'm...sorry." said Hercule as he tried to get on his feet before finally falling down and letting blackness overwhelm his senses.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll see when I can update once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragon Ball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own DBZ nor profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I know the story has been coming along slowly but this is what I intended. As I said before, I am really doing my best to build on character development so as to make their struggle more personal and not so superfical like the earlier version of this story. Well, thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Tao muttered many curses under his breath as he was forced to carry the unconscious Mr. Satan as they flew across the landscape.

After having been knocked unconscious by the androids, Hercule had found himself an unknowing passenger in their journey to Korin's.

While Tao insisted that they leave him to die on his own, Master Roshi and especially Chi-Chi were adamant in taking the former wrestler with them. Seeing as how he was able to withstand one of the android's blows and still live they saw that he had potential.

Even so, Nimbus would not bear Hercule and even if it did, there would have been no room for him. Of course, it was now tasked to Mercenary Tao to carry the unconcious wrestler with him, much to his chagrin.

So it was that they finally reached their destination.

"I did not think that this tower would be so high. Are we really going to go up there?" asked Chi-Chi somewhat nervously.

"Yes, that is where Korin resides. He is the only one who can help us now." said Master Roshi.

"But he's just a big cat. How can he possibly help us?" asked Chi-Chi rather suspiciously.

"You'll find out when we get there though I ask that you refer to him as 'master.' I do not wish to disrespect my former teacher." said Master Roshi.

"You 'trained' under that cat? No wonder you're so screwy you old coot." said Chi-Chi.

"Aww c'mon, that wasn't necessary!" said Roshi in a feigned hurt voice.

"Will you two shut up? You incessant chattering is wearing my patience." said Tao, who was in a very foul mood due to having to carry Hercule all the way up the course of Korin's Tower.

"You need to lighten up a bit you bucket of bolts. Its for that reason that you have no friends." said Roshi.

"There are only allies and enemies. I remain on good terms to those who benefit me and kill those who oppose me. That is the only way I operate." said Tao with a grunt.

"Some things never change, do they?" muttered Roshi under his breath as they continued their ascent.

* * *

It was at the crack of dawn that they finally made their way on the very top of the tower and managed to finally land.

There, Korin was already there awaiting their arrival.

"Impressive Roshi. It seems that you have managed to get a rather talented group to fight for our cause." said Korin.

"So YOU are Korin. It is no wonder that the woman was skepitcal. I don't see how you can assist us." said Tao.

"It would do well to know mercenary that ever since Roshi embarked in his journey to collect you all that I have already made arrangements for your training." said Korin.

"And pray what kind of training will we be going through? I am the grandmaster of the Crane School of Martial Arts. I have studied how to kill and fight all my life. What kind of training can possibly be of any benefit without being redundant?" asked Tao.

"Oh ho. Quite the spunky one, aren't you Mercenary Tao?" chuckled Korin.

Mercenary Tao growled in annoyance as this pudgy white cat seemed to mock him.

"You know, I do kind of agree with Mercenary Tao. My father has trained me all my life and I can say that I do know how to fight. Really, what kind of training can we recieve that can match the power of those monsters?" asked Chi-Chi.

"All very good questions that will be answered in due time. In the meanwhile, I see that you have an injured man here." said Korin.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate. We stayed at a shelter near here and this man was kind enough to put us up. Unfortunately, the androids were able to discover our whereabouts and attacked at once. He witnessed his daughter die in front of his eyes and fought the androids. He did not stand a chance but was able to withstand a blow from the androids without dying immediately. I think that he has tremendous potential." said Master Roshi.

Korin gazed at the afro haired man for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought. He did this for about a minute or so before he finally lifted his head, his conclusion already made.

"You appear to be right. His fighting style is extremely erratic and he does not have great technique but his strength and endurance are the highest I have seen in a human. Pretty impressive, it surpasses even Tenshihan and Yamcha when they were at this level. As far as I can think of, only Goku's physical attributes surpassed this man's but that was only because he was a sayain." said Korin.

"A what?" asked Tao in surprise.

"Oh, Kami forgive me. I have completely forgotten that you are not aware of Goku's true identity. Both Master Roshi and Chi-Chi are already aware of this but it seems that you are not." said Korin.

"What do mean by his 'true' identity?" asked Tao.

"Put simply, Goku is a sayain, or an alien if you will." said Korin.

Mercenary Tao simply stood there with jaw agape before regaining his senses and countering angrily.

"That is ridcioulous. How can that child be an alien? He looked as human as can be." said Tao.

"Yet haven't you noticed the amount of damage that he could withstand? If you want, I can tell you the story from the beginning. Afterwards, you shall know." said Korin.

"If you must." said Tao though he did not want to admit that he himself was quite curious.

"Well, before we begin, I need to wake our guest up. I think that he too needs to know this story before we continue." said Korin as he then turned about and went towards a large pot.

He opened the lid and inside were hundreds upon hundreds of senzu beans.

"About the only good thing to come from all our warriors dying. I can finally grow and store these since you Goku and the others are not gobbling them up any more." said Korin as he took a bean out, went towards an unconscious Hercule and placed the senzu bean into his mouth.

Korin grabbed Hercule's jaw and motioned it to chew the bean before forcing the contents down Hercule's throat. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen until color suddenly returned to Hercule and he started to cough before finally waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked a very confused Hercule.

"You are here in my tower. You were chosen for the defense of this Earth. You should be honored to have the privilege to fight for your planet." said Korin.

"I can no longer fight. Without Videl, there is nothing for me to fight for anymore." said Hercule sadly.

"It is no surprise that you are under tremendous pain at the moment but the fact is that we need your strength. If you join us, you will have the chance of bringing justice to your daughter's death by defeating and killing the androids with your own hands." said Korin.

"But they are too powerful. I couldn't even hurt them." said Hercule.

"That is why you are here. You will undergo training that will enable you to reach powers that you can only dream of, power that will help you defeat the androids." said Korin.

It was then that Hercule thought for a moment. Indeed there was really meaning to his life already. Both his daughter and wife have died and he was left utterly alone. The prospect in getting revenge on the androids was very tempting.

"Though I don't know what I really am getting into, the thought of being able to pound those freaks with my own two hands is very appealing. I could die in peace knowing that I killed those who took the life of my Videl." said Hercule.

"Wonderful. Then that is settled." said Korin.

It was then that a pudgy figure appeared in front of the entire crowd. He had a weighted orange and black stripped gi that went down to his knees and had sandals on. His hair was wild and long and was inclined to be very stout.

"Damn it Korin, can't you keep it down I'm trying to get some sleep." said Yajirobe annoyingly

"You fat good for nothing. This conversation involves you too. I was going to wake you in a few anyway." said Korin.

"I recognize the old geezer and that scary women but I don't know who these other two guys are. Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Yajirobe.

"For you information jelly rolls, my name is Chi-Chi, not scary woman. I can't believe that you were Goku's friend." said Chi-Chi in disbelief.

"Gah, it makes no difference. I don't see what Goku saw in you. I would have high tailed out of there the first chance I got." said Yajirobe with a pout.

"Why you-!"

Chi-Chi lunged forward toward Yajirobe to beat him up. Yajirobe, despite being more powerful, did not want to get hurt and attempted to run. Roshi ended up having to hold Chi-Chi back while Korin grabbed Yajirobe by the hair and threw him in front of him.

"Oww! Why'd you do that?" asked Yajirobe.

"Because you were being silly. Now everyone, I need the utmost silence as I go over what is going to happen. But first, I need to fill in both the Mercenary and Hercule over a few details before we continue." said Korin.

"Fine, just don't take too long, I'm hungry already." said Yajirobe as he sat down.

So Korin filled both Hercule and Mercenary Tao in over the past few years, the adventures of Goku and his alien heritage, his battles with the invading sayains, the journey to Namek, everything. By the time Korin finished, both Hercule and Tao were stunned into silence.

While Hercule was somewhat inclined to believe what was said, Tao sneered.

"You expect me to believe this fairy tale? I joined in this suicide mission because I believed that I would attain the power to kill those good for nothing brats but now I know that I am stuck with a bunch of crazed peons." said Tao angrily.

"Hey, you weren't there! I fought Vegeta. Believe me, I was never so scared in my life." said Yajirobe with a shudder.

"Yes, I know my husband and I saw all of this with my own eyes. You may not believe it but we have lived through it. My husband and son fought to keep this planet safe, to make sure that those more evil and despicable than _you_ did not come and kill us all. You should thank them that you are still alive right now." said Chi-Chi.

"What they are saying is the truth, Mercenary Tao. If your former pupil, Tenshinhan, were still here, he would attest to what they were saying as well. Everything will be made much clearer once you start on your training." said Korin.

"Hmph, then I'll bite my tongue for the moment. In either case, I wonder how we are going to train. I could hardly call this place a good training ground, it is far too small." said Tao.

"You are right Mercenary Tao. This place is too small. It is for that reason that we are going over to Kami's lookout for your training." said Korin.

"But, Master Korin, isn't that tower unreachable unless Kami declares it so?" asked Master Roshi.

"Quite true, Roshi, but understand that Kami has been dead for nearly a decade so that rule is null and void. Still, I have taken the necessary precautions and no one can get to my tower unless they climb it. And even if they got here, they would still need to know how to use _Buku-Jutsu_ to actually get to the lookout, which no human alive except the androids can do now." said Korin.

"That's great but as you can see, none of use except Tao here can fly. Nimbus only bears me and Chi-Chi. How would Hercule and yourself get to the Lookout then?" asked Roshi.

"Very observant my former pupil but I already got that taken care of." said Korin and before anybody knew it, there, before them, was Mr. Popo on his magic carpet.

"You called for me, Korin?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yes good friend. Would you be so kind as to escort both Hercule and myself up onto the lookout." said Korin.

"Quite certainely." said Mr. Popo and soon, once everyone was accomdated, they made their way onto the Lookout.

* * *

As soon as they got to the tower and landed, they were greeted by an old witch who seemed to be sitting on her crystal ball. She seemed to be holding a capsule.

"Urunai Baba, for what reason do grace us with your presence?" asked Korin.

"Oh, you old cat, you flatter me too much." said the old woman, blushing a bit.

"Sis? Why are you here?" asked Roshi.

"Ah yes, little brother, how long has it been? Finally decided to get some fresh air and get out of that muggy submarine?" asked Baba.

"Well..."

"Yes, that does seem to be the mystery. The reason must be very pressing if you are here in the mortal plane." said Korin.

"Indeed it is." said the witch.

"Who is this old woman?" asked Tao.

"Apparently a fortune teller of some sorts." said Hercule, scratching his head as he too was confused.

Baba over heard the two and responded fiercely.

"Why I never! I am no mere fortune teller. I guide lost souls over to the other side and what a job it is, especially in times like these." said Baba.

"Then I can imagine that the after life is in a state of chaos right now." said Korin.

"You don't know the half of it. Even so, I come bearing a bit of good news. Goku and the others have been training in heaven and when they heard that you all were going to fight those androids they begged King Yemma to grant them pardon for one day and fight with you all. Unfortunately, King Yemma wouldn't have it. But, he did allow one thing." said Baba as she threw the capsule she held in her hand.

After a large 'boom' there appeared before them a space ship. The door was open and inside revealed training equipment and the gravity machine. Baba soon continued.

"While King Yemma does not approve of the dead fighting battles of the living, he does believe in divine intervention. Both Bulma and her father constructed this machine with King Yemma's permission and approved of you all using it. We are giving you the tools to kill the androids but in the end, they must die by your own hands." said Baba.

"I did not think that King Yemma would prioritize the situation on Earth, considering the vast scope of his domain." said Korin.

"As I said, the afterlife is in chaos right now. King Yemma is furious because we are so far behind. The souls never seem to end and those who died five years ago are STILL awaiting judgment. As you can tell, having to wait five years just to hear your sentence will make anyone bored and keeping these souls in line without having them wander off has been a great hassle. King Yemma promises that if you all manage to kill those androids that you are guaranteed a trip to heaven, even you Mercenary Tao." said Baba.

Tao flinched a bit, wondering how this old woman knew his name. He then smirked as he attributed it to his wonderful reputation.

"I think I have said enough. I will be going now. I pray for your success." said Baba before she vanished from sight.

"Well, that settles it then." said Korin as he walked over toward the ship and pressed the large panel on the side, reverting it once more to a capsule.

"Well, we are certainely grateful for the equipment but we still have one big problem and that is time. We really don't have the time to train and we are fortunate that the androids don't know of this place. If they find out and come here during our training then we are done for." said Master Roshi.

"I believe Mr. Popo has the answer to our time issue." said Korin.

"Yes, if you all would follow Mr. Popo then I can show something that will help us." said Mr. Popo.

So all of them followed the black genie into the palace until they came upon a large door. On it's top was the embrodiery of a clock.

"This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day out here is equal to one year in there. In this way do I believe that we can train in and not worry about time." said Mr. Popo as he opened the door, revealing the white landscape before them.

"No way...I did not think something like this existed." said Roshi.

"That's kinda freaky." said Yajirobe.

"One year all alone in there?" asked Chi-Chi.

"No. Two people at a time can enter. It is the best as sparring with partner develops one's skill much better than working alone." said Mr. Popo.

"Okay then. Now we need to determine who is going in there. I say that Master Roshi and Mercenary Tao go in first." said Korin.

"What? Why do I have to be stuck with Tao for a year?" complained Roshi.

"Same here, why do I have to be stuck with this old man?" asked Tao.

"Many reasons. One is because your powers are virtually identical so your sparring will be of most benefit. And the most important reason is if you two come out and Tao decides to turn on us, then Roshi here will be the one to counter him." said Korin.

"But why not pair him up with Yajirobe then?" asked Roshi.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" yelled Yajirobe.

"That is because Yajirobe is more powerful than Tao. Tao would have to catch up to Yajirobe's power before they could train. And considering Yajirobe's cowardly nature, once Tao did reach and exceed Yajirobe's power, he would kill him." said Korin.

"Darn, you thought through this well." said Tao.

"Eight hundred years on this planet does some good you know. Anyway, off you two go. Take the capsule and good luck to you." said Korin.

Tao was cursing under his breath as he entered the room. Roshi took the capsule from Korin and looked back towards his comrades. He gave them a small wave and soon entered into the white abyss to start his training against the androids.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "DBZ" belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I do not own DBZ nor do I profit from writing this story.

Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter of our adventure. I hope I have kept everyone relatively in character. Enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Master Roshi entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his mind was nearly blown away. At once, he knew that this room would threaten to break him not only physically but mentally as well.

It was hot in here, at least one hundred and ten degrees. Roshi felt his body feel stiff and breathing was very difficult. He looked around to find two beds and some food. He furrowed his brow, wondering whether they would have enough to eat for the year but decided to push that thought out of mind.

He then went forward to find all around him was just white. Pure white. There was no landmark no object marring the white abyss that surrounded him. It was then that Roshi knew that wandering too far from the entrance would result in terrible consequences.

"This room is something else. Never did I think that such a place existed. Well, best start now to get the blood pumping." thought Roshi as he then grabbed the small capsule and threw it about twenty feet from the entrance.

There was a loud explosion before the space pod with the gravity machine was unveiled.

"It seems that the old cat was not delusional after all. If this device can fluctuate gravity, then the possibilities are endless. It seems that we will be going back to basics old man." said Tao as he entered the space ship.

"I have to agree with you there Tao. Lets say that we start already with a friendly spar. I promise not to hurt you too much." said Roshi mockingly.

"You, hurt me? Senile old man. Though I pledge to not kill you in here be warned that I may forget my place and if you find yourself writhing in the ground in pain then don't say that I didn't warn you." said Tao as he took a fighting stance.

"You cocky so and so. I'm going to make you eat those words." said Roshi.

So it was that these two warriors had a fast start, no doubt excited by the fact that they now held their destinies in their very own hands.

Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the rest of Earth's warriors happened to sit by the entrance. Korin really wanted to put them to work and start on meditation but he decided against it. Though mediation was good for the mind and soul, it needed constant reinforcing. One day's worth of mediation would not do them any good except bore them.

So he felt that they rather socialize and talk normally and enjoy their last day or so before entering that room for their year of training.

As he looked about, he noticed that the wrestler known as Hercule and Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, were getting unusually close as they were engaged in a hearty conversation that involved alot of teasing.

Korin sighed as he watched the two. While he did not mind that two of the warriors were getting along so well, he felt that if something were to happen to one of them, then the trauma would cloud the others judgment. That other person may attack recklessly and die quickly. Or they may not fight at all and desert them. Even worse, that other person may commit suicide.

Whatever the case, he was glad that both Hercule and Chi-Chi were getting along. Both have suffered so much pain under the androids and their apparent friendship was something that they both needed. He just hoped that nothing happened to one of those two.

* * *

Both Androids 18 and 17 just happened to blow up a small settlement and were now flying randomly over no particular direction.

Android 17 was peeved because he really wanted to go down and mingle with the people. With such a small human population left, 17 loved to play with his food before completely destroying it. Android 18 did not approve of his behavior and thought it was silly. Hence, she destroyed the settlement in one blast before 17 had a chance.

So it was that they were arguing just as they were flying.

"I don't see why you had to do that 18. You know that if you actually took the time to get down and play some mind games with them before the kill then you wouldn't be so bored." said 17.

"Look 17. I don't like humans. I don't like being near them and I certainly don't like being seen by them." said 18.

"You're just pissed cause that punk was wolf whistling at you that one time." said 17 with a grin.

"Urg! It was your fault. YOU wanted to walk instead of fly and me, being the dumb blond that I am, agreed to walk with you. Then that punk came and I had to kill him for doing that to me, only for us to get ambushed by his gang of thugs." said 18 in an exasperated tone.

"You're only pissed cause one of those fat asses managed to grab your tits." said 17.

Android 18's eyes flashed in fury as she launched a beam toward 17. Android 17 barely saw it in time and dodged at the last second. Android 17 appeared to be a bit fearful at first. That beam was quite close and he was sure 18 put enough power in it to kill him.

But that was why he liked being with her. Her temperamental mood changed things up all the time and pressing her buttons was a rush for him considering that his teasing could get him killed by her one of these days.

So with a grin, Android 17 kept up his assault.

"You know you liked it 18." said 17.

"Will you quit it! Tubby lost his head for touching me there and you will lose your's very soon if you keep pissing me off." said Android 18.

"Alright, alright. You win then." said Android 17.

They flew in silence a bit until Android 17 noticed something land on him.

Thinking that it was rain, he thought that maybe he and his sister should go home but as he looked around him, he noticed that there was snow everywhere.

Apparently they were in the far northern reaches of the planet.

And, from what he could see, there was a little town just down below that he and 18 missed for some reason. Android 17 grinned as he knew that he was going to have some fun.

"I'm going to go down to that little town yonder." said 17.

"Why? Let's just blow it up and go home. I hate snow." said 18.

"You're no fun sis. C'mon, let's go down there. I bet if we pretend to be really close and pathetic looking, someone will let us in their house. That is where we can torture them to no end." said 17 with a menacing voice.

"And what? Get my clothes dirty by all the blood?" said 18.

"Just this once 18. I promise that you will like it." said Android 17.

Android 18 paused for a bit, looking as if she were deep in thought. For a moment, Android 17's hopes were beginning to go up. For once he could show his sister how delightfully fun it was to mess with people and draw out their death.

"I'll go." said Android 18.

"Really?" asked Android 17 in the most hopeful voice he had ever produced.

"Psych. I'm going home. You can play the retard and go down there if you want. I have to dye my hair anyway." said Android 18 as she turned her back on her brother and flew off.

"Pfft, no fun. Oh well, more for me then." said Android 17 as he then descended to the small town below him.

* * *

Android 17 finally made his descent in the outer limits of the small town, as to not attract any attention. It was now dark in this part of the world and was probably freezing too. Though he was not cold due to his internal infinite energy combustion, he decided to place his arms about his body and pretend to be the poor boy lost in the drift. He hoped that his act was pathetic enough to warrant the pity of some over sentimental fools so that he could have his fun with them.

Sure enough, it was not long through his trek that a door opened.

Android 17 saw a light illuminate him as he looked towards the open door.

"Looks like you need a bit of shelter there stranger." said a voice from the door.

"Yes, if it is no trouble for you." said 17 in his most pathetic voice.

"No trouble, no trouble at all. Don't want you freezing to death on me and leaving me with a bad concious. Come on in." said the voice.

"Thank you." said Android 17 in false modesty.

Android 17 entered to find himself in a rather large home. He turned to see that his "savior" was a middle aged man. He had black hair with a small mustache. Android 17 turned once again to see a woman occupying the house. She wasn't an outstanding beauty but she was pretty, with long black hair that went down to her thighs.

Android 17 smirked. He knew that he was going to have fun with these poor saps.

"So boy, what has got you wandering the middle of this drift?" asked the man.

"I-I'm just a traveler is all. My home was in Ginger Town before those androids went and destroyed it. My parents...they..."

Android 17 paused for added effect. It worked perfectly as the woman now was joined.

"You poor thing. You look to be no older than sixteen. I'm sorry about your parents. If only those darn androids did not exist. They have no right to be doing the things that they do!" said the women in a fury.

"Now, Charolette, you know that getting angry over the whole thing won't solve anything. We just go to do the best we can under the circumstances." said the man.

"Yes, I know Robert but I can't help but feel that it is not fair." said Charlotte.

Android 17 really wanted to crack up at this point. He could not believe how much of a bleeding heart this women was. Maybe after he killed the man he would break her in. Make her think twice about worrying about anyone else besides herself.

Still, Android 17 decided to keep up his act. It was all too much fun to stop now.

"It's okay ma'm. Really, I have been living on my own for over a year now. I just travel here and there, doing my best to live. I miss my parents but I know that they won't approve of me crying for them all the time. So I do my best to make the best out of things. I know that is what they would have wanted." said 17 with much maturity.

"Your parents must be proud of you then, son. I know many poor orphans out there either just die or they join gangs and start to kill and steal for themselves." said the man Robert.

"You are very mature for your age young man. It seems that you have taken everything in stride." said Charlotte.

"Thank you. It's just a shame I never actually SAW the androids. All I remember is everything blowing up and then seeing my parents dead under several feet of rubble before running for my life. Have you two ever heard of how these androids looked like?" asked Android 17 eagerly.

"Well, that is a very good question. Charlotte, do you remember what your cousin Hodge said? Didn't he say he saw those androids?" asked Robert.

"Now that I think about it, yes I do. I remember him saying that they were giant mechanical monsters. Each at least twelve feet tall with strange beams coming out of their eyes. He said that they were so strong that not even tank shells could hurt them." said Charlotte.

Now Android 17 really had a hard time keeping a straight face. Twelve foot monsters? Whoever this Hodge person was, Android 17 really wanted to meet him now. He wanted to know what he was on when he came up with that terrible description.

"Does that answer your question, honey?" asked Charlotte.

"Oh yes. I figured that they would be some terrible creatures. Its a good thing I didn't see them then. I'm pretty sure that I would have froze from fright." said Android 17 with a straight face once more.

"Well, its a good thing you didn't see them then. There are just some things that are better left unseen and undisturbed." said Charlotte.

"Yes my dear. I just wished someone would put a stop to them though. Like how that kid saved us that one time from the Red Ribbon Army." said Robert.

"Oh! I remember him. I was just a little girl back then. You mean _Goku_, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he would have been able to fix things up. He seemed to be pretty strong." said Charolette.

"Yeah, and I remember later that he defeated that Demon King fellow. Yeah, if that kid were here right now, them androids would be toast!" said Robert.

At this point, Android 17 could not hold it in any longer. True, he never fought Goku but he was sure, without a doubt, that he could have beaten him. He did beat Vegeta in one on one combat and Android 17 was sure that Vegeta was stronger than Goku.

So Android 17 laughed and he laughed loudly.

"Something funny young man?" asked Robert, a bit peeved at the sudden laughter coming from Android 17.

"Yes, now that I think of it, there is something funny. Like how Goku can beat the androids. Please, he couldn't touch me if his life depended on it." said Android 17.

"And what would you know? And what do you mean that he couldn't touch you? You're just a kid, you probably don't even know who Goku is." said Robert.

"On the contrary, I have more data on Goku than you two low lives will ever have. I was designed to kill and eliminate him from this planet. Unfortunately, he was already dead by the time I was activated so I made due with the human population instead." said Android 17.

The woman, Charlotte, was beginning to get a bad feeling. Call it woman's intuition, she just knew that something now was not right about the boy they invited into their house.

"Robert...I think that maybe we should..."

"Not now Charlotte." said Robert before he turned to Android 17.

"You speak as if you are one of the androids." said Robert once more.

"And what if I tell you that I am." said Android 17.

"Then I'd say that you are mad. In any case, I don't think I want you hear in our house anymore. You're probably one of those punks and you have your buddies waiting outside to steal from us. Well, I've got news for you. It ain't happening. I have a gun on me right now and if any of you punks come in, I'll blow your brains out." said Robert threateningly.

"Oh, I'm so scared." said Android 17 mockingly.

"Leave. Now. I don't normally let punks out like this but you're young and stupid right now and I'm willing to forgive you. Go." said Robert.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll just stay here." said Android 17 as he took a seat in a recliner, drawing a scowl from Robert.

Robert, now very angry, then decided enough was enough and instead of getting his hand gun he went straight over to his shotgun.

Charolette tried to talk him out of it.

"Robert, don't do this. There's no reason to. Call the village elder. Have him resolve things." said Charlotte.

"No can do. I'm not about to let some punk loiter in my house. Besides, if I go out now, who knows what his buddies outside will do to me. Best to send them a message by having one of their friends with pockmarks all over his body." said Robert as he got his shotgun, turned the safety off and pointed the gun towards 17's head.

"Now you listen to me. I'm going to give you to the count of three to leave. If you don't leave by then, then your brains will be all over the floor." said Robert.

"Bite me old man." said Android 17.

Robert wanted to say something obscene but decided to bite his tongue and started his countdown.

"One."

"You don't have to do this Robert!" said Charlotte in desperation.

"Two."

"Yeah, listen to your woman Robert. You don't have to do this." said 17.

"Last chance." said Robert.

"Whatever." said 17.

"Three!"

At once there was a large booming sound as the shotgun went off on Android 17's head.

Charolette began screaming at once as she covered her eyes, no doubt not wanting to see the brain matter that is surely on the floor.

Robert sighed as he put his gun down. He didn't want to do it but he could not stand punks. They stood against everything that he was taught.

As he walked over to counsel his wife, he suddenly realized the lack of blood on the floor, or brain matter.

Just as he was about to look for the body, he heard 17's voice.

"Hey there Bob boy. That toy you got there packs quite a wallop. Felt like a bunch of hornets stinging me." said Android 17 as he appeared before two very surprised and now frightened people.

"Wha...What are you?" asked Robert.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm one of those monstrous androids though your boy Hodge got the description off by a mile." said 17.

"I don't believe it!" roared Robert as he fired once more with his shot gun.

It was then that Robert realized how futile it was as he saw 17 take the shotgun shot as if it were nothing. There seemed to be no sign of damage on his body anywhere.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be playing with toys like these?" asked 17 as he took the shot gun from a now very frightened Robert and proceeded to bend the barrel as easily as if he were bending rubber.

"Now that I have you where I want you, what should I do to you two first?" asked 17 to himself.

"Why? If you are indeed one of the androids, then why go through this trouble?" asked Charlotte.

"Why you ask. Well, the thing is that you humans are becoming very scarce nowadays. Normally I would be content in just blowing you all up by the thousands but it has been a long time since I could do that. Now, I try to make each kill count. I have learned to enjoy prolonging the death of my victims, to see their bodies flinch away from me, their faces in complete terror and their begging as I cause unimaginable pain to them." said 17.

"T-That's cruel!" said Charlotte.

"Is that all you can say? Honestly, I'm not cruel. Its just that I get bored and I find this the best way to relieve myself from my boredom." said 17.

"You're a monster and you know it." said Robert as he then held his wife tightly to him.

"You hurt my feelings Bob. Too bad that you will die for your insolence." said Android 17 as he shot a beam towards Robert's head.

Robert did not even stand a chance as the beam tore straight through his head, blowing it up on contact.

Charlotte then began to scream loudly as she saw her headless husband slump to the floor before finally laying still, staining the floor red with blood.

"Now babe it's just you and me. I promise, I'll make this night so pleasurable that you will forget who Bob ever was." said 17 as he made his way toward Charolette.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shrieked Charlotte as she tried to run away from Android 17.

Unfortunately for her, there was no chance for escape as 17 was infinitely faster than her and he caught up to her in no time...literally.

He grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her down. She landed hard on her back and Android 17 took the chance to pounce on her.

"GET OFF ME!" shrieked Charlotte once more.

"Gosh you're loud. Just relax. I promise, I won't hurt you...at least not yet." said Android 17 as he then extended a hand forward and placed it on Charolette's bosom.

Charolette then screamed again and this time, her pleas were answered.

There was a hard rapping on the door with many voices coming from behind it.

Though he really wanted to ravage the woman below him and just blow the door up and kill whoever the hell was bothering him, he thought better of it. Maybe he could put this women up for ransom and embarass her even further by raping her in front of all the villagers.

Yes, that could work.

With that in mind, Android 17 lifted himself from Charlotte and was about to open the door when it suddenly burst open as it was forced from the outside.

Android 17 turned to see what was out there and chuckled at the sight.

Outside was a great crowd of people, most with torches. An old man came forward as he was accompanied by a young woman with red hair and a strange creature that looked like Frankenstein's monster.

"I do not not know of the disturbance here but all I know is that I received word of poor Charlotte here screaming. When one of people saw what was happening through the window, I could not help but send lethal force. I don't know what you are trying to achieve young man but forcing yourself on a women is enough reason to put you death in this village." said the old man.

It was at this point that Android 17 began to laugh loudly. He did not even notice that Charlotte had escaped into the crowd and was now weeping softly into the arms of one of her friends who tried to comfort her.

Then Android 17 began to speak.

"You are saying that you can kill me old man? I don't think so. An entire army wouldn't be able to kill me, much less a bunch of backward hicks like yourselves." said Android 17.

"Take that back! I don't know who you are but we don't like creeps like you." said the woman with the red hair.

Android 17 looked over at the young woman. He gave her a look over, which made her blush uncomfortably, before he spoke.

"I guess I'll forget about that Charlotte chick. How about you and me spend the night together. Promise it will be worth your while." said 17 to the red haired woman.

"You pervert! Never will I succumb to scum like you." roared the red haired woman.

"Ouch." said Android 17 dully.

"Enough Snow. I'll handle it from here." said the old man to the red haired woman before turning back to Android 17. "You speak boldly young man. You may be talented and I took that into account as well. I have brought Eighter over here and let me tell you that he is not one to be trifled with." said the old man.

Android 17 looked over at Eighter while at the same time, Eighter looked over at Android 17. For a moment, they stood still before both of their eyes shone red. The villagers looked stunned at the sight.

"Eighter...what's wrong?" asked Snow in concern. She had never seen him like this before.

Then Android 17 laughed loudly again as they two finally dropped their gazes and their eyes returned to normal.

"I don't believe this. I can't believe that YOU are actually one of Dr. Gero's works. It seems that we both share something in common. Even so, you are just an outdated prototype, Android 8." said Android 17.

It was then that the figure known as Eighter finally spoke.

"Yes...I got the update to my database. You are Android 17, developed and created alongside Android 18 to kill Goku. I knew Goku should have killed that evil, evil man when he had the chance." said Eighter sadly.

"Eighter, what does this mean?" asked Snow with concern.

"The person in front of us is none other than Android 17. He, along with Android 18, are responsible for the destruction of mankind these past years." said Eighter.

"So? Aren't you an android like them? Can't you beat them?" asked Snow.

At that, Android 17 cracked up loudly, laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. Snow gave him the meanest look she could muster, which prompted the teenage android to laugh some more.

Eighter looked over to Snow with a sorrowful look on his face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Snow. Android 17 was right when he called me a prototype. I am one of Dr. Gero's earliest creations while Android 17 over there is Dr. Gero's latest and most advanced creations. I have measured our capabilities. I am no match for him." said Eighter sadly.

"Damn straight you're no match for me. Unlike you, I am the most perfect and strongest android Dr. Gero has ever created." said Android 17.

"I don't care how strong you are. If Eighter alone can't do it, then the rest of us together will work to take you out!" said Snow, which incited a roar of excitement from the crowd.

The elder, who had been absorbing all of this the whole time, then began to speak.

"It is true young man. You may be more 'advanced' than our Eighter but unlike you, Eighter will have the full support of the village behind him. I'm sorry to say that your life will now be forefeit from here on out." said the old man.

Android 17 glared at the crowd before grinning manically.

"Okay then. If you all think you can take me, then I'll give you all the first strike then." said Android 17.

At once, the crowd began to shuffle forward. No doubt, they planned to beat Android 17 to death.

Yet, before they could continue, Eighter suddenly charged forward and stopped them.

"No! You all must not fight him. He is far too strong. His strength is far beyond what you all can comprehend. Please, let me fight him alone while you all run away." said Eighter.

"What! There's no way that we will leave you!" said Snow.

"You know, old bucket of bolts over here is right you know. I can kill all of you without even trying if I wanted to." said Android 17.

"I'm sorry snow, but Android 17 is right. You all will die if you try to fight him. Please, I need you and the elder to take the villagers away from here. This is now a fight between me and him." said Eighter.

"But Eighter, what if you don't come back alive?" asked Snow, who was now beginning to tear up.

Eighter looked over at his friend and his expression softened as he bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll live. Just please, go now." said Eighter.

"I think he is right, Snow. The safety of the villagers comes first. If Eighter believes that this is a threat that we can't handle, then we must take his word. Let us make our way to the bunker where Muscle Tower used to be." said the elder.

Snow looked over at the old man and at Eighter. She desperately wanted to say no but she knew that she had no choice.

"You better come back alive Eighter, otherwise I'm going to get very mad." said Snow.

"I promise." said Eighter.

"You know, all of this is very touching and everything but if you all don't hurry, I'll just kill the whole lot of you and go home." said Android 17, who did not like being ignored and left out.

"I'll fight you Android 17 if only you let the villagers go." said Eighter.

Android 17 thought for a moment and really considered blowing everything up and going home. But he was having WAY too much fun now, in fact, he could not remember the last time he had so much fun. Plus, he found an old model of android. He could not wait to tell Android 18 tomorrow.

So, playing the part of the villain he decided to agree to the terms.

"Alright big guy, I'll let the villagers go. But as soon as they are out of sight, its just going to be you and me." said Android 17.

So Snow and elder led the villagers away to where Muscle Tower once stood. There was a bunker underneath there that they could take shelter in. They knew that they would be safe in there, no matter what would happen.

Soon, all the villagers were gone. It was just Android 17 and Android 8 as they both stared each other down, both tense and ready to fight. It was then, though, that Android 17 relaxed.

"You know that you are no match for me big guy. If you want, you can give up right now. If you do, I promise to let you live. Heck, I'll even let you come to the house and be our maid since Android 18 is such a slob. I'll give you an apron, your own frying pan, heck, I'll even let you start a garden once we-"

Android 17 never finished as Android 8 flew in and delivered a fierce punch to 17's face.

Android 17 felt the impact and flew away as he crashed into one of the houses. Not wanting to waste this precious opportunity, Android 8 flew towards the dust and debries so that he could finish the job.

Unfortunately, he could not find 17, until his sensors started buzzing and Android 8 felt a terrible impact on his back as he too was sent flying towards a building.

Knowing that he could not take as much damage as 17, he righted himself as soon as he could. He managed to right himself and did not hit the building, but 17 was already all over him again as he started to pepper Android 8 with a series of punches.

Android 8 could not hope to match the speed of Android 17 and was getting pummeled. He sensors were telling him that he was taking far too much damage but there not much he could do about it.

Then, Android 17 snapped a hard kick that landed on Android 8's midsection.

Android 8 thought that he might have lost his torso with that kick and was surprised that his body did not break apart. Maybe he was made of better stuff then he thought but as he landed into a building he knew that there was no way he could keep up with Android 17.

"I'm sorry Snow, but it seems that I'm going to have to break my promise." thought Android 8 as he emerged from the rubble. He knew what he had to now to defeat Android 17 but it would cost him his life.

So Android 8 once again tried to locate Android 17 so that he could get a hold of him. Unfortunately, his scanners were now not working and all he was getting from his sensors was empty noise.

Fortunately, he managed to see Android 17 coming and was able to dodge a punch that was intended for him. At once, Android 8 seized the opportunity and managed to grab Android 17 from behind and used his giant arms like a vice to squeeze the smaller Android onto him, to prevent escape.

Android 17 himself was not worried, but then again, he did not know what Android 8 was up to.

"I'm glad you dodged that slow punch. I figured I was going a bit too fast for you so I decided to slow down a bit. And that last punch you decked me with was not too shabby either. Maybe I should make you my bodyguard instead of maid." said Android 17.

"I'm sorry Android 17 but I'm afraid that I can be neither. I have you in my grip now and in just ten seconds from now, I will self detonate. There is no escape." said Android 8.

Android 17 cocked his eyebrow up in surprise. So this was the reason why Android 8 had him in this vice grip. Of course, Android 17 knew he could break this grip like nothing and escape the blast with no harm done to himself.

But Android 17 decided to play along. His heart was racing and he knew that a detonation from an android was never to be taken lightly. Android 17 wondered how much damage this old model could do to him with its trump card. Being the adrenaline junkie that he was, Android 17 figured to hell with leaving, he was going to stay and take this explosion like a man.

"It seems that you have caught me. But will your self detonation be enough?" asked Android 17.

"Quite honestly, I believe that it will be insufficient to end your life, but this is the only option I have left." said Android 8.

"Well, I'm caught, let's see what happens." said Android 17.

"Yes. It is too bad that we had to part ways like this. If only you had met Goku, maybe you wouldn't have to be evil like you are now." said Android 8.

Before Android 17 could reply, he could feel the bigger android's body begin to shake violently before Android 8 began to mutter his last words.

"Self detonation complete."

Then there was a large explosion with a brilliant white light that illuminated the darkness around them. The explosion was not only big, it was gigantic. It was so big that it could have been seen in space and the sound could be heard nearly half-way across the world.

And after such a brilliant display of light and power, Android 8 was no more and all that was left in the ruined Jingle Village was silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragonball Z" as that name is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

All about that frozen wasteland that now stood, there revealed nothing of a great battle that took place between Android 8 and Android 17. The once proud little town had now been reduced to nothing as Android 8 self destructed in an attempt to take Android 17's life.

From what can be seen, it looks as if Android 17 did not survive the blast. Yet this could not be further from the truth.

Android 17 still stood, though he no longer looked human.

Most of his skin and hair had been singed away from the explosion. What remained was a metallic skeleton that housed his organs. No longer did he look human as his true form was now revealed due to the explosion.

"Drat, did not think that old model would have packed such a powerful detonator. Maybe I should have been more careful. Now my clothes are gone, including my skin and hair. 18 is going to get so pissed at me." said 17 aloud to himself.

He scanned the ruins about him.

He wanted to finish the job. He knew that those villagers were still alive and he would be damned to let them live after what their obsolete robot did to him.

Letting himself get airborne, he scanned the area, looking for remains of that tower that he saw most of the villagers head to. He soon found it and landed amongst the rubble.

There, below him, was a iron wrought door that sealed everything to the underground. Android 17 smiled as he soon yanked the iron door open, ready to pounce on his prey.

* * *

It already has been six months since both Roshi and Tao had trained inside the chamber. Already, both had reached astounding powers as of which they never knew they could attain.

Both were already accustomed to training at around eighty times normal gravity and pushed towards training at over a hundred for the next month. Both of them had changed radically since entering.

Roshi, who had been small and frail looking, was now filled with lean, hard muscle without having to resort to using a ki burst to max out his muscles like before. His beard was now down to his stomach and he had lost his sunglasses long ago. He even seemed to have grown a few inches.

Mercenary Tao underwent an even more extreme transformation.

In the end of their first month of training, Tao realized that his mechanical body would not be able to stand the stresses of gravity training and if he continued to push himself, then his body would fail and he would die.

So he went into solitude in order to regenerate his lost limbs and torso so that he could train at the same pace as Roshi.

It wasn't easy. The Crane School of Martial Arts was one of many illusions and such, but there were a few techniques that actually spawned actual flesh and bone.

The _Four Armed Technique_ and the _Multi-Form Technique _were both master arts under the Crane School, with only Tenshihan and himself, Tao, learning to ever utilize them. Unlike other techniques, like _Shadow Clones_, the multi-form technique was no illusion. The bodies that separated from the host were real and each had their own personalities.

The process of growing arms was yet another technique that was not an illusion. The user actually did grow two more arms. This took years of training to achieve with the only exception to that rule being Goku.

Keeping these techniques in mind, Tao figured that there had to be a method that was principally similar to growing arms and using multi-form, but instead of having that newly grown flesh and bone seperate from the body, he would use it to regenerate body parts that have been blown off or amputated.

For three days and nights, Tao neither ate nor drank as he focused his mind, until he was able to master the ability to regenerate.

He roared with pain as his new limbs sprouted out, forcing his now malfunctioning cybernetic body parts out of their sockets. The formation of new flesh, blood and bone was excruciatingly painful and took a toll on Tao's ki reserve.

Roshi saw Tao stagger back, and had to give him a sensu bean so that his strength would come back to him, but even with the sensu, Tao slept for two days straight, so exhausted his body was from the shock.

Yet, when Tao awoke, he felt stronger than ever and it did not take him very long to soon give Roshi a very tough time during their sparring sessions.

As such, Mercenary Tao was able to regenerate his lost body parts and learned the art of _Regeneration_, though he was no apt to use it, as it was nowhere near as proficient or fast as that of a Namek's regeneration and was far more traumatic on the human body.

So both Tao and Roshi pressed on, pushing themselves further and further than what any other humans have pushed themselves before in the hopes of taking the planet back from the Androids.

* * *

Snow knew that Eighter was gone.

When she had heard the explosion from outside and felt the shock waves that rocked the bunker, she could not help but feel that this was the end of Eighter.

She pounded her fist on the ground as anger and sorrow began to take over her. She hated that Eighter had to lie to her about coming back alive. She hated Android 17 for having to take his life and she hated being so weak that she could not help out.

"Snow, my dear. There is nothing that we could have done. Understand that by Eighter's sacrifice that a great fiend has lost his life as well. We should mourn his death but also give thanks to his selfless want to protect this village." said the elder.

"I know, but it's just not fair. Why does sweet Eighter have to give his life up to kill that evil android? It's just not fair." cried Snow as she held onto the elder. The rest of the villagers themselves were pretty glum as well, most of which had their heads down.

"There is not much we can do. We can only hope to stay alive and rebuild, just like we have always done." said the elder.

Snow nodded as she rose up. Though losing Eighter was hard, she knew that she had to be strong. The village was more than likely gone but she would help rebuild. They would not let that evil android get the last laugh. They would rebuild their lives and enjoy it for what it is. That much, she knew that she could do.

Then, there was a loud noise coming from the bunker door. The villagers watched in horror as the iron wrought doors were yanked off with ease and the cold, frigid air from outside blew into the warm bunker.

That was when Android 17 came in.

"What a gloomy bunch you are. Did something die or something?" asked 17 mockingly.

"You! You're still alive!" said Snow in half-fright and half-rage.

"Of course I'm still alive. Did you really expect that out-dated model to actually kill me? He did put up a good fight, I'll give him that much, but in the end its all the same. I am the superior model and I won." said Android 17.

"Y-You're scum! You have so much power, why can't you use it to help others?" cried Snow.

"Oh please, don't preach to me about your bleeding heart ways. The strong survive and the weak die. I'm strong, so I live. You're weak and you'll die. That's the way it has always been. I don't see what good it does to help others." said Android 17 with a sneer.

"You're just like an animal! We're better than that! Goku had great power and he always helped other people." said Snow.

"And what good did it do Goku to help others? He may have been powerful but he's dead now." said Android 17.

"Even so, he did his best to help all of us. That makes him a hero in my eyes. If only I had half the power you have, I-"

"Would die. You wouldn't be able to handle it little girl. Now why don't you make this easy on me. I'll fry everybody over here and the both of us can go over to my cabin. I may not look like much right now but the important body parts are still working if you know what I mean." said Android 17.

Snow blushed furiously at Android 17's lewdness. The elder soon stepped in.

"Why are you after our lives? What wrong have we done to earn your ire android?" asked the elder.

"You all have done nothing wrong except being alive and being human. I can't stand either of those things. Its too bad that you can't help it though. Oh well, that's why I'm here. I'll fry you all and you'll be dead and human no more. That would makes things better. Plus its fun too." said Android 17.

"Fiend! How would you like it if you were hunted like common game?" asked the elder.

"I wouldn't like it one bit sir, but understand that anything hunting me would die so that question is both pointless and stupid." said 17 firmly.

It was then that Android 17 was beginning to get impatient. He lunged forward and grabbed Snow by her hair, making her scream. All the villagers flinched from the sight.

"Let me go!" screamed Snow.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill all of these villagers one by one and you are going to watch. After I'm through with them, I'm going to ravage you until you split in half. Then I'll kill you." said Android 17 with a threatning voice as he held Snow by his side.

"Let her go you fiend!" roared the elder.

"Aww, shut up old man. Its time you died already." said Android 17 as he raised his hand up and launched a large beam of ki that barreled through the old man's head, effectively incinerating his head. His headless body jerked about a bit before it fell to the ground.

Snow closed her eyes and turned her head away as her face turned blue in disgust and horror. She felt a painful, metallic hand grab her head and forced it to face forward.

"You better open those eyes right now." said Android 17 through gritted teeth.

Snow opened her reluctantly as she bore witness to the entire death of her village as Android 17 took out his sick pleasure on them.

And there was nothing that she could do about it.

* * *

Far up on Kami's Tower, Korin could hear the cries coming from that snowy village all the way to the north. He so desperately wanted to go and put a stop to the Android.

But he couldn't, even if he wanted to. He just did not have the power to match the androids, and besides, he would set a bad example to the remaining warriors if he just took off into the blue.

Korin looked over towards the door leading to the inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They needed just a week's time to be ready for combat.

Two years for every pair going in and himself on the last day. It was simple yet Korin felt that this was too much time. He did not know how many innocent lives were going to be lost but any amount would be too much.

So he continued to watch the Earth from the Tower, feeling as powerless as ever. Never before had he wanted to fight so much but he would show those androids. Just they wait. Once he was done with his training he was going to show them the reason why the name "Korin" was once feared and known as a source of great power.

* * *

Snow was thrown roughly onto the ground as Android 17 killed the last villager, a small child of no older than five years of age.

Snow felt the blood stick all over her body and she felt disgusted. She couldn't believe what this monster did. The villagers didn't deserve this.

Yet, no matter how gruesome the sight of the villagers dying was, the fact of the matter was that she couldn't grieve for them because she was completely frightened at the moment. She knew what Android 17 wanted to do to her.

She could not hope to fight him, he was far too powerful, but she could not see anyway out of this besides a miracle.

"Okay babe, its just now you and me now that those annoying villagers are now dead. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much. If you behave like a good little slut, I'll skip the torture session and just kill you right away, painless and quick. Just do what I say. See, I can be nice if I want." said Android 17.

Snow looked at the red, mechanical eyes that now scanned her body and she could not help but feel naked under his gaze. Being part robot, she figured that he had a device that could look through clothing.

But she would not submit to this monster. She would not be his plaything. She had one trump card up her sleeve. She never intended to use it at a time like this, but rather that than the alternative.

She pulled a knife from her trouser pockets. Originally used to ward off perverts and thugs, she now had a different use for it.

"Don't look so down Snow girl. Its not everyday that you get to have sex with robot, right? Well, half robot. You should be honored." said Android 17 as he soon started to walk towards Snow.

She now had the knife near her heart, concealed from the Android's view. Snow's eyes met Android 17's as she gave him a furious gaze.

"You lose, Android." spat Snow in a angry voice before plunging the knife deep within her heart.

Android 17 saw the fiery girl stab herself and he could not help but feel that she had guts. Most humans were so pathetic and they so were so scared of death that they let him do whatever he wanted on them. They always had the delusion that they were going to somehow survive so they put up with any kind of indignity that he put them through.

Not so with Snow. He saw that she knew that she wasn't going to make it and instead of degrading herself and submitting to his will, she did the only thing she could do to him.

Take away the pleasure of killing and humiliating her by killing herself first.

Snow fell to the ground once more in a puddle of her own blood. She felt her vision blurring as death was soon taking her. She felt a metallic arm support her head as she stared over at the Android's red, laser like eyes.

"You're the first human in a long time to defy me like this. It's no longer fun if you're dead and you knew that, didn't you Snow girl? You have guts to end your life before I could end yours. Oh well, all good things must come to an end. I had fun Snow girl, I really did but you must be exhausted now, with a knife stuck in you and all. Go to sleep, it will be all over soon." said Android 17 in a remarkably soft, almost kind sounding voice.

Snow almost felt comforted as she heard Android 17's voice. Her pupils soon dialated and everything was bright over at the other side. She could see her family and friends once more before blackness took her vision and she knew no more.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this story is moving slowly but I really wanted to take my time with this. Just bear with me, the action will pick up soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own "Dragonball Z" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

* * *

It was the very early morning in Kami's Lookout when Korin, who had been sleeping so soundly, suddenly felt two enormous powers suddenly appear out of nowhere and near them them to boot.

Korin nearly panicked. He did not know who these two were but he knew that he needed to get the others away from here fast before any harm was done. It was not until about a couple of seconds more did Korin suddenly recognize the ki signatures. He nearly shouted with joy.

He quickly wakened the rest of the sleeping warriors.

"Hey, what gives Korin? Why you waking us up at this time of the morning?" asked Yajirobe in frustration, obviously not happy at waking up so early in the morning.

"Stuff it you lummox. Hurry, we must go." said Korin.

"Hmm...what's happening?" asked Chi-Chi groggily as she arose.

It was then that Mr. Popo walked in on the awakening warriors. Apparently, Mr. Popo did not sleep.

"They are done. Both the Turtle Hermit and the Mercenary are finished with their training. Come, we shall decide who shall now enter the chamber." said Popo calmly.

"But its so early in the morning! Can't that wait until later on?" shouted Yajirobe.

"Aww, quite yelling tubby! It's too early in the morning to hear you complaining!" yelled Chi-Chi as she too was in a foul mood at getting up so early in the morning.

"You're the one making all the racket! I still don't see how Goku ever put up with you." snorted Yajirobe.

"For your information tubby, Goku never complained. But I guess you wouldn't know. I bet you never even had a relationship with a woman before." shouted Chi-Chi back.

"Hey! You take that back! Not my fault all the chicks are into either slim jims or muscle bound morons. You would know, you married one of those muscle bound morons." said Yajirobe.

"I did not marry Goku just because he was muscular! I loved him, even when he was a child when he had hardly ANY muscles. And don't call my Goku a moron either! He may not have been the smartest but if it weren't for him fighting all those evil guys, you wouldn't be here right now!" yelled Chi-Chi.

Yajirobe made to shoot back when Korin finally had it.

"Both of you! This is not the time to be arguing, we have work to do. If you are not committed to protecting this planet, then by all means leave. If you are serious, then follow me so that we can decide our next course of action." said Korin sternly.

This promptly shut both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe up. They were about to leave when Mr. Popo then said something.

"Umm, Master Korin. What about him?" asked Mr. Popo.

Korin turned to find Mr. Satan still asleep, snoring loudly as a bit of drool dribbled from his mouth.

"Hard to believe he managed to sleep through all that racket." said Korin.

"He's very special indeed." said Mr. Popo.

"I'll say." muttered Korin as he went over to start on the monumental task in waking Mr. Satan from his coma induced slumber.

* * *

Soon, everybody was up and over at the entrance of the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. There, they saw a radically changed Master Roshi and Mercenary Tao, who was now completely human.

"I can tell that your powers have increased substantially. It does my heart good to know that both of you are so committed to this cause. We may have a chance to defeat those androids yet." said Korin.

"I don't do this for love of either you nor for the people of this planet. I just want to kill those androids with my own hands." sneered Tao.

"Any reason is good enough, as long as you are still on our side." said Korin.

"Maybe, but I could kill the whole lot of you and destroy the androids myself. There is no reason for the rest of you to train when I will kill those androids here and now." said Tao.

"I'm sorry, mercenary, but despite the great power you have obtained, you are still no match for the androids. I will even go so far as to say that even Freeza, if he were here, would be far too much for you at the moment." said Korin.

"Oh pooey. I don't know if I can take another year in there. It's so boring, and Tao never talks unless he's insulting me plus I forgot all my magazines back at my place." frowned Roshi.

"Oh, Roshi, Roshi, Roshi..." said Korin as he was sighing, waving his head left and right with his right paw on his forehead.

"Now, I'll only go back in there if Chi-Chi joins me. I think tha-"

"Not on your life, old man." sneered Chi Chi before Roshi could get too carried away.

"Darn it." said Roshi as he snapped his fingers as his plan was foiled which caused a small amount of laughter to go about (of course Tao did not participate).

"Anyway, we need to decide who is going next. Any volunteers?" asked Korin.

At once, both Hercule and Chi-Chi rose their hands. Korin frowned.

He did not want those two to get too attached. Both spending a year together in the Chamber might prove more detrimental than productive. He did not know whether their minds would be focused on the training or on other things that he dared not think of.

He had no worries when it came to Roshi, Tao, and even Yajirobe. When push came to shove, Yarjirobe could be quite dedicated and focused when he needed to be.

He hardly knew Chi-Chi and he knew nothing about Hercule. Both were talented fighters, yes, but were they willing to push themselves as hard as Roshi and Tao? It was not a matter of them wanting to train, he knew that they were serious, but would their concern over one another's safety prevent them from training as hard as they could?

He could not risk it and Korin groaned inwardly at the thought of becoming the bad guy here. But with the planet at stake, he could not afford to make mistakes. Those two could not train together, at least, not at the moment.

"I'm sorry you two but I can't have the both of you together in this one. Perhaps in the next session I will allow it, but right now I can't allow it." said Korin.

"What! Why?" asked Chi-Chi.

"What's this all about? Why can't we train together?" asked Hercule angrily.

"I have seen the both of you and how you talk and treat one another. I do not condone the two of you having any sort of relations but right now, I feel that it would be determimental to your training if both of you went in there. Besides, both of you are lacking in fundamental training. As such, Chi-chi will be training with me and Hercule will be training with Mr. Popo." said Korin.

"What a load of crock!" said Hercule.

"No way! I won't do it then! I refuse to be in the same room as you for an entire year, you stupid cat!" roared Chi-Chi.

"ENOUGH!" roared Korin in a strong, deep voice that almost wasn't his.

The depth and volume of his voice promptly shut the Hercule and Chi-chi up right away.

"Understand that there is a reason why I do this. Though I have great respect for your father, Chi-Chi, he was not thorough with your training. You lack key fundementals and have no experience when it comes to weighted training." Korin then turned to Hercule. "You, Mr. Satan, also lack fundamentals and your experience in weighted training is minimal at best. How could the both of you possibly know how to train if you don't know what to do? It's like the blind leading the blind, but that is not my biggest concern."

Korin paused a bit to let what he said sink down for a bit. He then continued.

"It is obvious, at least to me, that both of you care very much about each other. That is fine, but I feel that this affection between the two of you will prevent both of you from training as hard as you can. Not only that, but your priorities might shift to other activities that I care not to mention." said Korin.

Everybody knew what Korin was implying and they all blushed (except for Tao and Korin) in embarrassment.

"I am not trying to be cruel here, I am just doing what is best for the both of you. I promise that once you get your fundamental training down, the both of you can partner up if you want for the second session. But not right now. Please, understand what I am trying to say." said Korin.

Everybody was silent for a while as they tried to absorb what he said. After some time, Chi-Chi then spoke.

"I see where you are coming from. I hate to admit it but you are right. Still, don't think I'm going to enjoy staying with you for a year." said Chi Chi.

"Same here. I agree that you are right cat man but that dark fellow over there gives me the creeps. I don't know if I can hang with him for a year." said Mr. Satan.

"Not to worry. Mr. Popo will make sure that your training goes according to plan." said Mr. Popo with a smile, creeping Hercule out even more.

Korin then turned over to Yajirobe.

"I'm sorry friend. It seems that you will be training last and alone for this session." said Korin.

"It's alright. I'm really rusty and I work best by myself anyway. I don't mind having a sparring partner next session since I'm sure I'll have my skills down pact by then." said Yajrobe.

"Thank you for taking this so well Yajirobe, you don't know how relieved I am." said Korin.

"Hey! Cat! How are you going to train me anyway, you don't look so strong." said Chi-Chi.

"I have a name you know." muttered Korin under his breath before replying to Chi-Chi. "Well, it can't be helped. I did not want to have to show you all this until we started battle but no choice now." said Korin as his body then started to glow blue.

Everybody turned and watched as Korin's body shape was beginning to twist and contort a bit. Korin roared in pain before there was a brilliant flash of light that temporarily blinded everyone.

When the light faded, the sight that welcomed the warriors brought shock.

There, where there used to be a chubby, fat cat, was now a tall, strong warrior. He was tall, at least as tall as Piccolo with a bare chest of chiseled muscle. He wore a white loincloth about his waist and large, white boots. His face was stony and hard, with piercing blue eyes and a strong chin that held a small goatee. His hair was black and extended down to his mid-back.

His power was impressive. He could have at least been able to subdue the Sayain threat to Earth all those years ago had he chose to transform.

"K-Korin?" asked Yajirobe in disbelief.

"Yes, its me." replied Korin, though his voice was now deep and strong.

"B-But how?" asked Chi-Chi, who was in disbelief as well.

"It's a long story." said Korin.

"I was never aware that you could do that. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Master Roshi.

"Well, I might as well explain a few things. I was once a great warrior that wandered the lands below over a thousand years ago. I was truly strong, no human could match me. When I came upon this tower I climbed it, curious as to what dwelled above. When I got to the top, I came upon a fool who said that his power was second to Kami. I thought he was nuts and promptly killed him. It was then that Kami himself came to where I was, not even a second later. No, he was not the Kami you all know, he was a different fellow, cruel and mean. Anyway, he casted a curse upon me, which reduced me to a small pudgy cat for my insolence. He gave me the name Korin and the tower was named after me. He told me that as long as Kami lives, I would never be able to attain my true form again." said Korin.

"I see, but now that Kami is dead due to the androids..." said Master Roshi.

"Perceptive as always, Roshi. Yes, since Kami has died I was able to obtain this form once more. Unfortunately, even in this form I am no match for those androids. It is for this reason that I have come here to train and assist you all in the extermination of those monsters." said Korin.

"Impressive if I say so myself. Here I was thinking that you were just a foolish animal trying to play the hero. Go in there if you can then, Korin, and see what you can do. I just hope that wench does not hinder your training too much." sneered Mercenary Tao.

"You take that back!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"Stop it, both of you. We have work to do now. Come, Chi-Chi. It is our turn." said Korin as he started to step into the white void.

Chi-Chi turned over to see a very concerned Mr. Satan. Chi-Chi walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Be careful. Don't do anything reckless." said Hercule.

"Don't worry. I plan to come back to see you." said Chi-Chi as she kissed him softly in the cheek before turning around to join Korin in training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Really sorry for not updating but I was really stuck for a moment. I have read most of the reviews and suggestions thrown at me and now I think I can work on a course of action. As much as I want to have romance in this story, I believe that it will hinder it too much, plus the pairing is generally frowned upon as well. Anyway, aside from that, enjoy.

* * *

Like Master Roshi and Mercenary Tao before her, Chi-Chi was astounded by the utter void that was presented to her when she entered the chamber. Not only that, but she felt heavy and hard of breath. Already doubt was forming in her mind. She was going to be in here for an entire year and her only company being a former cat thing that she hardly knew to begin with.

In fact, so heavy was her doubt that she even contemplated in giving up and just going home. Surely these warriors did not need her as she was constantly reminded (at least by the Mercenary) that she was less than useless.

Then, at that moment, she recalled back to the time of Goku's death, of how utterly struck with sorrow she was at his loss. Then, she remembered the terrible news that Bulma had brought to her, that her only son had died fighting against those androids. The pain that she had suffered was indescribable. She nearly died right then and there at the news.

She wished she did not have to see his body when it was recovered. Even though Bulma did her best to clean it up, she could see that her son's body had been dismembered horribly and that he had suffered a lonely and painful death.

The broken man before her, the one that she carried in her womb for nine months, the one that she nursed and fed, who eventually grew up to be a strong, kind warrior, was killed cruelly without a second thought and she powerless to protect him.

It wasn't fair! She was the mother! Weren't parents the ones who were supposed to protect their children no matter what? Yet she failed him in that regard. Failed her only son who was now dead and away from her life forever and ever.

Her thoughts of sorrow suddenly turned into utter fury at the thought of those androids, the ones who had the audacity to take the life of her most precious child. She wanted nothing more than to tear them apart and unleash her fury upon them.

It was clear now. She would not back down. She would push herself and be made strong; strong enough to take vengeance upon the ones who had taken everything away from her.

Korin's eyebrow went up a bit as he felt an intense aura of rage and sorrow coming from the woman behind him when it had been one of doubt and fear just a minute ago. He was worried that this woman perhaps did not have what it took to train with them but after the change of her aura he suddenly felt from her an iron resolve. He knew then that she was serious.

"I can feel your unwavering resolve as of right now, but know this. As soon as we start there will be no turning back. If you wish to leave, then do so at this moment." warned Korin.

Chi-Chi grinned as she heard this. Typical of a man to underestimate a woman. But she had made up her mind and knew that there was no turning back now.

"As if Cat-man. Let's get started already I don't want to waste anymore time than I have to." replied Chi-Chi tartly.

Korin was impressed by her resolve and determination and only prayed that it would hold out the year. Even so, once brought up to shape she would make a fine warrior.

"Very well, come with me and we shall commence." said Korin as they began their training.

* * *

It was difficult at first. Chi-Chi was so out of practice that even the bare basics were tiring to her.

But with a nearly limitless amount of sensu beans she was hardly given time to rest. What would normally take weeks for muscles to condition themselves took seconds as she fed her worn out body with sensu, giving her strength to continue and push herself more and more.

Korin himself did not train. He chose to wait until Chi-Chi was nearly at the same level of power as he was. This would make their training the more beneficial as sparring with an opponent of equal power was the best way to go.

And she improved very quickly. In only a month she had bridged the gap of power between herself and Korin and was doing most of her training at 30 times gravity. Knowing that it was time to take her seriously, Korin himself trained and pushed himself and relished in being able to go all out...something that he had not been able to do for nearly a millenia.

And progress did come quickly. A month later found them training at 50 times gravity and the month after that was at 80 times gravity. By the end of the fourth month, they were training at 100 times gravity.

Chi-Chi pushed herself relentlessly, the thought of her powerlessness as she watched her husband die and whither before her and her son killed and dismembered by the androids. Her own weakness that made her son go out into danger to his death.

But no more. She would have her vengeance, no matter what.

* * *

In all, after an entire day in the outside world, it was now time up as the rest of the warriors awaited the emergence of Korin and Chi-Chi from outside.

So it was that they both stepped out with their newfound powers.

Korin himself seemed to have bulked a bit but in general still looked the same. The most amazing change came from Chi-Chi.

Her face, which was lined with wrinkles from stress and sorrow, were now gone and replaced by a taut, young face with fierce determination. Her body, which had sagged due to her lack of activity, was now even more fit than when she had entered the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament all those years ago. She looked nearly twenty years younger and would have been seen as much had it not been for her eyes, which held years of sorrow and anger.

"It seems that this woman survived after all. Let's see if she's that luck still rings true in battle where it failed her weakling of son." sneered Tao.

chi-Chi had never liked Tao and had restrained herself from doing anything rash due to the difference in their powers and abilities but now, she was not going to take it.

In a flash, she zipped across the stunned crowd of warriors and grabbed the Mercenary's neck and slammed him against a nearby wall, creating a crater from the impact.

"You listen to me you heartless bastard. You make another comment like that about me or my son again I'll personally make sure to take you to hell myself." said Chi-Chi angrily.

Though she was literally killing him right now, he still stared hard into her eyes, not betryaing neither fear nor discomfort. As a mercenary, he knew better than to cower.

"Chi-Chi, that's enough. We need him, evil as he still is." commanded Korin.

"Hmph!"snorted Chi-Chi as she threw Tao down into the ground and walked off.

"Dang it, though she's now hotter than ever she's now so strong that she can kill us. Looks like I can't get a touchy feely anymore, at least, without dying in the process." thought Roshi before he turned to Mercenary Tao, who was still on the ground.

"Make sure not to get her angry again Tao. When she says shes gonna kill ya, she will." said Master Roshi as he was utterly stunned at how much Chi-Chi had improved. Though he could say with confidence that he was a wee bit stronger he was not willing to test her on it.

Mr. Satan, on his part, was conflicted. While he was glad that she grew stronger, he was somewhat peeved that she paid no attention to him. Something had happened in the chamber and he was going to ask her.

Yet, before he could do so, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Mr. Popo.

"Come young one. It is our turn now." said Mr. Popo.

Mr. Satan made to protest but decided against it. The woman that had stepped into this chamber the day before and the woman that emerged today were not the same. Still, he would leave her be considering that her mood was not the best at the moment.

Hercule could not believe his eyes. Were they really going to train in here? As with Chi-chi and the others before him, he was absolutely flabbergasted at the white void before him.

"We will get started right now. I ask that you are ready. If not, then you can leave and Mr. Popo will train alone." said Mr. Popo.

Did he want to leave? He sure as hell could not figure out how Chi-Chi was able to stand being stuck in here, especially with Korin who seemed uptight and serious all the time. Maybe he was getting in over his head when he signed up for this deal. It was not like he particularly cared about saving the world, all he wanted to do was live his life with his wife and daughter, Videl.

Videl.

How he remembered the day of her birth, a time when he and his wife were at their happiest. His wife always been by his side, unwavering support for him even when he did not deserve it. And she had given him a gift, a daughter in which was the product of their love.

Yet it was a bittersweet gift. The complications of the delivery had taken the life out of his wife. Then she would die, leaving him alone in utter sorrow. But he would not sink into the depth of despair. Videl was still there for him to take care of.

Then, his mind was flooded with images of his dying daughter in his arms, her broken body before him before. How she had reached her arm out to him, smiling her last as she tried to say those three words...

Before she was shot through the heart and her life taken away at that very instant as her life blood spilt all over his arms. How he remembered cradling her to him, desperately wishing that she would just wake up and that all of this was a terrible nightmare. How those androids had cruelly mocked him and his daughter.

Powerless.

He could not even hurt them. They withstood his best blow and threw him aside as if he was nothing more than a annoying fly. His anger at not being able to protect his only daughter, his anger at the injustice of it all, that they mocked the gift given to him by his wife, the gift whose cost was so great that it took her life to pay for it.

That was why he was here.

"Are you ready sir or must Mr. Popo train alone?" asked Mr. Popo.

"You can bet that I'm ready. Let's get this started already!" roared Hercule as he found reason to train now and that nothing was going to get in the way of his vengeance upon the androids.

* * *

So yet another day passed. All the while, it took all of Master Roshi's strength to prevent the Mercenary from attempting to kill Chi-Chi after the previous day's debacle and also to prevent him from flying off into the blue to confront the androids, who were strangely quiet at the moment.

Still, it soon came time for Hercule and Mr. Popo to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As usual, most of the warriors were present as they felt the two heightened power levels emerge.

Mr Popo, though infinitely stronger, still looked EXACTLY the same.

"I feel so bad for you Mr. Popo. It seems that no matter what you do you can't get rid of that belly of yours." said Korin.

"It is not so bad. is fine with the way he looks. I am now strong and that is all that matters." replied Mr. Popo.

"Let's hope the other fatso over there loses a bit of weight himself." said Korin.

"What did you say!" roared Yajirobe from far off.

"Nothing, nothing." replied Korin in a sing song voice.

Hercule for himself came out looking pretty buff. While he was already a muscular man to begin with, his body had a bit more definition and his muscles, which looked inflated and soft before, now were iron hard. His face, just like Chi-Chi's before him, was set in a serious gaze. He was all buisness right now.

"Well tubby, it seems that you are the last one. Make sure you don't eat all the food in there." mocked Korin.

"I swear, when I get out of there I'm gonna pound you so hard Korin that you'll regret making fun of me!" said Yajirobe.

"Sticks and stones, Yajirobe, sticks and stones!" replied Korin as he loved poking Yajirobe's buttons.

So Yajirobe soon entered into the Hyperbolice Time Chamber. Unlike the other two, he was not so fazed by the white void around him. In fact, he was rather relived.

"Good, some peace and quiet for once." thought Yajirobe before he set his face in hard.

"I know I'm not the bravest person here and damn Korin for making me do this but I might as well do this right. The last thing I want is to fall completely behind the others and be made fun of." thought Yajirobe as he gave himself the motivation to train and soon started.

* * *

On Kami's lookout, Mr. Satan went in search for Chi-Chi and soon found her at the edge of the Lookout. She seemed to be deep in thought though he now understood her reasoning.

"You have not talked to me at all since you emerged from the chamber yesterday. But considering the time I spent in there with Mr. Popo, it has been nearly over a year." said Hercule.

"What of it?" asked Chi-chi tartly.

"It seems that our priorities have changed haven't they? I guess it means that we are not meant to be then." said Hercule.

Chi-Chi turned over to him and stared at him hard. Hercule almost thought that she was going to admonish him before he saw her eyes soften a bit.

"When I was in that room, there were times when I could think nothing but my Goku and Gohan. I have shared so many happy memories of them and the times were together and how those Androids have ripped that away from me. I'm sure you know the pain involved in seeing your only child die as you are helpless, unable to do anything. I'm sorry Hercule but I don't feel the same way anymore. I feel like I would be betraying Goku and Gohan by continuing. My only desire know is to kill those androids and perhaps live the rest of my life content in the memory of my departed husband and son." said Chi-Chi sadly with her head hung down.

Mr. Satan heard all this yet he was surprised to find himself not being disappointed. He knew how she felt. His wife was the only woman he had ever loved besides his own daughter. To give his life to another woman just felt so...wrong.

He soon stepped forward and put his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders. She raised her head to meet Mr. Satan's eyes as he spoke.

"I understand how you feel. As soon as I stepped into that room, I thought I was crazy to join this suicide group. But, like you, I thought nothing but my wife and Videl. I-I still hate myself for not being strong enough to protect her, that she died in my arms while I was powerless to do anything about it. While I am glad that I was able to make friends with someone who is able to relate with me, that year in the room has also showed me that we are not meant to be as well. Perhaps Korin knew this. That last thing I wanted was to be involved in a relationship where we are both co-dependent on each other to survive. I don't want that. I want to kill these androids and, like you, live on my own content in the memory of my loving wife and daughter." replied Hercule sadly.

"Then that is that though I still wouldn't mind a heart to heart every once in a while." said Chi-Chi as she smiled.

"I guess if either of us are feeling down then we can talk. Still, it would be nice to be friends but nothing more." said Hercule.

"I agree." replied chi-Chi.

"Then let's get back already. I'm sure that Korin is going to want to lecture us on something and will get cranky if we make him wait." said Hercule.

"Right behind you then!" said Chi-Chi as they both made their way over to the interior of the Lookout.

* * *

The next day saw the biggest change out amongst the warriors. It was generally exciting to see how someone would go in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber one day and come out looking and feeling completely different the next.

Even Mercenary Tao was interested in these showings, if only to assess the power of the warriors coming out.

So it was that Yajirobe was to emerge from the room from his training and at once there was one thing that they all noticed.

He was ripped.

Yajirobe was no longer the pudgy fat man with squinty eyes due to his large cheeks. In all honesty, most of the crew believed that Yajirobe would be the one to slack and come out weakest of all but imagine that his power was nearly on par with everyone else's despite not having a training partner.

His eyes were now wide open with visible schlera now viewable with dark orbs for pupils, all of which was impossible to see before since his eyes were squinted up due to his fat cheeks. His hair was long but a bit shorter than before and Yajirobe had cut it and had it set in a long pony tail.

About his body held the signs of various scars. His chest had a long scar running from one side of his newly muscled peck to the other side. He had a stab wound on his right shoulder as well. He looked like he had fought some major battles.

"Well,well,well. It seems pudgy is now Hercules all of all sudden! What happened to you though? You got more scars than both Tien and Yamcha combined." said Korin.

"I was able to master the art of Form Splitting. I had watched you guys do it so many times and I thought that I could do it as well. Finally mastered it but took me nearly six months to do so. Still, it was well worth it. I don't think I would have come this far without a sparring partner, even if it is me against myself." replied Yajirobe with a significantly deepened voice, his Adam's apple no longer concealed under layers of fat.

"Well good job then. It seems that you have come the farthest of us all since you don't look like to shy away from pain anymore." observed Korin.

"I still hate fighting and I still don't like getting hurt but I figure that the best way to stop fighting again is to just kill these things and get it over with. I miss eating donuts and they don't make them anymore cause those androids keep killing all the bakers!" whined Yajirobe now.

"Gah, you are as fit as a fiddle and yet you can still only think about food? I swear, some things never change!" exclaimed Korin.

This got Yajirobe started and both he and Korin got into a minor argument again. The rest of the crew looked on with sweat drops on their heads. Eventually, Master Roshi soon spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you fellas but what are we going to do now? We going to find these androids or are we going to train so more?" asked Master Roshi.

Korin immediately ceased his argument with Yajirobe and turned towards Master Roshi.

"We got some more training to do but first I want to see where all of you stand as far as your power is concerned. The androids have quiet lately for whatever reason and we must take advantage of that. So all of you follow me and Mr. Popo." said Korin as he turned and made off to the interior of the Lookout.

Master Roshi looked on to the others, who seemed a bit confused, before shrugging and made off towards following Mr. Popo and Korin.

* * *

They were soon led into a room inside the Lookout. The room itself was very odd looking, with an assortment of clocks and pendulums swirling about.

"I have been in here before. You had led Yamcha, Tien and the others in here to fight some sayains or something long ago." said Yajirobe.

"You're correct though you, at the time, refused to participate. In here is the Pendulum Room. From here, we are able to send your spirit to any place to any time. Understand that what you will go through is very real so I beg that you practice caution." said Mr. Popo.

Korin then turned towards the group and looked at them very seriously before continuing.

"I hope you all understand what Mr. Popo is saying. This is not the time to mess around. The trials that you are going to go through are going to be very real and very dangerous. As such, we had thought about letting all of you go at once but I figure one at a time is better as we can get a better assessment of your newfound powers." said Korin.

"Okay then, but where exactly is this thing going to take us?" asked Mr. Satan.

"You will know soon enough. Roshi!" roared Korin.

"What?" asked Roshi.

"You're lucky number one. Up you go." said Korin as he baded Master Roshi over to the platform standing before him.

"Remember what I told you. Be careful and good luck." said Korin.

"We will await your return...if you survive." said Mr. Popo.

"Aw geez, these guys are giving me the creeps now." thought Roshi before he hardned his face with determination.

"No problem. Let er' rip and lets get started!" said Roshi.

"Good luck!" said Korin before he started the pendulum.

* * *

All Roshi could see at first was darkness, before he saw images of clocks and pendulums whirring about him. His stomach felt like it did a somersault as he whizzed through these figures before finally going through darkness once more.

Yet, light seemed to erupt about him and soon he was able to make the landscape out as he managed to gain his bearings.

At once he could tell that he was not on Earth. The entire planet looked weird. The sky was a tinted green, the oceans were green and strange, thin trees jetted upward around the grassplains before him.

"Where am I?" thought Master Roshi.

Yet, before he could dwell on the scenery, he suddenly felt several high power levels off into the distance. He immediately recognized them.

"There's no way! It can't be!" thought Roshi as he soon lifted himself off the ground and flew off into the direction of the powers.

After a brief flight he made his way towards the gathering of powers and before him he saw a sight he never thought he would ever see again.

Before him, he saw Gohan standing in what looked like to be some Sayain armor. He was still a child so Roshi figured that he had been sent back into the past.

He scanned a bit more and found Krillen there as well, also with the Sayain armor on. Next to them was Piccolo, who looked like he had been through hell and back by the way his clothes were all tattered.

Then, before them was Vegeta, who seemed to have been subdued and duly tortured by some white alien thing that he had never seen before. At once he flew in and made himself known.

"T-That power! It can't be! Master Roshi?" asked Krillen as Roshi landed down near the crew.

"W-What's Master Roshi doing here? Didn't you stay on Earth?" asked Gohan in confusion.

Piccolo noticed that something was amiss but decided to keep it to himself before speaking.

"Old man. Why are you here? Do you wish to die?" asked Piccolo harshly.

"Master Roshi, I don't know how you got here but you got to leave right now! Freeza has just beat Vegeta right now, he's too strong, you'll die if you stay!" exclaimed Krillen.

Master Roshi turned towards the white alien who had been pummeling Vegeta. The alien, amused that someone else had showed up, decided to stop torturing Vegeta for a while and threw him down to the ground, knowing that he was no longer a threat.

"I see that an old one has come to die today. Are you here to foolishly challenge me or did you wish to just witness my greatness before dying by my hand?" asked Freeza.

"So you're Freeza. I have heard so much about you yet when I think about it, I have never even seen you. They say you are strong but I'm here to see just how strong!" said Roshi.

"Such arrogance you possess old man. You believe you are a match for me?" asked Freeza.

"I know I am." replied Master Roshi despite the looks of utter disbelief and shock coming from Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen.

"I will put you in your place old man." said Freeza as he phased out of view.

Krillen and Gohan could not even see Freeza coming and Piccolo could barely keep up. Yet, imagine their surprise when Roshi just calmy lifted his arm and blocked a kick from the tyrant that would have sent him into a early grave had it connected with his head.

"You're pretty quick there young one. Perhaps you can give these old bones some exercise." said Master Roshi with a smile.

"Then I'll be more than happy to oblige." said Freeza with a wicked grin before both of them phased off and commenced their fight.

Freeza attempted a straight punch to Roshi's face, which Roshi promptly ducked and attempted a blow to the gut. Yet, Freeza was quick and lifted his knee up, which caught Roshi in the chin and sent him flying up.

Freeza then pursued him to take advantage but Roshi used zanzuken at the last second to phase out of sight, making Freeza kick empty air.

Before Freeza could recover, Roshi came down from the top and planted both of his feet on Freeza'a head, sending the tyrant down to earth. Freeza managed to recover and landed on the ground on all fours. Roshi flew in to take the initiative.

Freeza was about to counter attack but Roshi then did something unusual. He sent a small ki blast towards Freeza. Freeza growled at the pathetic attack and promptly swatted it aside. Yet this gave Roshi the tiny opening he needed as he dashed quickly from view to get at Freeza's flank.

Freeza managed to deflect the ki blast but noticed that Roshi was nowhere in sight. Before Freeza could wonder for too long, he felt a strong blow from behind as Roshi aimed a flying kick at the small of Freeza'a back.

Freeza gritted his teeth in pain before turning around and lashed his tail out. Roshi, who was attempted a overhead blow to the head, was caught completely off guard and got smacked hard by the tyrant's tail. Roshi was sent skidding on the ground before he recovered and flipped back up.

Unfortunately for him, Freeza was expecting the recovered and immediately shot several small ki blasts at Roshi.

Roshi immediately knew he was in trouble as he felt the first blast smack him in the face, obscuring his vision and destroying his sun glasses. He put his arms up to block to minimize the damage done to him but was now left vulnerable as Freeza took his backside and coiled his tail around Roshi's neck.

Roshi felt the tail squeeze his throat as breathing became impossible. He used his arms to attempt to pry the tail off but in doing so, left his body open as the last three or four ki blasts shot by Freeza went through his defenses and hit him hard.

The blows knocked whatever air he had left in his body and Roshi knew that he had to get out of this grip or he would die. He felt himself getting lifted into the air as he slammed down to the ground.

Roshi felt dirt enter his mouth as he was slammed. He only had one chance to do this. He was running out of air and he knew that he wouldn't be able to withstand getting slammed again without suffocating.

As he was lifted again, Roshi charged up some ki and turned towards Freeza and shot it at his face, like a ki blast pie. Freeza roared in pain as the blast him full in the face, using his hands to cover it while he let go Roshi.

Roshi used the precious down time to get his breath back before charging in at full speed and proceeded to elbow Freeza in the gut. Freeza felt his air get knocked out before he was knocked away once more.

This time, Freeza could not recover as he flew straight into a nearby mountain, destroying it in the process.

Roshi breathed in and out hard. This fight was taking alot out of him but despite that, he was glad that he was able to get the better of this freak. He had heard Goku and others say just how powerful he was when they faced him but perhaps they were exaggerating. He trained for only one year with weighted equipment and already he was getting the better of Freeza. Those androids were as good as dead.

Before Roshi could feel too good about himself, however, he heard some chuckling before he saw Freeza emerge from the mountain, a bit bruised and dirty but otherwise fine.

"This is getting fun. It has been a long time since anyone has gotten me this dirty and bruised up." said Freeza.

"I'll make sure to get you more than just "bruised up" once I'm done with you." said Roshi though he was still out of breath while Freeza looked completely fine.

"Don't get cocky old man. What you see before you is approximately 33 percent of my total power. But since you are so tough old man perhaps you can withstand me at 50 percent of my total power. Let's see. If you can, then I'll just get stronger. If you can't then you die. Either way, you lose." said Freeza.

"There's no way he can get any stronger. I bet that he's just bluffing to get me scared. Young whipper snappers think they can frighten old men like that with empty threats. That's psychological abuse of the elderly!" thought Roshi.

Roshi then turned around and saw Freeza stand there with an evil grin on his face. Freeza's expression suddenly turned deadly and Roshi suddenly felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He found his entire body trembling unconsciously for whatever reason.

It was then that Roshi knew that Freeza was NOT bluffing and that he, indeed, was holding back.

Before Roshi could even think, he felt a colossal pain in his stomach as he felt like something was just pulverizing his insides. He could hardly even breath as he saw Freeza appear before him.

Roshi looked down to see that Freeza had lodged his fist up his stomach and that nearly half of the alien's arm was inside his body!

Pure, unimaginable pain erupted in Roshi's senses as yelled out in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention that nothing in the universe besides my father and brother can withstand me at 50 percent of my power. I just found your words so convincing, surely you could be the only other one to fight me at this level. I guess not. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." said Freeza as he pointed his arm down towards the struggling Roshi and charged a large, purple ball of ki.

Roshi could only look up in abject terror and helplessness as he saw the ball of ki come straight at his broken body and disentegrate his entire being.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope that you all enjoyed it. At this point afterwards, the story should come along a bit faster (I hope) so thank you all for your patience. Anyway, thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well, here to update once again. Let's see how our warriors stand up to their trials here in the time room. Enjoy.

* * *

The feeling of utter pain and fire soon dissipated as Roshi soon felt like he was going down an endless spiral, with blackness surrounding him. Around the darkness, clocks of all sorts of shapes and sizes whizzed passed him before he heard the tell tale signs of a "tick tock" of a pendulum. He felt his feet hit solid ground and familiar voices around him as he soon opened his eyes.

Around him, he was back in Kami's Lookout, with the rest of the warriors surrounding him, giving him some strange looks.

"I-I'm alive?" asked Roshi in apparent disbelief.

"You are indeed." replied Korin as he offered his hand at the stunned Master Roshi.

"B-But I j-just-"

"Don't spoil anything Roshi. The others still have their trials to go to." said Korin as he helped Roshi come down from the platform as Roshi was still rather flustered.

Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan were somewhat anxious as to what trials lay before them. Roshi had just been standing in front of them the whole time though he would suddenly flinch and grit his teeth. This was very unusual but what was more strange was that at the last moment, Roshi suddenly held his arms up and screamed, almost as if he were in utter fear.

They did not know what to expect but they figured that Korin was not going to shed any light on the matter until they finally finished their trial.

Mercenary Tao did not pay much attention to Roshi. He figured that all of this was some sort of elaborate mind trick and that he would not be fooled. He scoffed at Roshi's fear.

"I do not understand why you are trembling old man. Surely all of this is an elaborate trick to frighten us to their submission. I, unlike you, will not fall for it." scoffed Mercenary Tao.

Master Roshi turned toward Mercenary Tao with a look of anger and minor pity as well. The mercenary had no idea what he was in for.

"If you think you are such a big bird Crane, then why not go in next and try for yourself?" asked Master Roshi.

"I will conquer what you could not Roshi and I will laugh in your face once I do." replied Mercenary Tao as he stepped up to the platform.

Korin, seeing Mercenary Tao, tried to stop him as this next test was designed to test Chi-Chi, not him, but the Mercenary took his place and was soon put into a meditative state, indicating that he was already partaking in his, or rather, Chi-Chi's trial.

"That idiot! I can't believe him!" roared Korin.

"Mr. Popo thinks that we should pull him out." suggested Mr. Popo.

Korin just thought of that. He would yank that Mercenary out and beat the crap out of him for acting so out of line.

But, as he thought about it, maybe he should let Tao take Chi-Chi's trial instead. He was sure that Tao was no match for this opponent and that his loss to the hands of this particular creature would probably infuriate him to the point that he would have no choice but to stay with them if he wanted to get stronger.

"It's okay Mr. Popo. I think that things will turn out better than we expect. Let him take the trial, even though it is not meant for him. I think that Mercenary will be in for a surprise." said Korin.

"Okay. Mr. Popo will not interfere with Tao's trial, though it is not his to take." replied Mr. Popo.

"Let's see how you handle this situation Mercenary." thought Korin as he soon took a step back and let Fate takes its course.

* * *

Like Master Roshi before him, all Mercenary Tao saw was darkness as he felt that he was going through an never ending spiral with clocks surrounding him.

Soon though, he felt solid ground beneath his feet once more and air finally enter his lungs.

Mercenary Tao opened his eyes to see that he was in an unusual landscape. The sky above him was a dark, hazy purple and air was harsh, making it hard to breath. There were no plants or other forms of life in this seemingly barren planet.

"It seems that I am no longer on Earth." thought Mercenary Tao before he shook his head violently.

"That's ridiculous! This is all a trick, a mental illusion!" thought Tao furiously, not wanting to believe that he was on another planet.

Still, with nothing else to do, he soon took flight and roamed about the planet to see what it was that he was supposed to be tested on.

He did this for about ten minutes and was getting angry that nothing was happening. He soon thought about shouting over to Korin and to get him out of here when he suddenly felt a strong power approaching him.

At once, Mercenary Tao dodged over to his right and narrowly avoided a energy beam. He looked down to see a child, probably about ten or twelve years old. He had a strong fighting power that would have dumbfounded Tao had he come before his training.

But, after one year inside the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, Mercenary Tao was very strong and this kid's power was not any match for his.

"You are wishing for a death wish child?" growled Mercenary Tao as he stared down hard at the kid before him.

The kid seemed unfazed by Tao's threat as he stared right back, his eyes full of intensity.

"You do not scare me. You have an evil aura and we don't like anyone evil here on this planet. We already had to escape Earth from the evil there and we will not let the peace we have found here be disturbed." said the kid who sounded many years older than he really was.

"I care not for your lifestyle or morals. You attacked me with no reason and now you will suffer." growled Mercenary Tao as he soon went forward towards the kid.

The kid saw Tao coming and phased out of sight, causing Tao to miss his punch. Tao figured that he would do this and stood still, waiting for the kid to try something.

He felt a strong power to his right and soon turned and punched hard.

Tao grinned in satisfaction as he felt his blow hit paydirt as he landed a strong hook on the child's cheek, sending the kid flying away.

Tao pressed his advantage, flying quickly towards his opponent.

Still, he was sure that the kid was going to counter attack so he sent a ball of ki and flew off to his right to flank the kid.

Tao was correct as the kid righted himself immediately and sent a ball of ki of his own to stop Tao's advance.

Unfortunately, the kid did not take into account that Tao had already sent a ball of ki of his own, causing both energy blasts to collide and explode.

The kid had to cover his eyes from the blinding light, giving Tao the chance to come from behind and shoot a "Dodonpa" attack at the kid, wanting to finish this quickly.

The kid had fast reflexes and moved over to his right to avoid the beam. Still, he was not fast enough as the beam still struck his right shoulder. The blow was non-lethal but the beam nearly pierced through his shoulder, causing an immense amount of pain for the kid.

Tao was a bit irked that his beam did not hit the kid's heart and the kid still ended up alive, but Mercenary Tao soon shook that off and pressed his advantage once more, kicking the kid in the back and driving him to the ground.

There was a loud explosion as a small crater was made as the kid lay on it, nearly unconscious from the harsh knockdown.

"Silly child, picking a fight with someone with whom you don't know their capabilities. I will kill you here and now." said Tao as he raised his finger and proceeded to charge up his "Dodonpa" once more to kill the kid.

But before he could do so, he felt a strong foot hit his cheek as he was sent flying away. Tao muttered some curses as he self righted.

He looked towards the crater he had driven the kid into and saw another body there. It was a woman with long, raven black hair. She looked to be knealt besides the kid as she fed him what looked like a Sensu bean.

"Gosa! I cannot believe you! We did not escape Earth just so that you could die here. If you saw something suspicious you should have called me!" said the woman.

"I'm sorry mom, its just I thought I could take him. His aura is so evil and I could not help but hate him for it." replied the kid, now named Gosa.

"It's alright sweetie. Go home now. I'll be back and cook you some dinner when I get back." said the woman.

"Kick his ass mom!" said Gosa.

"Language Gosa!" replied the woman tartly.

"Sorry mom, but beat him up. I don't like him and he's evil." said Gosa.

"Don't worry, I will." said the woman as the kid flew off into the distance.

Mercenary Tao was tempted to fly after the kid but soon thought that he was not worth it. Who ever this woman was, she was strong, that much was for sure. Even so, he gauged her power in comparison to his own and she was only slightly stronger than her son. He was sure of victory.

"You should teach your child some more manners, attacking someone who has done him no harm." said Mercenary Tao.

"You're aura reeks of evil. We had to escape such evil from Earth and we were afraid that you are an agent of Bebi. Don't blame us for being cautious." replied the woman.

"I take orders from no one. Even so, your whelp attacked me for no reason and I do not take such offenses lightly. I will kill you and take his life afterward." said Mercenary Tao.

"Then I cannot let you live, scum." replied the woman.

"As if your meager power can hope to touch mine." scoffed Tao.

"Let us see then if you can my 'meager' power then." replied the woman fiercely as she powered up, her body engulfed in a white aura.

Tao sensed her power go up a bit but it was still no match for his. He would kill her now then kill the kid afterward.

He waited for her to make the first move so that he could assess what he could do.

The woman threw a volley of ki blasts at him. Tao smiled as he saw this. He figured that the woman was attempting to distract him with this diversion and flank him. He would not fall for it.

He ducked under the blasts and immediately sent a fist flying behind him, hoping to catch the woman off guard. Imagine his surprise when he hit nothing but an after image, one of the woman pulling her eyelid down as if she were mocking him.

He growled in anger and tried to sense where she was at. He felt a great power coming from below him and went over to meet eat.

The two met together as Tao launched yet another punch, which was grabbed by the woman. She attempted to throw him over her shoulder to the ground below but Tao pried himself loose and punished with a hard kick to the mid-section. The woman lifted her knee to block the blow and used both of her arms to hit Tao with a double palm.

Tao felt his chest cave in a bit as he was struck by the fierce blow which sent him flying away. He looked over to her and could not understand where she got her power. She looked to be a normal woman but she seemed somewhat familiar to him. He could not put his finger on it but she looked like somewhat he has seen before.

He shook his head as he tried not to get distracted and flew in once more to engage the woman as he was going all out this time.

The woman was not expecting this sudden onslaught as she soon put her arms up as she was being peppered by a barrage of blows. She felt a sharp pain on her head as she felt her long hair being yanked. She lifted her arms instinctively to get the hands off when she felt a strong blow to the stomach.

She doubled over as Tao elbowed her in the back, sending her down to the ground. The woman managed to recover before crashing on the ground and felt Tao pressing his advantage.

She thought about sending a ki blast but she figured that he was expecting that so she decided to play possum and let him come to her.

Unfortunately, the Mercenary was smarter than that as he sent some ki blasts towards her as insurance policy. That move was very smart on his part as it prevented him from getting a nasty counter attack and, at the same time, force her attention on the ki blasts, giving him time to flank her.

Knowing that he must be coming in from behind, she shot several ki blasts to stop his and proceeded to phase out of sight, hoping that he would try to strike at her previous position.

Tao expected this, knowing that she would attempt to zanzuken out of the way. While he could not capitalize, using zanzuken for too long would exhaust her and this, in the long run, would be to his advantage. He waited until she made herself visible once more.

She got in close and attempted to attack out of her zanzuken but Tao expected this and caught her diving kick. He grabbed her leg and drew her in before landing a haymaker on her cheek, sending the woman down crashing into the ground, forming another crater on the ground.

Tao took this time to mock the woman.

"Is that the best you can do woman? You should know that I am not even trying here. Give it up, your life is forfeit." bragged Tao.

The dust cleared and the sight shocked Tao. The woman was standing there, almost as if nothing had happened to her. Her eyes were now hard and serious as her hair seemed to be standing on end.

"I can tell now that you are not an agent of Bebi and I have nothing to fear from you. You are far too weak to be of any use to Bebi." mocked the woman as she grinned.

"What was that! You mock me, even when you are at Death's door?" roared Mercenary Tao.

"Me, at Death's door? If anything, YOU are at Death's door you pitiful man." sneered the woman.

"Enough! You are just talking to delay your own death. I will kill you now." said Tao sternly.

"Then try it but know this, you will fail. My name is Son Pan, daughter of Son Gohan, granddaughter of Son Goku. I will kill you for the sake of all those who had to escape Earth and the evil that dwells there." said Pan as she then stood up straight and roared out loudly.

At once, Tao felt her power sky rocket. The ground about him trembled a bit as the sky seemed to darken. He did not know what she was doing but already he was becoming afraid.

It ended suddenly as the ground stopped shaking the sky soon began to brighten up a bit. Tao looked down to see the woman, who was now somewhat different. Her hair, which was a dark ebony, was now a golden mane as her hair stuck out in all directions. Her eyes were now teal colored and a golden aura seemed to engulf her.

Yet, those weren't the things that startled Tao. It was her power. It was unbelievable, such power should not even exist. She had far surpassed his power many times over.

Before he could ponder anything, the woman was already at his face as she landed a strong kick to his mid-section, a hook to his cheek and a blow to the back that sent him crashing into the ground.

All of this in a matter of micro-seconds.

Tao was utterly stunned as he tried to lift himself out of the crater but could not do so. His insides felt like they were blown up, his jaw felt out of place and his back was killing him. He could not even defend himself and in a matter of less than a second, he was beaten, completely and utterly.

Tao saw the woman land and walk towards him.

"What kind of devilry is this?" asked a stunned and somewhat afraid Tao.

"Why should I tell you, you evil creature? Scum like you should just die." replied the woman.

Tao felt an overwhelming intent to kill in the woman and her eyes. They wanted nothing more than to see his demise. Before Tao could even think of a way to get out of this, he felt the woman gather a large amount of power. He looked over to see that she was charging up a large ball of blue ki. It was more than enough to incinerate him.

And Tao could only open his mouth to scream as the ball of ki was suddenly launched towards him, engulfing his being and completely incinerating him.

* * *

At once, Tao felt himself go down an endless spiral once more as before feeling solid ground beneath his feet. He opened his eyes to find himself back at Kami's lookout.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Korin inquisitively.

Tao said nothing as he was still shaking, walking silently off of the platform.

Roshi used this opportunity to taunt Mercenary Tao.

"See. I told you that you would end up like this." said Roshi.

"I-It was so real, I could feel everything...like..."

It was at this point that Chi-Chi was beginning to get really nervous over what trial she was going to endure. Korin noticed this as he soon spoke.

"It was YOUR trial that he ended up taking but even so, it was still sufficient. Now you are to undertake Tao's trial though I am sure that you will still benefit." said Korin.

"W-Will I come out like them?" asked Chi-Chi nervously.

"It depends on what you do in there. Now step up into the platform and get ready for it is your turn." said Korin.

Chi-Chi nodded as she stepped up onto the platform. Her stomach began to get upset over the nervousness but she swallowed hard and hardened her face. She was determined to overcome this trial and if the old man and the Mercenary could do it, then she would as well.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes before the incoming darkness and the images of pendulums and clocks soon engulfed her vision.

* * *

After opening her eyes, Chi-Chi noticed that she was not on Earth. The sky above was deep red with yellow clouds passing. There was a wide range of plant life about the horizon though they were plants that she had never seen before. Breathing in this atmosphere was hard...the air was really thick.

Still, she knew that she could not linger and decided to take flight as she scoured the land, searching what she supposed to take her trial on.

She did not fly long before she felt three powers soon close in on her. They were rather powerful though she could tell that she was more powerful than all of them. Even so, she still kept her guard up. She did not know who was approaching her but she always knew to be prepared.

She was approached by three aliens, all of them bigger than her. One of them was a hulking giant with large man of long hair going down his back. He wore the same armor the sayains wore when they came to Earth so long ago though his was green.

The other alien was taller than this behemoth but was much more slender. He looked like a tall, brown lizard. He too wore the strange armor.

The last member looked to be rather effeminate with blue skin and a tuft of distasteful blond hair. Though he was the smallest of the group, he was easily the strongest as well. All three of them seemed to be leering at Chi-Chi.

"Looks like we found ourselves a female Sayain to keep our bunks warm tonight boys." said the behemoth.

"Yes Doure, it has been far too long since we had such an exotic creature to keep us company." grinned the lizard.

"Shush both of you. She cannot be a sayain, they have been dead for over a year since Freeza destroyed the planet." said the blonde.

"But Salza, how can we know that Frieza killed all of them? Look at her, she looks like a sayain woman if I saw one." said Doure, the gigantic one.

"Then use your nose then you buffoon. She is obviously not a sayain, she does not have that terrible odor they all carry. She is something else." said Salza.

Chi-Chi was already getting annoyed by these three (obvious) aliens arguring about what she was.

"Where do I have a say in this you three stooges?" asked Chi-Chi in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa, she seems to be quite the spunky one. I still say she's a sayain." said Doure.

"Me too, only Sayain women have that kind of temper." said the Lizard, Neiz.

"Then both of you are buffoons. She isn't sayain and that's that. She doesn't even have a tail." said Salza.

"I have to agree with blondie here. I'm a human." replied Chi-Chi.

"Hu-MAN? Never heard of them. Are you sure you aren't a sayain?" asked Doure.

"For the last time, she isn't! Just because you want to bed a sayain woman doesn't make her one!" roared Salza.

"Aww, but I haven't had a sayain woman in such a long time!" whined Doure.

"Make due with her then when we take her in." replied Salza.

"I wouldn't mind. I get first dibs on her." said Neiz.

"And I say that I kill you three for trying." growled Chi-Chi.

"As if you could hurt us. Don't you know who we are? We are Cooler's Armored Squadron, the most powerful pack of Mercenaries on the Eastern Galaxy. Not even the Ginyu Force is any match for us!" gloated Salza.

Chi-Chi was really confused. She had no idea who in the hell these guys were.

"Sorry, never heard of you stooges." replied Chi-Chi boredly.

"Then how 'bout we show you by force as to why we are so feared in this galaxy!" roared Salza as he dove in to attack.

Seeing him come in, Chi-Chi effortlessly caught his punch. His face showed some surprise but he quickly smiled and attempted to knee Chi-Chi in the stomach.

She dodged quickly as she let go of Salza's fist and proceeded to place both of her palms on Salza's knee and use his leg as support as she went into a handstand and proceeded to slam HER knee on Salza's face.

Salza felt his nose break as he was hit with the knee and was launched away from the woman.

Seeing that their leader might need help, both Doure and Neiz soon joined in the fight as they all attempted to triple team Chi-Chi.

Knowing that the big man packed a hard punch, Chi-Chi figured that she would rather dodge his attacks rather than block them. So she did so, seeing the behemoth's slow attack come at her.

She dodged easily but was then caught by surprise as Neiz, being considerably faster than Doure, come out of nowhere and appear in front of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi had no time to defend as the tall lizard snapped a kick at her face, catching her unawares.

Unfortunately, Neiz did not pack much power behind his attack and Chi-Chi was only momentarily phased before she counter attacked on her own, nearly immediately.

Neiz did not see this and was greeted by a knee to the gut. His air supply cut off, Neiz could not breath as Chi-Chi slammed her palm at the alien's cheek, sending him flying away.

Doure attempted to capitalize by appearing behind Chi-Chi and using his bulk to hold and contain her.

She had already knew that the big alien would try to flank her and it was too bad that he was so slow that she was able to see him coming, even when she was still occupied with Neiz.

Without even looking back, Chi-Chi sent a fierce elbow into the stomach of the giant alien.

Even with his armor on, Doure felt the impact fully on his midsection. Chi-Chi figured that the big alien had more endurance than the taller one so she planned to press her advantage as soon as possible.

She did a small cartwheel before landing a strong axe kick on the neck of the doubled over Doure, sending the big alien down crashing into the ground.

Before Chi-Chi could press her advantage, she felt a large power behind her and she quickly used zanzuken to phase out of the way.

It was a good thing as a large ki beam went flying where her previous position had been. She turned to see Salza with a bloody face. He was obviously very angry.

Chi-Chi attempted to fly around him to get his back but she was soon stopped by Neiz once more. This time, the alien had an electric looking aura about him.

He suddenly sent his attack out, which looked to be lighting of some sort.

Knowing better than to try to take it, she flew up to avoid it. Unfortunately for her, this was all a set up as Doure appeared right above her and managed to hit her hard on the back, sending her down to the ground.

Neiz took this opportunity to shoot another one of his attacks at the falling Chi-Chi and proceeded to do so.

Chi-Chi recovered quickly and dodged the attack. Expecting an attack from behind, Chi-Chi concentrated some ki on her hands so that she would be ready to blast someone who tried to take her back.

This time, it was Salza who attempted to capitalize. He had some energy coming off of his hand and Chi-Chi felt that he was using it as some sort of saw or cutting device. It did not matter, he was not going to get close enough to use it.

Salza thought he had Chi-Chi when he saw her turn on a dime and blast him with a large ki blast.

Salza roared in pain as he fell to the ground once more, creating a huge crater.

Chi-Chi felt that both Doure and Neiz were going to attack her at once. Seeing that she could use this opportunity for herself, she waited until the last moment before using Zanzuken to avoid both of their attacks.

Neiz could only watch helplessly as he launched his lightning attack, only for it to be dodged by the woman at the last possible moment and hit Doure, who was coming in from her right.

The large alien roared in pain, a pain that was cut short as Chi-Chi appeared in front of him once more and snapped the hardest kick she could muster.

It hit Doure hard on the neck and Chi-Chi could hear a loud crunch come from the blow. The giant alien's eyes just blanked out before the huge alien fell to the ground and onto the dirt, never to get up again.

"You killed Doure! I can't believe it! You'll pay for that!" roared Neiz.

"Really? And just how were you going to do that?" asked Chi-Chi mockingly.

Neiz went into an angry rage as he flew into Chi-Chi head on, oblivious to the danger.

Chi-Chi could only smile as her foe charged at her recklessly. The tall lizard alien soon came near her and attempted to use a strong kick to the head.

Chi-Chi blocked the kick with ease before countering with a harsh blow to the face of the alien, hitting it smack on the nose.

Neiz roared in pain but Chi-Chi figured that she would end this right now. Getting in front of the alien, she placed a large amount of her power onto her palm and proceeded to slam it on the left side of the alien's chest.

Neiz, being anatomically similar to a human, still had a heart to the left side of his body and Chi-Chi targeted that area as she hit that area with her palm with all her might.

The alien could only gasp before he went into cardiac arrest, the heart being stopped suddenly from such a fierce blow.

Neiz could only look up in utter disbelief before his eyes blanked out and he too fell to the ground, never to wake up again.

At this point, Salza, who had been spectating the whole time, could not believe that this woman had just taken out two of his squad members so effortlessly. He had to call Cooler at once.

But, he didn't need to.

Just as Neiz hit the ground, Chi-Chi heard the sound of clapping just behind her. She turned swiftly to see a purple, humanoid alien with white armor and a blue gem adorning his forehead. He was smaller than Neiz and Doure but his power was leagues above theirs. Chi-Chi knew that she was going to have trouble with this one.

"Who are you?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This planet is currently under my jurisdiction. I came here to oversee its progress and then I get a huge power reading and then find two of my best men dead about five minutes later." said the purple alien.

"I came here for a purpose. Your men attacked me. I killed two of them in self defense." said Chi-Chi tartly.

"Then pray, why is that? You should have never come here in the first place. To come and foolishly attack one of my territories? Do you not know who I am? I am Cooler, Emperor and supreme ruler of the Eastern Galaxy. No one is my equal in strength. You will die for your blatant attack on one of my planet and killing those under my responsibility." said Cooler as he rushed in to attack.

Immediately, Chi-Chi could tell that he was different from the rest. He was quick and he was already at her face, peppering her with blows.

She held her arms out to shield herself as she thought of a way to fight this thing. She managed to finally catch on of his punches and proceeded to pull him in to knee him in the gut.

Cooler had other plans as he lashed his tail out, hitting Chi-Chi in the chin as she was sent upward. Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in pain as the unexpected blow sent her flying. Knowing that Cooler was going to take the initiative, she played possum to lure him in.

Cooler took the bait as he closed in but not before Chi-Chi recovered, sending a ball of ki into the alien's face.

The blast hit Cooler squarely in the face, causing the alien to raise his arms up and cover his face with his hands.

Chi-Chi took advantage by sending a flying kick into the midsection of the alien and then hooking her legs around the alien's neck and proceeded to throw Cooler down to the ground with a modified hurricurana. She watched with satisfaction as the alien hit the ground hard, throwing up alot of dust into the air.

Cooler did not expect this woman to be so strong and quick in her reflexes. It was no wonder that she took out both Doure and Neiz and managed to scare Salza away. Still, he could not say that he was angry. He was rather excited in fighting an opponent that did not die in the first ten seconds of fighting him.

Cooler managed to get up and he soon sent some eye beams towards Chi-Chi's location.

Seeing the beams come after her, she flew off to avoid them. Unfortunately, Cooler maintained the beams and used them as lasers as she turned his head, chasing after Chi-Chi with his eye beams.

Chi-Chi flew as fast as she could to avoid getting hit. Figuring that Cooler was probably blind while doing this, Chi-Chi took advantage by shooting out a ki blast to the alien's flank, hoping he would not see it.

Cooler, being so intent in hitting Chi-Chi with his eye beams, did not see the ball of ki coming as it hit his knee, causing Cooler to stop firing his eye beams as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Cooler tried to put weight on his knee but knew it was no use. The ball of ki shattered it and he was forced to kneel to maintain balance.

Chi-Chi came in swiftly to kick Cooler's head from behind but Cooler ducked instinctively, avoiding the kick, and used his tail to swat her away.

The woman was not too phased from the attack as she recovered almost instantly. She saw Cooler kneeling, his broken knee bleeding purple blood.

"Looks like I win this fight Cooler. So much for being Supreme Emperor of the Eastern Galaxy. I'm pretty sure the people of this galaxy will be happy to know that you died." said Chi-Chi confidently.

It was then that Chi-Chi noticed Cooler smiling before she heard him laugh loudly, unnerving her.

"You know so little. There is reason as to why I am Supreme Emperor of this galaxy. Still, I will congratulate you for forcing me to do this. You are going to be the only one outside my own family to view this so pay close attention. I am in my third form right now but I have a fourth beyond it, one that is much stronger." said Cooler.

"Then I will take your word for it and kill you now that I have the chance." said Chi-Chi in a lethal voice as she flew towards Cooler.

Cooler only smiled as he began transforming.

Chi-Chi was met by what felt like an invisible wall, she could not get close to the transforming Cooler. In desperation, she fired off many ki blasts to prevent the creature from transforming.

When the dust cleared, Chi-Chi expected to be nothing left of the alien. How wrong she was.

There, before her, was Cooler in his final form. He was absolutely huge, with menacing horns sprouting off many directions of his head. His face was covered by what looked like a mask and his eyes had turned blood red. He soon spoke and his voice seemed to have gone down an octave.

"This is my true and final form. Before you lies death and now I will take your life." said Cooler menacingly.

Chi-Chi felt the power coming from this creature. It was beyond belief. There was simply no way that any creature besides a god should ever have this sort of power. It was inconceivable.

Too bad for Chi-Chi that her shock would be her downfall as she felt a harsh knee hit her stomach. Chi-Chi's vision went white as she felt indescribable pain come from her stomach. It felt as if all her organs exploded from that one blow.

She was then knocked down and she hit the ground hard as she landed. Before Chi-Chi could do anything else, she felt a tremendous weight land on her back and she knew that the giant alien had his foot on her.

"How pitiful. It seems that this form was far too much for you. Oh well, the consequence of being too powerful I suppose." said Cooler as he ground his gigantic foot deep onto Chi-Chi's prone body, placing all his weight on her.

Chi-Chi could not even scream as she felt the gigantic weight crush her insides into nothing and soon, she succumbed to blackness.

* * *

Chi-Chi could only here the tick-tock of the pendulum as she felt herself being spiraled away. She opened her eyes once more to find herself back in the Pendulum Room. Utter relief washed over her. She felt like crying due to her relief.

"It seems you were in a toughie as well. Anyway, I want to meet with the three of you." said Korin as he motioned towards the three very shaken warriors in Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and Mercenary Tao.

"What about my trial?" asked Mr. Satan.

"Mr. Popo will conduct your trial. Do not worry, you will be fine but I need to speak to these three. It is very important." said Korin.

"Okay then." said Mr. Satan as he was helped up onto the platform by Mr. Popo and was soon spirited away to his trial.

In the next room, Korin soon started.

"Do you three wonder as to why I sent you through those trials?" asked Korin.

"To get us killed?" asked Roshi stupidly.

"No, no, wrong answer!" said Korin.

"To test our strength obviously." said Tao.

"Very perceptive of you, that is exactly why I sent you through those trials. I needed to have an idea where you three stood because knowing you guys, you probably all thought you were ready to fight the androids, weren't you?" asked Korin.

The three kind of fidgeted, knowing that Korin was right. They did think they were ready, especially with all the tough training they had been through.

"T-That's true." said Master Roshi.

"Then let's review. You, Master Roshi, fought Frieza at fifty percent of his power and died very quickly. You, Chi-Chi, went against Cooler's final form and lasted about ten seconds at most. And you, Mercenary Tao, went against the power of a Super Sayain and lost in a matter of moments." said Korin.

"You fought a super sayain Tao?" asked Master Roshi in awe.

"Was that what she was? I just remembered her being a demon, a being of with far too much power for a human to posses." said Tao with a shudder.

"Wait, you lost to a woman as a super sayain? How? I did not think I have ever heard of any women from the Sayain race. I just knew Goku and Vegeta." said Chi-Chi.

"Enough already. The fact is that Tao went up against a female super sayain and lost. It does not matter who or what she was. You were supposed to fight her, Chi-Chi, but Tao butted in. Even so, his fight with her suited our purpose. Now let us get back on task." said Korin, not wanting to reveal the true identity of the Super Sayain woman to Chi-Chi.

"As I was saying. You three lost to these warriors that I sent you off to fight. Now I will let you all onto a dirty little secret. Frieza, Cooler and the Super Sayain woman all would have died in a matter of minutes against the androids currently wrecking havoc on our planet right now." said Korin.

If the trials were not disturbing enough, the fact that they lost to warriors who themselves were inferior to the androids made the three humans sick. Here they were, believing they were perfectly capable of killing the androids with their training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber.

Only to find themselves completely outclassed by two extraterrestrials and one super sayain.

Two extraterrestrials and one super sayian that would all die to the androids in minutes.

Tao, Roshi and Chi-Chi were just dead silent as they let the facts sink into their heads.

"I hope these trials have shown just how dire our situation is. The fact is that all of you are not ready, no where even close to ready. Thankfully, we still have another year left apiece to use the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. I hope that when you all take your respective turns again that you train with as much, if not more, intensity than you did the first time around. The fate of our planet depends on it." said Korin.

All three nodded as they heard this. Even though their situation was still dire, they had hope. At least the knew where they stood and that these trials now gave them the much needed resolve to train again and harder than ever to save the planet that they love.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Here it is, the next chapter.

* * *

It was hard to say just exactly what went through the minds of the three warriors as they suddenly found out that their power was still insufficient to deal with the Androids.

While it was a simple thing to say that there was still a year left apiece of training for them, the fact was that they had put all their souls into training that first year. They emerged with sanity barely intact and now they were asked to go in that accursed room yet again, with hardly any respite at that.

Yet here they were once again in front of the room and simply put, they were nervous.

Korin seemed to have noticed the atmosphere of apprehension and soon spoke.

"I have told all of you that there was no turning back now that we have gotten started. Now, I understand that the trials have been very taxing on you all and perhaps it was too soon for you to have gone through them. I cannot say that I regret it though as you all now have some sort of idea of where you stand against the androids. This will be the last year that all of you will take the time to train. I will not tell you who to partner with. I just ask that you train with the same vigor as you did the first time around. Believe me, if you do so then you will obtain the power necessary to conquer our enemies." said Korin.

To Master Roshi, his mind was set ever since he left the submarine so long ago. He was going to go through whatever trial he needed to gain the power necessary to kill the androids. Too much blood had been spilt by their hands already, children too young to die being slaughtered like cattle for the androids' amusement. The feeling of utter fear and sorrow coming from Trunks' dying moments was enough to remind the old turtle hermit of his duty and he would not shirk.

"I will volunteer first. Anyone else willing to come and join me?" asked Master Roshi.

Mercenary Tao, as much as he hated to admit it, thought about joining the Old Turtle Hermit again. While he did not like the old man, they both shared much in common and knew each other. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of training with either Mr. Satan, Chi-Chi, Korin, Yajirobe or Mr. Popo.

As such, his mind was also still resolved. While he did not enjoy going into that white void, the thought of being so completely outclassed by a woman was infuriating him. Not to mention that one of the androids themselves was a woman, so the thought of losing to HER again was something that did not sit well with Tao. He rose his hand to volunteer.

"Then I volunteer to train with you once more, Roshi. At the very least, I can tolerate your presence without resorting to kill you." sneered Tao as he moved forward to join Roshi.

It was then that Korin stepped in front of them.

"Then it is settled. You two will train together once more. I will have Yajirobe train with me next as he trained alone the last time. That will leave only Mr. Popo, Chi-Chi and Hercule left. Decide amongst yourselves on who will train with whom and who will be alone." said Korin.

"Then we are off then. Wish us luck and see you all in a year." said Roshi before he and Tao entered the Hyberbolic Time Chamber once more.

* * *

That night, Chi-Chi could not get to sleep. While she did not mind going into the time chamber once more, she felt rather uncomfortable. She would have preferred to have been with Korin, as he was a good mentor and never once tried anything perverted around her.

While she knew that Mr. Popo would also behave like Korin, truth be told, she was somewhat creeped out by him. The way he spoke and the way he dressed, it was far too eccentric for her liking.

Then there was Hercule. While they told themselves that they should not get involved, the thought of spending an entire year inside the chamber with him made her heart flutter wildly. He understood her and was able to relate to her pain. After all, they both lost their spouses and children and it was this bond that attracted her to the former wrestler so much.

She shook her head wildly as she told herself that it was not meant to be. She had ever only loved Goku and the thought of having relations with Hercule would be like a betrayal to her now dead husband.

She could go in alone and solve all these anxieties at once, but she knew that she could not stand being alone in there for a year. How Yajirobe did it was beyond her, though she suspected that he had always been alone his entire life.

So her only options were to either go in with a man who creeped the hell out her or go in with another man who made her heart flutter.

After much deliberation, she made up her mind. Despite what consequences might come out of their spending a year together, she felt that this would be for the best and soon went out to seek the person she was looking for.

* * *

Hercule himself was also having much trouble. His trial had not been pleasant at the slightest. What was worse was that he was sent back to that time.

The time that he had lost Videl.

Of course, being a different universe, neither Tao, Chi-Chi nor Roshi were there but the androids were still the same.

He put up a much better fight and he was even elated when he managed to score a couple of good hits on them, knocking them into buildings and roughing them up good.

That was until the Androids finally got fed up and started to fight in earnest.

All of which led to Hercule, despite his hard training, being defeated in less than a minute. With his body broken, he was then tortured as the Androids tore him apart, piece by piece.

This would not have been so bad had it not been for the fact that the male Android decided to carry out his previous threat.

He violated Videl, despite the fact that she was dead.

He raped her corpse, and right in front of him as well and again he found himself powerless to do anything.

When the trial was over, he was silent the entire time. He did not speak to anyone. For a moment, he thought that perhaps he was way over his head and that there was simply no way to beat the androids.

Yet when he would sleep, the nightmare would start again. Him being tortured, his daughter getting violated right in front of his eyes and his total worthlessness when it came to trying to protect his daughter.

When the time came, he knew that he would go inside the chamber once more. It did not matter who his partner was or if he went alone. He would train even harder than he did the first time. He would make sure that his power exceeded those damn machines and he would personally go and kill the bastard who dared laid his dirty hands on his daughter.

"Hercule?" asked a soft voice.

The former wrestler sat up from his futon and saw, from the moonlight outside his chamber, a femine figure appear before him. He knew who it was.

"Chi-Chi? What's wrong, why are you here?" asked Mr. Satan.

"I was about to ask you the same question. You have quiet this entire time after your trial. What happened?" asked Chi-Chi.

"It's...something I don't want to talk about." said Hercule sadly.

"I see. I will not force you to tell me then. However, I do want to ask you something." said Chi-Chi.

"What is it then?" asked Hercule.

"Would you mind being my sparring partner in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber? I know that this was something we wanted the first time around and we were denied, but I can't stand the thought of being in there alone and honestly, freaks me out." said Chi-Chi.

Hercule laughed softly as he heard the last part and he could not help but agree.

"So you came to me only as a last resort? That makes me feel really great." replied Hercule sarcastically.

Chi-Chi knew that Hercule was playing around but she was dead serious.

"Oh brother, come on. I'm not joking around." said Chi-Chi.

"Well, I don't oppose it or anything. I figured that you wouldn't have wanted to be with anyway. Sure, why not?" said Hercule.

"Good. Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself!" warned Chi-Chi.

"As you wish your majesty." replied Hercule sarcastically once more.

Chi-Chi just snorted in annoyance before taking her leave. Yet, once she was out of his quarters, she could not help but feel as if her face turned a couple of shades redder.

* * *

The time soon came when Roshi and Tao came out once more. If the first power jump was amazing, then the second was just mind boggling.

The vast improvement in power was just stunning, it was something that not even Korin had dared expect. As they exited, there seemed to have been an air of optimism. Perhaps they did have what it took to fight the androids and defeat them.

Korin and Yajirobe were about to enter but Chi-Chi and Hercule insisted that they go next, stating that they wanted to get it over with.

Not wanting to deny such optimism, he let them in as he and Yajirobe decided to wait until the next day.

Like the first time, training in the white void was very taxing to both Hercule and Chi-Chi. Yet, they were comforted by the fact that they were not alone and that they could share their pains, something neither of them could do with either Korin or Mr. Popo.

There came a time when they started to talk about their trials. While Chi-Chi's had been bad, or so she thought, she could not believe just how utterly cruel Hercule's trial was.

Sure the part of him being torn limb from limb was bad enough but the fact that his only daughter had been...

No! It was just far too cruel. Chi-Chi did not even know whether she could even live if her own son had been violated in such a way in front of her.

It was for this reason that she understood his aloofness the day after their trials. She could not blame him.

Nor could she blame his being in tears the whole time he told his story. The way he had stuttered and heave for breath as tears streamed down his eyes.

Maybe it was for that reason that she felt compelled to sleep with him on his bed that night, to soothe his aching heart and place her arms about him. He took her comfort, as he knew that she could understand the depths of his pain.

Perhaps they could have taken each other that night, hoping that the pleasures of the flesh would bring some sort of relief, but they did not do so. For that matter, not once during the entirety of their training did they have sex with each other.

With the thought of the androids' death ever present on their minds, they pushed each other far harder than they ever realized, taking out their frustrations out on each other as their sparring grew dangerously close to actual combat.

Yet, with every broken rib, bruised arm and bleeding nose came more power and more vigor. With nearly an infinite amount of sensu at their disposal (nearly thirteen years of them growing without the Z-fighters gobbling them up gave Korin quite a stash) they would be healed and would resume once more.

So it was no surprise that when they too exited the chamber that their powers had also grown tremendously. While their reasons for fighting were not quite as noble as Roshi, Korin, Yajirobe and they had their reasons and that gave them strength to persevere no matter what.

Yajirobe and Korin soon took their turns and, after one day, came out also with a huge power boost. , last of all, went in alone and after his day, emerged also greatly improved.

So it was that all of them were finally done with training.

"So, when are we going to go and kill them. I'm tired of having to wait any longer than I have to." sneered Tao as he was growing more and more impatient.

Korin sighed in annoyance. While he was glad of the optimism, he did not want any of them flying off into the blue and getting themselves killed. While they all improved, he knew that it would be best to stick together and fight as one.

"We cannot sense the androids. The only thing we can do now is wait for them to start wrecking havoc once more before we confront them." said Korin.

"So that's it? We just wait like idiots until they feel like coming out? How silly." sneered Tao.

It was then that Chi-Chi got fed up with Tao and roared in response.

"Look you egotistical bastard, you are not the only one who wants these androids dead. I want nothing more than to tear them apart but we cannot do anything until they make the first move. So quit yapping, it isn't helping any." snapped Chi-Chi.

Tao opened his mouth to argue back but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Master Roshi.

"Calm down Crane. The last thing we want is for us to fight each other. I know that you want to kill the androids but she's right, along with Korin. We can't do anything until they strike first." said Master Roshi.

Tao looked like he wanted to object but he soon backed down. While he knew that he was powerful and that he could MAYBE take down Chi-Chi, he wanted no part against Korin and , or even Roshi for that matter. He soon calmed down.

"Hmph, thank this old fool. He just saved your life." sneered Mercenary Tao as he walked past the crowd and sat down by himself at the edge of the Lookout.

"Well, that just about settles it then. We wait until they strike." said Korin.

* * *

It was late that night and Korin was with , staring down at the vast landscape below. Both were extremely uneasy.

"So this thing has been moving for two days already? I did not think that it would move so quickly." said Korin in concern.

"Yes. I have observed this creature for some time now. I do not know what it is, but its power is terrible. I fear that we may not be a match for it." said Mr. Popo.

"Have the others noticed?" asked Korin.

"No, they have not. I am sure, however, that they will sense this creature before long. I just pray that none of them fly off to confront it." said Mr. Popo.

"Let us hope so. As of now, however, the androids are out top priority. We will keep an eye on this creature in the meanwhile but I would rather deal with the androids first, then look into this creature." said Korin.

"Very well then. Shall we retire then?" asked .

"Yeah, lets get some sleep already. I'm exhausted." said Korin as the two of them headed to their quarters to get some sleep.

* * *

Android 18 was bored.

For nearly a week she had been tending to her brother, who for some reason, came back home half dead.

She was surprised and even a bit frightened at his condition. For so long, she had entertained thoughts that she and her brother were invincible. Not even Earth's greatest fighters came close to even hurting them.

Seeing Android 17 in his condition sent her plummeting straight back down to Earth.

Of course she had asked what in the hell happened and Android 17 explained that he had fought with another Android and said Android was the reason why he was in such bad shape.

After hearing his story, Android 18 calmed down considerably. Of course, it made sense. Nothing in the entire world could harm them except another android created by Dr. Gero.

Seeing her brother in such bad shape, though, she proceeded to chide him and they soon went over to Gero's lab so that they could get him repaired.

It wasn't easy as the lab was nearly destroyed but they knew that Dr. Gero had other chambers and they soon found them.

So Android 18 took on the monumental task in getting Android 17 all fixed up. Having looked up the doctor's good notes, she had found a way to get his skin back though the process took nearly a week to complete.

Android 17 had to be deactivated for this to work and while he complained initially, she managed to convince him that no woman would have sex with him if he looked like some tin skeleton.

That did the trick as he jumped into bio chamber and soon deactivated himself so that the fluids surrounding him would regenerate his skin.

Which brings us to this point of the story.

As Android 17 was still in stasis, Android 18 took the time to look through the lab. The first thing she noticed was that the place was huge and there were several underground chambers that she did not even believe existed. One of these chambers had freaked her out a bit as one of the tanks looked as if it exploded.

Around the tank were pieces of old, decayed flesh and it reeked.

She did not know what THING was in here but she was glad it was gone.

This day, she took to exploring the west basement wing of the lab. She had never been there and today would be the first day that she would enter.

Punching the reinforced door down, she found the room to be completely dark. Snorting in annoyance, Android 18 flipped the switch and hoped that there was something interesting down here. Without Android 17 to talk to, she got bored very easily.

Imagine her surprise, however, when the room showed itself to have three containers, each labled 13, 14 and 15.

"Interesting, I didn't know Gero had been hiding these." thought Android 18.

Instinctively, she went over and knocked all three of them down and proceeded to kick each of the chambers open.

There was a hissing sound that came out of these chambers as they soon opened. Android 18 could only gaze in curiosity at the sight before her as each Android took their steps out.

One was a fair skinned android with a yellow jacket and green military pants, He had long, white hair and looked like some country bumpkin.

The other was a tall, muscular man with pale skin and dark green hair, tied back in a pony tail. He was easily the biggest.

The last one was a short, squat android with dark skin and large glasses. He wore an annoying green hat.

"I see that all of you are awake. Now, if you all will, you can thank me for freeing you from those things by being my slave. Me and 17 need a bit of cleaning done at our place and you three look just-"

"Goku. Where is Goku?" asked the tall one, labeled as Android 14.

"Eh-what?" asked Android 18 in confusion.

"Answer the question girl! Where in tarnation is Goku?" asked the country bumpkin Android, labeled as 13.

"Girl! Why, I'll have you know that I'm not just any girl! I'm Android 18!" shouted 18.

The three others looked at each other and snickered to each other. Android 18 was beginning to get some bad vibes and was suddenly thinking that perhaps she should have left them alone. If Android 17's fight with Android 8 had showed her was that even inferior models could inflict major damage on them.

"You three better not be laughing at me. I can just kill you right now." said Android 18, now her voice cold and menacing.

Three other androids were not too threatened by Android 18's comment but they all decided to humor her.

"Pardon my manners sis'. Just didn't realize you was one of us. I assume you killed Goku then?" asked Android 13.

Android 18 was caught off guard at being referred to as "sis" but soon brushed it aside.

"No. He was already dead when we were activated. According to the files, he died to a disease." said Android 18.

"Well if that ain't a crying shame then I don't know what is." said Android 13.

"The, if Goku is dead why have we been activated?" asked Android 14, his voice cold and emotionless.

"I just found you guys down here and decided to turn you guys on." said Android 18.

"Can't agree with you more!" exclaimed Android 13 as his eyes scanned Android 18's.

Once again, Android 18 was beginning to feel some very weird vibes coming from these Androids and she suddenly felt threatened. She resolved to wake Android 17 up. She wasn't scared of course, she WAS stronger than they were (she was 18, she HAD to be) but maybe waking her brother up would calm her down a bit.

"There must be more of a purpose for you to have taken the trouble to activate us. If Goku is dead, then we have no purpose." said Android 14.

"As I said, I'm gonna give you guys some purpose. I'm just going to go now." said Android 18 as she attempted to exit the room.

She had hardly turned around when she felt a vice grip around her wrist and she was forcefully turned around. There, she met the smirking Android 13. His teeth were yellow and rotting.

"Now just where are you going girl? You come on up and just wake us up with no permission and now you just leave? Nah, I'm not going to let you off that easy." said Android 13.

Android 18 was now beginning to get a bit frightened. She saw that the two other androids were making their way to block her exit. Even so, she kept a straight face as she pointed a finger and blasted Android 13 on the chest.

Android 13 roared in pain as Android 18 tried to make her get away.

Android 15 blocked her way and she attempted to swat him aside.

Imagine her surprise when he caught her fist with no problem and attempted to retaliate by headbutting her. Android 18 dodged the blow and kneed Android 15 in the stomach, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. She made her way through the chamber and soon flew up to the top level so that she could reactivate 17.

As she was flying up, Android 13 all of all sudden reappeared right in front of her. His chest had some sparks coming out of them where Android 18 had just blasted him.

"You know, I love it when chicks play hard to get and love it even more when they are willin' to play rough!" jeered Android 13.

"You're disgusting. Now get out of the way before I punch a hole in you." threatened 18 menacingly.

"Can I punch one of your 'holes' once you through with mine?" asked Android 13 lewdly as he placed his hand on his crotch.

"Disgusting." sneered Android 18 as she threw another beam of ki at the taller android.

Android 13 was not going to get caught off guard this time as he put up a barrier, which defelcted the ki blast. He expected Android 18 to just stand there in shock at seeing her attack deflected but he was dead wrong as he saw her rush in to his face as she landed a palm on his nose, breaking it immediately.

The android roared in pain once more as Android 18 then took this opportunity to knock him down from behind. As much as she wanted to kill him right there and then, she knew that the other two androids were hot on her trail and she could not risk fighting alone. She had to get to Android 17 quick and get some back up.

Once again, right in front of her were the forms of Android 14 and 15. The both rushed her down the narrow hallway and Android 18 engaged them in combat.

The big android attempted a roundhouse kick, which Android 18 caught easily. The tall android looked a bit stunned at having his attack caught so effortlessly but shrugged it aside and proceeded to lay a haymaker on her with a wide hook.

Android 18 knew the punch was coming and ducked her head down to avoid it. Unfortunately for her, Android 15 had already figured that she would do this and sent a knee up.

Android 18 narrowly avoided biting her tongue as she felt the metallic knee jam her jaw shut and knock her head up.

What was worse was that Android 14 then took the time to lay another haymaker, this time connecting solidly on Android 18's cheek.

Anroid 18 saw stars as she was knocked down to the ground. She was beginning to get peeved that she could not kill them outright, even though she was already fighting at full strength.

Knowing that staying down would cause more trouble for her, she righted herself quickly, only to find Android 14 closing in with an outstretched knee. Android 18 sidestepped and immediately outstretched her hands to both sides of her body and let loose a barrage of ki in the likely case of Android 15 coming in from the side.

Her guess was not off as Android 15 indeed was coming in from her right, to insure that just in case 14 missed his attack, he would be there to take her down.

Unfortunately for him, he did not account for her taking account of HIM and she sent those ki blasts to both her sides, one of those beams hitting him hard.

His glasses broke and his hat flew away as he was knocked down.

Android 14 turned and saw Android 15 on the ground, injured. He soon went for 18 again and the both of them were exchanging blows.

"Hey, why are you bozos fighting me anyway?" asked Android 18 in frustration as she sent a cross punch towards the bigger Android's face.

Android 15 ducked the punch as he responded.

"You activated us for no reason. If Goku is dead then we are to remain on standby until given further orders. You are not our arbiter and the penalty for activating us for no reason is death to the offender." responded Android 14 as he snapped another kick at Android 18.

Android 18 ducked the high kick aimed at her temple and found an opening as she flew in and jammed her metallic elbow in Android 14's gut.

The big Android grunted in pain as Android 18 snapped a kick to the bigger Android's head, knocking him down hard. With Android 15 still on the ground recovering and Android 13 nowhere in sight, Android 18 took her opportunity to get to Android 17.

She soon was able to get to the top level and frantically searched for the remote.

"You looking for this girl?"

Android 18 turned and saw, to her fear, that Android 13 held the activating remote for Android 17 in his hands. Yet, that was not the worse part. He was right next to Android 17's chamber and he had his hand outstretched as he was ready to blast him away if she did not comply.

"You give me that remote right now!" growled Android 18.

"Now, don't be giving me any sass girl! You know darn well that if you don't listen I'll crush this remote and blast your brother to high heaven." threatened Android 13.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Android 18.

"Of course I would. Now, you just listen to me and nobody gets hurt. I get to do to you whatever I want and you can't do nothing about it. You fight back or try to kill me and my friends and I'll make sure to kill your brother." threatened Android 13.

Android 18 was conflicted. On one hand, she could kill Android 13. She knew it and, as much as Android 13 hated to admit it, he knew it to. Yet, if she did not do what he said, then he would kill Android 17.

As much as she hated to admit it, she did feel close to her brother. The thought of him dying and leaving her alone scared her and it was something she did not want to feel.

She resolved to doing what this Android wanted. She figured that she could soon get that remote when she got the chance.

It was then that Androids 14 and 15 joined their leader. They were a bit banged up but were fine overall. Android 18 gave all three of them a cold glare.

"Fine...you win. What do you want me to do?" asked 18 through gritted teeth.

"You just stand there." said 13 as he came in closer.

Android 18 waited as Android 13 sent out a hand fondled her left breast. She gritted her teeth in disgust.

"How does that feel?" asked Android 13 as he smiled, showing off those rotting, yellow teeth.

"Like this!" shouted Android 18 as she kneed Android 13 in the gut, heaving him over. Knowing that Androids 14 and 15 will be on her in less than a second, she took the time to snatch the remote from Android 13's hand and immediately pressed "Activate" as she was then apprehended, her arms being held by Androids 14 and 15 respectively.

"You little bitch! I'll show you!" roared Android 13 as he raised his fist, no doubt planning to knock 18 out cold and then beat her death.

Yet, the blow never fell as Android 13 felt a fierce grip on his raised arm. He turned and frowned to see Android 17, completely recovered, standing right in front of him. He looked pissed.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." said Android 17 calmly as he hit Android 13 hard and sent him flying against the wall.

Taking advantage of their shock, Android 18 turned her head and proceeded to shoot eye beams and Android 14. The distracted Android took the blew straight to the head and roared in pain. Android 18 then used her free arm to land a hard one on Android 15's head, knocking him away from her.

Android 18 then jumped up and landed next to her brother as Androids 13, 14 and 15 all began to recover their bearings and they faced each other.

"Looks like we are going to have a bit of fun for once. At least you were nice enough to wake me up and not hog all the action to yourself." said Android 17 with amusement.

"Whatever 17. Let's just kill them already, I've already had my fill of 'fun' for today." said Android 18.

"With pleasure." said Android 17 as the twins charged the newly awakened Androids as a heated battle would soon get under way.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it for today. Hope you all enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well, I should be able to update a bit more quickly this time around due to holidays (no school and work, yes!) Anyway, just want to thank all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

High above Earth atop of Korin's tower stood Earth's greatest warriors. From this great height, both and Korin had the far sight. No spot on the Earth's surface could hide from their gaze. For many years they had already grown accustomed to knowing the exact whereabouts of the androids, even if they could not sense their ki.

So it was no surprise that both and Korin were able to spot a series of explosions from the distance to the far north where lay 's old lab. They did not know what exactly was going on but one thing was for sure. The only powers on Earth capable of causing such a disturbance other than themselves were the androids. The time now had come and they were about to confront the androids in combat.

At once, Korin turned about to his fellow warriors, all of whom seemed to have been to themselves, deep in thought. He called out to them.

"Everybody, I need all of you to come here right now. I, along with , have located the whereabouts of the Androids." said Korin.

This had gotten everybody's attention as they gathered around.

"Out with it! Tell us where they are so that I can crush them!" growled Mercenary Tao.

"Calm down Mercenary. I cannot risk having you fly off into the blue just yet. We will confront the Androids together so that our victory will be assured." said Korin.

Tao looked like he was about to explode. Being near evil himself, the one thing he hated was to be embarrassed. Having lost to the hands of two teenagers was a huge blow to his pride.

Still, he figured that he would get nowhere so he decided to stay quiet, at least until Korin revealed the Android's location.

"I hope that none of you have any ideas about flying off by yourselves. The planet is at stake here and I will not have our only opportunity squandered due to your selfishness. Now, as I said, I know of the Android's whereabouts. You are to follow me. I hope that you are all prepared." said Korin.

Everybody looked at each other, some almost in disbelief that this time had finally come.

"Come with me all ye warriors. The time has come." said Korin as he then levitated in mid-air before taking flight.

The others soon followed as they flew to confront their enemy.

* * *

Having been activated, Android 17 was able to assist Android 18 with her battle against Android's 13,14 and 15. Yet, even with her brother's help, Android's 13, 14 and 15 were still putting up quite a resistance.

Deciding to take on the strongest, Android 17 fought 13 one on one while Android 18 fought off Android's 14 and 15.

So it was that the lab was now destroyed due to their battle and they were fighting just outside the lab on the mountainside.

Android 13 gave a crooked smile as he landed a strong kick to Android 17's mid-section.

"How's that boy?" asked Android 13.

"Not bad for an inferior model." replied Android 17 smugly as the blow did not do him much harm.

Android 13 could not help but look a bit in shock. Before he knew it, Android 17 grabbed the taller android's leg and snapped him hard, throwing him down the mountainside. Android 13 landed hard as an explosion of rock and rubble filled the sky.

Android 17 then proceeded to fire many ki blasts at the area where Android 13 fell, laughing manically as he did. After a few moments, Android 17 stopped and waited for the dust to clear. When the dust did dissipate, he frowned a bit to see Android 13 still standing there, his clothes a bit messed up but not too badly hurt.

Android 17 just spat on the ground.

"Not bad considering that you are nothing more than outdated trash." replied Android 17.

"Now, now boy, have you heard of respecting yer elders? You keep talking like that and I'll make sure to tan you good." replied Android 13.

"Please, as if you can even hope to touch me, the strongest android Dr. Gero has ever created." said Android 17 as he stood with arms crossed, his body radiating utter confidence.

"We'll see after I have given you a good cow hide." smiled Android 13.

"Then bring it on!" roared Android 17 as he and Android 13 flew towards each to engage in combat once more.

* * *

Android 18 was having a bit of a tougher time. While she could easily kill Android's 14 and 15 alone, together, they made quite a team. Perhaps she was beginning to understand how Gohan and Trunks felt every time she and her brother would double team them.

Even so, she did not have much time to think as she had to concentrate on the battle.

Android 14 phased in front of Android 18 in order to land a strong hook. Android 18 blocked the blow with her left arm. Android 14 then proceeded to shoot a knee up at Android 18's midsection. Seeing this, she used one of her knee's to check the blow.

Both metallic knees then vied for dominance as each Android attempted to overpower the other.

Before a victor could be decided, Android 18 felt a strong blow hit the back of her head. The blow was so harsh that she nearly blacked out right then and there. She did her best to keep her bearings by grabbing Android 14 by the arm and proceeded to swing him around before throwing him to the ground.

She then used Zanzuken to phase out and good thing as another ki blast was on its way to blindside her once more.

Android 18 touched the back of her head and was dismayed to feel a liquid substance on it. She looked over to her hand and found that she was bleeding. That little bugger, Android 15, really hit her hard. Had she been any weaker she would have probably died from the blast.

Speaking of which, she to find Android 15 as she knew that he was hiding and would strike at her only when Android 14 kept her attention.

She did not have a long respite as Android 14 was on her again. This time, though, Android 18 had a plan to dispose of the hiding Android 15. If she could get rid of him, then she could concentrate entirely on Android 14, which would lead to her victory as she was stronger than he was.

So she engaged Android 14, exchanging blows with the larger Android. Then, Android 14 drew his fist back to prepare on of his hay makers. Android 18 saw it coming a mile away but decided to play possum and just stood there. She felt the metallic fist strike her on the cheek hard as she was sent flying down to Earth.

"Wait for it." thought Android 18 to herself as she knew that Android 15 would attempt to finish her off with a blast of powerful ki.

Her sensors immediately went off as she twisted herself in mid-air to see a large, blue beam hurtling itself towards her. She immediately swatted it aside and flew quickly towards the source of the blast. She smirked when she saw Android 15's shocked reaction and before he could do anything, she was right up to the short android.

"Bye bye shorty." said Android 18 coolly as she placed a palm on Android 15's chest and punctured it with a concentrated blast of ki.

Android 15 only looked in utter horror as he felt the beam slice through his body. Soon, he found everything going dark before he finally deactivated once and for all.

Android 18 felt good about killing Android 15 but she knew that she could not bask in her victory for too long. Android 14 was surely recovered from her last attack by now and she did want to give him the advantage of catching her off guard.

She turned quickly and started to scan her environment. Suddenly, Android 14 appeared behind Android 18 with a strong kick ready for her. Android 18 phased out of the way as she felt him behind her and proceeded to land an elbow to his head from above.

The blow hit solid as there was a dent on the large Android's head. Android 14 could not help but hold his head in pain. This gave Android 18 the opening she wanted as she placed her palm on Android 14's stomach, no doubt planning to blast right through him.

Android 14, however, knew her intention and recovered quickly as he landed a double-axe handle on Android 18's head.

Android 18 felt the blow hit smartly as her vision went black for a moment. She felt her body land harshly on what felt like dirt and rubble, and as soon as her sight was recovered, she found herself on the ground with a huge crater surrounding her.

She felt peeved that she could not kill this inferior model any quicker. This fight was taking far too long and she was tired (in a mental way) and she wanted to go home already.

Android 14 proceeded to gather energy as he shot several blasts to ki. Android 18 just snorted in annoyance as she put up a barrier to prevent her clothes from ripping up more than she wanted.

When the dust cleared, Android 14 wasn't surprised to see Android 18 still standing.

"It is no use resisting. You will die." said Android 14.

"Really? Perhaps you haven't realized that I'm the superior model here, in both power and looks." said Android 18.

"It makes no difference. Our capabilities are not too far off. I will kill you, come what will." replied Android 14.

"Sure, whatever you say ponytail." snorted Android 18 in annoyance as she flew up to confront Android 14 once more.

Android 18 attempted a cross punch but Android 14 caught it. He then proceeded to use eye beams but Android 18 ducked the beams and, using the data she was shown of old footage of Piccolo's and Goku's fight in the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament, she proceeded to headbutt the larger Android on the nose.

The Android grunted loudly in pain but he still held her arm. Annoyed, she gathered some ki on her free arm and proceeded to blast it once more on the Android's face.

Android 14 finally released his grip to cover his face. Android 18 then took advantage as she snapped a harsh kick on the larger Android's neck.

Android 14 took the blow fully as he was sent straight to the mountain side, landing harshly and throwing up much rubble and dirt. Not wanting him to take the time to put up a barrier, Android 18 took the initiative as she flew down and landed harshly on the still lying Android's stomach.

The large Android coughed up oil and some mechanical gear as his abdomen was pressed in due to Android 18 landed on it from a great height.

"So looks like its the end for you, Ponytail. I just wish you didn't attack us. You could have made a good slave for us." said Android 18 as turned and walked away.

Android 14 looked in shock. Why was she walking away? Why didn't she kill him? It didn't matter. Her pity would be her downfall as Android 14 began to gather all his ki onto his hand, no doubt planning to incinerate Android 18 from behind.

It was too bad that Android 18 usually did this to her victims, believing that she gave them mercy, then turn around and kill them ruthlessly.

The same could be said here as she turned her finger back and shot a highly concentrated beam of ki at the recovering Android 14.

Android 14 could not put up a barrier in time as the thin beam pierced through his chest, then started to move up towards his neck where the beam melted through his metal frame. Android 14 could only feel indescribable burning as his head was cut off by the concentrated beam.

"That makes two." said Android 18 as she then flew off towards Android 17 to help him defeat Android 13.

* * *

Android 13 knew that he was in trouble. He was not oblivious to the fact that both of his partners were now dead and that he was now going to fight for his life against two, superior model androids.

Still, he made sure to reveal no signs of fear.

He landed a strong punch to Android 17's cheek, knocking him off to the side. Android 17 recovered quickly as he was soon joined by his sister.

"About time you smoked those other two. Now give me a hand here, this one is far too annoying to be fun anymore." grunted Android 17 as he was pissed that Android 13 was STILL not dead, despite going all out on him.

"For once, I agree. I didn't even know why I woke them up, now my favorite outfit is all ruined." said Android 18 in dismay.

"Let's fry this creep and we'll go out shopping. I need some new duds myself." said Android 17 as he looked down to his own, tattered clothes.

"You just made my day, 17." replied Android 18 with a smile, knowing that she was SO going to enjoy shopping after this whole ordeal.

"Just a little thanks for you bringing me back up to speed." said Android 17 with a smile.

"So you aren't just an annoying brat all the time. You surprise me 17." replied Android 18.

"That's mean 18. Is that all you really think of me?" asked Android 17 with feign hurt.

"Well duh!" replied 18.

"That hurts. Still, lets kill this creep already, he's annoying me." said Android 17.

"You're the boss." said Android 18 as they flew towards Android 13.

Android 13 blocked an incoming elbow from Android 18 but felt a strong kick slam his midsection. His air was suddenly forced out and he was gasping for breath. He was not given a single respite as he felt a strong elbow then slam his already broken nose and a foot hit his lower back as he was sent to the ground. He was outmatched. There was only one way out but he needed to put some distance between him and the other two androids.

Android 13 righted himself as he landed on the ground. He looked up and couldn't find either 17 nor 18 in sight. Knowing that they were going to try to flank him, Android 13 stood there and waited until they were close enough. They then phased in from either side of him with ki blasts ready to fry him.

It was at this moment that Android 13 then set up a barrier at the last moment as both Androids 17 and 18 attempted to blast him.

The ki blasts ricocheted off the barrier, causing a minor explosion that sent the two twins flying. Android 13 saw this as his only opportunity.

"You kids are such a handful nowadays. In my day, kids like you would be whipped raw. Seeing as you two still insist on disrespected yer elders, I think its time for me to beat some respect into you." said Android 13 as he then rose his arms up and started the integration process.

Androids 17 and 18 knew that something was up and were then dismayed to find two devices, each labeled 14 and 15, making their way towards Android 13. For whatever reason, each knew that they would be in big trouble if those devices made contact with Android 13 so each sent their respective ki blast to incinerate the devices. Android 18 managed to destroy one of the devices but Android 17 missed his target.

Android 13 frowned as one of the devices were destroyed but he figured that he only needed one anyway to overpower the twins. That one device integrated itself into Android 13 as he howled loudly as the power coursed through him.

Androids 17 and 18 could only look in shock at the terrifying transformation unraveling before them. When the light show was done, there stood the new Android 13.

His previous wounds had healed but he also looked different. His hair was short now as it spiked up and was red as opposed to white. His yellow jacket was torn off to reveal a silver, metallic plate covering his chest. He was much larger this time, even larger than Android 14. His eyes went completely red. His skin color remained the same though.

"Hahaha! Seems that you two were on to me and you managed to destroy on of my partner's component. Even so, I am more than a match for the two of you now, even with just one component integrated into my system." cackled Android 13.

Android 18 turned toward her brother, her face lined with worry.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy." said Android 18.

"For once, I agree with you sis." replied Android 17 uneasily.

They were not given much time to speak anymore as Android 13 then rushed them down. They both saw him coming and could not believe how much faster he was despite his increased bulk. They barely had anytime to lift their hands and shoot large beams of ki at him.

Imagine their shock when Android 13 simply tanked through their beams like nothing and proceeded to clothesline both twins and started to push them with his forearms.

Both Androids 17 and 18 tried to get him to stop by landing several kicks and punches to Android 13's midsection but their blows did not seem to faze the larger android much.

They were then sent colliding into a cliff but it did not stop there. Android 13 proceeded to tank through the cliff with Androids 17 and 18 still caught within his enormous forearms. He kept running until he leapt up to a great height before falling down and crashing both Androids 17 and 18 on the ground, creating a gigantic crater. At once, 17 and 18 realized the slack on Android 13's grip and they both leapt away from the crater and away from Android 13, who was smiling cruelly.

Both were bleeding from various cuts and wounds about their bodies. Even through all that punishment they were not too badly hurt, just shocked.

"My head..." groaned Android 18.

"Sis, I hate to break it to you but your head hurting is going to be the least of our concerns." said Android 17 as he tried to dust himself.

"What's your plan then?" asked Android 18 in an irritable tone.

"We need to stick together. This dude is strong...stronger than us as much as I hate to admit it. Even so, he ain't THAT much stronger than us, he just caught us off guard. If we attack together, we can beat him." said Android 17.

"Same plan as usual then?" asked Android 18.

"You got it." replied Android 17 as they then launched themselves toward the large android.

Android 17 got behind Android 18 so that they appeared to be only one. Being as over confident and cocky over his new power, Android 13 did not feel any fear from this charge as he got ready to lay a huge hay maker at the Android stupid enough to get too close to him.

Android 18 smiled as she flew toward Android 13 and he threw a huge punch, only for him to miss as Android 18 dodged it. Android 13 did not realize that 17 was just behind 18 and that huge punch he threw out completely left him exposed.

Android 17 smirked as he landed a strong punch to the stomach of Android 13.

Android 13 felt something soft hit his stomach and looked down to find that Android 17 caught him off guard. Android 17 then looked up in dismay to find that his blow had no effect. Android 13 smiled as he grabbed Android 17 by both arms, squeezing him, before slamming the young Android hard on the ground.

"Seventeen!" cried Android 18 as she looked in worry.

Android 13 smirked as he lifted Android 17 from the ground and proceeded to slam him again.

Android 18 could not take it as she started to gather ki around her fist and proceeded to slam it hard on the back of Android 13's head.

Now THAT one, Android 13 could feel and it felt like a hornet had just stung him.

Android 13 turned around to backhand Android 18 but she ducked under the blow and proceeded to knee him as hard as she could on his stomach. Again, the blow had no effect, but she did not stand there as she dodged the next attack from Android 13 and proceeded to scoop 17 out of small crater he was placed in and flew back to put some distance between them and Android 13.

Android 17 managed to shake his head as he recovered his bearings.

"What is that guy made of? I couldn't even hurt him." growled Android 17 in frustration.

"I think I may know of a way to hurt him." said Android 18.

"You better tell me on the fly cause red head is coming straight for us!" yelled Android 17 as he jumped up, along with his sister, to avoid a death tackle from the large Android 13 below them.

"Is that all you kids good at now, just running away? Then again, I would run away from me pap as well if he wanted to belt me." said Android 13.

The twins took this downtime to come up with their hasty plan.

"What was this you were talking about hurting him. Make it quick sis!" whispered Android 17 harshly.

"We need to concentrate our energy to our fists to hurt him. You see behind his head? I managed to harm him cause I gathered energy around my fist. Unfortunately, I did not put enough power into it so he was not too damaged. Still, this is what I figure. One of us distracts him while the other gathers energy onto their fist. I figure that with our infinite energy supply, we could gather enough energy to harm him greatly in one blow. But one of us has to be the bait." said Android 18.

"Not a bad plan, I'm impressed sis. But who is going to be the bait?" asked Android 17.

"I will." said Android 18.

"No way! You'll die if you fight him alone!" whispered Android 17 more harshly.

"Get a grip 17, I'm not going to die. I volunteer to be bait cause you are stronger than me and you can gather energy quicker as well. I figure that with red head's power, you should be able to kill him in one blow if you gather energy for three minutes." said Android 18.

"You really put alot of thought into this, didn't you?" asked Android 17.

"I'm tired, I have a headache and I want nothing more than to go shopping right now. I expect us to win this in less than five minutes." said Android 18.

"Okay then. I'll do my part. You do your's and don't die cause if you do, I'm gonna raid all of your hair dye." smirked Android 17.

"You wouldn't!" gasped Android 18.

"You bet, so keep up your end of the bargain." said Android 17.

"I'll make sure you regret saying that when we finish here." growled Android 18 playfully before she finally flew off to confront Android 13.

* * *

Android 13 was shocked when he saw Android 18 confronting him alone but he figured that the other boy was a coward and smirked. He was going to have alot fun with this one.

Android 18 landed came flying in with an elbow, only to have Android 13 block it easily with his forearm.

"You kids just don't understand, do you? I'll make sure to whip you raw right here and now girl, show you to respect yer elders and keep that sass under control." said Android 13 as he stretched his boot out, hitting Android 18's small frame hard on her chest.

Android 18 felt like blacking out right then and there, so powerful was the blow. But she kept herself fighting, she HAD to buy Android 17 the precious three minutes he needed to kill this abomination.

Android 13, seeing that Android 18 was having trouble getting up, proceeded to rush her down, his arms spread to his side. Android 18 saw this and grabbed some dirt and threw it on the large Android's face.

The large android did not expect this and the dust irritated his eyes as he used his hands to rub them. Android 18 took this time to gather a bit of ki onto her fists before she started to wail on Android 13's large frame.

Android 13 grunted as he felt that the woman he was fighting was actually causing him a bit of pain. With one arm, he backhanded her away, but she recovered quickly and started to pelt him again with fast strikes.

On the other side of the battlefield, Android 17's head was filling up with veins as he did his best to concentrate all the power he had to his right hand.

"Good job 18, keep that big oaf guessing, just a couple more minutes." thought Android 17.

Meanwhile, Android 13 had enough and managed to grab Android 18's head and lifted her up.

"Put me down!" roared Android 18.

"Just have to have it your way, huh girl?" said Android 13 as he slammed her hard on the ground. He picked her up once more and slammed her again, this time inciting cries of pain from the smaller Android.

"What's wrong girl, want to cry? Don't be ashamed, when me pap decided to belt me, I felt like crying too." said Android 13 cruelly as he lifted her up and slammed her once more.

Android 17 was doing all he could to not just go and rush in. Never before had their lives been so threatened and the thought of losing Android 18 was suddenly becoming a reality. He hated to admit it but she was all he had. They had been through hell together and despite their arguments, they really were close and they understood each other. If she died now, he would have no purpose. Even killing humans would not seem so appealing anymore, not with Eighteen there to share in the fun.

But he had faith in her strength and he would wait.

"Just a little longer Eighteen. Only one more minute!" growled Android 17 as he felt more power than he had ever needed to expend gathering in his fist.

Android 13 laughed cruelly as Android 18 was trying to pry herself up as she was on her hands and knees. It was so pathetic looking. With a disturbed smile, he grabbed Android 18 by the hair and yanked her up.

It was at that moment that she screamed with pain as her follicles felt like they were going to be ripped right out of her scalp.

"What's wrong girl, did that hurt? Here, let ole Thirteen make you feel better." said Android 13 as he started to gather ki on his palms, no doubt planning to kill Android 18 right then and there.

"C'mon Eighteen, do something! Just twenty more seconds!" thought Android 17 frantically, hoping that Eighteen would try something, anything.

And she did.

She turned and landed a ki blast on the right eye of Android 13. The Android roared in pain as he covered his right eye.

Android 18 then did her best to fly back, but in her state, she could only hover a bit. Even so, she managed to put some distance.

"NOW!" thought Android 17 as he felt the power he needed to kill Android 13 on his fist as he soon started to run in.

Android 13 turned as he felt his sensors going out of control and found an enraged Android 17 rushing him down, his right fist full of deadly energy.

"BOY! I'll kill you boy!" roared Android 13 as he threw a concentrated beam at Android 17.

Android 17 knew that he could not dodge. All his power was going into this one blow. To dodge would mean to drop all that power. It was useless either way.

Then, a figure jumped in front of him as the stunned Android 17 saw in abject horror as Android 18 step in front of the beam as it tore right through her abdomen.

"Eighteen!" thought Android 17 in horror, but he knew that he had to kill Android 13. This was his only shot!

Going in with a mighty roar he jumped up at the recovering Android 13.

"Die you freak!" roared Android 17.

Android 13 recognized his predicament and put his arms up to block the blow as he did not have enough time to raise a barrier.

Imagine Android 13's surprise when Android 17 was able to tear through his arms like a hot knife through butter. Android 17 had a psychotic look as he drove his fist through Android 13's upraised arms, through his head, down his chest, stomach and groin.

Android 13 only stared in shock before he felt himself split apart in two from either side. Strange that he did not feel any pain. The world only became dark before he uttered his last words.

"You tanned me pretty good...boy..."

Android 17 watched as he saw the large Android 13 split in half before him, with blood, oil and gears flying all over the place. Android 17 then immediately went over to they lying Android 18.

"Eighteen! Eighteen!" cried Android 17 as he grabbed his prone sister. She was bleeding profusly.

"H-Hey...w-we did it. I knew we could." said Android 18 softly.

"You promised! You said that you wouldn't die on me!" cried Android 17.

"I-I'm not going to die...I'm just going to take a long nap is all..."replied Android 18 softly.

"Please...don't go Eighteen." cried Android 17.

Android 18 looked over at her brother through her blurring vision and was mildly shocked at what she saw.

He had tears...there were tears coming out of her brother's eyes.

She rose her arm and brushed it across his cheek, softly caressing it.

Android 17's eyes widened in shock at the act and it was then that the dam completely broke as he started to sob.

"Eighteen...i-it wasn't m-m-meant to be l-like this. W-We are invincible." cried Android 17 as he knelt beside her, clutching her hand into his.

"O-Of course we are you dummy...nothing can beat us...together...so stop crying...I'll be back...but do me a favor." said Android 18.

"Anything E-Eighteen, anything." stammered Android 17 as he tried to talk in between his heaves.

"K-Keep an eye on my hair dye. T-They are so hard to find and I-I want them all there when I get back. If you use some w-without my p-permission...you die...g-got it?" threatened Android 18 softly.

"I-I promise to keep them safe." said Android 17 with a grin, despite his overwhelming sorrow.

"T-Thank you...I knew I could always count on you...it was fun...and now I'm going to go to sl..ee..."

With that, Android 18 closed her eyes and was soon no more as her soul left this mortal realm, her hand slipping out of Android 17's face.

Android 17's eyes widened as he realized just what had happened, that Android 18 was gone forever.

And for the first time in his entire life, Android 17 wept.

* * *

Author's Note: A change indeed. I wonder what will come out of this? Keep reading, I'll be sure to update rather quickly. Hope you all enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter to my story. Thanks to all those who have stuck by and read/reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Android 17 was still in utter disbelief over the events that had just transpired. On the ground lay the only person who ever considered his friend, Android 18, and now she was dead. Even though they had gone against a superior enemy, never in Android 17's mind did he think that either he nor his sister would lose the fight, not when they were working together.

Indeed, they did win the fight but a terrible cost. Android 17 was there with the final blow but not after his sister sacraficed her life to give him the precious opening that he needed to end the fight.

All his life, he had been told that he and his sister were the strongest in the world, that nothing could threaten their existence. Android 17 believed it whole heartily. Nothing could stop them, they were perfect. Perhaps it did not dawn on Android 17 that the enemy they had just defeated was capable to killing them many times over and died only as a result of its inexperience and arrogance.

The world turned dark as rain suddenly began to pour all around Android 17. His wretched mood was made even worse by the change of weather.

"How very cliche...to think that this would happen to me." thought Android 17 as he felt his body get absolutely drenched in the down pour. Looking down, he could see Android 18's face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth held a small smile. She looked so peaceful, like she was only sleeping and enjoying a good dream and that, in any moment, she would wake up.

Yet, the rivets of blood that started to wash through the earth gave away the fact that Android 18 was indeed dead and that she would never waken again.

Knowing that he could not leave her there, Android 17 resolved to bury her. He did not have the heart to cremate or disintegrate her and he did not want to put her in stasis in Gero's lab, thinking the environment too mechanical and artificial for a final resting place.

Android 17 was concerned with his task that he did not hear the wind roar suddenly as the Earth's new Z-Fighters made their descent.

* * *

Korin could tell that something was very wrong the moment they took flight from Kami's Lookout. The huge amounts of energy being expelled into the air was a dead give away to the Android's location, but Korin did not understand why they would be sending blasts into the air. It was almost as if they were wanting to be found.

It was not until they neared their destination that Korin felt something was indeed amiss. The only way that the Androids would be expelling such energy would be because they were in battle, but with whom?

Besides them, there were no humans alive with the power necessary to get the Androids to fight serious.

Korin's first thought turned to that ugly monster that he and Mr. Popo had discovered nearly a week before. Though the monster was sufficiently powerful, it would, at best, probably hover at around Frieza's pinnacle power. Enough for the Androids to consider annoying but not enough for them to expend such vast quantities of energy in order to dispose of.

All his questions were answered as soon as he and his fellow warriors landed on the Earth. All around him, he saw the torn mechanical remains of a strange android, one that he had never seen before.

His heart raced, thinking that perhaps there were more of these mechanical monstrosities then he thought and that even the presence of one more android could mean the end of them. Yet, as he observed the battle ground, it seemed that this particular strange android and the two teenage Androids were not in league with each other and had fought amongst themselves.

This would explain all the energy being expended, as the only thing so far to threaten Androids 17 and 18 was another Android of the same creator.

"What has happened here?" asked Roshi, who was somewhat suspicious as the rain poured over in streams on his sunglasses.

"I have yet to find that out, Roshi. I can only hope that it will be to our advantage." said Korin.

"Look, over there!" said Yajirobe as he pointed over to his right.

All the warriors turned to find Android 17 kneeling at a clearing just about three hundred yards away from them. He was on his knees and seemed to be holding something. Unfortunately, his back was to them so the warriors could not see what exactly he was holding on to.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Yajirobe once more.

"Does it matter? His back is to us and he has not been alerted to our presence. I will kill him from where I stand." said Mercenary Tao as he held his arm up as he proceeded to gather ki for a Dodonpa.

"Stay your hand, Mercenary! There are many riddles surrounding us and I intend to know what has happened here. Besides, you are too far away for your attack to succeed. The android will surely be alerted to your beam's heat signature and dodge." said Korin.

Mercenary Tao looked like he wanted to argue but he soon backed down. Korin was right. Even against normal martial artists, three hundred yards was pushing it. Against an Android, it would surely dodge. Mercenary Tao just snorted as he resumed his cross armed posture.

"I can't take it! That 'thing' is over there and completely oblivious. I'm gonna go out and kill that thing right now before it even has a chance to fight back!" growled Hercule, his fists shaking.

Korin knew he had to intervene.

"No, you will not do such a thing. Though your feelings are justified fighting alone will only result in your death and lowering our chances in saving this planet. I have a plan though. I want all of you to take cover in the bush around us. I will go and confront the Androids by myself so that I can force their attention on me. When you see an opening, fire away." said Korin.

Hercule's fists shook as his eyes were beginning to see red. He had been waiting nearly two years to kill this android and he could not wait any longer. That thing killed the only person that made him happy. Videl did not deserve to die the way she did.

Korin was now extremely concerned that Hercule would not listen to reason and that he would be forced to confront him.

To Korin's immense relief, Chi-Chi decided to intervene.

"Hercule, calm down. I-I know that you want that thing dead. I want him dead to for taking away my Gohan. But we can't beat that thing by ourselves. How would your daughter feel if she knew that you had the power to kill these Androids but failed to do so because you were too angry?" asked Chi-Chi.

Hercule stopped for a second and his thoughts soon strayed to him being in the after-life and getting througly scolded by his daughter due to his reckless behavior...something that she had always chastised him for when she was still alive.

At once, Hercule calmed down and even smirked a bit when the thought past.

"You're right. I originally opened up a shelter to help people who couldn't help themselves, not just because I wanted my daughter safe. I have to think of those who are still alive." said Hercule.

"That's right. We have suffered at the hands of these monsters but let us give the people who are alive a chance...a chance to live a life without having to worry that their little ones will die because some freak of nature machine decided to kill them all." said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, for sure." said Hercule as he smiled.

"How very touching but can we move this along? Those androids are not going to play statue all day and if they escape before I can kill them today, then some heads are going to roll." threatened Mercenary Tao.

"The Mercenary is right. Time is of the essence. We shall make ourselves scarce and go with the plan." said Mr. Popo.

"Disappear then, all of you. I will approach the androids!" said Korin.

* * *

Only the round of roaring wind could be heard as Earth's warriors took their hiding places in a flash and soon, Korin was all alone. He approached the kneeling Android slowly.

Android 17 soon realized that no matter how long he was besides Android 18, she would not come back to life. He soon got to his feet and raised his arm to his right. He pointed downward and blasted it with a kia.

The earth shattered as dirt flew out from the ground. A small crater was then formed, about eight feet all around and about five feet deep. Not the best way to bury someone but better than nothing.

He knealt down and proceeded to pick up Android 18's corpse and lifted her up. She was light and Android 17 had no trouble picking her up. He then walked over to the crater and proceeded to place her inside. He then soon started to gather mounds of dirt in his hands and proceeded to bury her.

Android 17 did not go far when he heard a voice.

"Such a pity that her life be extinguished at such a young age. Perhaps her passing will give you insight on the suffering you had wrought upon the peoples of this world and that maybe upon your death, you can beg for repentance."

Android 17 growled angrily and threw his fist out at the direction of the voice. He was a bit surprised to find that his fist was caught quite easily. He looked over to see a rather muscular man about two inches taller than himself staring down at him with. His schelra was yellow with with a conical black pupils. A white mane adorned his neck with dark tufts a black hair that went to his shoulder. His face was strong and pointed, with a mustache and goatee. He bore a white loincloth with a brown leather belt fastened about his waist. He wore large boots and had no shirt. He was eccentric looking to say the least.

"Who are you?" asked Android 17 through gritted teeth as he drew his fist back sharply from Korin's grasp.

"My name is Korin. I have resided in the large tower over the Tribal lands for nearly 800 years. I have watched the destruction that you and your comrade have brought upon this planet. I have tarried as long as I could but when I saw that nothing was going to stop you, I felt that it was necessary for me to take action personally." said Korin sternly.

"Oh really, and what are you supposed to be, God or something?" asked Android 17 in disgust.

"I am second to Kami in rank over the domain of this planet. You should be honored. Your actions have caused so much trouble that even the Lord of the Afterlife, King Yemma, wants you dead. I am here to carry out his orders." said Korin.

It was then that Android 17 started to smile widely before laughing out loud obnoxiously. Korin had a mind to sock him right then and there but he decided to just stand and wait until the Android was finished. There were some other things he wanted to ask him.

"Oh, this is just swell, isn't it? Now even the "gods" are pissed at me? What next, some alien looking thing is gonna come and eat me for dinner then? I have heard some really weird stuff but you take the cake man. That was so unbelievable and stupid that I might just torture you so that I can get my mind off of other things." said Android 17 with mean glare in his eyes.

"Like the death of your comrade, or should I say, your sister?" said Korin.

Android 17's face suddenly got ugly as he scowled.

"How did you know that she was my sister?" asked Android 17 harshly.

"I simply assumed she was considering how identical the two of you look. Then again, from my post, I can see every living person in the world. Such a terrible sight to behold. I have witnessed every single casualty that you have committed. Tell me, Android, why do you delight in the slaughter of the people around you?" asked Korin.

"Does it matter. They're there, we're bored, we blow stuff up, we find out its fun, we keep doing it, people die, end of story." said Android 17.

"That the lives of these people meant nothing to you? Have you idea that each life you took had a will of their own, dreams in which that person wished to achieve, loved ones in which this person was important to." said Korin.

"They are nothing! Human filth and that's all." snarled Android 17.

"Really? Have you no allusions that you too are human, at least partly? The anguish that you suffer through the loss of your sister. Imagine that feeling of wretchedness that you are experiencing right now. Imagine every person you have ever destroyed. Do you not think that they felt the same, if not worse, over the losses they suffered at your hands?" asked Korin.

"Enough! I know what you are trying to do. Playing mind games because you are too weak to fight. Yeah, I'm man enough to admit that I miss my sister. That she was the only friend I ever had, that she was the only one there with me when she and I had to go through that hell with that insane doctor. The fact that she's not here makes me empty inside, that even killing people doesn't seem so fun anymore. But let me make one thing clear god-man. My sister's life is infinitely more valuable and precious than those meatbags that currently walk around this place. Why should I be concerned about the feelings of insects?" asked Android 17.

As if on cue, Android 17 felt a fist slam right onto his cheek as he was sent flying. Before he could recover, he felt a large force strike him in the back, sending him skyward. Android 17's sensors suddenly bleeped as he realized that a large heat signature was heading his way. He righed himself immediately and moved to avoid the narrow beam that would have pierced his body.

Enraged, Android 17 descended down to earth to find that Korin was not alone.

There were at six others accompanying him. Android 17 smiled.

"I see that you were not alone god-man. Perhaps I can have a bit of fun and work of some stress by killing the whole lot of you!" said Android 17.

"Such folly, to not realize that you are soon going to be overwhelmed. We have been training for this day and your defeat will come at our hands." said Korin.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Well, bring it on you freaks, I'll kill each of you one by one!" roared Android 17.

Thus the battle of man vs machine was about to commence.

* * *

Author's Note: I know its short but I plan to update really soon to complement this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Okay, I know that the last chapter was pitifully short. I will more than make it up with this one. Lots of stuff is going to happen and I can finally get to the meat of this story. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

At once the battle of Earth's warriors against Android 17 soon commenced. Android 17 was not a stranger to fighting against superior numbers. When the Z-fighters had first opposed him nearly twenty years ago, he had to fight against a bald monk, a three eyed freak, a green monster and a long haired bandit.

Of course the fight was annoying. The bald monk and the long haired bandit were easily disposed off and he killed them in a flash. It was three eyes and the green monster, Tenshihan and Piccolo respectively, that gave him much trouble. They were masters of their art and more than competent in their fighting styles. Each used advanced stances, checks, feints and techniques to befuddle him.

Too bad that they were so much weaker than he was. Being better fighters could not compensate for the gap of power between themselves and Android 17. The android was soon able to dispose of them after a long, protracted fight but he had to admit that they gave him a good time.

Fighting with Trunks and Gohan were annoying. While they were certainly much stronger than the Z-fighters before them, they could not fight very well. Gohan fought with the finesse of a brawler as his technique was no where near as polished as that of his predecessors. He overwhelming strength but his lack of backup coupled with sloppy fighting technique soon became is undoing.

Trunks was an even worse fighter. He was like his father, arrogant and uncouth, but lacking the sheer power and fighting technique that his father possessed. Trunks, though powerful in his own right, fought like a complete novice and would expend his energy so quickly that he would be exhausted after a few minutes of fighting. Trunks survived due to their good graces as he was the only source of exhilarating excrement they had left, but after a while, Android 17 too soon got tired of Trunks and he and his sister killed him.

These fighters were completely different.

Android 17 learned this the hard way as they attacked him in mass, with only god-man and that weird genie taking a seat back to watch the battle.

Android 17 realized that all these fighters were smart, competent and rather powerful. Maybe not as strong as Gohan nor Trunks but they were far more competent.

They would dance just outside his range, baiting him to stretch out a limb so that one of their partners would come in and sock him hard before quickly withdrawing and starting all over again.

Unlike Trunks nor Gohan, who made a huge show by "powering up", these fighters seemed to keep their reserves in check, only expending huge quantities of their ki when they managed to hit him. Even then, they would not stay in a protracted struggle against him as they often withdrew as soon as they struck.

This method of hit and run was infuriating Android 17.

He looked over and assessed his opponents. Afro man (he looked so familiar) and the chick were not quite as polished in their fighting he noticed. They were dare devils who attempted to press their luck and strike him more times than necessary and would only be saved due to their comrades. He figured that they were the hot-heads and that he should be able to eliminate them with a proper amount of goading. He only needed one opening from them before he could kill them in one blow.

The long haired dude seemed to be conservative but not too outstanding except for the fact that he carried a sword. Annoying but he was sure that Samurai Jack would be the next easiest opponent to kill once he was done with the hot-heads.

The others he was not so sure.

Pony-tail and Old Man were by far the best fighters he was going up against in this scuffle. They were precise, quick and knew when to press their advantage and when to retreat. According to his sensors, their control over their ki was impeccable and that their only real flaw was that they were still weaker than himself by a quite a margin.

Android 17 was not a good fighter, he knew that. His power was so overwhelming that he did not need to be good at fighting. But these two old farts might just posses enough fighting experience and knowledge to overcome the gap of power. Taking those two out would definitely be troublesome at the very least.

This was not even considering God-Man and the Black Genie down watching the match. Android 17 could only guess at their strength but he figured that they were probably the strongest of the whole bunch.

He would not worry about them. He would concentrate on the fight at hand and eliminate all that he could.

Yet, Android 17 could not shake the feeling of dread and that perhaps he would not leave this battle alive.

The fighting was still fierce.

Android 17 was surrounded and he was constantly peppered by annoying attacks from all sides. Yet, he was beginning to get a grasp on how these strange fighters were coming at him.

Typically, the Old Man would come straight at him and after a few attempts, Android 17 finally figured that the Old Man was only going through a mach charge and would not follow up. His only role was to occupy his attention. This would result in Android 17 attempting to engage the Old Man, only for said Old Man to retreat as Android 17 would get socked from behind.

If not that, then Pony Tail would also distract him by sending very lethal beams of ki, forcing Android 17 to dodge one way or another, usually into the fists or feet of another fighter who was expecting his route of evasion.

Every so often, Afro Man would come at him with fists flying and this would be about the only time that Android 17 could actually HIT someone, with Afro Man taking a couple of punches before either the chick or the Old Man would come to his aid and resume their little formation.

After about half an hour of fighting, Android 17 was sure that this was their method of combating him and that, after all this time, they should start to feel winded. It was time for him to start goading the hot heads so that they fight on HIS terms.

"Hey Afro-Man, you seemed ticked off. Is it because you're ugly or is it because you suck at fighting?" taunted Android 17.

At once a chord struck as Hercule seemed to get very angry. He thought about just flying down there to confront the Android and put him in his place but a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Master Roshi.

"Don't let him get to you. He is getting desperate. He will do anything to isolate one of us." said Master Roshi with calm.

"I know, its just that I want to make that thing suffer, especially after what it has done to me." said Hercule.

"Understand that rage clouds your vision. You can't fight properly when you are blinded with rage." said Master Roshi.

Android 17 noticed the little pow-wow that Master Roshi and Hercule were going through and decided to taunt them once more.

"What's this Afro-Man? Don't tell me you are actually paying attention to that old, senile man?" taunted Android 17.

Hercule looked over and started to shake a bit. Master Roshi was not affected. Android 17 continued.

"You all are a bunch of cowards. Weren't you martial artists supposed to fight with honor or some such bull shit like that? Whatever happened to that?" asked Android 17.

It was then that Master Roshi turned over and spoke.

"What is wrong Android, feeling lonely after your little, baby sister got killed?" mocked Master Roshi as he taunted the Android.

The insult worked as Master Roshi expected as the Android appeared visibly flustered as his eyes went blood red in anger before it flew manically towards him.

Master Roshi pushed Hercule out of the way as he was then stuck in a protracted battle against Android 17.

Master Roshi knew that he was now in a fight for his life. The android was frightfully fast and powerful as even blocked blows seemed to make Master Roshi's arms ache.

Roshi only hoped that now that the Android was focused at him that someone would take advantage.

Android 17 fought like a mad man, his punches and kicks having no direction as he flailed them about. Roshi was able to block most of the ineffective blows. There was a small gap in the Android's attack as Master Roshi was able to pull back a palm and knock the Android back with a well-placed kia.

"Now! Attack him!" roared Master Roshi.

At once, Hercule appeared out of nowhere and slammed Android 17 on the back, sending him tumbling down towards the Earth. Chi-Chi then materialized out of nowhere and snapped a strong kick on Android 17's face, sending the Android flying laterally now.

It was then that Yajirobe appeared and swung down with his ki-enhanced blade, hoping to cut Android 17 up. Android 17 saw this coming and was able to right himself before the sword cleaved him in two. Android 17 made to counter attack but before he could retaliate against Yajirobe, Android 17's sensors went ballistic.

A dodonpa was heading his way. While Android 17 would normally trust his barrier to stop any kind of ki attack coming his way, he knew that doing so against this particular kind of attack would be silly. The beam, though thin and small, was highly concentrated. It would pierce through his barrier like a needle through a balloon. Android 17's only option, if he did not want a hole through his heart, was to dodge.

So he dodged by flying upward.

Expecting that someone would then attempt to take advantage of his retreat, Android 17 then cast his barrier as soon as he dodged the beam.

Android 17 smiled as he saw the Samurai Jack and Pony-Tail get caught in his barrier. Using their momentary shock to his advantage, Android 17 then went forward and landed a solid blow to the stomach of the Samurai.

Yajirobe nearly blacked out from the impact as he doubled over in pain.

Android 17 planned to kill the samurai by extending his hand out to incinerate him with a large ki blast. Android 17 was unable to as the Mercenary recovered and bore down on him. Android 17 fought with him and could not help but think that he had met this man somewhere before. This distracted him a bit, which gave Tao the opportunity to land two fingers on the neck of Android 17.

Android 17, despite being machine, was still very human in many ways and Tao had just struck hard on a pressure point.

The young Android grunted in pain as Tao lodged his two fingers in the gap between clavicle and the neck. Android 17 could see that the Mercenary delighted in his pain and growled as he saw the man gather ki, most likely another one of those thin beams to kill him.

Android 17, in a desperate attempt to save himself, attempted to shoot his foot upward for a low blow. The Mercenary sensed his intention and deftly avoided the blow, but at the cost of letting Android 17 free.

Using this small opening, Android 17 gathered some ki and there it straight at the Mercenary. Tao saw the ball of ki coming straight for him and he knew he could not dodge. He put his arms up to block the blast and closed his eyes.

There was a loud explosion with black smoke going up into the air.

Knowing that the Mercenary was out for the moment, Android 17 turned his attention back to the Afro-Man, who was now flying straight towards him, in his attempts to kill the man.

As they exchanged blows, Android 17 suddenly realized why Afro-Man looked so familiar. Flash backs to what had happened in that shelter so long ago came to the fore of Android 17's mind and he finally realized why this man was out for his blood.

"I think I finally recognize you Afro-boy. I knew you looked familiar. The name was Hercules right? The man with that delicious tomboy of a daughter?" asked Android 17 mockingly.

The mention of Videl seemed to have made something snap inside of Hercule's head as he went ballistic, throwing all sorts of limbs and blasts over at the android.

Android 17 smiled knowing that his taunt had worked. He knew that if he could get Hercule to expend all his energy, then he would be as helpless as a baby. That was when he would be able to kill the former wrestler.

Android 17 decided to taunt some more.

"You know, I hate it when people come back from the dead to claim revenge. Its so cliche. Then again, I had so much fun with your daughter after your supposed death. They're still good if the body is still warm if you get my drift." lied Android 17. He never did such a thing to Videl as he and Android 18 escaped the underground shelter before it collapsed on them, but he knew that saying such things would make the man in front of him furious, hence making him fight sloppy and expend his energy.

Hercule's eyes went wide as he heard this. That android did not say what he thought he had said.

"You bastard! I'll kill you, even if it kills me!" roared Hercule as he fought with a furious vigor, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick with hardly any pause.

"Then you are free to try your luck Hercules." mocked Android 17 as he weaved and bobbed out of Hercule's attacks, not even bothering to fight back as he knew that the former wrestler would soon tire out.

Unfortunately for Android 17, he forgot that he was fighting five people at once, not just Hercule, and was in for a nasty surprise as he felt himself nearly black out as a savage blow struck him from behind his head.

Hercule took this time to sock Android 17 in the face, sending the Android crashing down to the earth, creating a huge crater.

It was then that Hercule looked over to find Chi-Chi standing there with her arms stretched out. She was breathing heavily in and out.

"You okay there hot head? I saw that you had that thing's attention so I hit it with everything I got." said Chi-Chi in between breaths.

"You, calling ME, a hot head? Very funny, I could have taken out that thing all by myself." said Hercule.

"Then why do you look like everything breath you take is going to be your last?" asked Chi-Chi.

It was then that Hercule realized that he was indeed, panting, and that he was severely drained.

"Whatever, I bet that if I'm this tired then that Android must be more tired than I am!" boasted Hercule in a brave attempt to hide his exhaustion.

At once, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Mercenary Tao appeared by Chi-Chi and Hercule.

"Idiot! Do you not know what you are up against? That thing does not GET tired! For all its worth, you're lucky to be alive. A minute longer and you would have been defenseless against that thing!" shouted Mercenary Tao.

"What do you know? I would have kicked that thing's ass anyway. Unlike you, I have a very good reason why I fight!" replied Hercule hotly.

"Reason? Don't make me laugh. You fight like an novice. A child has better technique than you!" countered Tao.

"You wanna take me up on that?" growled Hercule, who was beginning to get very angry with the Mercenary.

At once, Master Roshi intervened.

"Fools! Why do you fight amongst yourselves when that Android is still alive?" asked Master Roshi.

"What do you mean alive? Didn't see it? I hit it with everything I had, plus some. There is no way that that machine is still alive." said Chi-Chi.

As if to answer her question, a loud scream echoed in their midst.

In horror, everyone looked over to find a large beam had just gone right through Hercule's body. His eyes seemed to look up to the sky for a brief moment before they clouded over as the wrestler's body fell down to the Earth.

"Unfortunately for you woman, I'm still very much alive, and now you all are down one man." said Android 17 with a cruel smirk.

In shock, everyone turned to find that Android 17 was there right behind them. Though he did not look worse for wear, the back of his head was bleeding a bit and small bits of wire were coming out of it, sparkling with bits of electricity.

"You know, I admit that stunt you pulled on me hurt...alot. Still, if that is the best you fools can do against me then I have nothing to fear from you." said Android 17 with an evil smirk.

"Monster! H-How could you!" glowered Chi-Chi at Android 17.

"Did you not see how I punctured a large gaping hole through your buddy's body? That's how I did it you stupid woman! And I will do the same to all of you! I can already see it, you all are getting tired! It will only be a matter of time before I can pick all of you off like the vermin you are!" roared Android 17.

It was then Android 17 then flew towards each of the warriors. They all got ready to fight but it seemed that Android 17 had had just enough. He was using the full extent of his powers and he was not going to let any of these human vermin live.

Android 17 first went for Yajirobe. The samurai raised his sword to strike but was not even given a chance to bring the blow down as Android 17 landed a strong kick to the back of Yajirobe's head. The samurai felt an explosion of pain before blackness consumed him as he went unconcious.

Not wasting anytime, Android 17 proceeded towards Tao.

Master Roshi attempted to intercept the Android, but it was no good as Android 17 then turned on a dime and landed a strong blast of ki at Master Roshi's face.

The old turtle hermit raised his arms to block the blast but so strong it was that he was concussed and was sent flying down back to earth as he landed and crashed through a tree. He did not get up.

Mercenary Tao, his temper getting the best of him, fought a somewhat protracted skirmish against the Android.

Unfortunately, in his enraged state, he fought sloppy and Android 17 was able to capitalize by landing a strong gut punch to Tao's stomach before slamming him down to the ground. Tao landed through several boulders and like Roshi before him, he did not get up.

Chi-Chi gulped as she watched her allies just get cut down like nothing. She shivered with fear as she realized that even with all their training they were still no match for this freak. She knew that the Android would come after her next and she knew that she could do nothing.

Chi-Chi then felt a strong blow strike her cheek as she was forced out of her musing. Her tried to use a round-house kick to cover lateral area but Android 17 was above her as he landed a double-axe handle on her back, sending her down to the earth.

She landed on the ground harshly as dust shot up to obscure some of her vision.

"So weak, the whole bunch of you! Can't even take me on when I start to get serious. I guess it was too much to ask though. I AM the strongest being ever created after all!" cackled Android 17 as he hovered above Chi-Chi.

What was the point? This thing they were fighting was a monster, a creature of unending energy that had whittled them down to nothing. Even her strongest attack had barely phased it. And what were Korin and Mr. Popo doing? Why didn't they even try to help? Was it because even they knew that it was hopeless.

"Just so you know, it was fun while it lasted. While I normally take my time with women, you seem to be a wee bit too old for my taste so I'll just kill you right here and now. Don't worry, you'll feel a terribly terrible burning sensation at first but then, you'll feel no more pain. I promise." mocked Android 17 as he began to charge up a large, wide area beam of energy intended to fry those too weak to withstand it.

But just as she was beginning to despair, she reminded herself as to why she bothered to fight and train in the first place.

Gohan.

How she remembered how utterly joyful she was when she found out that she was pregnant. How she could feel that small life grow within her. Never did she think she would be capable of creating another life, but there it was inside her, kicking and squirming.

That little baby would soon be born to her and Goku, and she watched with pride as he grew up. He was smart, caring, kind and amazingly mature. That little boy grew up to be a responsible man who risked his life on a daily basis to make sure that his family was safe.

Her pride and joy taken away by this cruel monster!

As she looked up at the sky, the beam was coming down towards her, but it seemed to have been coming down in slow motion. She closed her eyes.

Perhaps this was for the best. She could now leave this horrible world. What mattered most now was that she would be able to see Goku and Gohan again.

How very calm everything was. Time seemed to slow down and Chi-Chi looked up to find the beam inching ever closer to her. She was not scared. She would accept her fate with calm and dignity. She would have peace of mind and suffer no regrets. She did her best and that was that. She would die with nothing but peace and serenity in her mind because in the end, death was not such a bad thing.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Chi-Chi began to feel her body stir. The energy she thought had all but vanished seemed to well out of her very being from out of nowhere. Strength seemed to seep into her limbs and the wounds she had suffered did not seem to afflict her so.

"What is happening to me?" thought Chi-Chi calmly.

Strange that she did not feel excited or scared at this sudden welling in power that her body was producing. Was it because she was apathetic? Or was it because she had peace of mind?

It didn't matter. She got up to find the world seemed to move lazily around her. Looking up, she found Android 17 laughing manically as the blast he let loose barrelled toward her.

Yet, the beam was coming so slowly. It seemed to inch its was towards her as opposed to flashing by at ultra-sonic speeds.

The tone of Android 17's voice seemed to have gotten much deeper. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"Interesting, I wonder what this means?" thought Chi-Chi calmly as she assessed her situation.

Looking up and finding that Android 17's blast was not going to get to her anytime soon, she flew up at Android 17, who seemed to regard her presence ever so slowly and she clobbered him hard on the face with a right hook.

Chi-Chi was surprised to find Android 17 did not fly straight away from her like a bullet. Instead, she was shocked to find that time was going so slowly that she could see his face distort as her punch took effect. The small shock waves rippled across his cheek as his face was slowly but surely being forced to its side. His body seemed to follow in lethargic fashion as it soon began to glide ever so slowly away from her at retardly slow speeds.

Testing this out, Chi-Chi then went and easily flew over to the other side of Android 17 and pummeled him several times, checking whether the Android would defend itself or not.

Android 17 ever so slowly tried to bring his arms up, but Chi-Chi had already landed over ten hits on him before he even started to motion his arms to block. Chi-Chi then snapped a kick at Android 17's face as she landed her shin on his mouth.

She looked in calm awe as she saw the impact of her blow send small ripples through the entirety of Android 17's face. She saw two of his teeth dislodge themselves rather slowly from his gums before floating out slowly with a small droplets of blood (oil?) calmly floating out of the Android's mouth as well.

Chi-Chi did not know what exactly was happening but she knew one thing for sure.

Android 17 was now helpless.

* * *

To put into perspective as to how all of this played out in real time, Android 17 laughed manically as he sent his ki blast straight for Chi-Chi. Imagine his shock as he saw Chi-Chi suddenly disappear out of nowhere, then find himself getting struck on the cheek, then felt an inummerable number of blows pepper his body and have something fierce smash into his mouth, dislodging two of his teeth in a span of less than two seconds.

Android 17 was so stunned by all of this that another score of blows peppered his body once more before he getting smashed from behind in less than a second as he felt the ground rush up to meet his face.

* * *

Korin and Mr. Popo watched the battle from afar and were surprised at the turn of events.

"Do you think that she had finally attained it?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yes, my dear friend, I think she did." answered Korin.

"Even Mr. Popo is surprised. The whole time, Mr. Popo believed that it would be Roshi who would have mastered the ascension." said Mr. Popo.

"You don't have to tell me that. I too thought that Roshi would be the first one to attain the coveted ascension. But it seems that the least likely candidate was the one who mastered it. To think, that someone as emotional and hot-headed as her would reign control of the ascension." said Korin.

"Indeed. To master the mind. To be of complete calm, letting go of Earthly pleasures and not having any regrets. To fight with a serene state of mind where neither rage nor sorrow can hinder one's true potential." said Mr. Popo.

"Yup, that just sums it up. Just wait until the boys hear about this!" said Korin.

"You expect Chi-Chi to win this battle?" asked Mr. Popo in confusion.

"The moment Chi-Chi had unlocked humanity's greatest potential the battle was already decided in her favor. One who is as cruel and full of rage, sorrow and fury like Android 17 will never be able to stand to the likes of one who has mastered a Serene State of Mind." said Korin.

* * *

Chi-Chi knew that something had happened to her, but she did not know what. All she knew was that Android 17, who had been nigh invincible just a few moments ago, was now helpless before her.

This was her chance to take revenge, to make the android suffer for what it had put her through. The temptation to make this android scream in pain gnawed at her very reason.

But Chi-Chi would not have it. Ever since entering this sort of "state" as she supposed it was, the desire for revenge left her. She only had one job to do.

Kill Android 17.

And so it happened that Android 17 was attempting to fight back. She knew when Android 17 used Zanzuken, as his body would move at like he was flying normally in real time. Yet, even using Zanzuken appeared painfully slow to Chi-Chi. He tried to fight back, throwing his fist out to hit her.

Yet, by the time his limb stretched out to meet her, she had already struck him a countless number of times and was already striking him yet again a countless number of times from a different position when he was retracting his punch back to his body.

In the end, Chi-Chi decided to kill him once and for all.

With neither sorrow nor joy she gathered ki into her palms and waited until she thought the supply sufficient. She then went forward and placed both palms at the Android's chest and slammed into it. She felt his body jerk suddenly as she heard his heart suddenly beat loudly...loud enough for her to hear.

She had shocked his heart and soon it would pump no more.

"Thump-ump...thum-ump...thum-ump...thum-ump...thum...ump...thum...ump...th...um...ump..."

It was over.

* * *

Android 17 tried desperately to fight back but he just could not tell who or what was hitting him. Was it even that woman or was it something else.

"COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" screamed Android 17.

Unfortunately, he was struck countless times for this act and afterwards, Android 17 had no time to speak as he was pelted mercilessly.

He could not even fight back.

It felt like everytime he threw a fist, he was struck score times over. When tried to block, he was struck from behind. When he turned around, he felt that whatever was attacking him was again at his new backside, striking him once more.

He did not have time to use ki blasts, as he would get hammered before he even had the chance. He tried to use Zanzuken to put some distance between him and whatever the hell was attacking him. But it was no use. It seemed that whatever was attacking him would already be waiting for him once he reappeared and he would be back to square one.

It was then that Android 17 had had enough held his arm to his body. He was going to self detonate and take whatever was hitting him down with him. Screw this planet anyway, it was no longer any fun.

Too bad that self-detonating takes at least four to five seconds, more than long enough for whoever was attacking him to strike him with a lethal blow to the heart.

Funny that it did not hurt.

For whatever reason, Android 17 felt no pain as his heart was suddenly stopped by a sudden force and probably damaged beyond repair.

Before death claimed him, his attacker soon showed herself before him. He looked up at the woman as she held a gaze that contained neither hate nor anger. Just plain indifference.

"That was for my son Gohan."

Android 17 smiled before uttering his last words.

"H-How...very cliche..."

And soon, death overtook Android 17.

* * *

In the wilderness, a certain creature had witnessed this battle from afar and said creature was very glad that it did not make its presence shown.

"It seems that Androids 17 and 18 have been killed. Without them, my dream of perfection is ruined."

This creature, named Cell, was the last creation of Dr. Gero. His sole purpose was to absorb the two androids into his being. Only they contained the codes necessary for unlocking his true potential...a potential in which nothing in the known universe could stand.

Yet, all of this was ruined and Cell's purpose ultimately destroyed. Cell was not one to despair over things. With the mind of Piccolo and Vegeta, he sat down and started to think as to how he could still achieve his objective, despite how outlandish it would be.

Then the answer hit him full force in the face. It was so simple, yet it would lead to perfection. He just needed to plan it out carefully and perfection would be his.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, end of the chapter. Hopefully, I managed to handle this turn of events well. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just want to give a big shout-out to all those who have stuck with the story. I know that it was coming along very slowly but now, I can say with full confidence, that I am now digging into the real juicy part of the story now.

To Hat O' Doom: You are not the only person with reservations of the Human Ascension. While you are entitled to your opinions, also consider the fact that when it comes to Sayains, they get so much love in the transformation department that it is not even fair. I have read things as silly and outlandish as Goku transforming into "Legendary SSJ 6 Goku" and people are totally fine with it yet my giving humans one power up seems to stir up some concerns. The only thing I have to say to you all is don't worry. I got you all covered and I will explain this ascension in greater detail in this chapter.

Now on to the next chapter.

* * *

There was nothing but cold indifference in Chi-Chi's eyes as she watched Android 17 close his eyes for the final time before calmly falling down to the earth. It was strange. She had hated this android so much for all the pain and suffering it had caused, for taking away the only joy she had left in her world.

Yet, at the end, she found that she no longer cared.

The death of this android would not bring Gohan back and with Piccolo dead, there were no Dragonballs to find so that she could wish him back.

The world seemed to going back to normal. The lazy haze that seemed to distort her very senses seemed to have gone as she regressed back to normal. She breathed in heavily as she tried to find her bearings, but she found that all that energy that she had somehow summoned was all gone and that she was totally exhausted.

The world soon began to grow hazy again before all Chi-Chi could see was darkness.

At once Korin flew after Chi-Chi was she was free-falling down to earth, her transformation exhausting her to the point to where she would lose conciousness. He caught her in mid-air as he descended.

Mr. Popo took it upon himself to retrieve the rest of the fighters, some of whom were still unconcious but others who were beginning to regain their bearings. One of these was Master Roshi, as he dragged himself out of the crater full of wooden splinters due to his crashing into a tree, and found that everything in his body hurt.

"I see that you are awake Turtle Hermit. knows that you are injured but could you assist me in retreiving the others?" asked Mr. Popo.

The only thing Master Roshi wanted to do right now was to lie down and go to sleep. Suddenly, however, he remembered what had happened as he then asked out.

"What of the android? Did he escape?" asked Master Roshi.

"All will be revealed to you in due time." said Mr. Popo.

Knowing that it would be pointless to continue asking questions, Master Roshi gave in and started to help recover the others. Mercenary Tao was still knocked out, as he had crashed pretty badly into some boulders.

Yajirobe was beginning to come to, but he was in no shape to move so he had to be carried out to a clearing where Mercenary Tao and Chi-Chi were placed on. It was unfortunate that they had to find when they did.

His dead body was accompanied by Korin, who stood there with a solemn face. Master Roshi and could only look in dread silence, almost in disbelief as to what had happened.

Master Roshi remembered all too vividely. How he admoished the young man for his brash actions. How Hercule had been so full of vigor and life, even in his exhausted state.

Only for him to die right before his eyes the very next second.

Funny how despite living for over three hundered years, he still could hardly comprehend just how fragile life could really be. The man in front of him was still in the prime of life and he would have gone on to do great things. His power was needed to now maintain the peace they had fought so hard to acheive now.

Hercule was still young and could have contributed so greatly to humanity, especially in this period of vulnerability. Instead, his life was ripped away far too soon and Master Roshi could not help but find it funny.

Funny that all the young and vibrant warriors that he had come to know; Yamcha, Tien, Chaouz, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and now Hercule, they were all so young and so full of unbridled potential and they died while he, Tao, Korin and Mr. Popo still lived. A bunch of old farts and has-beens well beyond their prime yet Fate saw it to her amusement to kill all the children while the old still lingered.

Such a waste.

Master Roshi hoped that this would not happen again. Yajirobe and Chi-Chi were both still relatively young and still had long lives ahead of them. It would be a terrible tragedy if he had to see either of them die as well while he was cursed to still live.

"Such a shame. I would have thought that this man would be too fool-hardy and base to have the dedication to train. I believed that the fire sustaining his revenge would fizzle and that he would leave us. That revenge and sorrow could only go so far. But this man proved me wrong. That his hate and sorrow were so strong that he withstood two years inside that accursed chamber, pushing himself far beyond what was capable for humans, so that he could exact his revenge on the androids. While he was not successful in his endeavors, we have to pay respect to the effort he put and that he contributed greatly to today's battle. I am sure that King Yemma will feel the same way and that Hercule's place in Heaven is assured." said Korin.

Then, Hercule's body soon began to glow lightly before vanishing in a brilliant flash of light, never to be seen again in the mortal world. Only the ruffled earth and a small pool of blood were proof of Hercule's existence on Earth.

"That ogre. I swear, sometimes he does these kind of things just to make me look good. Not that I'm complaining!" said Korin cheerfully.

"Goku's body did this when he had died battling his brother long ago..." mused Master Roshi softly to himself.

"You are right about that Roshi. Normally, when a person dies, their soul leaves their body. When it enters the after-life, the soul then has to enter the checking station, where he/she awaits judement. This process can take anywhere between a few hours to many years depending on when the person died and how many people died at that same time. When the soul has recieved judgment, they are either sent to Heaven if they were virtuous, HFIL (Home for Infinte Losers) if they were selfish and uncaring people in their lives but not neccesarily evil (most souls are sent here). Only the very wicked and evil are sent to Hell. Yet, there is a loop hole around this process." said Korin.

"What is that then?" asked Master Roshi, who was now very curious to the information given to him.

"When a person has been especially virtuous, they gain the privelge of keeping their bodies when go to the After-Life. This is advantageous as they are given absolute priority. They get checked in right away and often only have to wait minutes before given judgment where as the other normal souls have to wait a long time. Then, they are given many different choices. I do not know all the details since it has been centuries since I have traversed the After-Life but I do know that a person retaining their body can either go to Heaven and live in bliss or they can seek enlightenment and train under the Lord of Worlds, King Kai or Kaio-Sama as he sometimes known. If you must know, Goku did this very thing, and trained under the Lord of Worlds and gained great power in which he was able to defeat the Sayains. As such, I can only assume that the same has happened to Hercule. His body leaving like this assures that he is going to Heaven at the very least. I only pray that he finds his daughter and live out the rest of eternity in peace. He deserves that much." said Korin sadly in the end.

The three men were then silent as they paid their final respects to the fallen Hercule as they wished him only peace and happiness in the After-Life.

* * *

Cell knew he only had very little time to accompish his plan.

Knowing the rest of the humans, he knew that they were going to take their time in recuperating and paying their respects for the dead after their battle with Android 17.

He had to get to Kami's Lookout.

So Cell ran as fast as he possibly could before putting enough distance to where his power would not be immediately noticed. Looking back, he found that he had put in at least 50 km between him and the warriors.

Kami's Lookout was still another 500 km away. If flew at full speed, he could get there in less than five minutes. He looked up into the sky before blasting off, his green aura surrounding his body as he flew like one possessed to Kami's Lookout.

It was now or never.

The humans would notice his power and then try to pursue him and if he was caught, then it was all over.

So Cell flew faster than he ever had to before.

His perfection was on the line.

* * *

A sudden spike of power jarred Korin, Master Roshi and Mr. Popo from their musings as they saw a bright light fly far off into the distance.

"Who is that?" asked Master Roshi.

Korin had a feeling that he knew who it was, but at the moment, he was not worried. It seemed that the creature, sensing their power, decided to flee from the battle field. Korin looked over and thought of pursuing the creature but then dropped the idea. The creature, though powerful, was not an immediate threat. They would attend to it later.

"We have much to talk about Master Roshi. Right now, though, I will wait until our comrades have come to before we speak. They have a right to know what is going on." said Korin.

"And what of the android?" asked Roshi, who was still unsure as to whether Android 17 was alive or dead.

"All in good time, my former pupil. Right now, we must attend to the others." said Korin.

"Very well." said Master Roshi in a subdued voice. For whatever reason, as he looked at that figure flying far away, he could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

* * *

Cell soon managed to get to Kami's Lookout.

"How very fortunate of me. It seems that those humans are more complacent than I thought. For sure I thought they would pursue me but it seems that they have written me off for the time being. Oh yes, how very fortunate!" cackled Cell as he made his way inside the Palace floating in the sky.

Being in possession of Piccolo's cells (which in turn, has him in possession of Kami's cells), the green creature had no trouble navigating the temple, drawing upon memories of his predecessors. He made his way deep into the temple until he came upon a room at the very center.

There, being put upon a marble pedestal, was a clay model of Shenron.

This was what he was looking for! This was what he needed to make his plans come into frution.

"Nameks, what amazing creatures. Able to create from their very essence, an entity capable of granting any desire. To believe that the good doctor found it approiate to infuse the Demon King's genes into my matrix. Of course, being in possession of the Demon King's cells also has me in possession of Kami's genes as well. Oh happy day it is indeed!" cackled Cell once more as he grabbed the model from the pedestal.

Once in possession of the Shenron model, Cell then made a hasty exit from the temple as he blasted off into the blue.

"Just wait you humans! Perfection will be mine! You will rue this day, the day that you gave me the ultimate chance of reviving the androids! I, Cell, the greatest lifeform to ever exist, will ressurect the Dragonballs! Perfection will be mine! " cackled Cell as he flew off, making his way into outer space.

* * *

Several hours passed before the other fighters were able to come to. By that time, they had already been carried over to Kami's Lookout.

Each of the fighters that participated were given a sensu bean to help recuperate any lingering injuries. It was nightfall when Korin decided to gather all of them together.

"As you all know, we are here today because there is a great many things that I need to talk to you about." said Korin.

"Did that blasted android escape from us?" growled Mercenary Tao, who was not happy getting knocked out of the fight, giving him no chance to exact his revenge.

"It seems that you are not the only one curious about the Android. Then, I will tell you all right now that the android is now dead." said Korin.

There was only silence as the Yajirobe, Tao and Roshi let this sink in. This went on for several moments before Roshi soon spoke up.

"Who was it then that defeated the android? Was it you Korin?" asked Master Roshi.

"You flatter me Roshi! Unfortunately, no, it was not me. I did not even participate." said Korin.

"Then was it Mister Popo?" asked Roshi once more.

"The answer is no, good Turtle Hermit. Mr. Popo, like Korin, did not fight the android." said Mr. Popo.

"Then that only leaves-"

At once, Master Roshi's eyes went wide underneath his sunglasses. There was no way, but then again, she was the only one left besides Korin and .

"Don't tell me it was-"

"It was me." finished Chi-Chi with a rather meek voice.

"What! Are you telling me that this infuriating harlot was the one who killed that android!" roared Tao in disbelief.

Normally, Chi-Chi would retort angirly at such a remark, but for whatever reason, all that this made her do was cast her head down, her face red in embarrasement.

"I-I can't believe it." said Roshi in a stunned voice.

"I can't believe it either...I hardly remember what happened." said Chi-Chi softly.

"Ah, you guys keep giving her a hard time. Just give it up already. She killed the android. End of story. Quite frankly, I could care less who killed it, as long as they did. Now, I can finally go into town eat those cream filled donuts for once without worrying about getting killed!" said Yajirobe in an annoyed voice.

"Yajirobe is right, though I find his reasoning to be as stupid as ever." said Korin.

"Hey, its not my fault that you can't cook worth a crap Korin!" retorted Yajirobe.

"Aww shut it already you over-fed baboon. You should be glad that I gave you refuge for all that time!" replied Korin hotly.

"Feh, whatever. Now that the androids are gone, I won't be forced having to live with you any longer." said Yajirobe.

"The feelings mutual!" growled Korin.

For a moment, the others looked stunned at the argument that took place though they could not realize that these two, though friends, could argue over the sillest things.

"Forgive me for that outburst. Anyway, going back to what I said. Yajirobe is right. We should be glad that the android has been defeated, no matter who it was that defeated it." said Korin.

"But that is what I don't understand. This woman over here fights like a novice not including the fact that she was utterly spent by sending an unnecessary amount of ki at the android. Where did she find the energy to continue fighting and win?" asked Tao in disbelief.

"I think it would be best if we let Chi-Chi answer that. Come, tell us what happened." said Korin.

So Chi-Chi stepped forward and began to tell the rest exactly what had happened, to the best of her ability. Sure, there were parts that were a bit hazy but in the end, she managed to finish her narrative.

"So that is that. I really don't know how I managed to get into that'state' or whatever it was but I did and I managed to win." said Chi-Chi in the end.

"How unbelivable! You expect me to buy that story?" growled Tao in disbelief.

"I believe her." said Master Roshi.

"Yeah, I think she is telling the truth." said Yajirobe.

"Come, why do you believe in such hogwash then?" asked Tao in annoyance.

"Well, when I trained with my first master, Master Mutaio, he had always preached in fighting with a serene state of mind. Yet, I never believed just how potent his abilities would be until the fight with the Demon King." said Master Roshi.

"Yes, do continue." said Korin in knowing anticipation.

"I...I just couldn't shake this feeling that our Master had that battle won the whole time. He had sent me and Crane out first to fight, and we got whooped. Master Mutaio then fights and something strange happened. His body seemed to glow ever so slightly before he vanished before us. I could neither see nor sense his presence. I doubted the Demon King could himself as he was getting absolutely pummled. In fact, to this very day, I wondered as to why Master Mutaio opted to use the Mafuba as opposed to just outright killing the Demon King. He certainely would have been able to do so." said Master Roshi.

"What does your former master have to do with this harlot killing this Android?" snapped Mercenary Tao.

"Stay your tongue Mercenary! What Roshi has to say is completely relevant to what Chi-Chi had just acheived." said Korin harshly.

Tao just sneered before saying no more.

"A-Are you saying that what I did today was what this Master Mutaio did when he fought the Demon King long ago?" asked Chi-Chi curiously.

It was then that Korin figured it was time to finally spill the beans.

"To answer your question, my little heroine, is that yes, you had acheived the same state of mind as Roshi's master did. Now, I need you all to pay attention to what I say for the events then and now are interelated. A long time ago, Master Mutaio scaled my tower. I trained him and he learned much from me. He was also the only person other than Goku to successfully drink the Sacred Holy Water and live. He did this because he wanted to learn the truth. He was an amazing man, so much so that I granted him permission to seek audience with Kami." said Korin.

"I never knew that." said Roshi in awe.

"Yes, and it gets even better. Master Mutaio was able to get to this very same Lookout, where he spent...um...how long was it before he finally bested you in a fight Popo?" asked Korin.

"I think it took him thirty years Korin. Mr. Popo remembers very well. He moved far too much and wasted way too much energy when he first started. beat him easily at first but he never gave up. Very dedicated man, was glad when his traning bore fruit." said Mr. Popo.

"Yes. Master Mutaio bested Mr. Popo in a fight. It was then that Kami finally revealed himself. He took Mutatio into his council and they spoke of many things and Mutaio learned much. In all, he spent thirty eight years in this Lookout, away from wordly goods, possession and temptations. He and Kami grew to become good friends, enough to where Kami was able to confide in Mutatio about his evil half...the Demon King Piccolo. He asked if Mutaio would be able to kill the Demon King someday. Mutaio said yes, though with reservation as he knew by then that killing the Demon King would kill Kami, his friend." said Korin.

"I think I am beginning to see where this is going." said Master Roshi thoughtfully.

"I still don't see how this relates to me in anyway." said Chi-Chi with a confused look.

"Do not worry Chi-Chi. I am getting close. Your role in this story will be made very clear soon enough. Anyway, Mutatio finally went back down to Earth and opened up a dojo as he was excited about sharing his revelations to willing students. Unfortunately, it was not long before he was forced to do battle with the Demon King and gave his life to seal him away. Now, I will tell you right off the bat that Mutaio had more than enough power to kill the Demon King, but he did not have the heart to kill him, knowing that killing him would kill Kami as well. So he developed that Mafuba to seal the Demon King away forever, insuring that Kami would still live while the threat of the Demon King be extinguished."

"Kami was saddened by this turn of events, but let it slide and wished Mutaio peace in the afterlife. Fast forward three hundred years later and we find ourselves with Goku killing the revived Demon King once more. We know that Goku then came to this very same Lookout to train against Demon Jr., whom the previous Piccolo had given birth to in his dying moments. Now, I will let you all in on a dirty little secret. Goku, during his three year stay, never defeated Mr. Popo in a fight." said Korin.

"What!" exclaimed Roshi.

"Indeed. It was Kami's hope to have Goku learn how to obtain a serene state of mind because it was through this method that Mutaio was able to cripple the Demon King previously. Master Mutatio had already learned how to Ascend to a Serene State of Mind, the very same ascension that Chi-Chi managed to unlock to kill the Android we battled today. Imagine 's and Kami's disappointment when Goku was not able to ascend. At first, they blamed themselves, wasn't that right Popo?" asked Korin.

"Indeed. We were very confused as to why Goku was never able to acheive total serenity. We believed that he would be the next one to succeed Master Mutatio in obtaining the ascension and defeating Piccolo once and for all. While Goku still defeated Piccolo in the upcoming events, he would have no trouble at all had he ascended." said Mr. Popo.

"Yes, even I was confused and this riddle eluded me for five years until Goku's brother, Raditz, came crashing down from outer space and revealed that Goku was NOT human, but a Sayain. It was then that I was beginning to realize as to why Goku did not ascend. Fast forward about year later and Goku defeats the mighty Frieza by ascending into his own transformation, that of being a Super Sayain."

"It was then that I realized that the ever elusive riddle had finally been answered. Goku was not able to acheive a Serene State of Mind because Sayains are not capable of doing so. They draw their power from sorrow, rage and hatred. Goku so utterly hated Frieza at that point and was so enraged by Krillen's death at Frieza's hands that he transformed and ascended into his race's proper transformation. He drew power from his anger and sorrow. Unfortunately, we humans cannot do this. When we try to tap into anger and fury for fighting power, all we end up doing is making fools of ourselves. We fight sloppy, we waste energy and we get killed. Humanity's greatest weapon was its power to reason, its power to achieve a Serene State of Mind."

"It is amazing. When cleared of sorrow, rage and hatred, the human mind can do wonderful things. It can start to precieve the world around it to such a high degree, it is almost as if everything is going in slow motion. It is then that the mind unlocks our body's true potential. Did you know, that despite all your training, your body only allows you to conciously tap into 20 percent of your power? The other 80 percent can only be tapped into once the mind has been cleared of all temptation, rage, hatred and sorrow. In essence, it is amazing. With a heightened sense of perception, the mind is then able to allow the body to still move as if everything was still normal. This is no coincidence. This is your mind letting you tap into that hidden 80 percent of your power so that while your opponent is moving in slow motion, you can still move as if nothing has happened at all. Aren't I right, Chi-Chi?" asked Korin.

"That was how I felt. It was so strange. It was like there was nothing in the world that could make me sad, yet at the same time, I felt no joy either. The fact that the android, who seemed unbeatable, was suddenly helpless before me was...unnerving. Even now, I can't bring myself to hate the android, despite him taking Gohan's life, nor can I draw any joy at his dying by my hands." said Chi-Chi.

"It will feel like that. Don't worry though, if you feel like you are never going to experience normal emotion again. You can still feel rage, happiness and sorrow like a normal person, its just that now that you have reached Ascension, you will perhaps find it a bit easier to keep your emotion in check." said Korin with a smile.

"Really! Then I'm not complaining then!" said Roshi as his face turned red as he tried to prevent a nose-bleed.

Chi-Chi, knowing that Roshi was probably thinking of something dirty, turned around and slapped him, knocking him down.

"Don't think that you can get your gnarled hands on me and think that I'll let it slide you old coot. Just because I reached this Serene Whatever doesn't mean I won't get pissed if you try something funny!" growled Chi-Chi.

"Oh pooey." lamented Roshi in disappointment.

"Oh dear, when will he ever learn?" asked Korin.

"Well, I hope that he learns soon. The last thing I want is to hear that woman screeching just because this old man wants to put his hands on her. I still don't see where he sees an sex appeal on this woman." scoffed Mercenary Tao.

Chi-Chi made to retort violently at him but then thought better of it. She didn't care what the Mercenary thought and she was at least happy that he didn't try to grope her. So she left it at that.

She then turned to Korin as another question began to bug her.

"Korin. I hate to say it but I don't think I can get back into that Ascension again. I don't even know how I did it at first." said Chi-Chi.

"You will learn in time. Soon, you will be able to reign control of it just like Mutaio was able to do so long ago. Anyway, I think that about settles it. Now that the androids are now dead, I think some peace and quiet is due." said Korin.

"But what about that creature that flew off, that great power we felt earilier?" asked Roshi.

"You have no reason to worry about that creature. Myself and have been keeping an eye on it. So far, its power is below all of ours so I would not worry. If we see it causing trouble, then myself and will take care of it. You all have already fought long and hard and I am proud of all of you, especially to you Chi-Chi since it was you who saved the world after all! Go now and live your lives in peace but remember. If there comes evil that threatens this planet, you all are now responsible for defending it." said Korin.

Tao snorted in annoyance, hardly thinking that he would ever come to this planet's aid as he soon took off into the blue.

Roshi, who couldn't wait to get into his magazine stash after suffering without them for over two years, flew home as well, and of course, to give Oolong, Turtle and Puar the good news of the Androids demise.

Chi-Chi lingered a bit longer, letting it all sink in that she was solely responsibe for killing that android. Still hardly believing that she did such a thing, she suddenly remembered her poor father, who was probably starving back at home, and flew off to make him a much needed celebration dinner.

"I hope that you don't mind if I still hang around here." said Yajirobe.

"I thought that you wanted to get to town." said Korin.

"Yeah, but now that I thought about it, it is too far and I'm tired." said Yajirobe.

"Hey, Popo, do you like pizza?" asked Korin.

" Mr. Popo has never eaten pizza before." said Mr. Popo.

"Then its settled. Yajirobe, get your lazy ass up and get us some pizza and donuts, and some beer while you're at it. This calls for a celebration!" said Korin.

"Right now?" groaned Yajirobe.

"C'mon, hope to it! And while your at it, go and find a TV if you can. I haven't watched a movie in ages!" said Korin.

"All right, all right. But I'm only doing this cause I'm sick of eating rice and sensu beans." said Yajirobe as he soon took off.

"What are donuts?" asked Mr. Popo.

"The best thing man has ever invented besides beer." said Korin with a smile as he prepared to celebrate the liberation of the Earth from the Androids.

* * *

Author's Note: The androids are dead, but I'm sure you all know that this story is nowhere near over. There is still Cell and his diabolical plans. Before you all rip into me, I know that HFIL and Hell are the same thing, only that HFIL was used in the edited versions of DBZ so that the word "Hell" wouldn't be used. But I like HFIL so I included it like a sort of Purgatory, a place for those who were not good enough for Heaven but not evil enough for Hell. Anway, hope you all enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: It's been a quite a while since my last update but I've been interested in doing other projects and stuff. Here is the next chapter, however, and I thank all those who have waited patiently. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been about a week since the defeat of the androids and the Earth was beginning to slowly recover. At first, it seemed that most of the human population would continue living underground or in the wilds but when there had been no attack for days, the people soon realized that perhaps the androids were gone and underwent the colossal task of rebuilding.

As much as they wanted to help, the remaining fighters did not help due to having their identities revealed. The last thing they wanted was to attain a celebrity status and get pestered for the rest of their lives.

So it was that the rest of the fighters resumed some of their normal life. Master Roshi went back to Kame House and got his animal friends out of the submarine. Imagine their shock when they saw a buff and ripped Roshi. His story was also fantastic and they had trouble believing him. Eventually, however, Master Roshi was able to convince them that all was well with the world and they had no need to worry.

Mercenary Tao took to going out into the wilds on his own. He still planned to carry out hits for money and with his new powers Tao realized that no job now was impossible. While he thought of perhaps subjecting the world under his rule, he did not want to get the rest of the fighters all against him. That and the only interest he had was just killing and making money.

Chi-Chi went back to her house where there waited a slightly skinnier Ox-King. His weight loss was attributed to both worry and lack of food, as the Ox King, being a former king once upon a time, did not know how to cook. Chi-Chi was more than happy to cook for her father and get back to doing normal things.

She didn't tell him that she single-handily killed Android 17 for whatever reason. Yet, despite everything, she felt nothing for her accomplishment. The pictures of Goku and Gohan that adorned the house still haunted her and she felt the sting of not having their presence around. Even after attaining a Serene State of Mind, there were nights where her pillow would receive its fair share of tear stains.

Overall, it seemed that the Earth was well on its way to recovery and that everything would be alright.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case.

Korin was extremely worried and he had good reason.

That strange creature with the high power seemed to have disappeared. He did not know where the creature went or if it was even alive. All he knew was that this uncertainty was no good on his part. He and Mr. Popo should have finished it off when they had the chance but they were far too preoccupied with the androids. Now that the creature disappeared, Korin had a sick feeling of dread.

If only Korin knew that Cell was only one of many problems that would soon come to plauge Earth

* * *

**Sedna: 950 AU from Earth**

On this small plantlike rock on the very edge of the solar system was Cell. The temperature in this planet was freezing. At nearly 300 degrees below freezing Fahrenheit, most creatures would solidify in an instant.

Being in possession of Frieza's DNA, Cell felt no cold nor any negative effects of the planet's harsh temperature on his body. He had to smile at that. Such a worthy addition to his matrix. Frieza's race was known for being hardy, being able to breath in vacuum and extract the scant traces of oxygen or carbon available to breath with no negative effects on their body at all. He wasn't even sure as to how he wasn't frozen yet but it was fine. The DNA was there for his use.

And on this desolate minor planet, Cell had been concentrating very hard. He was trying to revive the Dragonballs but it was a tremendous feat, even with his powers. It was for this reason that he was out here on this ice ball for he did not want to risk getting found and killed on Earth.

But he was very close now, he could feel it.

Then, it felt like his power was suddenly getting drawn out in huge quantities. Cell felt his body engulfed by his own aura as he looked down at the seven rocks now get struck by his essence. They glowed brightly and Cell was blinded for a moment. There was a large boom before the fireworks were over.

Cell felt exhausted. Alot of his power was just drained right now but it was all worth it.

In front of Cell were seven, orange, glowing balls each with a star in the middle. Cell smiled.

"It seems that I have been successful in this endeavor. Fate has seen it fit for my perfection. I am but one step closer to achieving my agenda and nothing will stop me now." said Cell seriously to himself.

But now, he had to get back to Earth. His body was now exhausted from reviving the Dragonballs and the need for organic energy was overwhelming. He had enough energy to get back to Earth to start hunting but he would need to leave soon.

No use in getting stranded on this ice ball due to his lack of energy.

Gritting his teeth, Cell soon took flight, with the Dragonballs and Shenron model following him, as he soon sped off into the inky void towards Earth.

* * *

**Alpha Proxima: 4 Light Years from Earth**

In a spaceship about four light years from Earth lay a band of space pirates that had once terrorized the universe. Over a thousand years ago, this band of pirates wrecked havoc on the universe. They especially infiltrated the trade routes of the PTO (Planet Trade Organization) where they slaughtered countless minions of the still then ruling Ice-Jins, ancestors of Frieza and Cooler.

So terrible this power that these pirates possessed that divine intervention was needed and these pirates were soon bound to the inside of a star in a inanimate state. This was done by the Kai's of the universe, who felt that the power wielded by these pirates was too high for any normal, mortal race to ever achieve.

The universe soon forgot this band of pirates and things soon went back to normal. These pirates would have remained in stasis forever had it not been for a passing spaceship that had noticed these powers. The leader of this particular spaceship realized that he could use these powers to his advantage and broke the seal on them, leaving the pirates unbound.

The pirates, now free, expressed no gratitude for their savior as they promptly attacked. Perhaps they would have practiced more caution had they known who their savior was.

His name was Babadi, an ancient wizard with extraordinary abilities. He was not strong physically, but he possessed powers that more than made up for his lack of strength. These band of pirates, though powerful, fell under the control of Babadi's will and soon became his slaves.

"You're sire, we are but a small distance from Earth now and will be arriving in less than an hour." said a large, demonic looking man.

"Can you feel it Dabura? The shifting air of fortune that surrounds us? Already I know that this time, we will succeed. That Majin Buu's revival will be at hand!" said Babadi excitedly.

"It will be a joyous occasion for us all when that happens. I can hardly wait." said Dabura.

Suddenly, the door to Babadi's chamber was brought down harshly. In walked a giant of a man, green with long, orange hair. He wore a purple long sleeve shirt with white pants. His muscles threatened to burst through his shirt.

"Hey Bab, when are we going to have some fun yet? I'm bored. It's been too long since I made someone bleed!" bellowed Bojack.

Dabura immediately phased out of view from Babadi's side and reappeared right in front of Bojack, his sword at the green alien's neck.

"How dare you address Master Babadi with such insolence? I should cleave your head right now!" growled Dabura.

"You trying to pick a fight with me Red cause if you are, then I'm down. I'll make sure to beat you black and blue!" chuckled Bojack.

Dabura roared loudly, a roar that would make any normal mortal wet themselves in fear. But Bojack took it in stride, not threatened at the very least.

"Now, now no need to dirty my floor with your blood. I promise that there will be plenty of lives to take when we reach Earth, my dear Bojack. We are but an hour away." said Babadi.

"Feh, still too long but I suppose I can wait. I don't want to embarrass Red in front of you, considering that he's your lap-dog and all." said Bojack haughtily.

Dabura nearly cut Bojack's head off right then and there but refrained from it. He did not want to upset Babadi plus Bojack was not worth the time.

"Consider yourself lucky that Master Babadi has use for you and your band of ingrates." said Dabura as he withdrew his sword.

"Sure, whatever. I only joined this little venture cause I heard that you was going to kill some people is all. Well, let me know when we get there." said Bojack as he soon walked away.

Babadi and Dabura were left alone once more. It was then that Dabura voiced his concern.

"Is it wise to have Bojack run amok like he is? He may betray us." said Dabura.

"I have no reason to fear the likes of him. He is strong but you are stronger. I can count on you if he decides to do something rash. I can strip him of the powers granted to him by my magic and leave him as helpless as a babe. He is useful but all the same disposable." said Babadi.

"I am sorry for my lack of faith, Master Babadi." said Dabura with a bow.

"Nothing to worry about." said Babadi with a chuckle as their ship sped off towards Earth.

* * *

**Earth: Yunzabit Heights**

Cell had managed to finally get back to Earth. He knew that he did not have alot of time. He had flown in at full speed and he knew that his presence would be noticed by the unknown warriors that had defeated the Androids.

At the end of the Earth, Cell figured that he had just enough time to summon the dragon and make his wish.

So it was that he had all seven dragonballs in front of him and he soon shouted.

"Almighty Dragon, arise now and grant me my wish!" roared Cell with his arms stretched out.

The balls glowed and chimed audibly before there a large boom and a yellow pillar of light shot out. The sky was covered in black clouds.

Soon, the yellow beam of light soon formed the body of the dragon, Shenron.

However, this Shenron looked a bit different from normal. The underside of his body was white as opposed to yellow and his green skin was mottled with spots. His forehead adorned a huge, black gem in between his horns. Shenron, however, did not seem to notice the change to his appearance.

"Reflect upon thy desires and choose wisely among them. Three wishes I shall grant to thee, the one worthy of awakening me from my eternal slumber."

Cell was absolutely astonished. The size and power of this majestic creature, a creature that he himself created from his essence. He could not help but feel proud of himself. Then it hit him.

He had three wishes!

Cell was, of course, prepared to only have one wish. He figured he would revive one android and absorb it. This alone would give him more than enough power to kill the humans responsible for the androids' death. He would then wait another year, patiently, and revive the next android with his next wish and absorb that one and attain perfection then.

But with three wishes, he could attain perfection now! It was perfect and Cell truly felt that Fate was on his side this day.

"Mighty dragon, I humbly wish for you to revive the one known as Android 17 back to Earth." said Cell.

"Tis a simple task." said the dragon with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

The dragon's eyes glowed red and he growled for a moment while he used his power to revive the dead android. Soon, the dragon relaxed and his eyes went back to normal.

"It is done. The one known as Android 17 has now been brought back to the mortal plane. Now speak! What is thy second wish?" asked Shenron.

"Mighty Dragon, I humbly wish for you to revive the one known as Android 18 back to Earth!" said Cell.

"Yet another simple task once again." said the dragon as he went through the same motions.

His eyes soon stopped glowing red and his growling stopped.

"The one known as Android 18 has now been brought back to the mortal plane. Now speak! What is thy final wish?" asked Shenron.

For a moment, Cell thought about what he should wish for. There was nothing in particular that he wanted, the androids were all that he needed.

Then, it seemed that both Vegeta and Frieza's side of him started to roar at him at this golden opportunity. It was then that Cell realized what he could spend his last wish on.

"My final wish, mighty dragon, is to attain immortality. I do not wish for death by either war, famine, disease or old age. Make me ever young and oblivious to Death, in whatever form it may come." said Cell.

The dragon growled for a bit, a deep rumbling in his throat before he answered.

"Dost thou realize the implications of thy wish? Once bestowed upon thee, thy immortality shall never be taken. Even I will be unable to reverse the effects of such a wish. Dost thou wish for me to proceed?" asked Shenron.

"Yes! There is nothing that I fear more than Death. With immortality, nothing will beyond me. Grant me my wish, dragon!" commanded Cell.

"Then thy intention is set I presume. Very well, I shall bestow upon thee everlasting life." said Shenron as his eyes glowed red.

Cell felt his body glow with a warm energy that rose from the ground below him like a geyser. It felt serene and somewhat...comforting.

After a minute, the geyser dissipated and Shenron's eyes stopped glowing.

"Thy wish has been granted. Thou art now a being of eternal life. Now, I return to my eternal slumber. Fare thee well." said Shenron as he disappeared into the dragonballs. They rose to the sky and soon split apart to the ends of the Earth.

Cell stood there for a moment, somewhat in disbelief over what has happened.

His hunger, which had been nearly rampant just a moment ago, was now gone. Inside, he felt something akin to a constant current pulsing through his body, something that he never felt before. An innate power and sense of security enveloped Cell and it was then that he knew.

He was immortal.

Cell cackled loudly over his newborn powers! Now there would be nothing that would stand in his way. All he had to do now was find the androids and absorb them to gain perfection.

He soon sped off with perfection on his mind.

* * *

Korin knew something was horribly wrong when he felt a large power descend down to the Earth. What was worse was that the skies had turned dark and black, almost as if the eternal dragon had been summoned.

But how could that be possible? Kami has been dead for nearly two decades now.

Yet, before Korin could ponder on this riddle any further, he felt an even worse, more powerful and sinister power coming from the skies and making their way to Earth.

He could not believe this. Despite killing the androids, Korin knew that there would be other evils. He just did not think that they would come so soon. He had to act quickly and assemble everyone to Kami's Lookout.

The situation was dire now and Korin felt that despite their best efforts that they would be crushed and defeated after all.

But they had to fight as Korin started to contact the fighters via telepathy.

They had no choice.

* * *

Android 17 opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a desert.

"Weird." thought Android 17 as he stood up and dusted himself.

He looked around and found himself to be on Earth. For a second, he thought that he was seeing things.

He remembered vividly getting killed by that woman and sent to the afterlife. He knew he had died because he was sent to Hell, condemed by that gigantic, red ogre.

Yet, here he was on Earth.

"Weird." thought Android 17 once again.

He did not know what was going on, but instead of feeling relieved he felt uneasy.

There was something not right with his being back on Earth and he had the sick feeling that his revival was caused for some sinister reason.

Knowing that staying in the middle of the desert would do him no good, Android 17 soon lifted himself up from the ground and flew off into the blue.

Perhaps blowing up a few buildings would clear his head and make him feel a bit better.

* * *

Likewise, Android 18 opened her eyes to find herself in a middle of a forest, the same place that she had died in.

Looking around, she could not help but feel strange of being back on Earth.

"What the...am I really back here on Earth. But I died, didn't I?" asked Android 18 to herself.

She knew that she died, especially since she was killed by Android 13. A gaping hole in the middle of your body with your blood pooling around you was a rather hard thing to forget.

And like her brother, Android 18 felt uneasy about her return to Earth. Something was not right and she intended to find that out.

She soon took off into the sky and started a search for her brother. Perhaps his presence would make her forget this feeling of dread that started to now gnaw at her stomach.

* * *

The space ship soon landed as Babadi and his gang soon got off. Bojack and his pirates were especially excited. They had been confined for too long and the thought of moving and killing excited them.

"Okay boys, you're free to go. Kill and do what want in the name of reviving Majin Buu!" declared Babadi.

"You heard 'em boys and girls! Lets go out there and have some fun!" roared Bojack as he and his gang roared their approval and took off to start on their killing spree.

"I have already detected some strong powers on this planet. The energy should be sufficient for our purpose." said Dabura.

"I know and it excites me to think that the revival of our Majin Buu is now so close! Come, lets us go back into the ship and observe this turn of events. I have a feeling this will be to our benefit." said Babadi.

"As you wish, my Master." said Dabura.

So now the Earth faces a new danger in Cell and the arrival of Babadi and his gang.

* * *

Author's Note: A rather short chapter but just a small prelude to the battle royal that will soon take place. It will alot of fun, I promise. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Going to tell you all right now that this next chapter is going to have alot of things happening very fast and all at once. The tides are soon about to turn. If you all have any questions, do not hesitate in messaging me.

To Murazor: While I appreciate the feedback, at this point, I already know what I want to do with the story, where its going and how I am going to end it. Even so, thank you very much for taking the time in giving me your suggestions.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

The blood in him was literally crying out to him to start the killing. He had been placed in stasis inside that star with his comrades for time uncounted. His only desire right now was to destroy any and everything.

"Hey boss, I can see a city further down that way. Think we can go shot a few pot shots?" asked Bido, one of Bojack's henchmen.

"You guys go and do whatever you want. Kill, pillage, rape, I don't care. Just don't get in my way. Otherwise, I might fry in you in accident!" grinned Bojack.

"Of course. We all know that you need your...space." grinned Bido back.

Bojack laughed loudly, a cruel and ominous laugh that was laced with utter cruelty. He turned towards the only female member of his team.

"Hey Zang, want to come with me? I promise to take you out to eat after we're done." said Bojack with an evil gleam in his eye.

"For some reason, I have the feeling that there will be NO more restaurants left once your through with the city." drawled Zangya boredly.

The rest of the team laughed loudly while Bojack pouted a bit.

"She got you good boss!" cried Kogu loudly, the adolescent of the group.

"You shut it there kid, before I decide to switch your head with your ass!" growled Bojack.

Kogu promptly shut up in fear, causing the rest of the group to now laugh at him.

Bojack, satisfied that he at least put one of his unruly comrades in their place, turned his attention to Zangya once more.

"C'mon babe, I promise to keep some restraint." said Bojack.

Zangya sighed before turning over to face Bojack.

"Sorry, no can do. I have the rest of my life to think about and not end up as collateral damage." sighed Zangya.

"Well, that's a bummer but more for me I guess. Lets us all head out then!" roared Bojack.

Bojack went off on his own to the spotted city while Zangya, Kogu, Bujin and Bido went off to the opposite direction to a city of their own to deal with. They flew off with a war cry with the expectation to bring destruction.

* * *

Cell was in the wilderness as he ran swiftly. He had a bad feeling. Just after making his wishes, he felt several immense powers somewhere across the globe.

He knew it wasn't the humans as the strongest amongst them was around his level of power in this state. No, he only assumed that someone or something has come. He didn't know what their motives were but he knew better than to mess with them, even as an immortal.

His only objective right now was to find the androids and absorb them before they ended up getting found and destroyed by this new threat.

So Cell ran to the nearest city, knowing that the Androids would more than likely start their reign of destruction once more and when they did, he would be there waiting for them.

Earth's warriors met at the top of Kami's Lookout and from the look on Korin's face they knew that something was up.

"I thank you all for coming but I'm sure you all noticed the immense powers that have descended upon our planet." said Korin with bitterness in his voice.

Chi-Chi, Roshi, Tao and Yajirobe all nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am afraid to say this but it seems that we need to fight once more." said Korin sadly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us go and kill them now I say." said Tao harshly.

"You old crane! Didn't you feel just how powerful they were? I doubt we are even in the same league, much less being able to fight them. If we leave now, then we die. And I can't have that happening since I refuse to leave Oolong with my secret stash! " growled Roshi.

Everybody just face palmed when they heard this.

"I for one don't care who receives your filthy magazines you old pervert." growled Chi-Chi at the mention of Roshi's porno stash.

It was then that Roshi's face turned red as a drop of blood started to come out of one of his nostrils, a stupid grin on Roshi's face.

"You know, you can help me out. Just let have a little touchy-feely every once in a while and then-"

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed angrily before she smashed her fist on Roshi's face, promptly stopping him.

"The only contact you'll be making with me is my fist on your face old man!" growled Chi-Chi once more.

Tao scowled openly as he saw the exchange.

"Then I ask that you practice some restraint then. While I don't like the old man, it would not do us any good if you killed him. Plus, I already lay claim on his life. The moment we get rid of these damn intruders, I kill him, you got that you over sized banshee?" said Tao harshly.

Chi-Chi's turned her gaze toward Tao. She looked into his eyes hatefully.

"Sure, alright. I'll be sure to not hurt your little boyfriend too much. Just make sure that his hands are on you and not on me." said Chi-Chi in a mocking tone.

Tao's eyes narrowed dangerously at her remark.

"Are you mocking me? Know that Mercenary Tao does not take lightly to those who insult him. Death is punishment." sneered Tao.

"Then by all means try to kill me. I dare you." challenged Chi-Chi.

Korin had enough.

"Quiet! All of you!" roared Korin.

Earth's warriors seemed to notice that Korin was serious and promptly shut up.

"I can't believe this! To think that Yajirobe was the only sane one amongst you guys. I swear you three argue like children!" shouted Korin.

"Hey, don't include me with those losers over there Korin!" said Yajirobe loudly.

"Whatever. Anyway, I hope that you all are done saying hello because we have a serious situation. It is as Roshi said earlier. These enemies that have come are powerful, insanely so. When they descended, there were two groups amongst them. One of the groups left to the far east while the second group went north. From there, the group that headed north split into two, one going over to Ginger Town and the other to North City." said Korin.

"I assume that you have a plan to deal with this threat, then?" asked Tao harshly.

"Of course. Myself and Mr. Popo have been in deep discussion prior to your arrival. It has been decided that and myself will go to North City where the largest power resides. You four will head over to Ginger Town where the three other powers have headed. Keep in mind that though they are considerably weaker than the power heading over to North City, each of those powers far outstrip your own. However, I have faith in your combat prowress and that you all will emerge victorious." said Korin with a smile.

"So I guessing that's a pretty way of saying that we're on some suicide mission, aren't I right Korin?" asked Yajirobe with anger in his voice.

"I don't know. What do you percieve it to be, Yajirobe?" asked Korin.

"Some suicide mission, that's what. Those three over at Ginger Town are packing some mean ki. They'll eat us for lunch!" cried Yajirobe.

"With that attitude, then they will prevail. Understand that might and power are not the only ways to achieve victory. You must dig deep into yourselves and find what you must do in order to win. With your fearful blabbering, Yajirobe, you have assured yourself a death sentence. However, you made commitment in the defense of this planet. I implore that you do not back out." said Korin with a stern voice.

For a moment, Yajirobe seemed to be deep in thought before speaking once more.

"I know that if I run away right now that you'll be giving me hell afterward. I'll go, but I have a bad feeling about this." said Yajirobe.

"Then that is that. Popo! Let us depart!" said Korin.

Immediately, the black genie appeared out of nowhere and stood before Korin.

"Mr. Popo is here to fight once more. Let us take our leave, Korin." said Mr. Popo.

"Farewell you guys. Remember, keep your heads up. I know you'll come out all right." said Korin as he and Mr. Popo soon blasted off into the blue.

"Well, you heard em. I guess we go and do what we have to do." said Roshi.

"No need to be so thrilled, Roshi." said Chi-Chi sarcastically.

"Hey, why don't we just send the lady over there to fight. I mean, she DID beat the Androids and stuff. She has that super power. Why does she need us?" asked Yajirobe in his last attempt to back out.

At once Tao phased in front of Yajirobe and glared hard at the former fatty.

"How dare you suggest that we let a woman fight a man's battle? You are the biggest coward I know, with not a shred of honor in you. I would kill you right now if not for our utter need for your strength at this moment." growled Tao.

"You know, its not like I can enter that serene mode whenever I want. Quite frankly, I don't think I can do it again." said Chi-Chi in a subdued tone.

It was then that Roshi went over to comfort Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry about Yajirobe here. Despite how he acts, Yajirobe has shown great courage in the past. In fact, I heard he once went toe to toe with Vegeta when he first came down, in an effort to buy Goku and Gohan time to recover. Isn't that right, Yajirobe?" said Roshi.

"Yeah, um...it's true! Vegeta never expected that I would put up such a good fight!" boasted Yajirobe nervously.

"Really, I never knew that." said Chi-Chi, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, its true!" said Yajirobe once more.

"Then what are we waiting for? I haven't the time to listen to you all reminisce. I want those invaders dead now. Let's go!" roared Tao as he soon powered up and soon began flight.

The others sweat dropped seeing Tao suddenly take off.

"Guess we have no choice!" said Roshi with a smile as he soon took off, the others soon following to join him in battle.

* * *

Android 17 was still very confused over the circumstances revolving around his death and supposed revival.

Of course, whenever Android 17 was either stressed or confused he normally took it out on the the nearest city that he could find.

That city turned out to be Ginger Town, a vibrant place that had started to recover during his absence.

The sight of the previously ruined city now being full of bustling people rebuilding and such made him gag at first in disgust. Then again, he was also amused. How he would enjoy destroying everything these pitiful humans had taken so long to reconstruct, to send their hopes crashing down as quick as their buildings.

Android 17 started to laugh manically as he started to pepper the rebuilding city below him. The cries of anguish and pain coming from those below him brought to him a rush that nothing could rival.

"Some things never change, don't they."

Android 17 ceased at once as he heard a voice that was familiar, so familiar that it pulled at the little heart that he had in his possession.

_It can't be!_

Android 17 turned around to find a smirking Android 18 floating before him, as they were both in mid-air.

"Seems like you missed a couple. Here, let me help you out with that." said Android 18 as she lifted her palm up and shot a large beam that went straight through a incomplete sky-scraper, causing it to crumble and fall down on the hapless victims below. More screams of pain and fear insued.

"H-How? You're dead." said Android 17 in disbelief.

"Do I look dead to you dipshit? Honestly, here I am trying to make a good impression and you say something stupid like that." said Android 18 harshly.

_So its true. We WERE brought back to life. But by who and for what purpose. The hell with it. Just enjoy it and not worry._

"That's not very nice to say to your dear brother. I would have thought that dying would have made you miss me a bit more." said Android 17 with a smirk.

"Me, miss you? Really, WHO was the one crying his eyes out?" asked Android 18 with a mocking smile.

Android 17 looked like he swallowed a lemon when he heard that.

"Now you listen here, 18! I thought you were dead. Don't blame me if I think that highly of you, okay. So just drop it!" roared Android 17 in anger and self-denial.

To Android 17's great surprise, he felt himself getting drawn into a tight hug from his sister. He felt uncomfortable at first since he did not allow anyone to get near him, but then again, she was his sister and he soon relaxed.

"For so long we had no one to look out for us except ourselves. Yet, I was scared that you never thought of me as more than just a partner in crime. While I was dying from the wounds inflicted by Android 13, I could not help but feel happy that you held me worthy enough for mourning. It really touched me so thank you...17. I really mean it." said Android 18 softly.

Android 17 did not know what to say. This was probably the most subdued state that he had ever seen his sister in. Yet, he could not help but feel joyful at her return and that she genuinely appreciated his concern.

"Your welcome, 18." said Android 17 softly.

It was at this moment that these two siblings realized just how important one was to the other and held each other tightly, knowing that they had died once but were now brought back to life. Each vowed in their minds that they would do their best to make things between themselves better and treat each other better.

"Aww, will you look at here boys! Two love birds in plain sight. Makes me want to burn them alive!" said a cruel voice.

At once, Android 17 and 18 pushed each other off and glared at the suicidal fools who dare make fun of them.

Before Androids 17 and 18 were four, blue humanoid creatures, three male looking ones and one female looking one.

"You guys better piss off right now before you get me mad enough to kill you." said Android 17 in a threatning voice.

To Android 17's dismay and anger, the whole group in front of them started to roar with laughter.

"Who are they 17?" asked Android 18 in a serious voice.

"I have no idea but they picked on the wrong people." said Android 17 in anger as he charged a ball of ki and threw it at the group.

The group stopped laughing at once as the largest member of the group went forward and swatted the ball of ki away like it was nothing.

"That actually stung a bit. Seems we got ourselves a couple of toughies here." said the large, blue man.

"Hey, Bido, you alright there!" cried Kogu from the back.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about! I'll feel much better once I kill that kid who threw that ball at us, though." said Bido in a haughty voice.

Android 17 was a bit unnerved that this freak show was able to deflect his attack so easily but he did not lose his composure as he spoke.

"You guys obviously have no idea who you are going up against." said Android 17 in a threatning tone.

"And you kid have no idea who you are going up against. I can tell that you guys are pretty talented but really, you're no match for us." said Bido once more.

This show of bravery was unnerving to Android 17 and it made him angry. He had a city to destroy but he wouldn't mind killing these four.

"We'll see about that. You ready to rumble 18?" asked Android 17.

"Ready when you are captain." said Android 18 in a bored voice.

At once, Android 17 phased out of view and punched Bido in the face before he had a chance to defend himself.

Before Bido could regain his composure, Android 18 came out of nowhere and rammed an elbow on his stomach, sending Bido down towards Ginger Town and landing on some broken sky scrapers.

"Next?" asked Android 17.

"That was a lucky shot. You won't surprise us anymore." said Bujin.

At once, the three remaining warriors phased out of sight, with Androids 17 and 18 following suit.

The air reverberated with sonic booms as the supersonic warriors battled in mid-air, each side fighting for dominance.

Androids 17 and 18 knew they were outnumbered and worse, these fighters were good. Really good. They needed to stick close together and pick each member of this freak squad off one at a time.

Bujin was their next target as Androids 17 and 18 appeared in front of him and started to wail on him.

Bujin raised his arms and did his best to block but found his guard getting worn down. Soon, he was sent to the ground, creating a huge crater of dust.

Before the Androids could savor in their victory, the two remaining warriors soon engaged the Androids and managed to split them apart.

Kogu was fighting Android 18 while Android 17 was fighting Zangya.

"You know, I really hate hitting girls. How about you just lay there so that I can blast you instead. I promise to make it painless." said Android 17 as he avoided a cross punch.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me. Kids like you should be punished." said Zangya as she dodged a knee that was heading for her stomach.

"So you are into THAT kinda of thing. I'm always open to experimentation. If its you that gets to spank me, then I don't mind." said Android 17 as he dodged a ball of ki.

"Disgusting! As if I would partake in such activity with the likes of you." said Zangya as she dodged a rushing elbow.

"When a girl says 'no' it actually means 'yes.' So how about it? Make love, not war?" asked Android 17 as he paused momentarily.

His only answer came in the form of Zangya kicking Andorid 17 in the cheek, forcing him to fly sideways as she then phased out of view, only to reappear behind Android 17 and knock him down to earth.

Android 17 felt the ground rush up to meet his face as he landed with a huge explosion.

_Can't a woman take a joke, sheesh._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kogu and Android 18 were going at it

"You're quite a cute thing. How about you join us? It gets boring when there's only one woman in the group." said Kogu with a wicked grin.

"No thanks. I'm scared of accidentally contracting a serious case of stupidity if I leave with you guys." said Android 18 coldly.

"That's not very nice babe. I see that you like to kill things. If you join us, you get to go and travel all over the galaxy and kill all you want. I promise, its fun!" said Kogu once more.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time so let me make it clearer to you." said Android 18 as she then phased out of view and reappeared in front of Kogu. Kogu sneered as he launched a punch but this was what Android 18 wanted as she was already ducking and landed a harsh knee to the stomach of Kogu.

Kogu gasped a bit before Android 18 managed to knock him down with a strong axe handle on his back, sending him down and crashing into some buildings.

"Idiot." said Android 18 to herself.

Android 18 was not given much time to rest as she turned to see a figure going towards her. Scowling, Android 18 threw a ball of ki at the figure. The figure dodged it before phasing out of view.

At once, Android 18 stuck her palm out to her right and was satisfied to feel her palm smack some flesh. She turned to find that she hit the female member of this freak club.

"I see my brother was not able to handle you. Not that I expected much, always having to clean up after his messes." said Android 18.

Zangya growled a bit as she recovered from the blow.

"Then consider yourself lucky. You'll no longer be around to clean up after him once I'm through with you." said Zangya as she engaged Android 18 in combat.

"Urg, seriously I know you're an alien and all but there's no excuse for these awful split ends." said Android 18 with disdain.

The two women fought a bit in a scuffle before parting ways, with Zangya speaking.

"Excuse me? Who are you to talk bushy brows? I swear, bug city in there." countered Zangya.

Android 18 got extremely angry by this and charged Zangya once more.

Zangya attempted to throw a ball of green ki at Android 18 but the charging Android 18 got to her before she could finish.

Unfortunately for Android 18, Zangya was still able to utilize the incomplete attack by smashing her fist on Android 18's face, resulting in a small boom. The attack was strong and shook Android 18's senses.

Zangya took this time to charge up one of her signature techniques. Her fingers glowed with energy before they emerged as thin wires.

Immediately Zangya threw these wires on the still recovering Android 18 and wrapped them around her. At once, Zangya put some of her ki into it to start electrocuting Android 18.

Android 18 screamed in pain as she struggled to get out of the wires.

"Its no use Bushy Brows. Those wires start to drain at your ki. The more you struggle, the faster your ki depletes. Its no use. You're done for." said Zangya with a grin on her face.

Android 18 struggled a bit more before she started to laugh hysterically while still getting electrocuted. This unnerved the orange haired alien.

"What's so funny? Such a sadist that you're actually enjoying this?" said Zangya with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Android 18 laughed a bit more before responding.

"Really, you think an attack like this is going to stop me? If I really wanted I could get out right now if I wished." said Android 18.

"No way. I'll drain you of your ki before that can happen." said Zangya as she soon started to concentrate more and hasten the draining process.

Android 18 smirked at Zangya's futile attempt. If only she knew.

"You can stand there and do that for a week and still I would not feel a thing." said Android 18 haughtily.

"Sticks and stones Bushy Brows. You'll shut up soon, I promise you." growled Zangya.

It was then that Android 18 then gripped the wires from her body with her hands and ripped them apart like nothing. The wires sparked a bit with electricity as they fell to the city below.

"How did you do that?" asked Zangya a bit in disbelief and fear.

"For your information Miss Split Ends, I'm not a weak human which I am sure you assumed I was. I'm an android and have a limitless amount of ki at my disposal. Too bad I can't use it to grow my hair out but its still helps out in a pinch. Now its my turn to attack!" said Android 18.

Zangya was still stunned in disbelief as she felt an elbow smash into her nose, a knee up her stomach and a slam down her back as Zangya felt her body soon crash down to earth below.

Android 18 just smirked before she felt a fist collide with her cheek.

Android 18 scowled at the one who sucker punched her and she frowned to find Bido, Bujin and Kogu standing in front of her.

"I admit, you guys are stronger than we gave you all credit for." said Bido.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun since, like, forever!" said Kogu.

"Looks like we are going to have to get serious then." said Bujin.

Android 18 scowled once more at the sight of them. Where was Android 17?

"Whatever. In the end, you all are going to die anyway." said Android 18.

"I second that 18. Its time we took care of these losers." said Android 17 as he joined his twin sister.

Android 18 looked over at 17 and found that his clothes were all ragged and his face full of minor scratches.

"Seems like Split Ends did quite a number to you before I managed to take care of her." said Android 18 to 17.

"Give me a break 18. She took me by surprise. Didn't think a girl could be that powerful." said Android 17.

"Please, that's the worst excuse I have heard yet from you." said Android 18.

Their bantering would have continued had they not heard snickers coming from the three aliens before them.

"You hear them arguing with each other like they're married or something." said Bujin mockingly.

"They did say they were brother and sister though." said Kogu.

Bido then turned to Kogu and spoke sagely words of wisdom.

"Kid, you have to understand that some people are sick and do stuff that they shouldn't. Those two are a prime example. I mean, its written all over their face." said Bido.

The two Androids heard this and were immediately angry.

"What are you trying to imply Mohawk?" asked Android 17 angrily.

"I don't have to imply anything you. Just the way you two talk and speak to each other already tells me of your relationship and quite frankly, I don't approve. Brothers and sisters don't do that." said Bido with a growl.

Android 18 was enraged when she heard this and spoke harshly.

"What the hell would you know about our relationship? You're just some freak from outer space. And just in case you sickos didn't know, my brother and I are NOT into that kind of relationship. That's just gross." said Android 18.

Android 17 frowned a bit when he heard this but quickly composed himself and spoke again.

"What she said! We don't roll that way. Just because we hang with each other all the time doesn't mean we're into each other. But just for implying that I'm gonna make sure that all of you die a very painful death." said Android 17.

The mob of men in front of them started to laugh once more at the threat.

"You should know that we were taking it easy on you. Now, its time to get serious!" said Bido.

"Hey wait, where's Zang anyway? We can't get started without her." said Kogu.

"I'm down here! Give me a second!" said Zangya from the ground as she managed to dig herself out of the crater she inadvertantly created. She soon flared her aura around her as she flew up to the air to join her comrades.

"About time Zang. Now lets show these two what it means to mess with the Galaxy Soldiers!" said Bujin.

At once, all four members of the Galaxy Soldiers soon raised their arms and roared loudly.

"Something tells me that we are in big trouble if we let them finish. Lets go in and stop them." said Android 17.

"You're the boss." said Android 18.

The two androids soon flew full speed towards the four glowing figures to stop whatever power-up they were trying to achieve. Unfortunately for Androids 17 and 18, the Galaxy Soldiers finished their transformations before they Androids could get to them.

Each of the four aliens seemed to have gotten a bit bigger than normal, except Bido, who seemed to grow massively in size.

Their skin color turned to a light, lime green as opposed to the dark green that they had once worn. Zangya's hair seemed to grow longer and fluffier with a slightly darker orange hue. Bujin now had a wild tuft of red hair on his head, his bandanna flying away. Kogu seemed to have grown taller and a bit leaner with his hair turning dark red as it spiked in all directions.

Bido increased drastically in size, his muscles now bulging from the power he wielded. His Mohawk seemed to grow larger and was now blood red.

The two Androids soon picked up their guard again. They knew deep down that they were in for a real fight now.

"Well then, how about we get ready for round 2?" said Bido as all four warriors soon charged the two Androids before them.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yo what's up guys, lots of things happening right now. We're finally digging into the meat and I'm excited to finally write this part of the story. That said, though the odds are severely against our human fighters and all hope seems to be lost, never fear, I've already got the end ready and everything will soon make sense. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The two androids were in deep trouble.

It seemed that the moment that those fighters had transformed they became completely different. They were wilder, crueler but most importantly, they were much stronger.

In fact, the amount of strength gained from their transformation was downright scary. Where Androids 17 and 18 were able to handle each one individually with no problem before, now it seemed that it would take the both of them plus some just to take one out.

To make matters worse, the two androids were outnumbered as well. The situation was looking bleak.

Of course, neither android was willing to give up.

Android 17 narrowly avoided a haymaker from Bido as he ducked, but before he could even think up a counter attack, he got blindsided by a harsh kick to his mid-section coming from Zangya. Android 17 grimaced in pain and for once thanked the doctor for making their infusing elements of titanium and other tough metals into their skeletons otherwise he would have ended up with broken ribs.

The male android then turned a fierce face towards Zangya and grabbed her leg and proceeded to swing her around. Zangya was not going to take this and threw a ball of ki at Android 17's face. Android 17 was forced to let go of Zangya and ducked the ball of ki.

Unfortunately, Bujin was ready as he came up with a flying knee that connected solidly to the male android's diaphragm. Android 17 could not help but hold his stomach and try to regain his breath. He was totally vulnerable, but before Bujin could capitalize, Android 18 came in with a flying kick and knocked him away.

Bujin took the kick to the face and was knocked away, but he recovered quickly and smiled. Android 18 scowled at the fact that her attack seemed to not have done much damage.

"Hey 17, you okay there?" asked 18 in slight concern.

"Argg! Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving my skin there." said 17.

"You owe me big time once we take care of these clowns." said Android 18 in a confident voice though both of them knew that the situation was dire.

"I hope you're right." said 17 as he then flew off to meet his attackers once more.

Android 17 engaged Bido, who seemed to have been standing and watching for some time.

"Hey kid, you're not too bad at all. How about you join us? Plenty of planets to purge, plenty of lives to kill. Traveling and the pay's not bad too. How 'bout it?" asked Bido with a crooked smile.

Bido's only response came with a fierce punch to his mouth. The attack did not hurt Bido much though he was forced to spit a tooth out.

"That was not very nice kid. Now I'll return the favor." said Bido with a wicked smile before he phased out of sight.

Android 17 phased out of sight as well to engage him in hyper speed combat. Unfortunately, Bido's strength was not the only thing that increased with his transformation. He was much faster now too and Android 17 soon found himself getting pummeled as he simply could not keep up with the big alien.

Bido was landing several body blows to the android's frame and he ended the bout with a strong knee that slammed Android 17's jaw shut and an axe handle that sent the android falling towards the earth at high speed. Android 17 hit the ground with the force of an incoming asteroid and a huge dust cloud came up from the crater that he inadvertently created.

Android 18 was not fairing any better as Zangya, Bujin and Kogu were all coming at her. Android 18 did her best to defend herself, but against three, stronger opponents, there was not much that she could do. She was getting pummeled left and right and she could not even defend herself. They were moving about too fast.

To make matters worse, Bido had just finished with Android 17 and flew forward to Android 18 as he managed to get her from behind and put her in a full nelson.

"Let go of me!" roared Android 18 loudly as she struggled against the much larger alien's grip.

"Sorry, no can do. I promised my friends a good punching bag and you're as good as any." grinned Bido wickedly.

Before Android 18 could react, Kogu appeared out of nowhere and landed a fierce blow to her midsection with the butt of his sword. Android 18 felt the air in her lungs forcefully expelled as she tried in vain to get her breath back.

She was given no respite as Zangya soon came landed a fierce hook on Android 18's face, leaving a terrible looking red mark that would form into an ugly bruise given enough time. Bujin then came in and shoved Zangya out of the way as he started to pepper Android 18's struggling form with a series of punches and kicks.

Android 18 was in total agony over her beating and she knew she could not get out of this one. Where was 17? Did he get killed already?

A particularly terrible blow to her temple nearly made her black out. It was at this point that Android 18 began to despair. There was no way out of this and, as much as she did not like to admit it, she was completely over matched by these freaks.

She felt her hair getting grabbed roughly as her face was yanked up harshly. It was Bujin.

"If ya beg little girl we might keep ya around for entertainment." said Bujin with a crooked grin.

Android 18 responded by spitting in his face.

"YOU! I'll KILL YOU!" roared Bujin as he charged up some ki on his hand, not doubt his intention to spear Android 18 with it.

The female android closed her eyes and awaited her second death, knowing that she could not get out of this one.

All of all sudden, she heard a gurgling cry as she felt a splash of cool liquid spill itself on her person. The full nelson that she was put in was suddenly released as she felt her arms go free. Opening her eyes, Android 18 looked in shock at Bujin, who had a gaping hole right through the area where his heart used to be. His face had a look of utter shock before his body finally gave out on him and he fell to the ground, dead.

Android 18 looked over to her clothes to find it smeared with purple blood. It was gross.

"Nice shot there Crane. See that age hasn't affected your aim." said an old sounding voice.

Android 18 was not sure who was here but she turned to find the remaining three Galaxy Soldiers, looking very pissed, staring down four humans.

"Bah, that was too easy. My opponent was far too preoccupied with that rust bucket and he paid the price." said the man with a pony tail.

The three galaxy soliders did not take kindly to the Mercenary's words.

"You killed Bujin. You know that you four are going to die a terrible and painful death." said Bido with rage on his face.

"I would love to see you three freaks try." sneered the mercenary cruelly.

Once again, the battle started but this time, the Galaxy Soldiers were going against the humans. Android 18 was a bit confused as she watched the humans. Were they with her or not? She wasn't sure but she had to practice caution.

Meanwhile the humans were not faring as well as they liked.

While Mercenary Tao was able to kill Bujin with a well placed _Dodonpa_, he was not going to take anyone else by surprise as he had his hands full with Bido and was losing.

"What's wrong, you seem good hitting those from behind but it seems you're no good at fighting a fair fight!" roared Bido as he was bull rushing Tao.

Tao did his best to block the blows, but Bido was so powerful that Tao's arms were already aching and bruising just from blocking this freak's attacks.

Yajirobe and Kogu were also going at it, each attempting to dice each other with their sword play.

"You're not bad there long hair. It's too bad that I'm so much better than you. I'll take that neat sword you have there and cut you into salami." said Kogu haughtily.

Yajirobe was peeved as he fired back.

"I'll roast you over a strong fire once I'm done carving you up." said Yajirobe in a serious voice as they continued their sword fight.

Chi-Chi was going against Zangya as the two were locked in combat. Chi-Chi attempted a roundhouse kick but Zangya caught it with ease.

"You poor thing. You're so old that I can see the gray in that hideous jungle of mass you call hair." goaded Zangya as she attempted to drive an elbow down Chi-Chi's captured leg, no doubt trying to break it.

Chi-Chi saw this and threw a ki ball at Zangya, hitting her in the face. This had the alien let go as Chi-Chi tried to press her advantage. Unfortunately, Zangya recovered more quickly than Chi-Chi thought and Zangya shot an arm out, catching Chi-Chi by the throat as the alien started to choke her.

Chi-Chi could not believe the amount of strength this woman had. Her fingers dug into her throat like nothing and Chi-Chi could already feel the world going hazy around her.

"You're so weak its pathetic. I'll kill you now so you don't have to suffer through getting wrinkles. You'll thank me, I know it." said Zangya with a cruel smile.

Chi-Chi could do absolutely nothing as she felt her body go limp. Yet, before Zangya could finish her off, a foot collided with Zangya's cheek, sending the alien away and letting go of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi started to gasp in precious air as she looked over and saw Roshi as her savior.

"I would have never thought I would see a woman scarier than you." said Roshi in a light-hearted voice.

"Shut *cough* up!" gasped Chi-Chi as she still tried to regain breath.

Meanwhile, Android 18 watched the battles going on before her and wondered what to do. It was then that she was joined by Android 17, who managed to recover from his previous beating. His clothes were an absolute mess and he was bleeding in some places.

"It's about time you woke up from your nap, Android 17." said 18 sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." said 17 in annoyance. He obviously was angry at getting outmatched by these freaks.

"So what do you say. It seems that these humans have something against these aliens. Do we watch, kill them or join them?" asked Android 18 in curiosity.

Android 17 looked over and he instantly recognized the humans. 18 was dead by the time these humans had come to fight him and he had to fend them off on his own.

He saw Chi-Chi and he felt a shiver go down his back.

Android 17 was a bit conflicted. He hated humans and the thought of joining forces with them made him sick to his stomach. On the other hand, if he did NOT join them, he admitted that he and 18 would die at the hands of these freaks, even if they were one down. They were just far to fast and strong.

In the end, Android 17 made up his mind. As much as he hated doing so, they would join the humans and once they finished these freaks up, they would turn and kill these humans in their exhausted states. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Let's join them 18. It seems like they're getting their asses handed to them anyway and it seems they need the help. We can always kill them afterward." said Android 17 with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're the boss." said Android 18 lazily as they joined the battle before them once more.

The fight was going from bad to worse.

Yajirobe was now on the complete defensive as he could hardly keep up with Kogu. Already, Yajirobe had many minor cuts and gashes from the result of Kogu's aggressive sword play and his dodging just enough so that Kogu would not hit his vitals.

Even so, he was getting more and more exhausted even though he was no longer fat. It was a matter of time before Kogu would cut into a vital area and that would be game over.

Chi-Chi could also hardly keep up with Zangya. The alien woman was freakishly fast and Chi-Chi simply could not keep up. The times that Chi-Chi managed to actually HIT the alien woman, she was often dismayed to find that her blows were either blocked and countered easily or that they did no real damage.

Already Chi-Chi was suffering from many bruises and aches and Chi-Chi had the distinct feeling that Zangya was just toying with her.

As for Tao and Roshi, both were fighting Bido as he was obviously the strongest of the remaining Galactic Soldiers.

Even with the two of them together, they could hardly keep pace with the large alien. Both were taking a beating though perhaps not as bad as their comrades as they were the most experienced of the bunch.

So it was of some minor relief when the two androids came in and managed to strike Kogu and Zangya away from their prey, giving Chi-Ci and Yajirobe so much needed down time to breath. Roshi and Tao, seeing this new development, went to join them as they regrouped, trying to figure out a plan to beat these aliens.

The three galaxy soldiers let them group up together, taking amusement from this turn of events.

"So, it seems you overgrown tin cans decided to fight after all." sneered Tao. Android 17 gave him an ugly look.

"You guys were getting your asses handed to you so hard that I felt sorry and felt the need to help." said 17 sarcastically.

"Why you-" roared Tao as he let his temper get the best of him. He was restrained by Roshi.

"Easy there, Crane. No need to get excited. It seems that these two are willing to help us out, even though they are our enemies." said Roshi with a gleam in his eyes.

"That's right old man. Seems that these freaks over there are stronger than we thought. So, how about it? Truce until these freaks are dead. After that, all bets are off." said Android 17 as he extended his hand.

Roshi thought about this seriously. He really did not want to join forces with the androids. THEY were the ones who put this planet in this state, and THEY were the ones who killed all their friends and families. The training that he and his comrades have gone through was to kill these very same androids.

Even so, he knew that alone, they could not fight these aliens. The androids' power could be enough to tip the scales to their favor. This would not be the first time that such an uneasy alliance was made, as Goku and Piccolo had to do so long ago when Raditz came down to Earth. Roshi sighed as he grabbed the Android's hand and squeezed hard.

"We're with you, but as you said, once this is over all bets are off." said Roshi in a serious voice.

Android 17 laughed.

"Congratulations. You have extended your life sentence by a couple of hours. I'm glad that you made the right decision." smirked Android 17.

The two soon pulled their hands away as they soon formulated a battle plan.

Master Roshi pointed to Android 18 and Yajirobe.

"You two will fight that guy with the sword. From what I can see, Yajirobe here can deal him a lethal blow, but he can't keep up. I know that you are pretty fast and that you can occupy the sword wielding freak long enough until Yajirobe can find land a lethal blow." said Roshi.

"I see. So I'm the bait, huh. Sounds kinda dangerous, I might die trying. You're pretty shrewd there old man, I'll give you that." said Android 18 with a wink and smirk.

Roshi's face turned red at the sight. The android was a babe, there was no denying that, but Roshi could not let her distract him. Their lives hung in the balance.

He then turned to Android 17 and Chi-Chi and frowned. He really did not want these two working together, considering how their last fight ended up he could not think of any better combination amongst themselves.

"You two will fight that female alien over there. Chi-Chi can keep up with her to some extent but she's lacking the power to put away the alien for good. I'm sure that you're strong enough to knock a few screws lose in that alien." said Roshi to Android 17.

"Why doesn't this woman just kill that alien then? I hate to say it, but she wrecked me the last time we fought, why doesn't she just do that wierd trick that she used on me the last time?" asked Android 17 in annoyance. He REALLY did not want to pair up with his former killer.

Android 18 turned her head in surprise at this revelation. What did he mean that that raven haired woman wrecked him? She never heard him say anything like that. She would have to go and ask him when all of this was over.

Chi-Chi turned to Android 17 and looked a bit humbled when she spoke.

"T-That seemed to be a one time thing. I haven't been able to return to that state of power ever since our fight." said Chi-Chi.

"We'll you better figure it out soon, for all our sakes." grumbled Android 17.

Roshi then spoke once more on their strategy.

"Myself and Crane will go for the big guy over there, just like before. I have a plan that will put him away for good." said Master Roshi.

"I guess that's that, huh. Well, what let's do this then." said Android 17 as he soon flew off to meet his opponent. The rest soon followed.

"It seems that those weaklings are done having that little Pow-Wow of theirs." said Bido with a wicked grin.

"It'll do them no good, they're dead." said Kogu as he flashed his sword.

"Let's get this over with already. I'm sweating and its ruining my hair!" complained Zangya.

Immediately each Galactic Fighter was faced off against two warriors as the battle soon resumed.

Android 18 went straight for Kogu as the two started to engage each other in a heated, supersonic bout. Kogu attempted a vertical slice, but Android 18 blocked it with her arm. She winced a bit in pain as the sword still managed to cut her, though not too deeply.

Shrugging the pain away, Android 18 sent a palm that struck Kogu in the face. Normally, this attack would send her opponent flying several hundred yards away but she was somewhat dismayed to find that she had not managed to budge him one inch.

In response, Kogu grabbed the offending arm and brought it behind the Android's back, pulling it back in an unnatural position.

Android 18 gritted her teeth as tried not to cry out in pain. The strength from this freak was tremendous and already, Android 18 could start to feel her arm straining from the force exerted on it. Any longer and it would be ripped in two from the elbow.

It was then that Yajirobe took this chance as he drove as much ki as he could into his blade and attempted to pierce Kogu's heart.

Feeling an undeniable intent to kill coming from behind him, Kogu turned to see Yajirobe already closing in for the kill. Knowing that he was not going to get out of this one without some injury, Kogu let go of 18 and moved to his left so that the blade would not hit his vitals.

Yajirobe was somewhat disappointed that he could not strike Kogu in the heart, but was still glad for the fact that his blade went through the right side of the freak's chest, causing a large puncture wound.

Kogu was not happy about this as he roared out in pain and anger. He flew back so that he could get the sword out of his chest before rushing in Yajirobe, his sword up high as he intended to cleave his head off.

Yajirobe blocked the blow with his blade. Kogu then swung in from an angle to disembowel Yajirobe. The samurai parried the Kogu's blade and Yajirobe drove in with a shoulder tackle.

Kogu was hit in the chest as he was knocked back a bit but he was not given time to recover as Android 18, who had been charging her ki into her fist for a while, came forward and thrust her fist right throw Kogu's exposed stomach.

She had some difficulty doing this but managed to summon enough strength as she drove her fist inside Kogu, causing another gaping hole in the freak's body.

Had this been a human, they would have been shock from blood lose and such, but Kogu was not human and this action seemed to enrage him more as he kicked Android 18 in the face, knocking her away.

Yajirobe came once more, ready to end this battle once and for all but Kogu had other plans as he suddenly sent then wire out at the samurai. Yajirobe tried to cut them down but there were too many and Yajirobe found himself bound by the thin wires. Electricity surged through his body as he yelled loudly in pain. At the same time, he felt his body grow weaker and weaker.

Android 18 looked over at Kogu as the freak started to laugh manically.

"I got your friend now! You move one muscle and I'll kill him dead!" roared Kogu as he felt like he finally had the upper hand.

It was then that Android 18 started to laugh hysterically.

"That THING my friend? You are sorely mistaken freakazoid. I could care less what you do to him." said Android 18 in haughty fashion.

Kogu was struck back a bit, but he resumed his grin as he spoke once more.

"You're bluffing. Your kind tends to get over-sentimental when their friends get hurt. Maybe I need to remind you." said Kogu cruelly as he sent another wave of electricity on the captured Yajirobe, making him yell out in pain once more.

Android 18 had enough as she dashed in on the unsuspecting Kogu and drove her elbow on the gaping wound still on Kogu's right shoulder.

Kogu roared in pain as he released Yajirobe from his prison and used that hand to power up a glowing fist that hit Android 18 hard at the back of her head.

Android 18 was not expecting this attack and suddenly felt the world go completely white as stars seemed to swarm her vision before her eyes blanked out into unconsciousness.

Kogu managed to grab Android 18 before she fell on the ground as he lifted her up by the hair. He brought her face close to his as he licked her cheek.

"I'm going to have alot of fun with you. I'm going to make you suffer for putting this damn hole in stomach." said Kogu with a cruel grin.

It was unfortunate that Kogu was already severely weakened from his wounds, so much so that he could not even sense Yajirobe coming from behind as he drove his sword in to Kogu's heart, digging with all the strength that he had left.

Kogu started to gurgle in pain as blood was rising up his throat. He turned his head to find Yajirobe, panting, as he drove his sword in even further.

"D-Damn you." said Kogu through gritted teeth before his eyes soon blanked out as he fell down to the ground from the skies, dead.

Android 18 too was falling but was grabbed by the arm by Yajirobe, who managed to stay airborne despite his tired state. He rose his sword.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill you now and good riddance. You two were nothing but trouble, ruining a perfectly good world. Because of you, I haven't had a decent meal in ages." scowled Yajirobe as he rose his sword and attempted to cleave Android 18's head off.

The attack came from nowhere as Yajirobe felt a beam go straight through his body. He could hardly believe this as his vision was already failing him. The last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him forever was a green, insect looking creature taking the Android off his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was doing her best to keep Zangya occupied. Android 17 said that he could take her out in one attack, but he needed time to gather the necessary amount of ki to do so.

So now Chi-Chi was in a fight for her life as she did her best to keep Zangya busy. Unfortunately, the alien woman was just too overbearing. Though they were similar in speed, Chi-Chi simply could not hurt this freak. All her attacks seemed to do was make the offending freak was make her laugh.

Likewise, Chi-Chi could not take much more from Zangya. Her attacks were wearing her down and already, Chi-Chi could hardly keep her arms up to block anymore, they were so battered.

"Just give it up already old woman. Its unsightly to see someone as old as you trying to be young." mocked Zangya.

"Y-You just shut it missy, I'll ruin that pretty little face, you just wait!" roared Chi-Chi.

"My,my, no need to be jealous." said Zangya with a condescending smile as she attempted a high kick to Chi-Chi's temple.

Chi-Chi managed to block it with her arm, but she still gritted her teeth in pain as the attack packed quite a bit of force. Chi-Chi tried to counter attack with a straight palm to Zangya's chest. The attack hit, but it did not have the intended effect as Zangya just shrugged the attack away like it was nothing.

"Was that supposed to be an attack or a love tap? Either way, I did not think you swung that way old lady." said Zangya in amusement.

"You're disgusting." spat Chi-Chi.

"Sticks and stones old woman." said Zangya as she rushed up with a knee that intended to hit Chi-Chi in the stomach.

Chi-Chi managed to stop it with placing two hands on the knee to prevent from hitting her. She then used that knee for leverage as she performed a handstand and came down with a harsh axe kick intended to hit Zangya in the head.

Zangya blocked the attack with both arms, forming a cross above her head. Chi-Chi used her other leg to boot Zangya in the cheek, sending the alien back a bit. A small bruise could be seen on Zangya's cheek. She was not happy.

"You old witch! I'll make you pay!" roared Zangya in anger as she sent out the thin wires over to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi was hit by the wires and she suddenly felt drained of energy as her body started to go limp. In response, Zangya placed a bit of ki into the wires and started to electrocute Chi-Chi, making her cry out in pain.

"Yes, I'm going to fry you until you are shriveled up! So die!" roared Zangya.

It was too bad that Zangya was not paying attention to her surroundings as Android 17 came from behind her, his fist full of glowing ki he had amassed the entire time, and slammed it on the back of Zangya's head.

The effect was gruesome as the back part of Zangya's head exploded, killing the female alien quickly. Android 17's face was smeared in purple blood and brain matter.

"Such a shame. And she was quite pretty too. All's well ends well I guess." said Android 17.

Something caught Android 17's sight as he looked over to see Chi-Chi falling down to earth. Android 17 lifted his arm and proceeded to charge up some ki to kill her. But then, for some reason, Android 17 stopped as he calmed down and dispelled his attack.

"Be glad that I'm in a good mood woman. I'll let you live today." said Android 17 with a smirk.

It was then that Android 17 heard a cry of pain and he turned around to see where it came from. There, a few hundred yards away, he saw the long haired man called Yajirobe falling back down to earth with a gaping hole in the middle of his body while some green insect thing had his unconscious sister in its arms.

At once, Android 17 flew towards the creature. He was not going to let Android 18 die this time, not again.

* * *

Both Roshi and Tao were hard-pressed to keep up with Bido. While he was not the fastest of the out of the Galactic Soldiers, he was the one who hit the hardest and Roshi and Tao made sure not to get his.

They had continued this for a while and both were dismayed to find that their attacks were simply not doing any damage.

Tao resorted to attacking in soft areas and even then, they would barely faze the big alien. Tao landed a strong punch at the alien's throat, normally enough to crush a person's larynx but only served to make Bido grunt a bit in pain.

Roshi would normally follow up with a strong punches and kicks but found that this creature's body was like steel. Nothing they threw at it hurt him.

Soon, they managed to put some distance between themselves and Bido. The alien mocked them.

"I hope that this isn't all you got because if it is, then you all are dead!" laughed Bido cruelly.

Tao scowled a bit before speaking to Roshi.

"That big oaf is right. We're dead if we don't do something." said Tao.

"I have a way to defeat that monster." said Roshi.

"Well, out with it then!" said Tao harshly.

"You know how to use the _Solar Flare _technique, do you?" asked Roshi.

"Of course I do." said Tao.

"Well, here's my plan. I need you to distract that big alien for a while. I have a technique that will immobilize a target for a short while. I need one minute to gather the energy needed for this attack. Distract him and then use your _Solar Flare _to blind him. Since I'm wearing sunglasses, the attack will not affect me. I will then let loose my technique, which will hold him immobilized for a short time. Use that time wisely to then hit that freak with any lethal attack you got in stock." said Roshi.

"Hmm...sounds reasonable to me. You better not screw this up, old man, otherwise I'll drag you down to Hell with me." threatened Tao.

"I have faith that this will work." said Roshi.

So the two soon started on their plan as Tao rushed Bido down. The bigger alien just laughed as he knew that this weak creature before him could not possibly hope to harm him.

Meanwhile, Roshi started to gather ki as electricity started to gather in his fists. He just needed one minute.

To Mercenary Tao, one minute seemed to be a huge order as he was beginning to get pounded. Each attack coming from Bido, even when they were blocked, seemed to make the Mercenary's bones yell in protest and pain.

Tao did his best to ignore the pain to the best of his ability but he did not have much time left.

"You know, this is boring. I have been playing with you two for a while but it seems that you two guys have nothing left to offer. I'm just going to kill you both right now." threatened Bido.

Tao looked over and saw that the large alien was powering up a bit, a green aura gliding through his body. While he normally would be terrified by the overwhelming power, all this was doing was buying him precious time.

Then, Roshi's voice roared through Tao's head.

_I'm ready! Do it, now!_

Bido had looked over at Tao and was a bit disappointed to find that the Mercenary was not trembling in fear. But he would give him a reason to be afraid.

"I'm coming! Say goodbye to your pathetic life!" said Bido.

"So foolish. _Solar Flare!_" roared Tao as he placed his hands on his eyes and emitted a blinding flash of light.

The effect was instant as Bido was instantly blinded. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"My eyes! What did you do to my eyes!" roared Bido in pain and frustration.

At once, this was Master Roshi's cue to let loose his attack.

"_Mega Discharge! (Bankoku Bikkuri Sh__ō__!)"_ roared Roshi as he let loose a torrent of electricity that served to electorcute and restraint he still blinded Bido.

"You insects! I swear, I'll kill you all!" screamed Bido in pain and fury.

"Now Tao!" roared Roshi, who was already getting exhausted trying to contain the much stronger Bido.

Tao held his hand up as each finger had a glowing ball of ki in each. Concentrating his ki and narrowing it down to its maximum for effective piercing ability, he soon let lose his attack.

"_Dodonpa-ha!_" roared Tao as each of his fingers released a tiny, thin beam that could cut into anything.

One the beams went through Bido's throat, another went through his heart, another through his head and the last two into his guts. Tao then switched to his other hand and repeated the process, sending ultra thin but powerful rays of ki at Bido and piercing every vulnerable spot that Tao could think of.

Bido, being humanoid for the most part, retained many of the same weaknesses as normal humans and found himself getting punctured. Soon, the mighty Galactic Solider could not make a sound as he gritted his teeth in pain before finally dying, once and for all.

Roshi, seeing this, let his body go as it fell down to the earth, limp and lifeless.

It was over.

Yet, before both Roshi nor Tao could savor the victory, each felt a sudden drop in one of their allies' ki. They turned to the source to see Yajirobe's lifeless body also falling to the ground.

And there they saw the culprit in the form of a green, insect looking life form.

Cell has now arrived.

* * *

Author's Note: This ends this little spat with the Galactic Soldiers and now the human fighters, down one and exhaused, have to contend with Cell. How will this turn out? Well, stay tuned to find out!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Not much to say here. Lots of stuff still happening. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Android 17 felt the wind tearing through his body as he flew towards the sight of the green monster. He did not know what that creature was but he certainly wasn't going let it have its way with his sister.

For the longest time, he always looked down on those who went out of their way to save the ones they loved. It always disgusted him when he saw a man protecting his wife or child, never knowing that his feeble power would never amount to his. Android 17 loved tearing said protector apart and relished at the sight of the victims' eyes as they widened in fear and disbelief.

But now, he was clearly going out of his way to save his sister. Did that mean that he should look down on himself?

Then again, he never believed that anything on the planet or even the galaxy could rival their power. There was some data concerning a tyranical alien by the name of "Freezer" or some such that stated that he was a threat of some sort if he happened to come by Earth but what were the chances?

He and his sister defeated all of Earth's mightiest warriors. Nothing could stop them. The fact that their lives could ever be endangered was a laughable fallacy in Android 17's mind.

Yet, ever since the awakening of Androids 13, 14 and 15, their lives had been in danger and they had to fight for their lives to defeat them. More so as Android 18 sacrificed herself to give him the opening he needed to kill Android 13.

Android 18's death hit him much harder than he realized. For the first time, he lost someone that was a constant in his life. He did not know why he shed tears when he did. Was it because he angry? Or was it because he would genuinely miss his twin sister?

To make matters worse, he himself had died. In fact, he was already awaiting judgment from the gigantic, red ogre when he found himself spirited away and back on Earth once more.

Questions and more questions filled his mind, but none of that mattered when he found Android 18 alive and breathing. Whatever had happened, Android 17 would think of it as nothing more than good fortune.

Unfortunately, it seemed that ever since Android 13, more and more enemies had started to pop out of nowhere against the twin androids. What was worse was that all these freaks were strong; strong enough to kill them dead.

It kind of scared Android 17.

First he ended up dying against a human woman. He literally had no chance against her. She was on the brink of death and then suddenly, she disappeared and struck him a thousand times over in a flash before he found himself staggering, totally helpless. He did not even know that humans could even achieve that kind of power.

Then the melee against these aliens that came out of nowhere. While they were manageable at first, as soon as they transformed, they were far too much for him and his sister. It was due to the interference of said humans that they lived the melee and were able to pull out a victory.

But now, there was this green creature that held his sister's life in its hands. While Android 17 would have laughed at it and not take it seriously, he wouldn't make the same mistake. Considering the trend of enemies he had been fighting so far, he now assumed that whatever that green thing happened to be was now a significant threat.

So he flew, faster than he ever flew before, to save his sister.

But it was not enough.

He saw, with horror, as the thing stretched its tail as the stinger at the end opened up into a huge vacuum. It placed itself over his sister's body and sucked her right in in a flash. There was nothing he could do as he then saw the creature's body soon began to glow with a bright light.

Android 17 did not understand why this creature did what it did, but that did not stop him from roaring out in anger as he summoned as much ki as he could in his hands and proceeded to launch a gigantic wave at the transforming beast.

The wave engulfed the creature in a bright display of light.

Imagine Android 17's horror as he saw a black shadow come across his wave of energy and soon emerge to be the green creature itself.

Only now, it looked different. It looked larger, more human and more powerful.

As it was, the green creature effectively tanked through Android 17's wave attack and procceded to sock the stunned android with a hard right hook to the jaw.

Android 17 felt his jaw shift a bit as he was struck hard, sending him flying off to the side and stopping his wave attack. Android 17 recovered quickly, only to find the green creature standing before him. It grinned while it licked its lips, like some hungry beast. The thing disgusted Android 17.

"Who are you? What did you do to my sister?" asked Android 17 in a menacing voice.

"You do not know who I am? Oh my, how unfortunate. I would have thought that the good doctor would have been kind enough to inform you both about me. Then again, it would have come across as a cruel joke to you both knowing that your great power, your sole existence is for the sake of my completion. You, Android 17, hold the codes necessary for my body to unlock its ultimate potential. Once I do, none will rival me in power and might." said the creature.

Android 17 stared hard at the creature before him. What was it, and how did it know his name?

"You still haven't answered my question you green freak." growled Android 17.

Cell seemed amused at the android's anger and frustration.

"If you are so willing to know, my name is Cell. I was created by Doctor Gero as the ultimate biotic life form. My goal, since my birth, was to obtain perfection but to do so, I had to absorb two of Doctor Gero's ultimate androids. Androids 17 and 18. Though I do wonder as to why the good doctor did not just leave you in stasis so that I could promptly absorb you once I was done developing. Perhaps he wanted me to have a clear goal perhaps? All I know, however, is that you are here. All you have to do is be still and you'll be one with the perfect being." said Cell.

"I'll never join with you. What makes you think I would do that?" asked Android 17 in disgust.

"To join your sister of course! She isn't dead if that is what you are worrying about. She merely is inside my body, perhaps the safest place she could be in right now. All you have to do is submit yourself and join her in the amniotic dreams that await you. You'll never even know that you were absorbed." said Cell with a wicked smile.

"I-I don't believe you!" shouted Android 17, his voice cracking a bit.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Android 17." said Cell using Android 18's voice.

"Eighteen? Is that you?" asked Android 17.

"Of course. Don't you want to feel how great this power feels? Let us fulfill Dr. Gero's wishes. I know it would make him happy." said Cell still using Android 18's voice.

At once, Android 17's face scowled.

"You're not 18! She would never wish happiness for that demented doctor!" roared Android 17.

At once, Cell's face screwed up in frustration and anger.

"You do not have a choice! I offered for you to be absorbed the easy, painless way but now I'm afraid that I'll have to 'tenderize' you a bit before I can dig in to my meal." said Cell with a wicked grin.

Android 17 put up a guard as he prepared to fight.

Cell flew towards Android 17, intent in absorbing him, when Cell found a foot colliding with his face. Cell was then sent flying away a distance.

Android 17 looked over to see Master Roshi there, he being the one kicking Cell away. He was joined by the Mercenary and Chi-Chi.

"You had better leave now that you have the chance. That thing's power went through the roof after it swallowed that other android up. I don't want to risk it transforming again." said Master Roshi in a grim voice. Things were beginning to go from bad to worse. Yajirobe was now dead and this creature was very powerful.

"So you guys did not do this for my sake then?" asked Android 17 in a mocking voice.

Mercenary Tao snorted in response.

"If it were up to me you would be dead right now. However, we cannot know whether that thing could still absorb your carcass and gain more power. We can't risk that. And you, being the bucket that you are, have no ki signature in which we can sense and locate you by. Now go before I change my mind." snarled Mercenary Tao.

Android 17's face scowled at the Mercenary's words.

"Hey, what do you take me for, a coward? There's no way that I can leave and hide right now! Its personal anyway." growled Android 17.

Chi-Chi's face seemed to darken when she heard this yet she said nothing.

"You idiot! Don't you know what exactly is at stake here? Don't let your damn sentiments get in the way of your judgement!" roared Mercenary Tao.

"You have no idea what I have been through you meat bag! I have been alone all my life, getting kidnapped and experimented on by a crazy doctor. That other android was my twin sister! She was the only there for me. Together we have gone through hell and back. You don't know what its like to have someone that's was always there for suddenly taken away and-"

Android 17 was not given a chance to finish as he was slapped harshly by Chi-Chi. He growled as he aimed a punch in retaliation but she caught the blow like it was nothing and held his arm in a vice grip. She then pulled the wrist back at an odd angle. Android 17 could not get out of her grip and started to grit his teeth in pain as he surely would have knealt down were they on solid ground. He looked up at her and saw that her face held undeniable anger, rage and a twinge of understanding.

"You're nothing but a little boy, spoiled with all the power that he suddenly got. You think YOU have been suffering? Give me a break. You know NOTHING about suffering! Let me tell you about suffering. Suffering is seeing the love of your life waste away before your eyes. Suffering is seeing your only child brought back to you in bits and pieces! My child! You cannot even comprehend how much I loved him. To know that he came from me, out my own body. His flesh was my flesh. His blood was my blood. His soul was my soul. Yet you took him away and killed him. Dismembered his body, hacking away at it like it was nothing but trash. I don't know how you are still alive after I was sure I killed you but I swear, you had better leave now otherwise, I WILL kill you again, mark my words!" said Chi-Chi in a deadly, menacing voice as a cool, blue aura seemed to radiate out of her, the power wafting through it making Roshi and even Tao feel uneasy.

The grip slackened as Chi-Chi let Android 17 go. The Android looked over at the woman before him and, for the first time in his life, he felt like a nervous child getting scolded by his mother. For whatever reason, her words touched him in a way that made him feel low and ashamed and her tone of voice would not tolerate disobedience. Android 17 looked at the woman once more and saw her gaze into his eyes. In those eyes, he saw nothing but her utter intent to kill him. He felt a shiver pass through his spine and suddenly realized that he was afraid of her.

He had fought Earth's finest warriors and slaughtered them. He laughed at the face of the Sayain Prince before killing him. He cut down Gohan like a rotten willow branch. He mocked the anger and rage that Trunks held for him. He even retained his cocky attitude against those who were stronger than him, like Android 13 and the Galactic Soldiers.

He would admit that he might have been _worried_ in some of his fights, that was for sure.

But he had never, ever, EVER been afraid of anyone.

Except for this woman. She had killed him once before and he was sure that she would do so again with no remorse or tear. She would tear him apart like she did before and he would be totally helpless.

"I-I'll leave then...s-sorry for making trouble." stammered Android 17 before taking off in the opposite direction, flying at high speed.

Master Roshi was stunned to say the least though not very surprised. Even before she managed to obtain her powers, she was still able to keep Goku and Gohan under control and have them respect her. She even managed to subdue Vegeta once when he was still alive. She had a way in getting people to do what she wanted them to do and now, with her newly gained powers through her training, that power seems to have been strengthen even more.

"That was amazing, Chi-Chi." said Roshi in an awed voice.

"He's still a kid, despite everything and if there is anything I take pride in is getting kids to listen to me." said Chi-Chi as she seemed to have calmed down a bit.

It was then that the trio had heard clapping come from behind them. They turned to find the green creature, Cell, clapping in mock approval.

"My, my, I would have never thought that Android 17 would cower at the sight of a mere human woman. While you may have delayed my plan for perfection, it is but a temporary set-back. I will test my powers in this form on you all and kill you." said Cell with a sadistic grin.

All three humans stood at the ready as they took up their stances.

At once, Cell flew in with devastating speed as he managed to clothesline both Tao and Roshi, knocking them away.

Chi-Chi, seeing the creatures back to her, took advantage as she aimed a strong kick to the back of the creature's head to knock him out. The kick landed solidly as she felt a distinctive crunching sound come out.

Imagine her shock seeing the creature suddenly whip around and aim a straight punch towards her. She placed a guard up to block the blow to her face, but the punch shook her arms as she was pushed back by the force.

Cell came rushing in. Chi-Chi ducked a flying clothesline as she struck Cell in the stomach with a punch. The creature coughed a bit but was not too affected as he tried to kick her away.

Chi-Chi felt Cell's foot hit her in the jaw as she was punted away. Thankfully, she did not bite her tongue as her mouth was clamped shut but she was sent flying before recovering quickly.

Both Tao and Roshi were now engaging Cell but they were not doing so well, as Tao tried to land a chop at the back of Cell's head, only to see Cell grab the arm and tossing the mercenary away. Roshi tried to land a hook to Cell's face an instant afterward but ended up eating a knee to the stomach before getting swatted away.

The trio soon banded together as Cell mocked them a hundred yards away.

"I'm just warming up you pathetic humans. Please don't tell me that this is the extent of your power." said Cell.

"That creature is strong, quite possibly as strong as those freaks that we fought earlier." said Roshi in a grim voice.

"We're pretty worn out though. I feel like my body is made of lead, I just can't seem to move the way I want." said Chi-Chi in an exhausted tone.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you're right. We have spent a considerable amount of energy killing those aliens we have just fought right now. What do we do?" asked Tao in a rare tone of calm.

"We could try that trick again. One of us could distract him while I send a _Mega-Discharge_ to paralyze him and you could try piercing him with your technique again, Tao." said Roshi.

"I don't know if I have enough ki to send another lethal shot like that. Considering this creature's power, I would have to put a considerable amount." said Tao.

"It's times like this where I wished I actually learned some assassination techniques. My _Kamehameha_ isn't going to cut it, not against an enemy like this." said Roshi miserably.

"We could try to make a get-away, at least for now." said Chi-Chi.

"True, but I doubt that the android has gone too far. We risk this creature going after the android and absorbing him. And I would hate to stick around and find out just how much stronger this creature will get if we let it transform." said Roshi.

"So, what now then?" asked Chi-Chi in mild concern.

Before they could continue speaking, a gigantic red ball of ki came flying straight towards them. They immediately dodged it as fast as they could. The ball hit the earth below and caused a huge explosion that rocked them.

Cell took this opportunity as he went and phased right behind Tao and landed a fierce elbow to the Mercenary's head.

Mercenary Tao felt a harsh, stinging pain at the crown of his head before he saw the world turn dark. He was knocked unconscious.

Cell snorted in disgust as he held an arm out, no doubt intending to finish off Tao. Roshi came flying in as fast as he could before landing a strong cross on the cheek to Cell.

Imagine Roshi's shock to find that his blow had little effect. Cell smirked at him.

"What were you expecting? I was just warming up earlier. Now I'm getting serious and I plan to kill you all. Don't worry, I'll try to make it as painless as possible." said Cell in a serious tone.

Cell lifted an arm out and blasted Roshi with a ball of red ki.

Pure, burning and utter pain engulfed Roshi as he felt the ball threatening to rip through his body. Roshi managed to turn his body over so that the ball would get off him but he then felt a multitude of blasts strike him in the back that ripped away at his martial arts jacket. He fell to the ground and was dismayed to find that his body would not move.

Chi-Chi looked over in disbelief as she saw Tao and Roshi get reduced to nothing. Cell turned to look at her and then, in a flash, he was already in front of her. He grabbed her chin with his hand as he spoke.

"There is nothing to worry about my sweet. While I tend to leave the men there to bleed to death, I'll be courteous and kill you quickly and painlessly." said Cell with a smirk as he lifted his other arm and placed his hand near Chi-Chi's mid-section. The hand was already glowing, no doubt with a power of ki that would rip through Chi-Chi's body like nothing.

This was it.

Chi-Chi knew that there was no escape. Even if she flew away now, she knew that this creature would catch up to her.

It was no use, they had fought this hard and now, some green insect was going to come and kill them all. What a pity.

Then, the world around her seemed to have slowed down as time stood still.

Chi-Chi looked over at Cell and found, to her disbelief, that she was no longer afraid. Perhaps death would not be a bad idea. She would be joining Goku and Gohan, she was sure of it.

However, she felt a deep power, so deep and vast that it was incomprehensible, start to bubble from within her. She knew this feeling. She had once wielded this power before when she killed Android 17.

Had she gone into a _Serene State of Mind_ once more?

Before she could ponder this revelation any further, however, she saw another figure dash straight in front of her. It was so fast that it was a black blur.

_But how? Everything is slow in this state._

Her question was answered as she saw a familiar standing in front of her. His long, spiky hair, the chisled arms and broad back that had once belonged to an obese man. He stood before Chi-Chi with a sword in hand.

"Sorry if I was late." said the voice.

_It can't be! He just died, did he not?_

Before anything else could be said, she saw Cell, who was moving so very slowly, get utterly chopped up as the figure before her used his sword to cut the creature limb from limb. Chi-Chi, though unfeeling, could not help but feel uneasy in this slow state as she saw Cell's face contort into pain and anguish long after his limbs had been cut off.

Cell only seemed to have realized that _something_ had just cut him to pieces as she saw Cell's eyes, moving ever so slowly, look up at Yajirobe as he brought his sword down on Cell's head, cleaving it in two.

It was over, the creature was dead.

Chi-Chi could see the creature's pieces fall down to the Earth, so slowly.

She looked over at the man before her and suddenly realized that it was Yajirobe who killed this creature. YAJIROBE! She could not believe it.

Then again, why was he moving so quickly when she was in this state of mind? He should be moving at an absurdly slow pace, just like Cell's body parts that were falling before them. So why wasn't he.

UNLESS!

It couldn't be! Did Yajirobe actually...?

"You're dead, how are you still moving?" asked Chi-Chi in a dull, questioning voice. There was no way to experience emotion in this state.

"Come. I think both Tao and Roshi need some help. I'll tell you about it soon." said Yajirobe in an equally dull voice.

* * *

Both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe found Master Roshi and Tao, both still unconscious and flew off. They soon got to a clearing some ways away and both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe managed to power down.

It was then that Yajirobe grabbed a bleeding bag from his chest and pulled out three sensu beans from it. Chi-Chi's eyes widened a bit as she saw this.

"Here, you look like crap. Eat this." said Yajirboe roughly as he threw a bean at her.

"T-Thanks." stammered Chi-Chi in surprise.

Yajirobe then went ahead to feed both Tao and Roshi each a bean. They both chewed unconsciously before swallowing. Soon, both of them snapped their eyes open as they felt renewed strength in their bodies.

"What happened here? Where's that creature?" barked Tao at once.

"That's something that this old man would like to know as well. And for the record, what I also want to know is how YOU are still alive Yajirobe. We saw you die just not long ago." said Roshi in mild confusion, the shock still not hitting anyone just yet.

"Well, about that. Its kinda long." said Yajirobe.

"Out with it then. I want to know as to how you still lived and how you all dealt with that creature." growled Tao in impatience.

"It was strange. When that creature hit me with that beam, I thought for sure that I was dead. I was afraid, of course, but then the strangest thing happened. I felt the world go slowly around me. It was completely freaky. I was falling down so slow that I was seriously thinking that I was going insane. But the weirdest thing was that I didn't care. I just didn't care about anything. In the end, I had no regrets and I kind of actually looked forward to dying. But then, I suddenly remembered that I didn't have to die. I still had a bag of sensu with me, so I took one while my body was still conscious and alive. Even so, my wound was really huge and it took the bean a while to heal me. Of course, once I finished healing, I got up to find the world still going in slow motion. I don't know why that creature was so scary to you guys. He moved so slow that I could have outran him before my training." said Yajirobe.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think the reason behind that is because you were in that _Serene _Whatever it's called. I know because I was already in that state when you came and saved me. Not that I needed it. I would have killed that creature myself, but you had came in and cut him up before I had a chance." said Chi-Chi with a pout.

"Well, that kinda explains why you seemed to be moving at a normal pace while that monster seemed to move so slowly." said Yajirobe with a knowing nod.

"So you're telling me that this coward was the one to do that creature in? I don't believe this!" groaned Tao in disgust.

"Hey, what's wrong dude? Jealous or something?" asked Yajirobe with a cocky smile.

"Never! Why would I stoop to being envious of something like you? Mark my words that the next enemy we meet will be mine!" declared Tao in anger and in a bit of shame as he was saved once more.

It was then that the fighters suddenly realized their allies' ki suddenly drop away in the distance. It had to be Korin and and by the way things were, they seemed to be in great trouble.

At once they all flew off to offer aid.

Korin and Mr. Popo were panting hard.

They were utterly exhausted as they had been fighting this monster for nearly half an hour. From what Korin could tell, the other aliens seemed to have died, which brought him much relief. It meant that the others were alright.

Unfortunately for him, he and Mr. Popo were in a pickle.

For one, this Bojack fellow was strong, immensely strong. Korin did not think that such a being could be so strong and started to understand as to why the Kais had banished him when they did. What was worse was that he had a terrible feeling that Bojack was just playing around with them.

"Hey, you guys are beginning to bore me. I would have thought that this would have been more fun but apparently you guys have hit your limit. That's a shame cause I'm just warming up!" cackled Bojack.

Korin turned to Mr. Popo, who despite looking worse for wear, did not betray much fear.

"Hey, Popo! Just want to say that it was nice knowing you man." said Korin with a slight grin.

"Mr. Popo believes likewise. You have been a good friend, Korin." said Mr. Popo.

Nothing else could have been said as a barrage of green ki balls flew towards them at high speed.

Korin had actually started laughing when the ki balls suddenly descended upon them and started to pelt them before getting followed by a gigantic beam of green energy that spelled doom for the two warriors.

Once the dust cleared, there appeared nothing left of Korin and Mr. Popo.

Bojack snorted in disgust and disappointment. This would not do. He still felt the need to fight. Being locked away for a thousand years left him brimming with energy.

"Weaklings." snorted Bojack as he flew away, intent in finding a better challenge on this planet.

Master Roshi and the others had finally gotten to the ruined city where Korin and Mr. Popo's energy had last been felt. They felt that things had suddenly turned for the worst when they still could not sense their allies' ki, even from this distance.

They had flown around a bit amongst the rubble. Surely Korin and Mr. Popo should have survived, right?

It was not too long when they heard a groan coming from the remains of a fallen building. Roshi and the others flew over to the area and saw a hand come up from the dirt and rubble. Roshi immediately grabbed the hand and pulled.

Out came Korin, along with a very still Mr. Popo. Both looked terrible.

"Yajirobe, I need a sensu bean!" said Roshi.

"I-I can't give you one! You guys ate the last ones." said Yajirobe.

Korin coughed loudly, a spurt of blood coming from his mouth.

"I-It's okay you guys. I should have known that this freak would have been too much for me and Popo to take on anyway." said Korin.

Chi-Chi had checked on Mr. Popo to see if he was still alive. Unfortunately, there seemed to have been nothing indicating the genie's survival.

"I'm sorry you all. It seems that despite everything, me and Popo just couldn't keep up with you guys." said Korin once more.

"You're going to be alright! We'll get you somewhere!" said Roshi in concern.

"As much as I hate to say it, I can't even move anymore. The end is in sight." said Korin.

"But what would we do without your guidance?" asked Master Roshi once more.

"What guidance? I only got you guys started. It was you guys who fought and defeated the androids, not me. It was you who banded together and overcame the odds and defeated those freaks. Myself and Popo had very little to contribute to your development. So don't worry you all, you'll be fine." said Korin with a slight smile.

"Korin..." said Roshi sadly, the thought of his former master dying before him being almost too much.

"Hey, can you do me a favor before I go?" asked Korin.

"Yes, anything master." said Roshi, his lip quivering a bit.

"Kick that guys ass for me. His name is Bojack and he's probably the leader of those freaks. Tear him up for me. That's all I ask." said Korin, his voice getting progressively weaker.

"Sure will." said Roshi with a smile.

"That's great...thanks..."

At that, Korin's eyes rolled up before closing at last. Roshi felt Korin's body go limp in his arms and it was then that he knew.

Korin and Mr. Popo were now dead. They were on their own right now.

"Hmph, good riddance. He was grating on my nerves anyway." sneered Tao, not feeling at all sympathetic towards Korin's passing.

Roshi shot him a dirty look but didn't say anything. Fighting would do them no good.

"Here, let me help you out a bit. We should bury them, you know, for respect and stuff." said Yajirobe with a cracking voice.

Roshi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see it was Chi-Chi. While he would normally act perverted at the fact that Chi-Chi had actually initiated physical contact with him, right now, he was too somber to do so.

"I'm sorry that I can't relate to you. I did not know Korin, nor Mr. Popo, before these two years. Even so, I offer my deepest sympathies." said Chi-Chi in a kind voice.

"Thank you." said Master Roshi somberly.

He would not cry. He had seen so much death and injustice during his long life that he had used up his tears very long ago. Even so, he still felt an ache within the center of his chest. He would miss Korin and even Mr. Popo. They were the ones who helped them obtain the power they now had. The power to take their planet back from evil-doers and protect it in times of peace.

So the warriors, even Tao, helped in making two, crudely made graves. It was a hard blow. They had already lost Hercule and they nearly lost Yajirobe. Now they lost Mr. Popo and Korin. It was just them four now.

And things were going to worse before they got any better.

* * *

Far away, bits and pieces of green flesh were scattered all over the deserted city below. They looked like pieces of carrion and already some crows were gathering to feed on the fallen limbs.

But they never had a chance to do so as the limbs and hacked pieces of flesh started to move and fly up into the sky. They flew at each other at supersonic speeds, making squishy sounds as they did so.

In the end, there was nothing but a blob of green, black and orange flesh all clumped together. It looked disgusting.

Yet, this mass soon started to converge, then stretch out. Some of this flesh formed into legs, others into arms. One piece soon formed into the head while the rest filled out as the body. A long tail spurted out of the body as the newly regenerated Cell soon put himself together.

_What in the world happened?_

Cell really could not believe what happened. One second he was going to incinerate the spouse of Goku and the next he found his limbs and body hacked into pieces before he could even react. The last thing he saw before his head ended getting cut in two was a brief flash of a man with long hair and a katana.

_Didn't I kill that pathetic human? And even if he did live, where did he get the speed and power to do that to me?_

Of course, Cell was not scared. There was no reason to be. He was immortal, nothing could kill him. In fact, he would have easily lived that assault had he NOT been immortal, though regenerating would have taken much longer.

Even so, Cell had reason to be concerned. The other three humans he fought had not displayed any skills or traits that came even close to what that man had. At best, he figured that those humans might have been strong enough to fight the androids he was supposed to hunt in a protracted battle.

Extraordinary for humans but weak and insignificant to him.

That man, he knew to be Yajirobe. He contained none of his genome but he recognized the face from the data. Of course, the data must have been horribly outdated. Yajirobe, according to Gero's figures, was obese and out of training. His last significant battle had been against the sayain, Vegeta, nearly two decades ago.

The Yajirobe he saw before getting cut down was trim and had a body of iron, only obtained by years of harsh training. The speed and power of his attacks were great, but even so he, Cell, should not have been so helpless.

Something in his mind, in his very genome, told him that there was more to Yajirobe's power than what had appeared. The fact that he was in the dark for the moment made him a bit frustrated.

Even so, Cell knew of one thing to do and that was to find Android 17. He was sure that as soon as he attained perfection that none of this would matter. He would crush the humans without a second thought.

With that, Cell soon made his way towards the direction where Android 17 was last seen heading. He could not have gotten very far.

* * *

Babadi was in a jubilant mood as he cackled deeply in the space craft in the middle of nowhere.

The fights that had been taken place had sent so much radiant life force that already the meter to release Majin Buu from his prison was a quarter full.

"This is absolutely delicious Dabura! I knew that it was a good idea to release that band of ruffians. Not only did they prove the perfect pawns, they managed to extract a sizable amount of energy as well!" said Babadi in glee.

"I apolgoize for any reservations that I may have had concerning those ruffians. I now see the wisdom of your choice. Forgive my lack of faith, master." said Dabura as he knelt down.

"There's no need to be so formal, Dabura! This is a happy day! If this keeps up, Majin Buu will be ours in a matter of days!" said Babadi in excitement.

"Then forgive me for being the bearer of bad news, but it turns out that all those ruffians besides their leader have all died in battle." said Dabura though he could not help but smile. He hated Bojack and his crew of pirates.

"I care not for their worthless lives. They did their job splendidly and we have MORE soldiers at hand just in case we run low on man power." said Babadi.

"I'm glad that you have everything planned out Master. I'll be more than happy to be of assistance when the time comes." said Dabura.

"That time may come sooner than you think Dabura. I may have to call you personally. I suggest you get yourself ready." said Babadi.

"Of course, Master." said Dabura as he made his way inside his chamber to meditate. Whatever was out there needed his full power and attention. He would not lose.

* * *

Android 17 had not been flying for a very long time before he turned back to find that he was already far enough.

He soon made a touchdown at a rebuilding city not far off and decided to walk amongst the crowd.

Normally, he would have destroyed this city without a second thought, but now, he was too mellow to do so.

He felt stupid.

Why did he have to leave like that? What difference were those weak humans going to make against a monster like that?

What was worse was that his resolve to fight that monster had sapped as soon as that woman tore into him. For whatever reason, she was an anomaly that he could not understand. The thought of her made him both angry and afraid.

Why did he feel that way towards her! Never did he ever listen to someone like that! Not Dr. Gero, not those freaks, and certainly not that green creature, Cell.

So why her?

Android 17 punched the ground, causing a minor explosion that caught the attention of some of the people in the crowd.

He should have stayed and fought! Even if he DID die or get absorbed, he at least could have told himself that he fought for his sister's sake. Instead, he cowered and flew off.

_No, I won't hide._

Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about this planet. He could care less if his being absorbed by that monster meant the end of the world or something. He just didn't care.

What he cared about was fighting that monster and killing it with his own hands.

With that in mind, he wondered as to how he could get that creature's attention. Android 17 knew that he could not get detected through ki signature. That had to actually spot him with their eyes, which was like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

Android 17 looked around him and started to laugh loudly to himself.

Of course! This rebuilding city would be perfect.

"Hey boy, what you laughing at?" asked an older man as he was carrying some cinder blocks. Already, the kid was drawing alot attention to himself.

Android 17 turned towards the old man and grinned wickedly while holding his hand out, a yellow ball of ki forming in it.

"At you of course." said Android 17 evilly.

* * *

In the distance, Cell spotted some lights and explosions. He could not feel any ki signature coming form the desctution. This meant two things. Either some band of rogues was destroying the city or it was Android 17.

Cell laughed to himself as he saw a particularly large explosion.

_No band of rogues have the fire power in this pitiful day and age to cause explosions like that. It must be Android 17. How Fate has continued to be fortunate to me! I guess was destined for me to be perfect._

* * *

Bojack was completely and utterly bored.

The fight he had with that weird cat dude and the black genie was far too easy. He did not even need to transform to beat those two into a pulp before killing them.

He had thought that tagging along with that weird sorcerer would have meant fun but so far, it was a bit disappointing. There was nothing to do on this planet and it seemed that he had killed the strongest beings on this planet.

Bojack normally turned irritable when he was bored. He thought about perhaps finding his crew and perhaps having a spar or something. He was sure that they could give him a decent sweat if they transformed and he remained the way he was.

He stopped as he scanned the landscape, trying to find the energy signal from his comrades. He couldn't sense them at all.

_Probably got bored as well and are lounging around at the wizards ship. Go figure._

Bojack decided to head back to the ship. There was no reason to stay out anymore.

The pirate thought vaguely of picking a fight with Red (Dabura) until he saw a series of explosions in the distance. The explosions were huge and could only come from a powerful source.

Bojack changed course and flew towards the source of the explosion. This could still be fun yet.

* * *

Android 17 felt his frustration melting away as he blew up building after building, killing person after person. It never failed. Blowing up a city could do wonders for your stress.

Speaking of which, he knew that it would not be long now. Surely that green freak would notice the ruckus.

It was not long before Android 17 heard a deep, growling voice that confirmed that the creature DID manage to find him.

"Tsk, tsk. How very unfortunate for you, Seventeen. I know it is not good to keep your frustrations to yourself but perhaps you should have found a city that was a bit further. This commotion lead me straight to you." said Cell in mock concern.

"You should know that I did this on purpose. I wanted to kill you myself for doing what you did to Eighteen you freak." said Android 17 with a snar.

"I will make this offer one more time. Join me willingly and I won't have to hurt you." offered Cell with a smile.

"No way! Why would I do that if I could just kill you?" asked Android 17.

"Such a hothead. No matter. I'll beat you down until you are too weak to move." snarled Cell as he then engaged Android 17 in combat.

Android 17 started to pepper Cell with a series of punches and jabs. Cell just smiled as he dodged each and every one of them with ease. Android 17 growled in anger as he aimed a high kick to the temple of Cell.

Cell stood there as he caught Android 17's foot with ease. Cell then dug his nails into the ankle of Android 17, driving his fingers in deep.

Android 17 shouted in pain as he thrashed a bit to get himself free. Cell dug in some more before drawing Android 17 in and landing a strong haymaker on the Android's cheek, sending him flying away into the air.

Cell pursued with a driving elbow as he landed it on Android 17's diaphram. Android 17 exhaled in pain as small specks of blood came out of his mouth. Cell phased away before reappearing behind Android 17 and drove his foot on Android 17's back as he pressed down, forcing Android 17's body down to the earth once more.

Android 17 screamed in pain as Cell dug him into the ground further with his foot, driving more weight into him. Android 17 felt the weight come off his back as he saw Cell stand before his fallen body.

"You know that I don't want to hurt you 17. Its a shame. If only you joined me willingly you would not have to suffer." said Cell in mock concern.

Android 17 managed to heave his damaged body up. Already he could not keep his eyes focused. He was losing and badly.

"I'll never give up. I'll kill you, no matter what." said Android 17 through gritted teeth.

It was then that Cell shook his head.

"That will never happen 17. No matter how hard you try, it just won't happen." said Cell.

"I'll never know until I try!" roared Android 17.

"You can't Android 17. It's a fact! I AM IMMORTAL! You could not kill me, even if you were a thousand times stronger than me!" roared Cell.

"You're lying! There's no such thing as an immortal being!" growled Android 17.

"You know nothing, 17. But now its time to end this charade. I will absorb you and there is nothing you can do about it." said Cell as he phased behind Android 17.

Android 17 sent a sloppy elbow at Cell, who caught it and twisted it, making Android 17 cry out in pain. Cell then proceeded to absorb Android 17, though absorbing him was far more difficult than with Android 18.

Then again, Android 18 was unconscious and was not kicking and screaming the entire time.

Still, it was inevitable as Cell just smiled in delight as he saw Android 17 disappear into his very being.

It was then that Cell felt his body suddenly explode as a glow of white light engulfed his body. He felt himself shrinking a bit but the power still continued to grow. It was painful and even a bit long, but it would never be too long. He had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. There was no turning back now.

An explosion marked the end of Cell's transformation.

Cell looked down at himself and felt...different. Different yet powerful.

No, powerful could not even describe the power that he now wielded. It was simply astounding, mind boggling. It defied the imagination.

Cell suddenly realized that this is what perfection was. He was now perfect and he had so much power that nothing, absolutely nothing, could hurt him now.

Cell managed to find a piece of broken glass as he observed himself through it. He nodded in approval.

_Not too bad looking if I may say so myself. _

Before Cell could get too carried away with his appearance, he felt a incredibly high power behind him. Cell turned around at once and saw a large figure descend down to the ground. He was large, green man with orange hair. His power was astounding.

_But nothing compared to mine._

"You seem to be the one responsible for destroying this city?" asked the alien.

"What of it? Are you here to stop me?" asked Cell in amusement.

"Nah, I don't give a Icejin's ass about it. I just sense that you're strong and I have been bored. Why don't we have a friendly spar. You win and I let you live. You lose and you die." said the alien with a wicked smile.

"Oh good, I've been wanting to have a good warm up. I'll make sure to play nice but I don't guarantee that you'll get out of this alive." said Cell as he started to stretch himself in warm up.

"You're funny there green man, very funny. I hope that you can back up those big words cause I don't like being disappointed." said the green alien in a more serious tone.

"Don't worry, I'll exceed your pitiful expectations and more." cackled Cell.

"Good." smiled the alien.

Soon, the most powerful beings on the planet began a fierce battle for their own amusement.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Cell is now perfect and immortal. Bojack is running amok. Dabura is powering up and you can be sure that Majin Buu will probably be revived due to all this fighting. I know what you all are thinking.

"There's no way for the humans to win."

I know it looks bleak but believe me, I have got it all figured out and it will make more sense as the story progresses. To reveal anymore would be to spoil the story so just trust me on this one. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: With school done and everything, I have a couple of weeks of rest before I start up again. I'll probably be updating pretty quick as I really want to finish this story before June comes around. With that said, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour in his chamber as Dabura sat and meditated, concentrating so that he could draw upon the vast power that lay within him.

Once upon a time he was creature of infinite power and beauty, so vast that his very essence could be seen from every corner of the galaxy.

Yet he was haughty and he sought to overthrow the one who had brought his being into existence. He was made to pay for his insolence and was cast down from his place amongst the great celestial beings in which forever remains to be beyond the reckoning of mortals.

Now cast from whence he came, he decided to create a kingdom of his own. He created another universe, another dimension, in which he could be the creator. All those within that universe would fear and worship him like the god he was.

Unfortunately, the creation of his kingdom drained his very essence and by the time he was done, his power was so diminished that he could not even keep a fair form. Instead, his form took that of his very nature, cruel, arrogant and hideous.

Even with his power diminished, he still was able to create life and populate the new universe he created with creatures born of his very essence. Doing this diminished his power even further and already the betrayer was beginning to feel very...mortal.

This new universe was a mockery of the one which he came from. It was volatile, unstable and full of chaos. The new creatures born on this sad excuse of a universe were in for a lifetime of pain and suffering. There was no such thing as joy in this dimension.

Despite now being nearly mortal, Dabura STILL managed to rule his newly created kingdom with an iron fist. Though now a germ compared to his former might, he was still so powerful that none would dare oppose him and Dabura relished in the new power he now held over the life he created.

So ruled Dabura in his kingdom of the demon universe for time uncounted. Still, despite achieving his goals, Dabura was under much strain. His power continued to diminish further as he it took everything he had just to keep his own universe and kingdom from imploding on itself.

After another few thousand millenia, Dabura was so weak that he was beginning to lose control of the universe he created. Stars within started to explode, galaxies started to fizzle and the space itself was beginning to collapse within itself. It would not be long before this universe, this kingdom made of his very essence, would collapse within itself in a "Big Crunch" and threaten to end his life along with the pathetic lifeforms that populated this space.

Dabura began to despair and soon, he longed to go back to the universe from which he was created from. If he was to die like a pathetic mortal, at the very least he wanted to die in the same universe that eternal creator resided in and take comfort in the fact that perhaps, one day, in the end of time, that the eternal one would forgive him and that he could take his rightful place in Paradise once more.

Unfortunately, Dabura was so weak at this point that he could not even escape the very universe he created. He was trapped in a dimension of his own design, trapped in a Hell of his very own making, a Hell that soon threatened to collapse onto itself. How ironic that he would die from a power that was once his very own.

Dabura could only watch as all life in his universe died and soon, only he lived, alone. He despaired further and cursed his foolishness and folly. What was worse was that he was truly alone. Here, he was the almighty, the eternal one and he did not like it one bit. He would relinquish his power here and now, if only to be within the all mighty comfort, power and mercy of his creator, of HIS almighty one.

Then, as if in a miracle, Dabura was visited by a being that was not of his own creation.

The creature was squat and ugly and possessed a shrill voice that made the ears bled. But to Dabura, this creature was the most beautiful being he had laid his eyes on for time uncounted. For despite this creature's ugliness, this creature was a creation of the almighty one, a child of the great creator whom Dabura longed to see once more after eons of solitude.

"My, oh my! You seem to possess such a great power! You will be perfect in my quest to resurrect Majin Buu!" said Babadi in glee.

"How did you manage to come into my domain? Speak!" roared Dabura in a furious voice, doing his best to appear mighty though he was so weak and pathetic now.

"Not much for introductions, are we? Well, no matter. My name is Babadi and I'm a wizard from another dimension. As you can see, I am drawn to those with great power. Recently, I lost my best warrior in combat and now there is a vacancy within my ranks. You fill those qualifications perfectly! Join me and together we will rule the universe!" squawked Babadi.

_Foolish. As if mortal such as yourself can hope to claim the kingdom of the almighty one._

"Then I meet your qualifications? You flatter me but you have to realize that I already reign almighty HERE, within my own universe. Why would I leave my kingdom to assist you in conquest?" asked Dabura in slight suspicion.

Babadi just snorted when he heard this.

"Even I can tell that there is nothing left in this sad dimension you call a kingdom. This dimension is unstable and will soon come to a bitter end. In MY dimension, however, the universe is still in its infancy and there is life uncounted that is need of conquering. You know this so why do you insist in denying me?" asked Babadi.

Dabura snarled as he heard this, obviously insulted by Babadi's comment. Still, he knew that the wizard was right. It would be another short thousand or so years before this universe would collapse within itself.

"Even if I did join you, there is no way that I can leave. I have lost too much power to escape now." said Dabura rather sadly.

"Then join me. I can open dimensional rifts with little effort. I can help you escape but you must promise your servitude to me. Now!" commanded Babadi.

Dabura was conflicted. He knew that wizard could give him salvation, a way out of this Hell that he put himself in. But that would mean bending his knee to this pitiful mortal. The very thought that HE, once more brilliant and powerful than the mightiest quasar, now enslaving himself to this bug like mortal made him sick.

In the back of Dabura's mind, he was sure that the almighty one was testing him. His creator was giving him salvation, but at the cost of his pride and dignity. He could either humble himself and be saved or remain prideful and be damned. The choice was his.

Dabura found himself kneeling on the ground, his knee bent as he lowered his head. The words came out his mouth before he knew he was speaking them.

"I am yours to command Master Babadi. My strength is your strength and together we will achieve our objectives." said Dabura.

Babadi could not help but cackle in absolute delight. He had taken a huge step in reviving Majin Buu.

"I am glad that we were able to see eye to eye Dabura." said Babadi in glee.

"Then what now, my liege?" asked Dabura.

"We get out of here. Pa-para-pa-pa!" roared Babadi as he rose his small, little arms,

To Dabura's awe and absolute joy, there lay a portal to the universe of his birth.

"Come, we must not waste any time!" said Babadi as he stepped through the portal.

Dabura soon began to walk through the portal, but before passing through, Dabura turned around to see the universe of his creation for one last time. With nothing but a hateful snort as farewell, Dabura soon passed through the portal.

* * *

The former Demon King snapped his eyes open.

It was complete. The ritual was finished.

Dabura stepped out of his chamber and frowned slightly.

He was weaker at full power than he had been nearly a hundred years before. It was not a huge change but it was there. Dabura knew that he would still continue to diminish, but it was not until this moment that he had realized the extent. Even with the dark aura surrounding his being, cackling with sparks of electricity, he still felt so weak and powerless.

"How wonderful Dabura! With that power of yours, you should have no problem killing those meddlesome earthlings. Though I doubt they know of Majin Buu, I will not tolerate them living longer than necessary. Kill them all then report back to me at once." commanded Babadi.

Dabura knelt down.

"As you wish, Master Babadi."

Master Roshi could not believe that they were gone already.

The two, crudely made tombstones lay there as both Mr. Popo and Korin faced death in their battle.

Never had the old master felt so lost and alone.

While Korin was perhaps right in saying that they didn't need his strength, Roshi could not deny that he felt comfort being the presence of his former master. It always seemed that Korin had the answers they were looking for and now, he was dead.

The others were nearby, waiting for him to finish.

Soon, Master Roshi turned to the others.

"I'm sorry for making you all wait on an old man." said Master Roshi in a solemn voice.

"Well, what do you have in mind old man?" asked Tao.

Roshi looked over to the others and realized that he needed to take charge now. There was no going back now. They had some battles to win.

"From what I feel, two gigantic powers are currently struggling with each other at the moment." said Master Roshi as he stared out at the distance.

"Do we go after them?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Are you crazy? Don't you feel their power? They'll tear us apart!" yelled Yajirobe.

"Well, we can't just simply stand here doing nothing!" shouted Chi-Chi back.

Roshi rose a hand as he spoke to get the two from arguing any further.

"Actually, I agree with Yajirobe here. There is no reason for us to go over that way. From what I can see, there are several powers at large here and they are not all in accord with each other. One of those powers is Cell and the one he is fighting is the one called Bojack I presume. There are probably more that I can't feel at the moment that are out there for now. If they are all at odds with each other, then it is best that we bide our time and wait until they all kill each other. Any left standing, we'll go and take them out." said Roshi as he drew from his fighting experience.

"That's rather devious of you old man. I did not think that you would resort to such an underhanded tactic. Then again, it does make sense. As it is, all of these powers are each considerably stronger than us. And as much as I hate to admit it, only two of the four of us here can enter into that _Serene State of Mind _that would even the playing field. I agree. I say we go over to the Lookout and wait and see what happens." said Tao with a grudging acceptance.

"Are you sure that they'll all fight each other? How do we know that they won't simply destroy join up and decide to come after us?" asked Chi-Chi in a worried voice.

"I have lived a very long time Chi-Chi and I can tell you that power hungry fools hate to share in the conquest. They would kill their own mother before sharing any sort of power with another of their own kind. I assure you, there will only be one in the end and that is when the tides will turn in our favor. There is no need to get involved, at least, not for the moment." said Roshi.

"Wow. I guess you guys aren't as suicidal as I thought you were. That's a good plan. Let's wait." agreed Yajirobe hasitly. Chi-Chi growled at him.

"You're just too afraid to fight again!"

"Well, who saved all your lives?" countered Yajirobe.

"I told you that I would have taken that creature out on my own had you not interfered!" screeched Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, right!" said Yajirobe as he stuck his tongue out.

Roshi and Tao just face palmed as Chi-Chi started to run after Yajirobe.

The samurai decided to not take any chances and started to run away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU-"

Chi-Chi never finished as she suddenly fell silent.

Tao felt something strange happening and that his end was near if he decided to stay in the same spot. He jumped out of the way as fast as he could. Roshi too could feel an impending sense of doom and his body screamed at him to jump away, so he did.

Yajirobe happened to look over at Roshi and Tao, who had jumped away for some reason.

"Hey, guys, what are you-"

Yajirobe never finished as he suddenly fell silent.

Tao and Roshi landed next to each in the same spot and both turned to see something very odd. Both Yajirobe and Chi-Chi seemed to have been turned into stone statues.

"Old man, do you know what kind of devilry is behind this?" asked Tao in a flustered voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Crane." responded Roshi.

Then, a haughty and evil laugh filled the air as if to answer the two humans' question. Both Tao and Roshi looked up to see a rather large looking creature descend into the ground. He was tall, at least 6'5 and his skin was crimson. His ears were pointed as sharp as his horns and his sariuan eyes seemed to pierce into your very soul.

"Well done mortals. I was afraid that this mission of mine would have been too easy had you all fallen prey to my little technique." said Dabura with a malicious grin.

"Who are you? Are you in league with Bojack?" demanded Roshi.

Dabura snarled at the mention of Bojack's name.

"Unfortunately I am. That imbecile, though, has outlived his usefulness. He will die against that creature he is fighting and if not, then I will kill him myself. But first, I must attend to you two. My master has seen it fit that your lives end today. Be grateful that my master has decided to grant you this mercy. I would hate to be in your positions once Majin Buu is resurrected." gloated Dabura.

Roshi furrowed his brows when he heard this.

_Majin Buu? What in the world is Majin Buu? _

"What is this 'Majin Buu' that you speak of, devil?" sneered Tao.

"Why, Majin Buu is my master's most ultimate creation. A being of power to great to even be described. Your lives would be his very plaything if her living right now. He would draw your deaths out until you could no longer scream. Be grateful that I have come to kill you swiftly." said Dabura once more.

Roshi couldn't believe it. It seemed that everything was going against them. Now there was another great power that they had to contend with.

Still, he would not get distracted.

"Why doesn't this 'Majin Buu' come out and fight himself if he is so mighty?" asked Roshi defiantly.

Dabura laughed once more before answering.

"Foolish mortal! If Majin Buu were alive, I would not be here to kill you myself. Unfortunately, Majin Buu is in stasis and only a very large energy source can resurrect him. Don't worry, the battle between Bojack and Cell is doing a very good job in giving Majin Buu the radiant energy needed to revive himself." said Dabura.

Master Roshi breathed a slight breath of relief. It seemed that this "Majin Buu" was still out of action for now. If he and Tao could subdue this demon, perhaps it would give them the location of this Majin Buu creature and perhaps kill it before it awakens.

Roshi looked down at his two comrades and shook his head.

He had no time to grieve for them at the moment. The time would come when he would. That said, Roshi hardened his gaze on the devil before them and spoke.

"Then I guess we must take you out then." said Roshi in a firm voice.

Dabura just smiled as he saw Tao and Roshi get into their stances.

"As if you can touch one such as I." said Dabura as he flew towards the two humans.

Roshi and Tao put up a guard but were dismayed to find that Dabura had formed an _after image_ and had flown right past them.

"Over here." said Dabura as he placed a hand on Roshi and Tao's back and shot them with a burst of ki energy.

Roshi and Tao grimaced in pain from the blast but thankfully, there was not much power put into it and they shrugged it off as they flew towards Dabura.

At once, Tao aimed a straight cross at Dabura's throat while Roshi attempted a shin kick at the creature's stomach. Dabura simply smiled as he caught Tao's hand and used his knee to block Roshi's kick attempt.

Dabura then roared as he then threw Tao into Roshi, knocking them away. Dabura then conjured a spear and proceeded to throw it at them, hoping to skewer them both and end this fight.

Thankfully, Roshi and Tao saw the spear coming and promptly dodged it respectively but Dabura already had a contingency for this as he phazed behind Roshi, this time with a sword, and attempted to swing down.

Roshi felt his life in mortal peril and quickly tried to use _zanzuken_ to phaze away. Dabura snorted as he missed some vitals but Roshi did not get away easily as the tip of Dabura's blade still slashed across Roshi's exposed back, causing a huge cut that went down diagonally across Roshi's back.

The old master gritted his teeth in pain but did his best to recover as he turned swiftly. Already Dabura was bearing down on him with sword in hand.

Tao managed to phaze in out of nowhere and landed a strong kick on the demon's cheek, sending Dabura flying back and landing hard on the ground as he skidded.

The mercenary soon started to concentrate his ki onto his finger tips. He knew that the demon was going to be angry and would charge him. That was when he would get his chance.

Roshi, seeing what Tao was up to, decided to help.

"I see what you got planned. I'll get his attention then you hit him with everything you got." said Roshi.

"Then be swift about it. I feel him stirring already." said Tao.

Roshi nodded as he flew off to the side until he was just out of sight. Already his was gathering energy into his palms.

"Ka...me"

Of course, Dabura did come out and roared loudly as he flew towards Tao, sword in hand.

"Ha...me"

Tao just smiled with his hands behind his back. This seemed to infuriate the demon as he flew in even faster.

Then, a loud scream got Dabura's attention.

"HA!"

Dabura looked up to find a large, blue beam heading straight his way. He snorted in annoyance. He was caught in a trap but really, such an attack like that was not going to harm him.

Dabura held his sword out and blocked the _Kamehameha_ with it. With a simple swing, Dabura was able to disapate the _Kamehameha_ easily and he laughed.

"Really mortal, as if such a weak attack ca-ARGGH!"

Dabura didn't finish as he cried out in utter pain as he felt five thin beams pierce straight through his body. The demon turned to find a heavily breathing Tao with his hand outstretched. Dabura seethed in anger.

_How dare they! Making me think that I fell for such a weak trap when the first trap was really just a feint? They will pay for humiliating me about that._

Tao looked on and was relieved that his attacks hit. He was sure that he had hit all the creature's vitals. There was no way that this demon would live.

Unfortunately for Tao, Dabura was not made of the same stuff as humans and he shrugged the supposed 'fatal' attacks off.

"That stung. I must commend you mortals, I did not think that you would be able to outsmart me like that. However, this has grown boring. I will end your lives now." said Dabura haughtily though he knew that he was quite injured.

Dabura flew in to slice with his sword at Tao's head, but Tao had turned around and made a round-house kick to hit the sword on its side, blocking it with his foot. Dabura growled a bit but couldn't do much as Roshi came in and landed a strong hook on the demon's cheek and then a knee on the demon's nose.

Dabura roared in pain a bit as he staggered back. Seeing him disoriented, Tao flew in to land a strong dive kick on the demon's stomach. Dabura felt himself weaking from the constant bleeding from his wounds and felt himself skid on the ground a bit.

Dabura got up and got to his feet. He dusted himself off as he saw the two old warriors stand before him some few meters that his sword was more of a liability in a match where he was outnumbered, he threw it aside. The wounds were beginning to get to him. His vision was getting hazy. He felt weak but he knew that he could not give up now.

That said, he stretched his arms out and roared.

"Don't think get cocky you two mortals. The fight has only begun!" roared Dabura as his body bulged a bit in muscle mass and a dark aura flickered around his body. His power had simply gone through the roof.

Roshi looked over at Tao.

"Looks like this guy isn't lying Crane. Even injured, he's at least as strong as that Cell and Bojack fellow fighting yonder away." said Roshi.

"Thank you for stating the obvious old man. Care to fill me in on details that I already know?" growled Mercenary Tao, knowing that their situation went from rather reasonable to completely dire.

"Unfortunately, I haven't a clue Crane." said Roshi with a solemn voice.

"Just wonderful." muttered Tao.

Dabura soon spoke.

"What's wrong you two? Afraid of what you see? I'm sorry but there is no helping it. You two must die and I'll be the one to do it." said Dabura as he soon flew in, faster than both Roshi and Tao could follow.

Tao and Roshi did not even have a chance as they both felt a spear go right through their stomachs. They could not even feel the pain as they found themselves lying on the ground, already puddled in their own blood.

"You two will meet your end now. Farewell." said Dabura as he flew up and extended a hand out. At once, he sent over his signature _Hell Blitz_ at the two fallen warriors.

Both Roshi and Tao struggled to look up at the incoming ball of energy. Despite being in utter pain, Roshi could only smile.

He was really going to die this time and there was nothing he could do. Now that he thought about it, he felt the overwhelming burden of trying to save the world go away. He felt relief and most of all, joy. He did not regret dying and he was glad that he had at least made the effort to train and do his best to save world.

Roshi smiled slightly. He had no regrets anymore. It was time.

Then, Roshi felt the world around him seem to grow silent. His vision started to haze a bit but when it cleared, he found the giant ball of energy that was racing towards him coming seem to stop.

No, that was not it. The ball of ki was still coming toward them, but it was coming so slowly that he simply could walk away.

_Did I attain the Serene State of Mind?_

Roshi turned to find that Tao was already standing. He looked at his partner in the eye and found it to be dull.

"So it seems that you managed to get into a _Serene State of Mind_ as well." said Roshi dully.

"Indeed." responded Tao dully.

"Look at our wounds. Turns out that we have stopped bleeding for the moment." said Roshi once more.

"Again, you do a great job giving me details over something I already know." said Tao in a dull voice though he would scowl if he could.

"Then let us kill this demon before we run out of power." said Roshi.

"Indeed." said Tao.

Immediately they flew up and easily dodged the slow ball of ki coming toward them. Dabura, in full power, was much stronger and perceptive than either Imperfect Cell and Android 17. He saw their approach but was surprised at the speed they were coming at.

Even so, he was still too slow. For every punch Dabura threw, Roshi and Tao had already thrown five. Every once in a while, Dabura would block an attack, but only after having taken over fifty hits.

Still, Dabura was not going down and Roshi and Tao found that despite the increased speed, perception and reaction time that they possessed, the amount of raw power they acquired from this transformation was still not enough to match Dabura and unfortunately, their blows were nowhere fatal enough to bring down the demon.

Both flew back as they conversed with themselves.

"It seems that this transformation has its limits. What are we to do?" asked Tao dully.

"I have a way to hurt him." said Roshi dully.

"What is that, then?" asked Tao.

"This." said Roshi simply as he suddenly bulked up, his arms and chest expanding hugely. The spike in Roshi's power was quite evident.

"I never knew you could do that." said Tao dully thought he would have been surprised if he could.

"I don't like using this form. While I am MUCH more powerful, my speed is compromised. However, in a _Serene State of Mind_, the drop in speed is no longer significant enough for me to discard this transformation now. I can fight freely in this form now and hopefully, kill that demon." said Roshi.

"Then what do you want me to do?" asked Tao dully.

"Distract the creature. It seems that he can withstand the most horrendous of damage and is not easily crippled. I'll destroy every atom of his body with my _Kamehameha._" said Roshi dully.

"Then so be it." said Tao as he flew toward Dabura once more.

Dabura finally recovered from his beating and found that Tao was coming at him at such a high speed he could hardly see the mercenary.

Tao, in a _Serene State of Mind_, did every dirty trick in the book as he constantly was hitting Dabura with punches to the throat, eye gouges and strong chops to the neck. Most of these blows would have killed a human in no time but Dabura was no human.

As a demon, Dabura would not die just because his neck was broken. He body would still move despite nerves being cut. His power was such that any conventional way of killing would not work on him.

Tao felt a power spike greatly behind him and saw that Roshi was ready to unleash his attack. At once, Tao moved out of the way.

Roshi then fired his strongest _Kamehameha_ at the unsuspecting Dabura, the huge beam overtaking and drowning Dabura like a tital wave.

Dabura could feel his very essence tearing apart and it was then that the demon knew that he was done for.

However, he was joyful. No longer would he have to answer to that bug brained wizard nor tolerate the company of Bojack.

More so, he would finally die in peace, after having been alone for eons without end. He knew that likely, his spirit would drift to the world of the Kais where they would decide his temporary place of dwelling.

It was alright. He would repent in their Purgatory until the end of time. He would wait, gladly.

And in the end, he was sure that the almighty one would pardon him for his folly and that one day he would stroll in the garden of Paradise once more and take his rightful place amongst his brethren.

Once Dabura was dead, both Tao and Roshi suddenly fell out of their _Serene State of Mind_ and found their bodies in complete pain and agony. They fell where they stood and soon were coughing madly as their body started to bleed once more from the spear wounds they recieved from the demon they killed just earlier.

Both Roshi and Tao could only look at each other in acknowledgment before the world went black for both of them.

* * *

Both Cell and Bojack had been at it for a while.

Bojack was having the time of his life as he threw a strong hook at Cell, who blocked it with his forearms. The big alien then proceeded to knee Cell in the stomach but Cell managed to fly upward to avoid the knee.

Cell then used Bojack's still outstretched arm as support as he handstood on it and then came down with a harsh axe kick that hit Bojack in the crown of his head.

Bojack felt immense pain as he was sent crashing into the ground. Bojack immediately hopped back up but Cell had already anticipated this and landed a fist on the back of Bojack.

The large alien was really getting angry now as this freak managed to out do him again. Bojack roared in pain and anger as he swipped behing him, hoping to hit Cell, but was dismayed that he only hit air. Cell was a few meters back and started to mock the alien.

"Is this the extent of your power? I hope you know that I really am not trying right now." said Cell smugly.

"You'll not be so confident after I transform." said Bojack as he grinned evilly.

Cell raised an eyebrow at this little piece of information.

"You can transform? Then by all means go ahead. It'll make this fight a bit more interesting." said Cell.

"Just don't say I didn't warn ya." said Bojack as he gave a primal roar. The clothes on his chest ripped apart from the increased body mass. Soon, stood Bojack with deep red hair and a lighter, lime green body.

"Time to die freak."

Before Cell had time to react, Bojack was already behind him. Bojack grabbed Cell by the head and placed his gigantic arms around Cell's neck.

Cell struggled a bit but it was no use. With not much effort, Bojack heard a snapping sound and he knew he broke Cell's neck. He ripped the head out of the body and held Cell's head high above his head. The look on Cell's face was one of utter surprise.

"Don't look so shocked you died so quickly you freak. I told ya it was your time to die." said Bojack with a smile. Turned out he was victorious once more.

Then, the head Bojack was holding suddenly smiled.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. You may have ripped my head off but my body doesn't need it to defeat scum like you." said Cell.

Bojack looked in shock at the talking head on his hand.

"You're a freak and I don't like freaks. I'll rip you apart." said Bojack as he raised his fist to crush the Cell head on his hand.

Then, a headless Cell body came forward and gave a powerful kick on Bojack's ribs, sending the alien flying back. The Cell head was falling but the Cell body caught it's head.

Immediately, the body placed the head back on its body. Regeneration took place and soon, bone, tissue and nerves were recreated and Cell had his body and head working together once more.

Bojack emerged from a pile of rubble he landed on and looked on to see Cell with his head back on once more. He smiled.

"Well, I'm kinda glad that you didn't die so quickly. You almost let me down." said Bojack as he wiped his lips from blood.

Cell turned toward Bojack and spoke.

"I promise you, you won't get another chance like that again." said Cell coldly.

"Then how about we take the kiddy gloves off and get this party started." said Bojack.

"Your funeral." said Cell as a golden aura soon radiated from his body.

At once both Bojack and Cell started to fight once more. Bojack attempted a low kick to the shins, but Cell checked it. Backing off, Bojack then threw a series of green ki orbs toward Cell.

Cell dodged them all as they came at him but they were only a distraction as Bojack phazed above Cell and landed a strong boot on Cell's cheek.

Cell found himself flying back but he placed his hands and feet on the ground, using the friction to stop his momentum. Bojack was running straight at him. Cell resisted the temptation to face him head on and decided to stand there and wait until Bojack got close.

Bojack soon stampeded in, but Cell dodged at the last moment and stuck a foot out, tripping Bojack. The alien fell with a crash and Cell took this opportunity to fire off a _Death Beam_ to Bojack's heart.

Bojack, feeling an overwhelming intent to kill, phazed out of the way using _zanzuken_ to avoid the _Death Beam_ and soon found himself behind Cell.

Cell, however, already had a plan just in case Bojack managed to escape and had formed a clone while Bojack was falling.

Just as Bojack was about to hit Cell from behind, Bojack felt another overwhelming intent to kill and turned to find another _Death Beam_ heading his way.

Bojack could not get over the fact that there were now TWO Cells, but he didn't have much time to think as he jumped up to avoid the _Death Beam._

The original Cell saw this and jumped up to follow Bojack while the alien's attention was on the _Death Beam_. He then landed a knee on Bojack's chin, snapping the alien's jaw shut.

Bojack felt his teeth rattle from the blow and formed a double axe handle to hit Cell below him in retaliation.

Unfortunately, Cell #2 was already behind him and he started to fire a volley of ki blasts that hit Bojack's back, sending the alien flying back down to Earth, crashing hard while a rain of ki blasts hit him.

Cell #1 took this time to assess the situation. He was somewhat shocked to see Bojack flying up and headbutting Cell #2 as he tanked through the ki blasts via a energy shield around him. Cell #2 took the blow harshly and was sent flying back.

Cell #1, knowing that the element of surprise was no longer on his side, made to attack Bojack once more.

Bojack swiped at him, but Cell ducked and landed a gut punch. Bojack doubled over in pain and Cell #1 took this time to phaze away and head toward Cell #2. Knowing that they had to join together again as the _Multi-Form _ split their power, they merged back into one Cell again at full power.

The large alien was now extremely angry.

This freak was getting the best of him, even when he was transformed.

"You think you're going to get out of this alive just because you got in a couple of cheap shots? I'll kill you! _Galactic Buster!_" roared Bojack as he formed a gigantic ball of green ki and shot it at Cell.

Cell just stood there as he mocked Bojack.

"I won't even move! This attack won't kill me." said Cell with a smirk.

So Bojack's ultimate attack soon hit Cell. There was a large explosion as gale force winds and smoke erupted from the impact.

When the smoke cleared, Bojack smiled in victory as he saw Cell standing there with half his body missing. Cell had a look of utter shock and fear.

"H-How? I'm perfect! What did you do, you monster? You ruined me!" cried Cell in despair.

"You see, in the end, you were never a match for me you freak. You should have run when you had the chance." said Bojack before he started to laugh loudly in victory.

Cell grew angry at the mockery.

"STOP LAUGHING!" roared Cell in anger and despair.

Bojack, in response, just started to laugh even louder.

It was then that Cell smiled, putting a complete pause on Bojack's laughter.

"Just kidding." Cell said smugly as he soon regenerated the other half of his body. In less than a few seconds, Cell had regenerated and was as good as new.

"Too bad, to think that you finally won. I must say that I don't blame you. I have ALWAYS been a good actor." said Cell.

"B-But how. I-I put eveything I had into that." stammered Bojack in disbelief.

"Yes, well your 'everything' was not enough. Too bad. Now die!" roared Cell as he shot a _Death Beam_ at Bojack.

Bojack was too drained to muster the speed to dodge and felt the beam pierce his heart. Bojack felt stinging, utter pain as his body fell down to the Earth.

The last thing Bojack saw was Cell standing over him, a large ball of blue ki forming in his hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Bojack and Dabura are dead but what of Cell? And aren't we forgetting Majin Buu? Well, anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter to this story. Just want to thank all those who have stuck by the story and continued to read. I really appreciate it. I also want to give special thanks to Espladian, who has continued to soldier through the re-writing of this story. I really appreciate the effort you have put into your re-write. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Babadi was jumping in complete joy as he saw the needle on the dial reach to absolute maximum. Finally, after nearly a millennium of waiting and the sacrifice of countless lives used to serve under him, Babadi would finally be rewarded by the resurrection of his father's most powerful creation.

Majin Buu.

As it was, the giant orb housing the creature started to split under the enormous amount of radiant energy that it had absorbed. A giant crack split down the middle of the orb and soon, both halves split apart and fell to their respective sides.

There was a loud "whoosh" as a heavy gust of air swirled around Babadi's chamber. The small wizard could only watch in awe as a pink cloud of goop started to form out of nowhere. It converged within itself and Babadi could not help but shiver.

Even in this state, the power emanating from this creature already surpassed Dabura's strength.

The pink blob soon started to take shape. Skinny arms formed on either side of the forming body. The body itself was a smooth pink with small specks dotting the back of the creature. The legs formed a pair of white pants with yellow boots. The head soon converged to that of a creature, almost child-like in appearance, but with a psychotic grin on its face and black eyes filled with killing intent. The small tassel tapered off to finish the completion of this creature.

Babadi was somewhat beside himself.

At first, he was somewhat disappointed by the appearance of this creature. It hardly taller than he was and looked rather thin and malnourished. The rumors of his father's creation spoke of a creature of un-ending power.

But Babadi knew that appearances were deceiving. He felt the power emanating from the now complete Majin Buu and knew that with that creature under his power, he was invincible. Nothing Babadi had ever met even came close to this creature's power.

Babadi soon spoke.

"Oh Majin Buu! Too long have I waited for your release. And now, I will rule the universe with you under my control." said Babadi.

Majin Buu, on his part, didn't seem to pay the wizard any mind as it yawned and stretched, apparently drowsy from its long period of confinement.

Babadi was somewhat put off by this creature ignoring him, but continued to push forward. He had waited for over a thousand years to revive this creature. He could forgive it if it was not the most obedient creature.

"Ahem. Yes. I understand that you may be need some time to recuperate but time is of the essence. Let us go Majin Buu. We have a universe to conquer." said Babadi as he turned his back and walked off.

This time, the pink creature took notice of the wizard and at once its eyes widened with excitement and glee. It had found its first victim.

Before Babadi could even react, he felt a searing pain around his waist line and he fell down into a puddle of warm liquid.

Babadi looked down to find his purple blood spilt all across the floor. He looked down and found that he had been cut in two!

"W-What?"

The petite wizard looked up to find the now maniacal Majin Buu powering a large ball of pink ki and Babadi suddenly gasped in fear.

"M-Majin Buu! What are you doing? You're supposed to follow my every whim. You can't do this!" screeched Babadi.

Majin Buu did not react as he laughed manically and threw the ball of ki toward Babadi's torn body.

Babadi could only look in horror as pink death soon engulfed his body and burnt him to a crisp.

* * *

The world seemed to be a menagerie of colors as he tried to pry his unwilling eyes open.

He felt a warm sensation coursing through his body though he still could not move, for whatever reason.

He finally managed to hold his eyes open and his blurry vision soon cleared to find a stony, red paced person standing near him.

_I'm...alive?_

Soon, Master Roshi's vision cleared enough to where he was able to take in his surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake. I was worried that we were too late." said the red-faced man.

"Who...who are you?" asked Roshi.

"Your questions will soon be answered. Rest now, I have still have far to go in tending your injuries." said the red-faced man.

For whatever reason, Master Roshi felt like he could trust this strange, red skinned man and soon found his eyes soon closing despite himself.

The world went dark for him once again.

* * *

Cell was beyond delighted.

Though he had carried a haughty attitude, he knew that Bojack was a formidable fighter. Had he still been in his second form, he knew that Bojack would have easily overpowered him.

But against perfection, Bojack stood no chance.

Cell smiled to himself, knowing that his power stood alone and uncontested. There was nothing in the world, nay, the universe, that could hurt him now.

Knowing this, Cell soon began to think what he needed to do.

He knew that the human fighters were still out there. While they were a threat in his second form, against perfection, he knew that they would be no match for him.

Still, he did not want to take any chances. While the Vegeta blood in him insisted that they were too far beneath his notice, his Frieza side was commanding to nip the problem at the bud before the humans became more trouble.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes so that he could find the human fighters and soon engage them in combat. As he did, he felt a monstrous power that was far to the east and coming his way. The power was high, at least equal to himself.

_I wonder as to who that power belongs to. _

Before Cell could do anything, that power soon was closer than ever.

For sure, that power was coming straight at him and Cell could tell that this power was now beyond his own, as unnerving as that was. Cell braced himself.

In an instant, Cell soon found who that power belonged to.

Before Cell stood a small, djinn looking creature. It was pink all over and wore a manical expression. Cell felt a bit unnerved at the sheer amount of killing intent coming from this creature.

"What are you?" asked Cell in a commanding tone.

"Eh? Heheheheh."

"Can you not speak? Pitiful creature, to have met your end so soon." said Cell with a smirk. While the creature before him was indeed more powerful than he was, it seemed to have been no smarter than a beast. If Cell played this right, he could take advantage of this creature's lack of intelligence.

"HA!" roared Majin Buu suddenly as he sent a wave of pink ki energy at Cell.

Cell opened his eyes in surprise at the speed of the creature's attack. He flew down to avoid the attack but was suddenly struck from behind. Cell growled in annoyance as he threw a round-house kick but found that the creature was no longer behind him.

Then, Cell felt as if his head split in two as a tremendous blow struck at the crown of his head. Cell found himself flying down to earth and landed with a large crash. Immediately, Cell jumped out and landed on his feet. Before him was the pink Majin Buu. It was pointing at him and laughing.

"You think this is funny? I'll make you regret fighting me." said Cell with an evil grin as he engaged Majin Buu in combat.

* * *

Master Roshi snapped his eyes open as he felt suddenly awake and alert.

He sat up to find himself at the Lookout. Suddenly remembering his previous ordeal, Master Roshi looked down at his body and found his stomach completely healed. There was a scar that would be there for the rest of his life but found that his puncture wound was completely healed.

Master Roshi stood up and found that Tao too was in apparent surprise. The both of them had happened to wake up at the same time.

"You...we're dead." said Tao in surprise.

"I would think so but we're not." said Roshi in surprise.

Master Roshi looked over to see both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe both laying next to each other, still unconscious but no longer stone statues.

"What in world? Weren't they-"

"It seems that you have many questions. I'll be more than happy to answer them for you." said a voice.

Both Tao and Roshi were somewhat startled by the voice and turned to find themselves in the company two other people. One was a large red-skinned man with a mane of white hair while the other standing beside him was a purple skinned man with a small mohawk of white hair. Both were dressed in formal robes.

"Who are you two? What are your motives?" asked Tao suspiciously.

The purple haired man stepped forward with a smile.

"There is no need to fear us. My name is Shin and my assistant here is Kibito. I am the Supreme Kai of this portion of the universe. I am here because there is a threat of grave concern." said Shin.

"I see. But I want to know. How are we alive? Even though I'm old, my eyes are still good. I saw both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe get turned to stone. Myself and Tao here were skewered by that devil we fought." said Roshi in a bit of disbelief.

"Questions that are very easy to answer. You see, we are here due to a great threat. As it was, we felt a few powers fighting in the distance and happened to come across you all the moment you felled that evil Dabura. My colleague here is capable of healing. No injury is too grave for his power though you two came rather close. Your friends are fine. The spell that turned them to stone was broken when Dabura died. They are but unconscious right now." said Shin.

"Did you bring us here then?" asked Roshi once more.

"Indeed. There was no reason to leave you all out in the open. I searched your minds of any possible sanctuary and found this place." said Shin.

Both Tao and Roshi were silent. It seemed that they were in a good turn of fortune but still, Roshi could sense the power of Cell out in the distance, and by the feel of it, he was in battle with another monstrous power.

"Why did you save us then? If you are who you claim to be, then we surely cannot be of any assistance to you." said Roshi.

"That is where you are wrong my mortal friend. While myself and Kibito possess considerable power, the evil that was just released into the world far surpasses us." said Shin sadly.

"Do you mean Cell?" asked Tao.

"No, though he too is of grave concern. The creature we are after goes by the name of Majin Buu. A maniacal creature with no conscious, he and his master, Bibidi, killed and plundered all they wanted. Soon, though, Majin Buu turned on his master and Bibidi was forced to spirit Majin Buu away. Unfortunately, his son, Babadi, felt that he could control the monster and has spent the last one thousand years gathering enough energy to revive the evil creature. It was only now that we finally managed to catch up to Babadi, but it is no good. Babadi is dead now, as are his minions and Majin Buu is now out running amok with none to restrain him." said Shin miserably.

"Wait a second. Is that monstrous power fighting Cell the one you call Majin Buu?" asked Tao gruffly.

"Yes. When we came to Earth, Majin Buu was our sole concern but now I feel that Cell may be of an even greater threat." said Shin.

"Why is that? From what I can feel, Cell is inferior to that creature." asked Tao.

"There are not many immortal beings left in the universe. When one pops up, we tend to notice. It has come to my attention that Cell is immortal. Unaging and unable to be killed. That and I have managed to take note of his aura for the short time that we have been here. He is cruel and merciless but not mindless. Either way, the winner of this battle will not bode well for us." said Shin miserably.

"What do we do then?" asked Roshi, feeling his body tremble a bit.

"We wait until those two are done fighting. Whoever is the victor, we must face in battle. I fear, though, that we won't get out of this alive." said Shin.

* * *

Cell was getting very upset.

This Majin Buu creature was horribly strong and Cell growled at the fact that he was getting totally outclassed.

But how could that be, he was perfect!

Even so, as the Frieza and Vegeta side of him were crying and whining, his Piccolo and Goku side were already figuring out a plan as to how to defeat this creature.

Cell ducked a punch from Majin Buu, but felt a strong knee hit him in the stomach. The blow took his breath away and Majin Buu flew forward and started to pummel Cell over and over again.

The bio-android was totally defenseless as Buu flung limb after limb and seemed to smack Cell down.

Cell found himself flying away before getting a knee to the back, causing him to scream out in pain. Majin Buu then hit Cell with a double axe handle and sent the android flying down to earth. Cell felt himself slam into the earth and nearly blacked out.

_How could this be? I'm perfect!_

Cell attempted to stand but found himself stumbling around.

_Why? Why am I so damaged?_

He looked up to find Majin Buu laughing at him.

The bio android was trying to rack his brains as to how in the world he could kill this creature. He thought of self-destructing but found, to his dismay, that whenver he hacked a limb off of this pink creature, it regenerated like nothing.

It was then that Cell had an idea.

This creature possessed great power but had no intelligence. He could outsmart it but what could he do once he got the upper hand?

He felt his tail twitch in response and Cell suddenly knew what he had to do. It was the only way to win this battle.

Feeling confidant, Cell had a battle plan ready.

Majin Buu, seeing Cell coming at him, sped toward him to engage him in combat.

Cell threw a ball of ki to distract Majin Buu. The pink creature snorted in annoyance as it swatted the ball aside.

Cell took this time to phase behind Majin and kick him hard. Cell smiled. The sun was now behind him and he could carry out his plan.

Majin Buu growled in anger as it turned to smack Cell. The bio android flew back to barely avoid the blow and immediately started his technique. He only had this one chance. If he did not succeed, then he would be in a world of hurt. He did not want to imagine getting tortured by this creature for all eternity.

"Solar Flare!"

Majin Buu shrieked in surprise and pain as his eyes were blinded. Cell used all his speed to phase behind the blinded Majin Buu and stuck his tail in the back of the pink creature and started to absorb him.

The pink creature seemed to realize what was going on and attempted to swipe blindly at Cell. The bio android dodged the blow and continued to absorb. He knew that Majin Buu would only get weaker and weaker over time.

In a bid of desperation, Majin Buu tore an arm off at the last second before getting absorbed.

Cell felt power unimaginable coarse through is body as he felt pain around his body. He knew that he was changing.

His head felt like it was stretching and his body felt more limber and flexible. After a few moments of this, Cell knew that it was complete.

He looked over to see the arm left over from Majin Buu and frowned to find it reforming itself. He would not have any of that.

Cell rose his hand and blew a wave of ki at the blob. He incinerated it like nothing and soon, none of Majin Buu was left in the world.

_I feel...power. I had thought that I hit the peak of my power before but now, I feel like I can rip the sun apart with just my bare hands! What beautiful, unending power! I wonder how I look._

Cell flew off to a nearby lake and looked at himself in the reflection.

He looked the same though there were some minor differences. The gem in the center of his head was stretched long to his back. His eyes, which were white and violet were now black with orange pupils.

To test his new regenerative powers, he ripped his arm off only to grin in delight that there was no pain whatsoever. The arm ripped off turned into a pink mass and the blood and organs that were exposed got covered in a sheath of pink goo.

With little effort, Cell regenerated his arm.

No pain, no drop in ki, nothing.

Cell stuffed the pink glob of his previous arm into his body, which readily absorbed it and Cell grinned even more. His very body was now an absorbing machine. He no longer was confined to just absorbing with his tail.

With that, Cell closed his eyes. He knew that despite his power he still had a job to do before he started his conquest of the universe.

The humans were going to die and he would be the cause of their death.

Having found their power, he laughed manically as he soon took off.

The fate of the universe was now at hand.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is short but it is simply a transitional chapter to the last main arc of this story. I know I did Majin Buu little justice but I wanted him out of the way. So, to any Majin Buu fans, sorry but this story is about Cell, not Majin Buu. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I know that the last chapter was kind of lame but I really, really, REALLY wanted to get Majin Buu out of the way. I had almost wanted to exclude the pink Djinn, considering that this isn't his story to be in and I flat out don't like Buu period. However, I know that I would have been chewed out by legions of Buu lovers stating that he would come and kill everyone in the end, so I relunctently included him and killed him off. The circumstances of his death are questionable but meh, what's done is done. I did not want to write about Buu, about his transformations, or anything.

That aside, this story is soon going to draw to a close. I really want to start on some other projects that will require my undivided attention but I can't start on those until this story is done. As is, my inspiration for this story has sagged over the past month but I won't leave this incomplete. This story WILL be finished by the end of this week. I thank you all who have stuck by and read. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe woke with a start, their eyes wide open and their faces full of sweat. This brought on the attention of the Roshi and the others, who happened to be nearby.

"What happened?" asked Chi-Chi as she rubbed her head gingerly, as if she were suffering from quite the headache.

"Do you remember anything that has happened to you?" asked Roshi.

"The last thing I remember was feeling very heavy and stiff before I blacked out." said Chi-Chi as she nodded her head.

"I think I saw myself turning into a rock or something, but I think I might've been seeing things. Haven't had a good meal in days." grumbled Yajirobe.

It was then that the Supreme Kai and Kibito showed themselves to the remaining humans. Needless to say, both Yajirobe and Chi-Chi were startled.

"W-Who are you?" asked Chi-Chi in a suspicious voice.

"This is Shin, the Supreme Kai. Apparently, he holds domain over this portion of the galaxy or some such nonsense. I do not blame you if you don't believe him. I sure don't." snorted Tao in response.

Shin kind of shrugged his shoulders as Kibito shot Tao a threatening look. The mercenary did not care for Kibito's threats and paid no heed to the red skinned man.

For a moment, Chi-Chi did not know what to make out of this situation, but her face suddenly grew hard as she stared down the Supreme Kai.

"Let me get this straight. You say that you are supposedly some godly man something that watches over this planet?" asked Chi-Chi in suspicion.

"Well, not only this planet. I watch over the Eastern Quadrant of the known universe, about a good four billion light years in your reckoning." said Shin though he was a bit unnerved at the woman's aura.

"I see. Then let me ask you another question. Did you happen to know exactly what has happened on this planet for the past fifteen years?" asked Chi-Chi sternly, her body nearly trembling.

Master Roshi knew that something was up when Chi-Chi was asking these questions and all of all sudden, he realized where this conversation was going. Fearing the worse, he attempted to intervene but it was already to late. Shin spoke before he had the chance to say anything.

"Was there something of significance that has happened this past decade on this planet?" asked Shin curiously.

This, of course, was one of the worst answers he could give as he suddenly felt a blow strike his cheek, sending Shin flying back. He turned to find that he was about to hit one of the palm trees but Kibito phased right in back of him and caught Shin.

"Thank you Kibito." said Shin in relief.

"No problem my lord, but I beg that you practice caution. That woman appears to be upset with you at the moment." said Kibito.

"I know that, but I wonder why. I don't believe we have done anything to harm her or her comrades." said Shin as he rubbed his cheek gingerly.

As if to answer his question, Chi-Chi phased right before Shin's eyes, her leg already pulled back for a harsh kick.

At once, Kibito phased in front of Shin to take the blow while Roshi came from behind Chi-Chi and restrained her. She bucked and yelled loudly as she attempted to free herself from Roshi. The old man had to put forth all his power to restrain the mad woman.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, AS IF WE ARE BENEATH YOU?" roared Chi-Chi as she struggled more under Roshi's hold.

"What have we done that has angered you so much?" asked Supreme Kai in confusion.

"The fact that you haven't done anything is what angers me." said Chi-Chi in a now calm, collected and menacing voice.

"Did something happen here?" asked Kibito to Roshi.

"Over the past fifteen years or so, a pair of androids had wrecked havoc on this Earth. Many of our finest warriors perished fighting these creatures. It was only recently that we gained enough power to kill these androids." said Roshi sadly.

"I see. I can understand how that might-"

"No, you don't understand. My only child died fighting those damn things. Have you ever buried your own child? I doubt it. Yet you come here, acting high and lordly and with all this power. Yes, I sense that you have great power, but did you ever think of going over to one the planets under your domain and liberate them from the evil that gripped them?" asked Chi-Chi as she teared up.

Shin and Kibito did not have anything to say on the matter. For past one thousand years, they had been scouring the entirity of their domain in search of Babadi and Majin Buu.

"You have to understand, I cannot possibly know what is going on in each and every single planet. Besides, I had to tend to a far greater evil that was running amok. How can you ask me to put aside the lives of countless planets just to come and rid yours of evil?" asked Shin sternly.

Both parties were silent for a moment as they let what was said sink into their heads. It was Shin who broke the silence.

"Look. I am here because of Majin Buu and even then he has just been vanquished by an unforseen threat. Even so, my colleauge and I are here to fight your battles now. It may not bring your loved ones back but at the very least, know that your actions today, if we are victorious, will save the lives of billions, nay, trillions of other families that could have suffered." said Shin.

"I-I guess you're right. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. Its just that for years, I have felt powerless to do anything. I had always prayed that perhaps some greater power could just come and rid the world of all evil once and for all. Now that I know that such powers exist, I was angry that you had not done anything. There was no way that you could have known what was going on here, considering that you had to deal with so many other planets with problems just like our own.I apologize if I acted out of line. I am still wrought with grief is all." said Chi-Chi sadly as she went limp in Master Roshi's grip.

The old man, knowing that Chi-Chi had finally calmed down, let her go.

A great power then seemed to suddenly make its way toward them. The maginitude of this power was just unimaginable. The very air seemed to have thickened and standing seemed to have now taken considerable effort.

"W-What devilry is this?" roared Tao in frustration and disbelief.

"I think that this power is the one from whom you all call Cell. It is apparent that he has defeated Majin Buu though by what methods is beyond me." said Shin.

"H-He wasn't as powerful as this the last time we fought him." said Roshi in concern.

It was then that Yajirobe spoke.

"How can that creature still be alive? I remember cutting him down into salami." said Yajirobe.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but in case you all haven't already known. Cell is immortal." said Shin.

"Immortal!" exclaimed both Yajirobe and Chi-Chi in surprise.

"Is it even possible to create and immortal being?" asked Roshi to Shin.

"No. One must either be born with it or must obtain it." said Shin.

It did not make any sense to Roshi. From what he heard, Cell was of the same creation as androids 17 and 18. It was silly to persume that a human doctor, no matter how much of a genius he was, could possibly create an immortal being incapable of dying.

Something was nagging at Master Roshi. Something told him that there was more to this than what was getting let on. He tried to remember anything unusual that might have happened over the past day or so after their emergence from the Room of Time and Spirit.

He suddenly remember that shining light in the sky, of that power that seemed to have taken off into space.

_Korin had said to not mind it, that it was of no threat to us. Was that...Cell? And if so, why did he go into outer space for? What was he trying to acheive?_

"Something tells me that Cell might have already absorbed the other android, against our best hopes. This may explain the increase of his power." said Roshi at last.

"But I thought those androids could not get sensed. Even if he only had a small head start, that boy could have easily hid himself from Cell for at least this long." said Chi-Chi.

"Apparently Cell had some sort of mechanism to track down the androids that we currently do not have. It would make sense. He was created to absorb them, at least, that is what he said." replied Roshi.

"Well isn't this just wonderful. Tell us, how do you plan to defeat an immortal?" asked Tao harshly.

Nobody had answer to this before the power soon came to them. They all turned to find a humanoid creature standing before them on Kami's Lookout.

Cell had now arrived.

* * *

Master Roshi and the others could not believe the power this creature was sending off. There was no possible way that they could fight this thing and live. It was impossible.

"I see that you humans have been hiding here. No matter. I will take your lives right now before I start on my conquest of this pathetic planet." said Cell, his voice oozing arrogance.

"You were mistaken for having come up here. You should have fled to outer space when you had the chance. Today is the day that you will fall." said Shin bravely as he stood before the human fighters.

At first, Cell was rather startled to see a newcomer amongst these humans, but the newly acquired DNA and memories of his previous victim soon fixed all of that.

"I know who you are. You are the Supreme Kai of the Easter Quadrant, am I not right? Last of your kind I presume. I am surprised that you have chosen to do battle as opposed to fleeing in cowardice the last time." said Cell with a smirk.

Both Kibito and Shin were shocked beyond belief. How on earth did this creature know this?

"What are you? How did you come upon such knowledge?" asked Shin in disbelief.

"A little birdie told me. Well no. In fact, I happened to come across a rather powerful fighter just earlier. The largest looking piece of bubblegum I had ever come across. He was strong, stronger than I was. I would have feared for my life, were I not immortal. Though his capabilities were great, he was a dumb beast. With Piccolo's cells coursing through my body, I had the intelligence to outwit that creature and absorb it within my own being. I was shocked that I was even able to restrain the creature and I doubt that I would have normally. But, being immortal, I can put an innumerable amount of energy in keeping that creature dormant while I enjoy its powers and memories. It's too bad, I never knew its name." said Cell with a shrug.

"M-Majin Buu...absorbed? Impossible!" yelled Kibito in disbelief.

"So that was the name of that creature. Now I know, thank you for giving me that tid-bit. One less mystery in the universe for me." said Cell with an arrogant grin.

Everyone seemed to tremble in fear but at the mention of Piccolo's name, a lightbulb went off inside of Roshi. Things were suddenly beginning to clear up for him with that little revelation alone. Master Roshi now had a theory as to how this creature obtained its immortality and _perhaps_, have a way to beat this thing without the need to kill it.

Roshi soon stepped forward.

"You say that you have Piccolo's cells. How so?" asked Master Roshi in suspicion.

"What does it matter now? You're going to die." said Cell.

"Do this old man this small favor. Consider it my last wish before dying. Surely you would not deny an old man staring at Death's face this small, insignificant favor." said Roshi with pleading eyes.

Everybody was looking at Roshi like he was crazy, talking to this creature as if he was talking to his next door neighbor.

Cell, on his part, was rather amused by the old turtle hermit's request.

"I suppose I can grant you this one favor then. If it were not for you, Roshi, Goku would have never achieved the powers he did and contributed so much into my design. Once again, my name is Cell and I possess the DNA of the most powerful warriors this planet has bore witness to. Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Krillen, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and now, even Frieza and this Majin Buu, all have contributed their share of their DNA to make up my ultimate design. I have all of their memories and techniques. I can even perform a _Genki-Dama_ if I wished, though such a powerful technique is not warranted amongst insects such as you." boasted Cell.

Master Roshi could hardly stop himself from grinning in excitement. The puzzle was suddenly becoming very clear to him.

"I see. That is rather impressive. It is by this method that you were able to obtain your immortality? Piccolo was once part of Kami. You being in possession of Piccolo's DNA makes you, in effect, in possession of Kami's DNA and his memories. Am I right to assume that you created a set of Dragonballs yourself and wished for immortality?" asked Roshi once more.

"That is very perceptive of you, Turtle Hermit. Your long years surely have helped you deduce this little mystery. Yes, I admit. I created a set of Dragonballs, more powerful and stunning than the old ones ever were. Even I was surprised and humbled at the power and magnitude of the dragon, wrought from my very own hands and essence, staring down before me. Three wishes it granted me to my unexpected delight. I was easily able to wish back Androids 17 and 18 from their untimely deaths while, at the same time, wishing for the one desire that Frieza and Vegeta lusted over...immortality! So now I stand before you, a god in all senses of the word. You will die and I will rule the universe for the coming eons." said Cell with great arrogance and pride.

Everybody was stunned when they heard this. It seemed to answer all of those nagging questions that they had in the back of their minds. Such as the apparent death and revival of the androids and of Cell not dying at Yajirobe's blade when he cleaved in two.

Even so, such revelations only served to answer all of the questions except the most important one. How on Earth were they going to defeat this thing.

Already, Master Roshi knew of a way to get rid of Cell once and for all.

But he would need help.

"I will no longer answer any more questions. You have tarried from death long enough. Now is the time for you all to die!" roared Cell as he started to power up before them, his yellow aura traced with lightning.

All of the fighters could only gulp in surprise and despair. Was there no end to this creature's power?

Even Tao, who normally scoffed at the face of death, looked intimidated and devoid of hope. Master Roshi soon stood by them.

"We have come too far to die today you all." said Roshi in a sagely voice.

"What are you talking about old man? We're going to die! Don't you feel that creature's power? There is no way we can fight something like that." groaned Tao in despair.

"I-I hate to agree with him but I think we are way over our head here." stammered Chi-Chi a bit as she tried to put on a brave face but herself was frightened.

"Why did I ever sign up on this suicide mission?" groaned Yajirobe in regret once again.

Shin and Kibito, however, were not so cowed by the powering of Cell and came to Roshi when they heard of his mention of defeating Cell.

"I hear that you have a way to defeat this creature? Let us hear it." said Kibito gruffly.

"The _Mafuba._" said Roshi sternly.

"Demon containment wave? But that creature isn't a demon." said Shin as he shook his head.

"Not a total demon, but you forget that he has a huge chink in his armor. Piccolo was once regarded as a demon and susceptible to the _Mafuba._ Cell has revealed to us all that he, proudly, has Piccolo's DNA thus Cell is _part_ demon. Not only that but you can surely sense how foul his soul is. He is the perfect victim for the _Mafuba._" said Roshi once more.

"Wasn't that the technique that you and my brother's master used to seal the Demon King long ago?" asked Tao.

"The very same." replied Roshi sternly.

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked Tao in suspicion.

"If it doesn't than there is nothing else that will." said Roshi.

"I see. Is there anything that you need us to do for you while you use this technique?" asked Chi-Chi somewhat optimistically as she heard of a small hope to defeat Cell.

"I need you all to distract him. Have him put his whole attention on you. The _Mafuba_ can be countered if the target is aware of it. However, once they are caught by the actual technique itself, they will be powerless to stop themselves from getting sealed." said Roshi.

"But _where_ do we seal him in?" asked Tao in frustration.

This was when Roshi looked over at Shin and Kibito.

"I need you two to find me a rice-cooker." said Roshi.

Both Kibito and Shin looked over at the old man with bugged eyes. He surely wasn't serious.

"You jest, right?" asked Shin.

"I'm dead serious. Find the sturdiest, most expensive rice cooker you can put your hands on. Steal it if you have to. The fate of the universe depends on it." said Roshi in a serious voice.

"W-Whatever you say. Come with me Kibito." said Shin.

"Yes my lord." replied Kibito as he placed his hand on Shin and the both of them soon disappeared.

Cell grinned as he saw Kibito and Shin teleport away.

"Looks like the Supreme Kai has been humbled by my power once more. I would give chase but I would rather kill you all first before doing that." said Cell as he roared once more, his power giving a final jump.

"I hope you all are ready." said Cell once more in a threatening voice, his body poised to move for the kill.

Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Tao and Yajirobe knew that they were staring death at the face and each knew that this could possibly be their very last battle.

With this in mind, each had their own reasons to live until they found that there was no use. There was no harm in dying and that if they embraced it, perhaps they could see their loved ones once more and be at peace.

All four human warriors suddenly snapped their eyes open as they felt the world slow down around them, everything moving to a standstill.

Never before had they all gone into a _Serene State of Mind_ at the same time, but it was now or never.

Cell burst forth at once toward them, not aware of the human's transformation.

All four human were slightly shocked to see the speed at which Cell was approaching them. They barely had time to defend themselves as they engaged Cell in combat.

Had they been in their normal forms, they would have never seen Cell coming, not even CONCEIVED his approach and would have most likely died on the spot.

But with the _Serene State of Mind_ they were able to keep track of Cell and defend themselves appropriately.

The bio android made for a flying knee toward Roshi, intent on killing the old man first, but Roshi flew off to his right and Cell felt a foot hit his cheek.

Chi-Chi managed to land a flying kick toward Cell's face. Cell looked at her in disgust but was somewhat surprised to see her face devoid of emotion or fear. Before Cell could ponder this too long, he felt another blow hit his back.

Cell used a back-hand to catch the offender and found that Tao ducked his blow and was already going for a gut punch. The bio android flew back to avoid the blow and felt a presence come close to him. He aimed for a straight punch toward where the presence was felt and grinned he felt his fist collide with Roshi, though Roshi was able to block the blow with his arms.

Cell made to knock the old man down but was distracted as he felt a piercing beam strike him in the right of his chest. Cell growled to see the impassive face of Tao stand there with his hand outstretched. The bio android felt then another blow to the back of his head as Chi-Chi aimed a strong kick on it.

The android was not very hurt and _Dodonpa_ that he took was not very serious as the wound turned into a pink substance before he regenerated with hardly any problem.

However, as he was distracted healing his wound and getting Chi-Chi off him, he felt a harsh slash go down on his body. Before Cell knew it, Yajirobe had used his ki-strengthed blade cut through his body like nothing.

Once again, Cell took the blow remarkably well as he slammed a harsh back hand on Yajirobe, nearly knocking the man's head off for his cheek and proceeded to regenerate himself once again, the large slash wound turning into pink goo before mending itself together.

Yajirobe stopped himself as he assessed the damage to himself. There was a large, red welt on his face and he swore that there was a piece of bone sticking out but he took it with a grain of salt. He was not capable of panic in this state.

"You alright?" asked Roshi dully.

"Still don't know why I signed up for this yet." replied Yajirobe dully.

"I'm going to get started. You and the others keep him occupied." said Roshi dully once more before landing on the Lookout.

Yajirobe just shrugged as he joined Tao and Chi-Chi.

"Roshi is going to start on his technique. We need to keep Cell busy." said Yajirobe.

"That looks terrible. We need to get that fixed when this is over." said Chi-Chi with as much concern as she could in this state.

"Watch out, he's heading straight for us." said Tao dully as Cell phased right in between them.

Cell opened his arms wide and used a _kia_ to blow Chi-Chi, Yajirobe and Tao away. While they were distracted, Cell flew toward the closest person, Tao, and intended to kill him straight away.

Tao sensed his approach and was somewhat surprised to see Cell nearly face to face with him. This creature's speed must have been ungodly if he was able to surprise him while he was in a _Serene State of Mind._

Cell aimed a strong straight punch which Tao used his left arm to block. Despite being able to keep up with Cell, the difference in power between them was still great. Tao winced in pain as he felt his arm break. Cell smirked as he knew that his blow, despite being blocked, still caused significant damage to his opponent.

Tao, in a bid to save himself, shot a _Solar Flare_ at Cell in an effort to blind him, but Tao knew that the effect wasn't going to last long. It was getting along in the evening and the sun was beginning to go down.

As expected, Cell was only blinded momentarily, kind of like the flash of a bright camera, but it was just enough time for Tao to put some distance.

Chi-Chi, seeing Tao's predicament, fortified her legs with ki as she went behind Cell and placed the strongest kick she could muster.

The bio android was rather surprised to feel some pain as a kick landed itself on his neck. He growled in annoyance and grabbed the leg that was still there, digging his fingers into it.

The pain was excruciating for Chi-Chi, but in this state, she only winced and gritted her teeth in pain.

Chi-Chi was saved by Yajirobe, who cleaved the arm with his sword. With that, the two humans put some distance and met with Tao about fifty or so yards away while Cell took his time to regenerate his limb.

"My leg feels kind of numb. I think that creature might have broke it." said Chi-Chi dully as she stared down her mangled leg.

"Well, you're not alone. My left arm is broken from just blocking one of his punches." replied Tao dully.

"It seems that we can keep up with Cell in this form but we are still vastly underpowered. We can hardly hurt him and even when we do, he just regenerates the damage off. I don't even feel his ki dropping." said Yajirobe.

"I hope that Roshi's technique really works out. We won't be able to keep that creature's attention for very long if just blocking his attacks breaks our limbs." said Tao with the smallest trace of a growl.

"Here he comes." said Chi-Chi dully.

Soon, the humans were in combat with Cell once more.

* * *

Cell was rather surprised to see the humans keeping up with him. He was going all out and was actually expecting to kill the humans before they even knew it.

But lo and behold! Here they were engaging him in combat.

Cell knew that something was not quite normal about this batch of humans. Their powers seemed to have jumped considerably but that was not what surprised him. It was their speed and reflexes. They were fast, almost as fast as he was and their reflexes were sharp.

The only thing Cell could conclude was that the humans have somehow attained a state of power similar to that of a _Super Sayjin_. However, from his very limited observations of _Super Sayjin_ and this new power, they were not wholly the same.

Take Trunks for example. When he went _Super Sayjin_, his power sky-rocketed. The change in power was so great that he was like a different person. Sure, speed, reflexes and perception were also increased but not to the same extent as the brute force and energy gained from _Super Sayjin._

Cell knew this as he constantly felt Trunks energy spike when he was engaged in battle against the androids. Trunk's energy went from insignificant to threatening. It was too bad that Cell himself was too weak to face either Trunks or the androids at the time.

This transformation was different. Overall, though their ki increased by a considerable amount, it was no where near the amount gained from a SSJ transformation.

HOWEVER!

From what Cell could deduce, their speed, reflexes and perception were gained and sharpened to such a degree that they could even keep up with him! It was too bad that their ki and strength were no where near strong enough to harm him significantly and even if they did hurt him (like with Yajirobe's blade), he could regenerate himself at very little cost to himself.

Cell smiled.

These humans were proving to be very amusing so far but all he knew was that soon, they would tire and he would kill them.

And he would relish in their death.

* * *

Roshi started to place his hands up in the air as he summoned every ounce of energy that his body possessed. It would take everything he had, possibly much more, in order to guide this creature to its intended spot.

Shin and Kibito soon came back with a shiny, sleek, rice cooker. It seemed to be made of steel. Roshi looked over at them and realized that he was still in a _Serene State of Mind._ He made to power down but he heard a voice in his head.

_Do not bother. Though I may probably be moving at slow pace for you at the moment, telepathically, I can still speak to you._

_How did you know about our-_

_You are not the first of your kind to achieve a power such as this. Being as old as I am, I can recognize the ki signature that this sort of transformation holds. Not many races have such a transformation, as many opt for brute strength and ki as opposed to speed and reflexes. _

_I see._

_Anyhow, I shall place the rice cooker before you. All we can do now is believe in your strength._

_Thank you. I will seal this creature away, no matter what!_

With that, Roshi found the rice cooker in front of him.

He started to dig deep into the recesses of his ki, to draw upon that mighty power that would be needed to vanquish Cell once and for all.

Funny how Roshi knew that this stunt would be the death of him, but he was old anyway. His time of passing should have been long ago. At least now, he would give back a bit. His old body in exchange for saving the life of millions.

He smiled a bit despite being in a _Serene State of Mind._ He did not think that he would welcome Death like this.

A loud crash knocked Roshi out of his musings. The old man turned to find Tao, looking worse for wear. Both his arms seemed to be hanging limply. His face held streaks of red. He looked over at Roshi.

"Anytime now...old man." snapped Tao as he fell out of his _Serene State of Mind_ and went unconscious.

Roshi looked up and found that both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe were in peril but, at the moment, Cell's attention was totally on them. Now was his chance!

At once, Roshi's body glowed a soft green as he started to make a variety of hand motions. He did these at lightning speed before ending with his arms raised above his body.

"_Mafuba!_"

A brilliant bright, green yellow beam made its way over to Cell.

Chi-Chi and Yajirobe, both seeing the beam, each shot a ki blast to distract Cell before flying away.

Cell placed his arms on his body as the ki blasts hit. Was this a joke? That hardly hurt him at all!

It was then that the bio android suddenly felt his body freeze. Cell started to sweat as he felt his body moving down to Earth on its own accord. He did not know why, but an irrational panic and fear started to grip his insides.

_W-What is happening to me?_

Cell felt himself getting dragged down a pre-determined path and then, as if in a epiphany, Cell suddenly realized it.

_It can't be. The Mafuba? That old, outdated technique is...is..._

Cell looked down to see the rice cooker and his heart started to race.

_Damn those humans! Was this their plan this whole time? I-I can't afford to get sealed, not now when my perfection has only been realized!_

With all the strength that he could muster, Cell started to fly away from the rice cooker, going against the flow of waves from the _Mafuba._

* * *

Master Roshi fell down on his knees as he felt Cell trying to fight against the _Mafuba_ and escape. The old man knew that containing Cell was going to be difficult but this was silly. Cell was easily overpowering him. If this kept up, Roshi would be spent and Cell would escape the containment wave!

Both Chi-Chi and Yajirobe could only look on in tired awe as Master Roshi did his best to try and seal the creature away. They could no longer help. If this did not work, then there was no longer any hope for them all.

Kibito and Shin also had grim faces. They knew that Roshi was tiring and that, soon, Cell would escape.

There seemed to be no hope.

* * *

Roshi could not believe this.

Even though he had caught Cell in the _Mafuba_, he did not have enough power to drag Cell down into the rice cooker and seal him away. He was already on his knees, barely even able to keep the containment wave up. Another minute or so and Cell would be free.

_If only I had more power._

It was then that Roshi felt someone tap his shoulder.

Master Roshi turned and found that Chi-Chi had her hand on his shoulder, her slender, cool fingers having a soothing effect on the old man.

"You said that you were going to win this battle you old pervert. Don't go back on your word now. Otherwise, you'll be both a liar AND a pervert." said Chi-Chi with a small trace of a smile.

Suddenly, Roshi then felt another hand place itself on his other shoulder. It was Yajirobe.

"Hurry up and get this over with already! I'm freakin starving here. I haven't had a good meal in days." complained Yajirobe.

Last, but not least, Master Roshi felt a palm touching the middle of his upper back. It was Tao.

"I swear, you really are getting too old for this. Don't think I'm doing this for you, however. I'm just tired of being in your company and the sooner we win this battle, the sooner I can get back to work and get away from you lot." scoffed Tao.

Master Roshi then felt a huge surge of energy enter his body and he felt his strength multiply ten-fold. He felt the hands sliding off his body and realized that Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and Tao had given the very last bit of energy in them to him.

He would not fail them.

He had already failed his students, Gohan, Trunks, Hercule, Mr. Popo and Korin. He would not fail the only surviving friends he had left.

_I..I...I NEED TO WIN!_

With that, Roshi suddenly stood up, tall and proud as he bulked up into his second form, his muscle mass and power increasing even further.

All the power he had was now concentrated into getting Cell into that rice cooker, no matter what!

Cell, who had thought that he finally escaped from the _Mafuba_, suddenly felt it tug at him again, this time, stronger than ever.

The bio android refused to give up, but the currents of the containment wave were so strong that he could no longer resist them!

Never before had the mighty Cell felt so powerless as he was being dragged down into the abyss, to be sealed away forever. He gave a loud yell as he was being pulled in further and further.

_No...no...NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I REFUSE! LET ME GO! DON'T SEAL ME UP LIKE THIS! _

It was inevitable.

There was no escape.

* * *

Even with the increase of energy, Roshi knew that he was beginning to tire.

However, Shin had been watching Roshi the entire time and decided that it was his time to help out now.

"I'll be back Kibito." said Shin as he teleported away.

Roshi, who was still straining to get Cell into the rice cooker, saw Shin appear right before him.

_I'm going to make things easier for you. If I may._

At once, Shin picked up the rice cooker and teleported it right in front of Cell.

Cell, who had shrunk considerable due to the _Mafuba_, could only give tinny screams of loathing and disgust as he found himself forced into the rice cooker.

At once, Shin closed the rice cooker with a slam and teleported it before Roshi.

In a flash, Roshi pulled out a seal and placed it on the top of the rice cooker.

It was the last thing Roshi did as he smiled and world went black all around him.

* * *

**After-Life: Checking Station**

Roshi opened his eyes to find himself in a gigantic office.

He looked up to find himself staring up at a gigantic desk with an even bigger, red ogre sitting on it, filling out some papers.

Besides Roshi was a blue ogre, human sized, as he walked over to him.

"King Yemma! It appears that the Turtle Hermit is here." said the blue ogre.

Master Roshi could only look in awe as the huge red ogre shifted in his seat and peered down over the twenty foot high stacks of paper that were on his desk.

"Ah yes, you must be Roshi or _Kamesennin_ to others. According to your track record, the majority of your life has been spent in perverted madness. Though not enough to warrant a trip to _Hell_, it would certainly earn you a spot at the _Home for Infinite Losers._" said King Yemma with a mighty voice.

_Gee, that makes me feel alot better._

"However, due to your recent exploits I am inclined to be lenient. So now I present you three options. Your first option is to keep your body and go to _Heaven._ There you can enjoy a time of uninterrupted peace, quiet and happiness. Your second option is to take your chance and travel to meet up with the _Lord of Worlds._ Under his guidance, you will be forged into a stronger fighter and take part in the annual Galactic Tournament where only the strongest fighters compete. Your third option is something I don't give normally give. I can grant you pardon and you can return to the world of the living and live out the rest of your days. The choice is yours." said King Yemma.

Master Roshi stood there and thought really hard about what he wanted.

While _Heaven_ sounded good at first, it also sounded boring. He was full of life and not quite ready to retire just yet.

The second option was also tempting but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the only company he was going to have with the Lord of Worlds were other men and meat-heads. Sure, the chance to get better at The Art was welcome but not at the sacrifice of women. He doubted any women participated in this Galactic Tournament and the ones who did probably did not look much like women.

With that said, Roshi felt that he could spend another two or three hundred years living on Earth. There were still many things he wanted to do.

"I wish to go back to the world of the living if that is permitable." said Roshi with respect.

"Very well. I shall secure your return to the Living World." said King Yemma as he slammed his gavel hard on the table.

Master Roshi felt himself blacking out once more.

* * *

Master Roshi felt a warm body over him as he was coming to. This body smelled rather...nice and it was warm as well. He almost wanted to fall asleep.

It was then that opened his eyes just enough to see Chi-Chi mourning over his (supposedly) dead body. Shin, Kibito, Tao and Yajirobe just stood around.

Tao had a look of indifference though those who were close to him (if any exist) could tell that he was remorseful.

Yajirobe only stared at the ground. It was bad enough losing Korin. Now another one their's had to go.

Chi-Chi could not help but sob quietly on the old man's chest.

"You old pervet! I didn't think that you were going to die like that." wailed Chi-Chi.

This was too good to be true for the old man. He pretended to be dead just a while longer as Chi-Chi stayed atop his body.

Tao snorted. He had enough of Chi-Chi's sobbing. He went toward her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up a bit.

"There's no use. He's dead now. As a true warrior, he died for what he believed in. Leave him be." said Tao.

It was then that Roshi had had enough. He shot his arm out quickly and latched his hand at the closest available breast, which happened to be Chi-Chi's!

"Don't leave him yet! He still wants you near him to mourn and honor his death!" croaked Roshi in perverted amusement.

Chi-Chi's face turned deadly red as she suddenly stood up and started to stomp on Roshi furiously.

"YOU STUPID PERVERT! YOU OLD COOT! HOW DARE YOU FAKE BEING DEAD! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I WAS ACTUALLY FEELING BAD THAT YOU DIED!"

Tao just muttered some curses as he shook his head in disbelief. Yajirobe was laughing out loud at Roshi's predicament. Both Kibito and Shin looked at each other in disbelief as a large sweat-drop formed in the back of their heads.

* * *

Everybody was up again at Kami's Lookout as the evening was soon starting to turn into night.

"I see. So Lord Enma granted you leave from the After-Life. You should consider yourself lucky. He is one the rare few judges to grant such a privilege." said Shin.

"So you really WERE dead. Well, at least you didn't lie." said Chi-Chi though she was still upset at Roshi over his stunt.

"Well, he gave me a choice and I took it. Anyway, what did you do to the rice cooker Cell was confined in? Certainly not here in the ocean. We thought King Piccolo was gone for good that way and look what happened." asked Roshi in curiosity.

Shin gave Roshi a reassuring nod.

"Don't worry about that monster anymore. I cast his cursed spirit into a black hole in the center of this galaxy. Though the rice cooker was destroyed, Cell himself could now never escape his new prison at the point of singularity. He could charge his ki for a BILLION years if he wanted to and shoot it out at once, the only thing that'll end up doing is feeding and strengthening the prison he's in. It is not a permanent solution but one that will keep Cell confined for a few trillion years. By the time that black hole dies, Cell will find himself in a universe devoid of all life and form. Only then will he realize that his immortality is a curse rather than a blessing as he will live for eternity alone." said Shin.

"Well...I guess that we don't have to worry about Cell anymore then." said Roshi as he shrugged his shoulders.

It was quiet for a while as the warriors and Shin and Kibito stood on Kami's lookout, hardly believing that they won this battle. It was then that Yajirobe spoke.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. How about we go down and eat some barbecue or something. I'm sure there's a restaurant still open somewhere." said Yajirobe.

"Yeah but one thing. We're broke." said Roshi sadly.

"We threaten the cook and waitstaff with their lives if they don't give us food." replied Tao cruelly, his mind already thinking of ways to abuse his power.

"No we aren't going to mug no restaurant like a bunch of thugs! Then we would be no better than those androids and other baddies that we had to kill!" said Chi-Chi as she stomped her foot.

"Then what do we do then?" groaned Yajirobe. Though he was fit as a fiddle with washboard abs and pecs of steel, he still had the appetite of his fat former self.

"Come over to my place. It's been such a long time since I cooked for anyone and I'm sure daddy is starving right now as well." said Chi-Chi in a delighted voice. She was REALLY looking forward to doing something other than fighting and training. Cooking and cleaning were good places to start in her life of normalcy again.

"Sounds like a great plan. You guys in?" asked Roshi as he knew a home-cooked meal from Chi-Chi was nothing to ever miss.

Unfortunately, Tao was not going to have any of that as he flew off into the night sky to god knows where.

Kibito and Shin stepped forward.

"We're sorry but we must be going now. We have other matters to attend to and must be addressed immediately. We humbly appreciate what you did to save the universe. We are in your debt. Let's go, Kibito." said Shin.

"Very well my lord." replied Kibito as he placed his hand on Shin's shoulder and the both of them teleported away, back to the planet of the Kai's.

"Hmph, glad they're gone. More for me." grunted Yajirobe.

Roshi and Chi-Chi face-palmed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there it is. Hopefully I didn't disappoint in the final battle. The next chapter will conclude everything. Until then, stick around.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Dragonball Z" belong solely to Akira Toriyama. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter. I understand that a couple of people were somewhat peeved by Cell's defeat but meh, that's just the way the cookie crumbles. If they want me to take them seriously they should log in and make that review. Otherwise, I'm glad to finally finish this story and I thank all those who have stuck by this story through thick and thin. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It had been nearly six months after the defeat of Cell and life on Earth was beginning to get itself back together.

At first, the human population was afraid to rebuild, scared that the androids would come back and destroy all their progress. But after nearly two months of silence, the people of Earth figured that perhaps the androids had met their end and it was time to get back to work.

The majority of the human population worked like bees, each community helping each other out with supplies and resources as old cities started to take shape and new towns started to spring up.

It wasn't easy.

Nearly 2/3 of the human population had been wiped out by the android scourge and areas that had once been bustling centers of urban activity now were nearly barren as the remaining inhabitants could not possibly fill up all that space.

In a way, this was sort of a mixed blessing.

Though there were still rogues and rough-necks out in the wilderness that made raids upon the survivors from time to time, the sky high crime rates that the population suffered had dropped dramatically. With such a reduction of available people, friendships were forged quickly and love blossomed at a furious rate.

The life of each person was now precious and it seemed that the remaining humans realized just how close to extinction they really were.

Even so, this did not deter anyone and by the end of the sixth month, cities were bustling again and buisness and economy was established within society once more. Many eager entrepuners viewed all the extra space with gleaming eyes, knowing that they had a vast resource at their disposal to take advantage of.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Roshi himself had done well to take care of himself.

He had passed the last few months either watching aerobics programs, reading his dirty magazines or playing cards with Oolong and the others.

It was funny how they initially did not believe his tale of defeating the androids, or the aliens and freaks that he mentioned later on. The animals were concerned that perhaps the old man was going senile and making things up.

However, they did agree that perhaps the old coot living with them was honest and did, at least, defeat the androids. How he did it was beyond them. They thought Roshi extremely lucky though they WERE surprised to see Roshi as ripped and muscular as he was when he returned (due to his training.)

So life was good for Roshi.

However, he suddenly came upon an idea when he was on the beach one day. He ran inside the house and picked up a strange device and clicked on it.

His eyes widened at the results and he soon flew off to share the news of his discovery.

* * *

Mercenary Tao had made use of his power right away.

While he thought vaguely of trying to take over Earth, he realized that world domination was just not for him. He enjoyed killing not ruling.

With that in mind, he went back to his old job as mercenary and body guard.

He was already the best of the best before but now, with his newly acquired powers, Mercenary Tao was utterly secure that nobody outside his former comrades could stop him.

The former mercenary was in huge demand once word got out of how powerful he was.

There was a time a month back or so when he was in a rebuilding city, looking for a client that would give him work. During that time, a large band of rough-riders and rowdies came driving into the city in their motorcycles and buggies. There were about thirty men, all very buff and very well equipped with shotguns and assault rifles.

They demanded food, water and access to all the women in the area. It was clear that these men had been terrorizing rebuilding cities and were taking advantage of this lawless period of time.

While Mercenary Tao hated to protect people and felt no love for the city inhabitants, he was disgusted by the lewd behavior of rough riders, especially when the supposed leader (he assumed it was the leader since he was bigger than all of his buddies) took a woman and started to strip her down.

Though a killer and ruthless, Tao was still a martial artist and had a sense of honor. These men had no honor and were trash in his eyes.

In a flash, Tao phased in front of the man and proceeded to dig his fingers into the man's eyes. The large man roared in pain until Tao sent a two, thin beams of ki through the man's skull, killing him.

The rest of the rough-riders were shocked to see their leader dead, but soon got over it as they fired their guns at Tao.

Guns already were no threat before his training for the androids. Now, he could only laugh at their futile attempts to kill him.

Mercenary Tao caught all the bullets with no effort. The rough-riders were stunned and Tao smiled cruelly as he then proceeded to rip each and every man apart. Soon, the only thing left of the rough riders were torn limbs and blood.

The city folk were terrified of him but Tao did not care.

Bored now, Tao made to fly away and look for another city in which someone could hire him when the woman he saved came up to him and grabbed his shirt.

"T-Thank you for saving me. I was so scared, I didn't know what those men were going to do with me." said the woman.

Mercenary Tao looked down at her and nearly blushed. No one had been this grateful or tender with him before. His stomach started to feel strange and his heart was pumping rapidly. He scowled and roughly pulled his arm away from the woman. He did not like the feelings he was experiencing.

"I did not mean to save your worthless carcass. I only killed these men because I was disgusted by their behavior." scowled Mercenary Tao.

He had expected the woman to recoil from him and perhaps get angry but was surprised when she still looked over at him with gleaming eyes.

She shook her head before speaking once more.

"Even if you didn't mean it, you still saved my life and I'm grateful. I'm in your debt. I'll do anything for you." said the woman.

The mercenary was put off. This woman was really serious.

It was then that Tao suddenly had a plan and he smiled. He could profit from this yet.

He placed his hand inside his robe and withdrew a card. He gave it to the woman before him.

"This card has my number and order of business. Spread the word that Mercenary Tao is available for hire and will do any job necessary, whether it be assassination or protection." said Tao before he flew off into the blue.

The woman looked down at the card and was somewhat peeved that Tao did not stay with her. But she then smiled.

"At least I have his number." she thought happily.

So it was that Tao's strength spread across the land and soon, the Mercenary found himself with more work that he could imagine. He was getting rich quickly off the new business.

His only concern was that that woman kept calling him all the time. He couldn't understand it at all.

* * *

Yajirobe, on his part, had been enjoying life the way he used to before the whole deal with the androids. He would eat and sleep in tremendous quantities. It was too bad that Korin was dead, as his dwelling was lonely without the cat to argue with.

The swords-man had thought vaguely of perhaps renting out a place in the city but soon pushed the thought aside. He was too lazy to work long enough to warrant a living place. Korin's sanctuary was safe, his and most of all, free.

He still worked the usual odd jobs, mostly labor, so that he could have some money to eat when he wanted.

Yajirobe was astounded that despite six months of hardly doing any training and eating like a pig, he still hadn't gained weight yet.

* * *

Chi-Chi herself had been doing well over at her dwelling at Mt. Paouzu with her father.

While she was still in pain over the loss of Goku and Gohan, she was nowhere near as depressed as before.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that she killed Android 17 with her bare hands. While many had said that revenge did no good, she had to disagree. While she initially felt nothing at the death of Android 17 at her hand, it was not until a month after their battle with Cell did she realize just how much of a load was taken off her. Knowing that she had avenged her son had made dealing with his death the much easier.

The Ox-King could tell that his daughter was different when she returned.

Physically, she looked like she was in her early thirties again as opposed to a nearly fifty year old woman. However, he noticed that she exuded a sort of aura that made him shiver a bit. He realized that this was due to her battles and trials. He did not even want to know the horrors she had to endure to save their planet.

He had initially worried about her, thinking that the stresses of her recent battles would break her mentally.

Thankfully, her venture had proved to be a blessing in disguise, as he was glad to see that his daughter was much livelier and that she did not break down into a mess of tears at just the sight of the family portraits.

In short, both of them were living content lives and though they wished that they had their loved ones back, they had accepted that they were gone and that they should continue living, to the best of their ability.

It was a perfectly normal evening when Chi-Chi felt an immense power overcome her senses. Running outside, she recognized the ki signature but wondered as to why the old man was coming over here to pay her a visit.

Not that she minded but a call in advance would have been nice.

Roshi landed before her and, in his hand, was the dragon radar.

"Hey there, if you wanted to stop by you could have at least called ahead of time. The phone lines are working already." said Chi-Chi in a rather annoyed voice though she was glad for the company.

"Check this out. You know what this is, right?" asked Master Roshi as he presented the Dragon radar to Chi-Chi.

"Isn't that the radar that Bulma made to track the Dragonballs? Why is that important? Piccolo is already dead, the dragonballs are gone." said Chi-Chi in a somewhat solemn voice.

"Guess again." said Roshi as he pressed the small button on the top of the radar.

To Chi-Chi's surprise, the radar started to blink as, on the gridded green screen, were already two dots. She gasped as she suddenly realized the implications of Roshi's discovery.

"B-But how?" asked Chi-Chi in disbelief.

"Cell." said Roshi bluntly.

"What about him?" asked Chi-Chi.

"He was the one who created a new set of dragonballs so that he could wish himself immortality. Like any other dragonballs, once he made his wish the dragonballs dissappaited into the sky and flew off onto different locations in the world." said Roshi.

"But Cell, didn't we defeat him? How are the dragonballs active?" asked Chi-Chi in curiosity.

"Don't you see? Cell technically isn't dead, just trapped. As long as he is alive, these dragonballs will always be here with us. And now, we can use them as we please." said Roshi.

Chi-Chi stood there for a few seconds as she processed the information given to here. She suddenly realized what she could.

"Let's go you old coot. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can my Gohan once again." exclaimed Chi-Chi as she was already in the air.

"Right." said Roshi, being unusually serious as he took off as well as the both of them started their search for the dragonballs.

Only two days passed when Chi-Chi and Master Roshi had gathered the Dragonballs. They had taken off to the now empty Kami's lookout as they gathered the balls.

Yajirobe was already there, having contacted him through telepathy. Tao had refused to come.

Master Roshi had soon placed the dragonballs at the middle of the Lookout and soon roared out.

"Rise eternal dragon and grant me my wish!"

The sky suddenly darkened as bolt of lightning struck the dragonballs, causing a gigantic flash of light and soon, a deep roar filled the air as the eternal dragon rose from his slumber and took his place in the sky...all five miles of him.

"Reflect upon thy desires and make thy wish. I shall grant three wishes." said the dragon in an almighty voice.

Yajirobe had fallen back due to the explosion.

Chi-Chi and Master Roshi just looked on in awe. They had forgotten just how magnificent the dragon was.

They suddenly forgot their wish, but Chi-Chi soon spoke.

"I want to wish everybody that has died at the hands of the androids." said Chi-Chi.

The dragon seemed to be pensive for a moment before he spoke again.

"That wish I cannot grant. I am only able to revive a limited amount of souls from the after-life. Take solace, however, that I can bring back anyone that thy desires no matter the span of time or the cause of death." said the dragon.

Roshi's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"Wait a second! Does this mean that a person who has died of natural causes can be wished back as well?" asked Roshi.

"That is correct, though I can only do so one time. Once a person has died of natural causes the second time around, then I will be unable to revive them." said the dragon.

Master Roshi looked over at Chi-Chi. She looked back.

"I want my family back together. I want my friends back. I know we are supposed to be selfless but really, after all the fighting we have done, I think I have a right to be selfish." said Chi-Chi.

Master Roshi was silent. It would be somewhat unfair that they get to wish their friends back while countless families down back on Earth would be without many of their loved ones.

Yet again, now that he thought about it, all of their friends and family had given their lives defending the planet. Perhaps this one time they could be selfish, if only to prevent another catastrophe like this from happening again.

He looked over at Chi-Chi and gave her a nod. They would be selfish for today.

"What is thy wish? Thou doth not have time to tarry." growled the dragon.

Chi-Chi looked over at the dragon and commanded her wish.

"I wish for all our friends who have died at the hands of the androids to be revived." said Chi-Chi.

"Tis a simple task." responded the dragon with arrogance.

With a flash of light, several lights appeared before them. Each person was taking form and soon, all their friends lay stood before them.

In the front of them all was Goku, wearing a goofy grin.

"Hey guys, good to see you again. Especially you Chi-Chi." said Goku with a serious voice as he opened his arms.

Chi-Chi seemed to ignore her newly revived husband as she ran straight past him and right to to her newly revived son as she started to bawl her eyes out.

"Gohan! I can't believe it! You're alive again, my baby!" shouted Chi-Chi in joy as she squeezed her son tightly.

"M-Mom...can't...breath!" gasped Gohan.

The rest of the crew laughed loudly at the scene as Goku pouted his face.

* * *

Over time, everybody started to get adjusted to their new lives.

Mr. Popo was now back at Kami's Lookout, now assisting Piccolo, who had decided to take up the mantle of Guardian of Earth as he looked over the world.

Korin decided to stay dead, saying that he had lived long enough and that he did not need to be revived anymore.

Hercule himself also wanted to stay in Heaven with his daughter and wife, vowing that he would never leave them again for any reason.

The last two wishes were given to Krillen and Yajirobe, Krillen wishing for a beautiful girlfriend and Yajirobe wishing to never be fat again.

Yamcha went back to playing baseball while Tien and Chouz disappeared out into the wilderness.

Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi went back to live together again and the Ox King was finally given the chance to leave his daughter alone as he resumed business over at his mountain domain. Goku was pleasantly surprised that his wife could now spar with him like in the old days. In fact, she found herself having a much easier time controlling her son and husband with her new found powers. Gohan himself could hardly believe that his very own mother took matters into her own hands and got strong enough to save the world. What respect he had for her had grown exponentially.

Unfortunately, due to his death, Chi-Chi was very protective of him nowadays, to the point of being near suffocating. He could not go anywhere without letting her know and he was to call her every hour that he was gone. Needless to say, it was annoying but Gohan would have never wanted it different. He was glad that life was back to normal again.

Krillen did not get his girlfriend right away. In fact, the dragon stated that he need to only wait and the right one would come to him very soon. Indeed, a week had barely passed before Krillen met with a young woman. Krillen ended up saving her when she was held hostage in a bank hold up. Krillen happened to be there and promptly beat the snot out of the robbers before rescuing the lady.

The woman was extremely thankful and asked if she could repay him somehow. While Krillen would normally be righteous and say that nothing was needed then fly off, this time, he asked an unusual request.

He asked if she would go out on a date with him.

Krillen closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable denial or cry of disgust but was surprised that the woman gladly say that she would go with him.

So it was that Krillen was finally able to find love and soon, got married to his new girlfriend.

Bulma and Trunks helped rebuild and reestablish Capsule Corp. to its former glory. Trunks now spent more time in the office helping his mother with machines and paper work rather than train with his father, who was highly disappointed in this.

Speaking of Vegeta, the man was as the same as ever. Even having lived in Hell and being separated from his family did not do much to tenderize him. He trained like a mad-man and was crude and blunt with his family.

As for Master Roshi he rested nowadays. He spent most of his time playing cards with his animal tenants, or watching his famous aerobics videos or reading his dirty magazines. Of course, he DID keep up with his training, usually in the mornings. He vowed that he would never fall behind again.

It was evening turning night when Master Roshi turned the TV off. The news was good by the way it sounded. Capsule Corp. had managed to regain much of its former power though catering to a population half of what it used to be was more difficult than at first perceived.

He had not heard from either Yajirobe though he figured that the samurai would be alright.

Mercenary Tao had opened up a school to reintroduce the "Way of the Crane" once more to the world. Apparently, Mercenary Tao was so successful during the initial days of lawlessness being hired as an assassin or body guard that he was able to reestablish his wealth and used it to open a school. He visited the dojo and it was magnificent. While the Crane was not exactly thrilled to have Roshi as a guest, the Mercenary did honor the old man by stating to his students that Roshi was of the Turtle Style and the only Grand Master left.

Roshi had to admit that Tao, though harsh and a bit condescending, was also fair when he needed to be. He played no favorites and he was brutal against those who bullied others.

As a demonstration of how mastering the Art would take them, Tao and Roshi had a sparring session, of course with no flying, but still using non-lethal ki attacks and supersonic movements.

Needless to say, the students were stunned but also excited once the spar ended. They were eager to train and fight at that level.

So it was that Roshi felt accomplished. While his efforts may have not been wholly recognized by the public and he was not rewarded with riches or fame, he would have not had it any other way. He just wanted to live peacefully for the rest of his days.

Just as he was going to turn in, Roshi felt a strong power coming toward him.

Roshi rose one of his eyebrows at the power signature coming his way. It was an energy signal that he recognized at once.

The old man went outside to see Goku standing there. Even in the dimming light he could tell that Goku had a serious look on his face.

"Eh, Goku? What brings you here at this time of night?" asked Master Roshi.

"I want to say that I am entirely thankful for what you have done. Not only have you single-handedly took matters into your own hands and save the world, but you managed to wish all of us back and get things back to normal. We are all much stronger now and I doubt there exists any threat too big for us too handle now. I could not be any happier now, living with both my son and wife. So, thank you, Master Roshi." said Goku.

"Well, that's very kind of you Goku but really, I did it only because I was tired of having others fight battles for me. At least now I know that I can help if the need arises." said Master Roshi.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see that you can now fight alongside us. With that said I want-"

"To spar with me, right?" asked Master Roshi.

"No. I want to fight you at full power. You defeated that Cell creature, I want to see where I stand. I can't fight Chi-Chi at full power. But I know I can fight you. I have always wanted to fight you but never had the chance. Now I am taking that chance." said Goku.

Master Roshi could not help but smirk a bit that Goku, to this day, did not realize that Jackie Chun WAS himself, Master Roshi. However, his face turned serious at Goku's offer. He knew that he would not dissuade Goku.

"There is an island twenty miles from here that is uninhabited. Let us go there." said Master Roshi.

Goku only nodded as they flew off.

* * *

Once they got on the island, they both proceeded to start stretching and warming up.

"I'm not going to hold back." said Goku as he was stretching his legs.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Master Roshi.

At once, Goku used zanzuken to phase away and close the distance between him and Master Roshi.

Though somewhat surprised, Roshi saw Goku coming the entire time and easily blocked the hook that Goku was delivering with his left arm. Master Roshi batted the arm away and flew in with a driving elbow that caught Goku in the stomach.

Goku forcefully exhaled his breath in pain as he was flying away. Roshi phased behind him and kicked Goku in the back, sending the Sayain skidding on the ground.

Knowing that he was going nowhere like this and that _Kaio-ken_ would not cut it, Goku went into SSJ right away.

Master Roshi saw his student transform while he flew in with a diving kick. Goku dodged it by stepping to his side and attempted to counter with a flying chop to the neck, hoping to end this match already.

Roshi was surprised momentarily by the increase of speed but was still able to catch Goku's attack. He used Goku's momentum against him and threw the sayain to the ground. Roshi then attempted to capitalize and stomp on the ground but Goku managed to catch Roshi's foot and threw Roshi off balance.

The old man felt himself in mid-air but not a split second later, Goku managed to land a strong kick on Roshi, sending the old man flying back.

Roshi righted himself quickly and launched a ki blast to distract Goku.

Goku saw the ball of ki coming at him as he attempted to capitalize and swatted it aside.

Roshi expected this as he phased out and got behind Goku and landed attempted to land a strong blow to Goku's head, to hopefully knock him out.

The sayain's instincts were yelling at him to duck, so Goku did so, narrowly avoiding Roshi's attack. However, Roshi figured that Goku would probably duck and launched a knee, hitting Goku right on the chin, clamping his mouth shut and sending the sayain flying back.

Goku landed straight on his back and was barely recovering his bearings when he felt his stomach being crushed in as Roshi landed with a diving kick then kicking off to land in the distance. Goku found breathing difficult as he started to cough and hack up badly.

Unfortunately, Goku knew that he could not stay prone for very long and jumped out of the ground.

Only to get hit by a _Kamehameha_ by Master Roshi, who knew that Goku would panic and jump out as soon as humanely possible thinking that he would stay close quarters, when instead, the old master backed off and waited for his former pupil to make the first move before trying anything.

Fortunately for Goku, the _Kamehameha_ was not very strong and Goku managed to shrug it off, though his shirt and pants would beg to differ. The sayain knew that Master Roshi was reading him like a book and was making all the right moves. He would have to step it up a notch.

"I did not think that I would have to do this so that I can fight you but you leave me no other choice, Master Roshi. I cannot beat you the way I am now." said Goku in an almost regretful voice.

"Do what you have to do. You came to fight and win, am I not right?" asked Roshi.

"Indeed." replied Goku as he powered up a bit more.

His muscles expanded slightly and his hair stood out straighter. Sparks of electricity swirled around Goku as he ascended to Super Sayain 2.

"Hope you're ready Master Roshi." said Goku in a serious voice.

Roshi hardly even saw Goku coming as he was getting assaulted with a flurry of blows and punches. The old master could hardly put up a defense.

Goku was already stronger than Cell before absorbing that Majin Buu.

And Roshi knew that he couldn't beat Cell before even that.

The situation was turning into Goku's favor very quickly and the old man knew that he had to think of a way to win this battle before he got pummeled.

To put some distance between himself and Roshi took a huge chance and let himself get hit by one of Goku's attacks, sending him flying away.

Roshi grimaced in pain as the punch to his jaw really shook him, but he recovered enough of his bearings to get a sense of what Goku was doing next.

He felt a faint power pass him and Roshi knew that Goku was using zanzuken to phase to the other side of the battlefield and knock him away from the opposite end.

Knowing this, Roshi was already charging his attack in one hand, ready to use it when the opportunity presented itself.

Once he was near enough, Roshi recovered instantly and shot a ki blast on the ground, narrowly avoiding Goku's attack and sending the old man flying into the air.

Goku was momentarily stunned from the blast radius and those few precious milliseconds gave Roshi the time he needed to get a hold of the situation.

The old man righted himself and saw that Goku was flying straight at him. It couldn't have been any more perfect.

At once, Roshi let out a bolt of electricity from his left arm that caught Goku dead on. Roshi then used his right arm to add another barrage of electricity, holding Goku in place.

"Arghh! T-This is Jackie Chun's technique. I didn't know you knew how to use it." growled Goku as he tried to free himself from the electricity.

"He was a very good friend of mine though he passed away. He and I shared many techniques." said Master Roshi.

"*Pant*, no kidding." said Goku through clenched teeth as he started to power up to escape the technique.

"It's no use Goku." said Master Roshi as he raised his power to max, bulging his muscles into huge proportions to make sure that Goku was locked in.

For the next few seconds, there was a power struggle as Goku tried to free himself and Master Roshi did his best to hold on to Goku with his electric attack.

"Give it up Goku. Even with the power you gained, you'll still die if you don't give up." said Master Roshi in worry. He knew that Goku could be quite stubborn.

"I-I won't lose!" roared Goku as he powered up to the max. His hair started to grow and grow until it was a long mane behind him. His eyebrows disappeared and his face narrowed to a serious expression. With a mighty roar, Goku turned Super Sayain 3 as he escaped from Master Roshi's electric attack.

Roshi could not believe the complete nostalgia. Goku, once again, surprised his former master as the sayain was able to will himself out of Roshi's supposedly inescapable technique.

"You really surprise me Master Roshi. I knew that this fight wasn't going to be easy but to force me to use Super Sayain 3 went beyond my expectations. You can't tell just how excited I am to use finally use Super Sayain 3 on someone other than Vegeta." said Goku with a grin.

"I"m glad I haven't disappointed but its going to take more than girly hair and fancy light shows to beat me you young whipper snapper!" said Roshi in a cocky tone but he knew that he was in serious trouble.

Goku, in this form, was the most powerful opponent Roshi had ever fought aside from Cell. Even then, he had help against Cell and the powerful creature had a serious flaw in which Roshi could exploit.

Master Roshi knew, however, that he was alone in this fight against Goku and that his former pupil had yet to show any sort of serious flaw that he could exploit in the Super Sayain transformation.

Things were going to get rough.

"I'm coming." said Goku.

Roshi did not even see the blow.

He only saw the world explode into a brilliant display of stars before finding himself eating dirt.

The old man tried to pick himself up but he could not. His consciousness seemed to be drifting in and out.

Master Roshi saw Goku land with a sympathetic look on his face and Roshi suddenly realized that he lost.

There was nothing else he could do now.

It was then that the old man smiled. Though he knew that Goku had surpassed him long ago, to finally know first-hand from combat experience made Roshi proud that he had a part in molding Goku into the warrior that he was now.

He had no regrets about losing this match. It was to be expected and Roshi was glad to have put up a fight.

The old man was about to succumb to unconsciousness when the world started to slow down around him.

Goku, who seemed to be walking toward him at a rather brisk pace, now looked like he was dragging his feet.

_Serene State of Mind, at this time? I may have a chance yet to win this battle._

Master Roshi did not know how but he had entered into a _Serene State of Mind_. The old man was not complaining however. He could still win this match if he played it smart.

At once, the old man leapt from the ground and went straight for Goku.

Despite being in a _Serene State of Mind_, Roshi could tell that Goku knew that he was coming as the Sayain put up a guard while his eyes widened at the apparent burst of unbelievable speed that Roshi put out.

But even at Super Sayain 3, Goku was too slow to put up a decent defense and Roshi was able to launch a barrage against Goku.

The sayain winced here and there as he was still too slow to really block and defend himself against Roshi's attacks but Roshi was getting dismayed.

He was putting everything into his attacks and they were hardly causing Goku any harm. If anything, his blows were more of an annoyance to Goku than anything.

Knowing that he would have to try something different, Master Roshi put some distance.

The old man knew that he would a few to think of something to hurt Goku. His electric attack was out of the question, Goku was too strong for it now.

Then, Master Roshi felt his instincts screaming at him and he ducked.

It was a good thing as Goku appeared out of nowhere with a high kick that Roshi narrowly dodged.

_I didn't even see him, even in a Serene State of Mind. But how? What is Goku doing?_

As if in response to his question, Roshi saw Goku disappear from sight all of all sudden and now Roshi had to really concentrate to know where Goku was at.

A huge burst of power suddenly appeared behind Roshi and the old man turned to block the blow that was intended for his head.

Roshi winced as the force of the blow still shook him, nearly caving his arms in. Then again, Goku was at Super Sayain 3 so it was to be expected.

The old man was about to back off when he realized that Goku suddenly disappear again. Roshi soon started to think.

_It seems that he has a technique that raises his speed at such an exponential level that I can't see him, even in a Serene State of Mind. I can sense him, but only at the last second before he makes his attack. His speed isn't naturally as high for me not to see so I'm assuming that this technique must take quite a bit of concentration if he is only attacking once before disappearing once more. However, I cannot be sure until I test it. _

With that, Master Roshi felt Goku's power and felt that Goku was coming in head on.

The old man sidestepped at the last second as Goku narrowly missed a flying punch. It was then that Roshi tried to test his theory. He was sure that Goku could only attack in spurts and could not stay in protracted combat at such high speed due to the concentration needed to perform whatever technique it was that he was doing to move that fast in the first place.

So Roshi grabbed the sayain's arm and drew his pupil in as he landed a knee in Goku's mid-section. Goku grunted a bit in pain and tried to fight Roshi in protracted combat but Roshi was able to easily see all of Goku's attacks and dodge them (since blocking attacks from a Super Sayain 3 would still damage him greatly,even in a Serene State of Mind.)

Roshi smiled as he realized that his theory was correct. When forced in close quarters Goku was unable to use that technique of his. To further test his theory, Roshi took a chance and landed a strong ki blast on Goku that did no real harm to the sayain but was strong enough to force Goku a far distance anyway.

And, to Roshi's satisfaction, Goku disappeared once more out of sight.

It was then that Roshi realized what was going on. Goku could only use his speed enhancing technique when he had both the distance and time necessary to concentrate his ki to utilize the technique, whatever it was called. Roshi also knew that Goku could not use the technique when his mind was occupied, such as being forced into close quarters combat that forced his concentration on the opponent and not on his technique.

The technique also had one other flaw. Apparently, it took the user a bit of time to compose himself AFTER using the technique before actually being able to attack. It was a few microseconds that most people would never even be able to notice, but in a _Serene State of Mind_, it was enough to tip Roshi off as to where Goku was once he did reappear and what attack Goku intended to do.

With that in mind, Roshi would be able to dodge whatever attack it was that Goku was trying to land.

Roshi felt a burst of power and he knew that Goku was close. Again, Goku tried a straight forward approach but this time, Goku threw a ball of ki, apparently to distract Roshi and hide his attack.

Not wanting to stay in and find out what Goku was about to do, Roshi used zanzuken to phase out and away from Goku's range. It was then that Roshi realized the Goku was beginning to breath a bit hard.

Roshi smiled as he suddenly was able to find a flaw that he could exploit in Goku so that he could win this match.

Super Sayain 3, for all the power, speed and destructive capabilities that it gave the user, came at a expensive price as the user was taxed to their limit. Roshi concluded that this form was meant to deal with the enemy as fast as humanely possible. The energy it consumed from the user was just too much.

Goku disappeared once more but now Roshi was not so worried. He stood there, awaiting Goku's attack. The burst of power soon came and Roshi, once again, dodged Goku's attack and soon started to go on the offensive.

Goku tried to put up a defense but due to being in a _Serene State of Mind_, Roshi saw it coming and bypassed what Goku was trying to do and started to pepper Goku with attacks.

Of course Roshi was not hurting Goku very much, but it was enough to make Goku react and try to dodge and block.

Master Roshi was not trying to damage Goku. He was forcing Goku to expend more and more energy by trying to dodge and block so that soon, Goku would be too tired to continue fighting in Super Sayain 3 and regress back to normal, to where Master Roshi KNEW that he could take on and defeat.

It was a dangerous mission though.

In Super Sayain 3, Goku had enough perception to know vaguely where Roshi was at and occasionally, Goku would block or dodge an attack successfully. Master Roshi had to watch out for counter-attacks as even taking one of Goku's punches or kicks would knock out into next week, or if he blocked them, he would find himself without arms to use.

For the first minute or so of this heated exchange, Roshi had some very close calls and Goku was beginning to get an idea as to Roshi's attacking pattern and was getting closer and closer to landing a successful counter attack.

But after five minutes, Roshi began to breath easier as Goku soon started to react slower, he blocked longer and was sloppy with his counter attacks.

Goku was tired.

Roshi continued to push and push until soon, Goku became desperate and tried to gather energy for a _Kamehameha_ even though he was nowhere near far enough to pull it off.

However, Roshi figured that he would let Goku gather his attack and fire it off. It would only tire him out more.

Goku launched the Kamehameha but Roshi dodged it easily, the blue beam heading straight into outer space.

With that, Roshi came in with a strong elbow that landed on Goku's cheek and the sayain flew away and landed into a boulder.

It was silent for a while but Goku soon emerged though now, he his hair was back to normal. He was no longer a super sayain.

Roshi smiled as he knew that he had this won. He was flying in on a Goku that seemed to be smiling in a goofy manner. Roshi flew in to finish this fight when he suddenly felt the world whirl around him much faster than it had been.

He saw Goku open his eyes in surprise as Roshi, who had been but a blur before, suddenly slow down so much that he could now see his approach and the sayain flew in on him, faster that Roshi had even anticipated and Goku landed a blow on Master Roshi before the old man could react.

Roshi felt himself flying away but righted himself before he could collide to a boulder. He looked up to see Goku coming in on him and start a barrage and Roshi found himself pressed to block.

_What's going on here? Goku's back to normal, why am I having such a hard time keeping up with him now?_

As if to answer his question, Roshi felt a sudden burst of exhaustion and once again, Goku landed a strong knee to Roshi's stomach before sending Roshi flying away with a hook to the cheek.

The old man was flying away when he realized what had happened.

_I am no longer in a Serene State of Mind. I can't believe this had to happen just when I was about to win this fight. Oh poo._

Roshi did his best to sense Goku and soon found the sayain in front of him, his fist ready for an uppercut.

The old man sidestepped the blow and tripped Goku over with a sweep. Goku fell down but rolled away.

Master Roshi took this chance to try and charge up a Kamehameha but as he tried, he could hardly summon the ki to do so and the attack came out as nothing more than a small wiff.

Goku, seeing this, attempted to launch his own Kamehameha to finish the match but, he too, was dismayed to find that he could not even find the ki do so as well.

Both warriors looked at each other and smiled.

"It looks like we have no more ki to work with anymore. We can't fly nor shoot out fancy beams of light anymore. The match will be decided on nothing more than old fashioned hand to hand combat." said Master Roshi as he felt a wave of nostalgia once more.

"Yeah. I don't know what you did earlier that you were able to outspeed me even in Super Sayain 3 but its obvious that it took a toll on you as well. You have to tell me about it some other time." said Goku with a grin, the idea of a new technique always exciting him.

"That, my former pupil, I'll tell at a later time once you tell me about that technique you used to disappear and reappear all of all sudden." said Master Roshi with a smile.

"My _Instant Transmission_? Sure, I can tell you about it if you want. Heck, I'll teach it to you, it does come in handy." said Goku with a goofy smile before hardening his face into serious expression. "However, we have to finish our match first. We have pushed each other to the limit. The next few minutes will decide it all." said Goku.

"Yes, lets finish this." replied Roshi in equally serious tone.

Both charged each other as they started to fight once more.

Goku started with by coming in with both arms stretched out, one above the other so as to prevent Roshi from ducking.

Roshi saw the sidestepped the attack by using his hands and pushing one of the fists out of the way, using Goku's momentum against him as Goku was knocked aside. Taking this moment, Roshi came in with a straight punch to the face, but Goku was able to catch his master's arm in between both arms and drove them behind his master's back to force a hammer lock.

Roshi gritted his teeth in pain from the submission hold before moving his head forward and using the back of his head to smack Goku in the mouth and nose.

Goku grunted in pain as he let go of Roshi and the old man turned and swept Goku from underneath before the sayain had a chance to recover.

However, Goku had expected this and turned his body as he was tripped so that he could land on a one arm handstand. He knew that Roshi was going to try to capitalize so using his arm as a pivot, Goku spun around as he stretched his legs out.

Roshi did not expect this move from Goku as he got a foot in his face and was knocked aside. This gave Goku time to flip up from his handstand and take his posture once more.

Both warriors stared each other down.

Goku felt something warm trickling down his mouth and realized that his nose was bleeding. More than likely, it was broken from Roshi's attack.

Roshi, on the other hand, felt something loose in his mouth before spitting it out to find that one of his teeth had been knocked off from Goku's previous counter attack.

Both of them were breathing deeply.

"Look Goku, I don't have all night. I'm old and I want to get some sleep. How about we end this right now?" asked Roshi.

"You read my mind Master Roshi. I was thinking the very same thing." said Goku with a tired smile.

Both of them nodded in agreement before each jumped into the air and at each other, each with a foot sticking out.

Both warriors hit each other with a strong, flying kick that landed smartly on each other's faces. Both warriors were knocked down from their attack.

Roshi tried to get up but found that his body just simply would not move. That last kick seemed to be the final straw.

The old man looked over and found Goku struggling to stand, his body nearly one knee already.

Once again, Roshi tried to rise, but sharp pain erupted from his body as he tried to do so. He barely rose on one knee before falling again.

Before the blackness of unconsciousness took him, he heard footsteps make their way toward him. Roshi knew that it was Goku and that Goku had won this battle.

"A long time ago, I fought a man called Jackie Chun. He was the first man I had ever fought that pushed me to my limits. He was better than me and I learned much from my fight against him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am right now. However, when we ended our match and I was on the verge of passing out, he came to me and told me this. 'The reason why I won in our last exchange was because my legs were longer and I was able to drive deeper, damaging you more.' That was the last thing I heard before I passed out. Who would have thought that I would need to resort to that, so many years later. So I say to you what he said to me. I stand only because you, being shorter, could not kick as deeply as I could thus I damaged you more than you damaged me." said Goku.

_Good to know that he pays attention...Goku you're something else._

With that, Roshi soon found himself losing consciousness and being enveloped in darkness.

A second later, Goku fell down next to Roshi as he too went unconcious.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was the final chapter. I thank you all for having stuck with this story. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
